The Imperfect Parables of a Winter Spirit And His Dysfunctional Family
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Being born into a family is one thing, becoming a part of one is another. Jack learns that sometimes, it can be one in the same. (Cover art by the lovely Peroro Hime. XD)
1. A Long Winters Nap

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not trying to be a copy cat or anything, but I felt like giving the One-shot chapter story deal a try. I don't know, I just feel like its a whole lot better than just having a bunch of one-shots on your profile. Figured it would make it easier for people. Idk. Well, anyway that's just what this story is going to be become. I hope you guys like that and if you have any requests, just give me a shout out and I'll put in my little box of consideration. Thanks for all your support and your wonderfulness and I'll check you peeps out later. ;)**

**~Snow**

* * *

Jack was never one to stand still for too long. In fact, he wasn't one to stand still at all. For 318 years the boy was always moving. He'd go to and fro, up and down, and all around; he'd fly everywhere and anywhere, play as many tricks as he could and escape just as fast. He always initiated snowball fights, was always laughing and always talking, even if no one could hear him; and when someone could there was no chance of a word in edgewise. But, that's to be expected of someone who's been alone for 300 years.

That's why it shocked Bunny, more like worried him, when he found the boy snuggled up in his Warren against a crooked tree; the winter spirit was half in the sun and half in the shade, head tilted against his shoulder with a content smile upon his face. The boy's small chest rose and fell steadily, his eyes moving under closed lids in the bliss of a dream. His staff rested horizontally across his lap, hands just barely grasping onto the twisted wood; the sight was astonishing and Bunny so wished for a camera. Tooth would give anything to see this.

"Guess I bettah get ya to bed, mate. Don't wan'ya crinkin ya neck." Bunny chuckled to himself with a soft half-smile, hopping over and gently lifted the softly snoring teen into his furry arms; it still surprised the large rabbit how light their little frost spirit was, but he _was_ skinnier than a bean pole and his time period hadn't been one with an abundance of food, so the surprise was short lived.

Standing tall on his hind paws Bunny walked down one of the tunnels of the Warren, leaving his trusty sentinel eggs in charge of their Easter preparations. Jack _had_ been helping, shockingly enough, probably trying to make up for the last Easter he'd ruined during their fight with Pitch; Bunny knew the poor boy felt guiltier than a bull after he'd run through a china shop, but no matter how many times he tried to reassure him the stubborn brat wouldn't listen.

_"I want to help. It's my fault you almost disappeared. It's my fault you guys almost lost to Pitch. The least I can do is help you guys out."_ He'd said it with such sorrowful determination to them upon their returned to the Pole, right after the final battle; his lopsided grin was forced and eyes hopeful for a second chance. How could they have ever said no to him?

So, for the last few months the boy had been helping them out: flying with Tooth out in the field to retrieve teeth, traveling with Sandy to bring snow for the kids as they woke up from his golden dreams, working with North to build new and exciting toys for Christmas, making ice sculpture models and even tormenting a few Elves.

Then, out of nowhere, with no amount of hesitation, the boy volunteered to help with Easter.

_"I want to lend a helping hand to a fellow Guardian; we can have a truss for a little while, right?"_ Jack had looked like a fish out of water, scuffing the Warrens dirt with the heel of his bare foot, twiddling his thumbs over the staff behind his back. His head was downcast, almost in submission. How could he possibly refuse?

And so with orders here and orders there, Jack had helped get eggs dyed, painted and put away. He'd helped plan the route and even tend to some of the design-making flowers; Bunny had been thoroughly impressed, proud at best.

Humming with memories in mind, the rabbit quietly opened a door to a spare room with the toe of his foot and walked to a snowy bed nestled in the snug little corner; the sheets were light blue, the pillows decorated with snowflake that ran upon the duvet too. The room was cooler than the rest of the underground world and freshly fallen snow coated the ground in blankets of ice. Bunny had made this room specifically for Jack, just like the others had done in their own nests. Everyone wanted Jack to know that no matter whom he went to, there would always be a place just for him.

With the gentleness of a mother doe handling her tiny kit, Bunny eased his cargo onto the bed, watching as the feather light body barely made a dent in the frosted mattress. He tucked the chilled blanket over the boy's equally cold body, nose twitching in amusement as the child cuddled into the sheets. That content smile never left his face and as the Guardian of hope hopped from the room he couldn't keep one off himself.

Jack had a family among them all, and Bunny couldn't be happier to be a part of it.

"Goodnight, ya little ankle bitteh."


	2. What Did I Miss?

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Only three days until winter break and I am so excited. Sadly, I have exams two weeks after break, so that won't be fun, but OH WELL! Lol. I hope you guys like this installment and thank you so much for all your kind words and your support. I am taking requests so feel free to leave one in the reviews. Check you cool cats later. ;)**

**~Snow**

* * *

Winter had finally come back around to Burgess, covering the ground in thick blankets of snow and fresh sheets of ice. Frost covered the writhed street lights and candled windows, decorating them in intricate designs. Fat, soft snowflakes drifted from the grey clouded sky and danced with the colors of the Christmas lights that adorned every house. This was Jamie's favorite time of year.

The bell rang loudly, echoing through the halls of the small town high school and Jamie was the first to run out of the school, loving the feel of the cold air as it smacked him in the face.

"Winter break is finally here!" Claude cheered, running out of the building with his twin, Caleb, in tow.

"Yeah, and no more exams. I thought my brain was going to explode!" Caleb laughed only to be silenced by a snowball to the face.

Jamie smirked, tossing another in his hand. "Not like there's a brain in your empty head to explode anyway."

"Oh, you're asking for it now Bennett." Caleb ran his gloved hand down his face, he and Claude picking up a snowball and throwing them at Jamie.

Jamie laughed and ducked, the snowballs going over his head and slamming right into Cupcake and Monty's faces.

The twins and Jamie gasped as Cupcake helped Monty up, watching her face turn into a scowl before she started laughing.

The boys shared a look, before sighing in relief.

"Jamie Bennett!" The authoritative voice of Pippa yelled, causing Jamie to wince and turn around slowly withhis hands raised in surrender.

"Look, Pip's I'm sorry. I didn't-" Jamie was cut off by a snowball to the face, blinking in confusion.

Pippa stood tall with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "You can't count me out of this, Bennett."

Jamie shook his head and grinned, picking up another snowball and chucking it randomly.

"Ouch!" Sophie fell back into the snow as the snowball hit her in the side.

Jamie gasped with his friends and ran over to help her up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Soph. Are you okay?" He asked his 13-year-old sister.

Sophie pouted up at him and before he could help her up she grabbed a handful of snow and smushed it onto his head.

"This means war!" She cried gleefully.

Jamie laughed and helped her up, jumping back and dodging a ball from Cupcake.

"Alright! Let the annual winter break snowball fight begin!" Caleb cheered.

The teens laughed and snowballs went flying through the cold evening air.

Jamie closed an eye as he was hit and then chucked one back in return. Even at 18-years-old and seniors in high school, the band of friends still loved to play in the snow. It had been 8 years since they had met the Guardians of Childhood and every single one, even Sophie, still remember it like it was yesterday. They had seen with their own eyes that the 'myths' of the holidays were real and that was enough for them to keep on believing even when the rest of their classmates had stopped long ago.

"In coming!" Claude and Caleb yelled as Cupcake threw a large snowball into the air.

Jamie looked up just in time to see it coming towards him, he shut his eyes tight and held his arms up in an x to protect himself, but the ball of snow never hit him.

"Have you guys forgotten your Snowball Fight Etiquette?" A familiar, quickery voice laughed with the wind above him and Jamie opened his eyes, mouth dropping in surprise.

Jack Frost stood before Jamie with his staff horizontal across his shoulders and a lazy smile on his pale face. He turned to the side slightly, winking at Jamie.

"Ya know, if you leave your mouth open like that, you'll just be asking for Tooth to show up." He chuckled, eyes widening when Jamie suddenly lunged at him.

"Jack!" Jamie cried and pulled his friend tightly into his arms, having to lean down considerably to reach him.

It was Jack's turn to be in shock, his staff falling to the ground. He was standing at his full height, all 5'5" inches, and Jamie, little Jamie, was hunched over hugging him?

"I've missed you so much." Jamie told him, squeezing a little tighter.

"Jamie, be careful or you're going to suffocate him." Cupcake giggled.

"Oh! Sorry." Jamie smiled sheepishly as he pulled away and looked down at Jack.

Now Jack's mouth had fallen up as he looked up at the teen. He was as tall as Bunny!

"Uh, Jack? You okay?" Jamie tilted his head.

"W-When...you.." Jack pointed at him, eyes looking him up and down.

"What?" Jamie blinked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I think he's shocked to see how much taller you are than him." Pippa spoke up, trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Jamie looked down at Jack who scowled and jumped up, slapping him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for!?" Jamie rubbed the side of his head with a wince.

"You're not supposed to be taller me!" Jack huffed.

"What?" Jamie blinked, laughing.

"Jack, oh, Jack I can't do anything about that." Jamie told him.

"Shrink," Jack stated simply.

Claude laughed. "Man, it's called puberty. I don't think Jamie could shrink if he wanted to."

That's when Jack remembered the rest of the kids were there. He blinked and looked around slowly at them. Cupcake grinned and waved at him. She was now about his height, toned and fit with a shoulder length brown hair and a unicorn hair pin holding her bangs back. Pippa was a few inches shorter, still as skinny as he was, but with mid-back length hazel hair and side swept bangs. She smiled softly at him, reminding him too much of Tooth's motherly persona.

He turned the around again, finding Claude to be Jamie's height and quite muscular as well, with a small afro that bounced on his head. Caleb had his black hair slicked back and tied into a low ponytail, his stature matching that of his brothers. The boy's each grinned and held a thumbs up to the winter spirit.

Monty coughed and pushed up his black, sleek glasses, giving a small smile to Jack. He was just as tall as the rest of the boys, even a tad toned. He looked so much more mature and his hair was a short and clean cut.

Next came Sophie, who was one of the biggest surprises. Her hair was even longer than before, tied back in a long braid and you could see both of her eyes now. She smiled, her teeth perfect and straight. She was thin, skinny as a bean pole, but looked just like an older version of his late sister.

Jack swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling a little dizzy and a bit overwhelmed. How much time had he missed? He just saw them, what, 8 months ago? How could they have grown that much? It was impossible.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jamie asked him worriedly, putting a hand on the small of his friend's back for support.

Sophie picked up the spirit's staff and handed it to him for him to lean on as well.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Claude pointed out with a frown.

"He looks a bit sick." Monty concluded.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Pippa asked, coming over.

"Should we try to call the other Guardians?" Cupcake suggested.

Something snapped inside of Jack at Cupcake's words. They stilled believed? They still believed in all of them? His heart ached, he was so happy he didn't know what to do.

"Jack, come on, what's wrong?" Jamie asked softly, lowing the spirit to the snowy ground. He took out a blue handkerchief with J embroidered on the side. He whipped it under Jack's eyes, holding him against his chest.

"Why are you crying?" Pippa asked softly, stroking his hand.

"Was it something I said?" Cupcake bit her lip.

Jack shook his head and turned his face into Jamie's chest, shoulders shaking.

"Y-You all have grown up...so much...so fast...I just saw you 8 months ago...and it feels like 8 years. I just...I can't beleive so much time has past...yet. You still believe in all of us? You still beleive in me?" Jack whispered hoarsely.

Jamie blinked in shock and pulled Jack back.

"Of course we still believe in you guys. Why wouldn't we?" Jamie frowned.

"I look forward to Bunny every year." Sophie supplied.

"We love it when North comes around." Claude and Caleb said.

"Tooth still comes to visit when she can spare a moment." Pippa nodded.

"Sandy comes around here every night." Cupcake hummed.

"And I look forward to every winter, just to see you again." Jamie said softly. "We couldn't stop believing in you guys even if we wanted to."

Jack sniffled, wiping his eyes again and smiling slightly. "T-thank you guys. You don't know how much that means to me and too the others."

"We'll always be here if Pitch ever shows up again." Cupcake punched her hand.

"Yeah, we've got your backs!" The twins grinned.

"We won't forget you, promise." Pippa smiled.

"Mhm!" Sophia nodded with a giggle.

Jack looked up at Jamie, who was smiling softly.

"I couldn't forget my best friend." Jamie told him and pulel dthe spirit into another hug.

Jack hugged him back this time, just as tight before pulling back and punching Jamie in the chest.

"Ouch, what was that for!?" Jamie rubbed his chest.

"That's for growing taller than me! I told you that wasn't allowed!" Jack laughed.

Jamie chuckled. "I can't do anything about it Jack."

"Than you know what that means." Jack smirked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Sophie squealed with joy and shouted with him. "This means war!"

Snowballs went flying once again and the front of BurgessHigh School was a blaze with laughter. Jack flew around, supplying amo and getting in on the action, a content smile on his face. He was happy knowing that no matter what, he would always have his friends at home waiting for him, because even 8 months can't pull them apart.


	3. Perks of a Silent Friend

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, I don't know why I've been able to knock so much stuff out today, but its doubtful to happen again anytime soon. Haha. It was fun, but tiring, but it's all the same. I'm glad you guys have liked my stuff, it's made me so happy. Thanks for the reviews and the support and everything. You guys are wonderful. Thank you again. Now, this is a little thing I came up on the spot after seeing a picture on tumblr. I couldn't resist. Some how I got it to somewhat rhyme. I'm not sure how, but I hope you like it anyway! :) **

**~Snow**

* * *

The air in the Warren was crisp and clean, smelling freshly of spring. Warm sun shun softly on the bright green grass and reflected off pools of swirling Easter dye. Little white eggs with little toothpick legs waddled up and down the hills of the underground burrow, diving into the dye and sliding down vines, being spit out by flowers with designs adorning their skins. Large sentinel eggs watched over the process, putting the egglets in line if they were to stray from their perches. It was a beautiful day within the Warren as all prepared for Easter day, only Bunny was missing, not in the fray.

Upon a hill is where he lay, sleeping soundly through the day. Light basking his fur and warming his body, pulling him deeper and deeper into his dreamland of dancing carrots and snow staying away. he was quite content upon his hill and in his dreams, nothing could ruin this very peaceful day.

That was until a breeze of air biting and cold burst through a tunnel and frosted the grass. Jack flew out with Sandy in tow, looking around for the Easter Kangaroo. They flew by waddling eggs and sentinels too, Jack frosting a few. He laughed in glee and spun in the air, a wicked smile crossing his face, their prey was near.

He pulled Sandy by the arm, through the air and they both landed on the hill with care. Jack snickered and laughed, watching Bunny not react. A plan was forming, brewing and bustling. He couldn't leave it alone, a prank was calling.

"I'll be light as a feather, he'll never know I was here." Jack whispered to his friend, giddy and glad.

Sandy shook his head, but snickered as well. He held an image of a marker and faces, pointing back to the mischievous friend.

Jack nodded, winking with a black marker in his hand. He knelt by the rabbit, putting a finger to his lips in silence. He uncorked the cap and then it began. His hand moved with care and grace, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he drew on the face. A flower, a spiral, a mustache an eye patch. He had to put his hand to his mouth, it was too priceless, too easy, too grand.

"We better leave before he wakes up," Jack snickered as he stands.

Sandy shared in the laugh, nodding in glee. He wrapped them both in his sand and off they went, rocketing away from the prank in their wake.

* * *

Bunny awake with a yawn and stretch, blinking his eyes at the breaking dawn. He sat up, feeling rested and well. A sentinel squeaked, a laugh it could be. Bunny frowned, not knowing why and hopped to a fresh lake to wash his face. He saw his reflection, marker and all, a scowl appeared on his face with anger.

"JACK FROST!" He yelled, this wasn't over.


	4. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, I have no idea where I'm going with this. It may or may not be continued. I guess it depends on how many people like it. Well, like usual review if you feel like it, critique, and requests are always welcomed. Enjoy~ :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Yo, the winter spirit has arrived!" Jack chuckled as he flipped through a window and landed on his feet, throwing his arms out dramatically with a wide grin.

"Yer thirty minutes late, Frostb-...what in all of the Outback is on yer face?" Bunny blinked, looking up from where he was polishing his boomerang.

Jack wiggled his eyebrows and flipped off the black sunglasses that had been protecting his bright blue eyes, placing them atop his head.

"Their Jamie's old sunglasses. His mom gave him a pair of wicked cool aviators for his 18th birthday, so he gave these to me." Jack explained, leaning lazily on his staff.

"So you were with Jamie?" North asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Jack nodded as his eyes scanned the Globe room. All of the Guardians were gathered for their monthly get together, a tradition they started when Jack became a part of the team turned family.

Tooth was fluttering about, ordering her fairies around and popping them coins as her wings beat a mile a second. Sandy was reclining on a dream sand cloud, putting on his pair of dream sand aviators and smirking at Jack. The teen had to chuckle at his friend, shaking his head in amusement. His eyes shifted to Bunny who was calmly polishing his boomerangs.

Baby Tooth caught sight of Jack and squealed in delight, along with a few of the other girls and they swarmed at him. Their little lips all kissing his cheeks and checking his teeth.

Jack laughed. "Guys, cut it out!"

"Girls!" Tooth called sternly and the fairies straightened up, all but Baby Tooth who perched herself on Jack's shoulder.

"Do not disgrace the uniform!" Tooth huffed, crossing her arms.

The fairies gave curt nods, before flying off to go do their job.

"It was okay, ya know." Jack chuckled, petting Baby Tooth with his finger.

Tooth sighed and flew over to him, smiling softly. "I know, but my girls need to learn self-control."

"I got'cha." Jack nodded and blushed when Tooth kissed his forehead.

"So how is my little Sweet Tooth doing? We were worried about you, you know." Tooth hummed, fixing his hair.

Jack blinked, stepping back a little and tilting his head. "You guys were worried about me?"

Tooth frowned. "Of course we were!"

"Jack Frost is part of big Guardian family and family worry when youngest member not on time." North nodded.

Sandy floated down, sand aviators disappearing as he nodded.

"Ya a pain in the neck, Frostbite, but ya've grown on us." Bunny winked from his perch against a pillar.

Jack blinked in shock, watching as Baby Tooth also squeaked approval for the Guardians words. The teen lowered his head slightly, cheeks flushing baby blue.

"T-They care about me..." He whispered quietly, a small grin spreading on his face.

'**They only want to use you**'; a voice, dark and menacing, hissed in Jack's ear and his vision immediately blurred.

"Jack?" Tooth questioned worriedly when the boy's smile vanished.

'**They aren't your family. They don't care about you. How could they care for someone so destructive? So cold?**' The voice continued and Jack suddenly felt like he couldn't move. He felt restrained and too cold. His limbs were as heavy as his drooping eyes, feeling like something was wrapping around his body and making him feel weak, tired.

'**They don't want you**.' The voice whispered snake like breath and as quickly as it came, the restraining feeling was washed away. Jack's staff clattered to the ground and he let out a groan as he sank to his knees.

"Jack!" The others gasped and rushed over.

Baby Tooth squeaked, fluttering around Jack's drooped form. Tooth knelt on one side of the boy, letting him tilt over in her chest. Bunny knelt on his other side and North sat behind Jack's back. Sandy floated down in front of the boy's paled face.

"I-I don't...feel so good..." Jack whispered against Tooth's shoulder, his voice soft.

"What happened to ya Frostbite?" Bunny asked, concern lacing his accented voice.

Jack groaned slightly as he tried to shift, unintentionally leaning into North's hand as the man rubbed his small back.

"Don't know...just really tired...and really weak..." He murmured.

Tooth kissed his forehead, pulling away with a small frown. "He feels warm."

"'m actually really cold..." Jack murmured, shivering slightly.

The four adults shared worried looks before Bunny gently slid his paws under Jack's body.

"I'll take 'em to his room." He told the others, standing up slowly so as not to jostle his sickened cargo.

The others nodded, standing slowly as well. Baby Tooth fluttered over to Jack, nuzzling into his neck.

"Sorry...guess...I've ruined our weekend..." Jack murmured, hazed blue eyes looking at his friends sorrowfully.

Tooth shook her head and kissed his cheek, running a hand through his hair and taking his sunglasses.

"No, Sweet Tooth, you didn't. We just want to find out what's wrong." She told him softly.

"The voice was wrong...I know it..." Jack murmured.

Tooth blinked and looked up at Bunnymund who was equally confused. She looked to North who shrugged.

"What voice, mate?" Bunny asked his friend softly.

"The..." Jack didn't get to finish before his eyes shifted, catching sight of a golden dolphin. He smiled weakly, shakily reaching up to touch it. As his finger graced the sand it wrapped around his arm, up to his shoulder, before poofing in his face. The boy was out like a light and smaller dolphins were swimming over his head.

Bunny looked at Sandy who held up an image, saying they needed to let the boy rest. Bunny nodded and quietly began walking to the boy's room in North's Workshop.

Once Bunny was gone, Tooth looked to North and Sandy worriedly.

"What voice?" She asked softly, sharing a discouraged expression with the men.

Something wasn't right.


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: I still have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this Nightmare Arch, but if anyone has any input for it I would be glad to hear it. Also, don't be afraid to send in requests. I'm not gonna bite and besides, I can only think up but so many one-shots. Well, here's the next installment for you guys. I hope you like it. This is the product of my brain being in history mode. Enjoy~**

**~Snow**

* * *

_"Get down from there, Jackson!" Mrs. Overland called sternly, glaring up at the boy hanging upside down in a tree. _

_"Come on, mom. It's fine!" Jack laughed, swinging back and form from the bends of his legs. _

_Emma sat on the limb next to him, smiling and clapping her hands at Jack's acrobatics. He grinned at his baby sister, brown eyes sparkling with glee. _

_"And for my next trick." Jack smirked, looking down at his worried mother. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and allowed his legs to slip off of the branch. _

_"Jackson!" His mother screamed in horror. _

_"Jacky! Jacky!" Emma gasped. _

_Jack grabbed onto another branch, swinging into a flip and landing on the grass with his arms held out dramatically, a large grin on his face. _

_Emma blinked before laughing and clapping her hands again in joy. Though, her smile left as their mother stalked over to the teen and grabbed him by the ear. _

_"What the heck did you think you were doing!? Are you trying to give your poor mother a heart attack!?" She growled. _

_"Ouch," Jack closed an eye, gritting his teeth. _

_"Look, I'm sorry Mom. I didn't know I'd scare you so bad." Jack winced, holding his hands up in surrender. _

_"Well you did." She sighed and let go of his ear, putting her hands on her hips. _

_Jack chuckled as he helped Emma down from the tree. "I'll make it up to you, promise."_

_"Alright, fine." The woman sighed again and smiled lightly as Jack gave her Emma.. _

_"Jacky is funny." Emma laced her fingers and giggled behind them. _

_"He certainly is wild." Her mother nodded, laughing lightly. _

_"Why thank you." Jack bowed and the three of them fell into a fit of joyous laughter. _

_A scream suddenly rang out from behind Jack and he gasped, opening his eyes and rounding to see flames coming over the hill side. Everything around him seemed to change in an instant. His sister and mother weren't beside him and he now donned a cloak over his colonial shirt and vest. He could feel blood from a cut ooze down his cheek and to the teen's horror, a group of men came marching over the hill. _

_"The Natives are coming!" A woman from his village screamed, running past him._

_Jack immediately took off running back into the village, looking around frantically. _

_"Mama!" He called, pushing through the crowds of screaming woman, crying children, and armed men. _

_"Emma!" Jack yelled as loud as he could and winced as he heard gunshots mix into the chaos of the village. Something hit in the back and he grunted as he fell to the ground. _

_"Resistance is futile, boy." An accented voice hissed in his ear as he yanked up by the back of his cloak. _

_"Let...me go..." Jack growled, glaring at the man. _

_"You destroy our land, we destroy you." The Native put a knife to Jack's throat and he grit his teeth, knowing this was the end. _

_"Jacky!" A high pitched scream caught his ears and the teen gasped, Emma. _

_With a grunt, Jack kicked the Native in the stomach as he hit his arm away from him. The teen scrambled away from the soldier, rushing down the street until he came to an abrupt halt, before him stood their home, swallowed by flames. _

_"Jacky!" He heard Emma scream and he turned around, seeing her standing behind him. _

_"Oh, Emma, thank goodness!" Jack all but cried in relief, sinking to his knees and hugging her tightly. _

_"J-Jacky...Mama...she..." Emma sobbed softly, her voice too quiet though. Jack pulled back in alarm, only to have her faint against him. He held her, eyes widening in worry. Something sticky spread on his hand and he pulled it away, finding crimson blood coating his fingers. _

_He heard a strangled cry and looked up, eyes widening further as he saw puddles of the liquid surrounding fallen villagers. Jack's breathing began to pick up, he felt too hot all of a sudden and it was like his mind had just shut off. _

_A blood curdling scream rang through the village._


	6. Family

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Alrighty guys, since you were so awesome and a lot of you asked for it, this is the ending of the Nightmare Arch. I'm so glad you liked it. :) Also, thank you to tyder20 who gave me my first few requests! Now, if any of you guys wanna see something, just ask! :) I'll be happy to do it. Enjoy~**

**~Snow**

* * *

North had never heard such a bone chilling sound in his whole life and he hoped to the moon that he'd never have to hear it again. With speed that matched Bunny to shame, the large Russian ran down the hall of the guest rooms and headed straight to Jack's with his fellow Guardians hot on his heels. As soon as the door was thrown open, old saint Nick felt his large heart tear.

Jack Frost was cowering in the corner, his hood up and eyes wide, wild even. His thin body trembled violently and his hands were wrapped so tightly around his staff that his knuckles were actually pure white. A thin stream of blood was running down the side of his lip from where his canine's were puncturing the soft pink skin. The innocent, yet mischievous winter spirit they all knew and loved dearly looked like a deranged animal.

"Jack..." Tooth whispered, floating forward.

Jack stiffened and glared at her, growling from low in his throat. It sounded like a wolf giving a warning. Tooth blinked and paused, frowning in worry.

"Mate, what's gotten into ya?" Bunny asked, standing to his full height.

Jack's growling got more vicious when Bunny rose and frost began to spread across the floor. North set a hand on Bunny's shoulder, making the rabbit crouch back down on all fours. Sandy waddled through the group and stepped forward, getting closer than Tooth had before the growls started up again.

"You...you won't hurt my sister again...I won't allow it..." Jack's voice was strained and hoarse, like as if there was gravel in his throat. It sounded painful.

"Sister? But, isn't his sister..." Tooth looked back to North who nodded.

"You people harmed my village...harmed my mother and sister...I won't allow it to happen again...I won't..." Jack growled, slowly standing. Behind him, in the shadows, a figure formed. It was a young girl, grey with shadow and an evil smirk on her face. Yellow eyes bore into Jack's back.

"**Don't let them hurt me, Jacky. Please.**" The voice was soft and childlike, filled with fear.

"I won't Emma, I won't..." Jack reassured and sent a blast of snow at the Guardians.

"Scatter!" North boomed and the Guardians jumped to different parts of the room. The cold chill of Jack's powers sent the door slamming shut, locking them all into the moonlit room.

"What are we going to do, mate? Frostbite's gone off his rockah." Bunny looked to North as he pulled out his Boomerang for protection.

"We must get close to him." North instructed.

"But how?" Tooth bit her lip, Baby Tooth cowering on her shoulder.

Sandy helped up an image, saying he could fix this if they gave him an opening.

The shadowy girl saw the Guardians plan, scowling. She reached up a wispy hand, clutching onto the back of Jack's hoodie. The darkness swirled around his body, tendrils sinking into his too pale skin.

"**Jacky, please. Save me**." She whispered fearfully.

Jack gave a battle cry before raising his staff and slamming the butt of it into the ground. A blizzard of ice and bitter wind began to lash around the room, breaking the window and tossing over the table. The bookshelf in the corner fell over and was quickly submerged in snow as it gathered on the white wood floor.

"We have to act quickly!" North boomed over the wind.

"We can't even see now, mate!" Bunny coughed as the wind lashed his face.

"Distraction!" North ordered.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth. I hate doing this to you." Tooth sighed, arms up to protect herself as she pushed her way through the wind. Baby Tooth flipped something shiny from her small hands and it landed on the inside plateau of Jack's staff. The teen blinked, dulled eyes looking at it in curiosity. Blinking again he looked up and gasped as Tooth punched him across the face.

The boys all cringed, knowing that as delicate as Tooth's hands may look, she could pack one nasty punch. Jack stumbled away from the corner, the wind dying down slightly as he leaned on the wall, holding his swelling cheek. The shadow girl winced as a few of the tendrils were yanked out of Jack's arm.

Before Jack could recover, Bunny's boomerang came around and hit him in the sand, making him stumble further, having to use his staff as support. The shadow girl gave a scream of shock as the tendrils ripped from Jack's legs and arm.

Jack groaned, putting a hand to his head. He blinked slightly, looking at them through a daze.

"G-Guys...?" He croaked.

"It's working!" North cheered.

"**No!**" The shadow girl hissed, but now her voice was deep. A swirling mass of darkness swallowed the girl up, before transforming into Pitch.

"Pitch Black, we should have known from the beginning." Bunny snarled.

"**You will not take him back! He's mine!**" Pitch yanked back on the tendrils still holding onto Jack's back, pulling the teen into his grasp. Jack yelped and struggled as Pitch wrapped his arms around him.

"Let the boy go, Pitch!" Tooth hissed.

"**Why should I? I'm just doing my job. His fears are crippling. Weakening and oh so delicious. Why should I give up my work?**" Pitch hissed, chuckling lowly as the darkness wrapped around Jack's tiny body, squeezing the energy from his thin frame. A groan left the boy's lips as he sank into Pitch's embrace, his eyes drooping.

Golden sand puffed out of Sandy's ears in anger, his whips appearing his hands. The golden sand lashed out and slashed Pitch's face, another coming after it and slapping Pitch's hand.

The Nightmare King winced, drawing his hand back unintentionally. He gasped, eyes widening as Jack sank to his knees.

"Now Tooth!" North roared, rushing forward with his sword and slamming the handle into Pitch's stomach and send him into the wall. Tooth dove down, grabbed Jack from under the arms and lifting him over to Sandy.

Sandy's golden whips wrapped around Jack's body, spreading over his skin like a blanket. Jack cried out weakly and attempted to struggle, Tooth caressing his warm face and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Bunny hopped up behind North, both of them glaring at a now frightened Pitch.

"**N-now...now...can't we just talk this over?**" He laughed sheepishly.

"Nothin to talk about, mate." Bunny smirked, cracking his paws. "Oh, man. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Here's for all my googies you crushed on Eastah, ya blubbering night crawler."

Pitch gave a very girlish squeal of fright as the two men began to beat him up.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the window, dawns rays lighting up Jack's pale face as the youth slowly blinked his eyes open. He sleepily gazed around the room, finding he had been moved from the one he remembered falling asleep in the night prior. He tried to move his hand up to rub his eyes, but found that he couldn't move. Glancing down, Jack was surprised to find Tooth curled up against his side, fast asleep.

Warm breath swept against his ear, along with the sweet scent of chocolate and Jack slowly realized he was in North's room. The large Russian was acting as his pillow, Jack sitting between his legs and his big belly cushioning his head. Asleep on his lap was Sandy, who was curled into a small golden ball and beside him, hugging his thin frame like he was a stuffed animal, was Bunny.

Jack blinked through his fevered haze, not understanding the least bit why his friends were there, but he wouldn't complain. A soft smile spread on his lips, his family was here for him and that in itself was the best medicine he could have asked for.

"Oh, how I wish I had a camera right now..."


	7. Learning to Fly

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: This one is for tynder20. I know it's a little short, but it was the best I could come up with. It's in Jack's POV and I think it's set about...two-three days after he woke up on the lake of Burgess. Welp, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review, critique and fan art is always welcome. Enjoy. :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

The damn birds make this look far easier than it actually is…and I hate them for it. I crashed into another tree, face planted onto another limb, drowned in another bush and I had only made it five feet.

"Alright, Jack. One more go. You can do this. Think…bird." I nimble up again, taking a deep breath of the bitter air. These powers of mine had covered the forest in the largest blanket of icy snow I'd seen in all my years and I loved it. They were so new and so strange, but so much fun and I couldn't help but grin when frost would spread from my fingertips. That's why I knew they needed to be mastered; they needed to have some stability, at least if I planned on having a somewhat normal life. A shiver shot through my spine at the very thought of that young boy having walked right through me. I had to do this…maybe then the Moon would answer me.

I shook my head, clear away all negative thoughts. Negativity helped no one. I breathed deep again, letting the chilly air go slowly, "Okay…okay…One…Two…Three!"

The leap of faith from the highest branch in the oak tree above the pond was, I decided as soon as my feet left the rough bark, the stupidest idea I had had in the past few hours. But, it was worth it. Peeking an eye open I couldn't help but laugh aloud, I was floating steadily, inches from my previous perch. Glee swirled in my chest, warmth burst through my stomach and I cheered in joy, spinning up through the dead tree branched and into the midnight sky. I did it.

"I did it!" I cried and flew higher and higher, the wind was cold on my face, the sky was clear and I could see for miles. It was amazing.

"I can't believe I can do this! This is just...brilliant!" I whistled out for the world to hear me, share in my gay merriment. The tattered old cloak around my shoulders flapped wildly in the wind around me and it felt as if the wind itself was a person holding me. I suddenly felt safe, felt powerful, like I could do anything and everything and the wind would be my partner in mischievous crime. It was brilliant.

I spun and twirled, dove and flipped. I coasted on the air currents and swam against the breeze. It was cold and high, and oh so grand! I did this for hours, doing tricks, jumping off trees and cliffs. I did any and everything I could, just happy to be able to fly.

Now one question still remained, how do I land?


	8. 68 Easter Sunday - Bunny

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So here's another one for tynder20. I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter, or the one that follows, but I tried my best. I want you're opinions though. Does it seem like I'm portraying the characters right? Like their personalities and all? I'm afraid I'm making Jack seem too much a wimp and Bunny too dull. Idk. Well enjoy, please leave a review, comment, critique, anything. Fanart is always welcomed.**

**~Snow**

* * *

1968, Easter Sunday, a bright and beautiful day filled with new beginnings, belief, and most of all, hope. Kids of all ages were racing to the park of a bright and beautiful English town, dressed in dresses and pressed trousers, ties and bows, and wielding empty woven baskets as the hunt began. Girls and boys alike shouted in glee, pushing through bushes and climbing trees, filling their baskets to the brim with gorgeous eggs and delicious chocolates left by none other than the infamous Easter Bunny.

Bunnymund snorted light heartedly, smiling with great pride at the smiles and laughs his art brought to the children whom he held so dear to his heart. Their belief, their love, their light, it made all those months of back breaking work worth while. And he couldn't be happier to have the front row seats to all the laughter.

"My work here is done." he hummed in content, tapping a large furry foot against the ground and the dirt fell away, forming a hole just his size. With one last look to the gigging children and a smile upon his maw, Bunny hopped into the hole leaving a bright pink flower in his wake.

Down on all fours, the joy-filled Pooka took off through his labyrinth of complex tunnels, jumping through caverns and hopping over moss covered rocks as multi-colored eggletts wiggled and wobbled through their portals. Herds and herds of the little creatures were spread throughout the expanse of the underground world, traveling all over the planet to hide and bring hope to the children on this glorious day. Everything was perfect; at least that's what Bunny thought.

Bouncing off the wall, he shot himself into another canal and startled into an abrupt halt when he found a crowd of his eggs shivering away from their departure portal. Arching an eyebrow Bunny stood to his full height - 6'1" - and stepped around the wiggling crowd, careful not to crush them.

"What're you all doin!? It's Eastah! 'Re supposed to be in Burgess, ya gumby's!" his Australian accent thick and rich with irritation as he struggled to get to the portal. With a firm double tap with his paw against the dirt wall, Bunny turned to the group of cowering eggs and glowered impatiently.

"There ain't no time to be getting' cold feet, this what yall are made for. Kids are waitin for ya, ya know. Now, get on-oh sweet Sheila!" Bunny yelped, jumping nearly 20 feet in the air as the hole opened behind him and a biting wind blasted his furry little tail into an ice cube. He rounded on the landscape - concerned and perplexed at the sudden chill in the middle of spring – his emerald eyes widening in horror. Icy wind blew furiously through the small colonial town of Burgess, snow covering the ground in thick blankets and the sky shrouded darkened clouds, the place appeared almost decollate.

"Oh sweet Heavens what's goin on?" he breathed in shock, running a paw over his drooped ears in dismay. It was spring for crying out loud, so why in the world was it snowing in Pennsylvania? He'd expect this kind of thing in the peeks of Canada, but not on the East Coast of the freaking United States.

"Woo hoo, snow day!" a young, childish voice laughed wildly as a biting wind blew passed the stunned Pooka, carrying a silver haired, blue eyed, overjoyed winter spirit.

"Frostbite," Bunny hissed low in his throat, shaking the snow furiously from his head. He should have known Jack Frost would be behind this. Who else would go beyond their seasonal boundaries and make a _mess_ of a certain Pooka's holiday?

"Oi, Frostbite! Get 'ur tush down here, pronto!" Bunny demanded over the whistling wind, closing his tunnel and hopping closer to the frozen pond in the midst of the forest clearing. The frost spirit blinked and turned around, crystal eyes widening in joy and a mischievous grin spreading on his pale face at the sight of the large rabbit.

"Oh, hey Easter Bunny!" he dove down, feet sinking into the 5 inch thick snow as he landed. The teen pulled down the blue hood of his sweatshirt, tossing his staff lazily across his scrawny shoulders as he hummed.

"Been a long time since I last saw you, what's new? Need anything? Oh, hey its Easter today, right? Did you bring me something? I hope it's chocolate, I love the litt-eep" Jack pursed his lips and leaned back as a boomerang was rudely shoved into his face, eyes widening at the burning anger within the rabbit's narrowed gaze.

"Shuddup, Sprite." Bunny hissed lowly. "Yeah, today is Easteh, which means its spring and ya know what that means?"

"Uuuhhh...warmer weather?" Jack guessed, averting his eyes and smiling sheepishly.

"Exactly!" Bunny shoved the boomerang closer to Jack's face, towering over him.

"Um...could you please lower that thing...?" Jack pressed his finger against the top of the weapon, trying to lower it, but only getting his hand tapped in the process.

"No, ya little joker, you and yer snow plumes are gonna pack up and leave this town within the next 30 seconds, or you're gonna be eaten my fist!" Bunny snarled.

Jack gasped and then narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you can't kick me out of my own home!"

Bunny laughed bitterly. "This ain't ya home kid. It's a town, where kids who don't even believe in ya are and you know what you're doin? You're ruin Eastah for them! This is my turf, Snowball. My holiday and my believers, I worked too dang hard for ya to ruin it for the little ones, now scram!"

"No!" Jack challenged, floating off the ground. "I woke up on the lake here 200 hundred years ago! This is my town! My place and if I want to make it snow, then I'll make it snow! Maybe you should scram, you old Easter Kangaroo!"

"What did ya call me, brat?" Bunny seethed.

"You heard me, Peter Cottontail!" Jack growled, "Leave my town, now!"

The seasonal spirits were nose to nose, teeth bared and eyes squinting in rage, however a sudden wail of a crying child cut their gazes and they turned to a pair of siblings trudging to the pond.

"This isn't fair! Thanks to all this stupid snow the Easter hunt is canceled!" a young blond boy huffed, kicking the snow on the ground in his anger.

"I-It isn't...f-fair...I-I wanna see...the E-easter Bunny!" the brunette girl sobbed, trying to wipe at her heavily falling tears.

"I know, Sis. I know." the boy cooed, hugging her tightly. They were both clad in winter attire, their Easter church outfits shielded from the slush. "Maybe...maybe he'll come next year, when there isn't any snow."

"B-But why…why can't he come...n-now?" She sobbed brokenly, burying her face in the boy's chest.

"I-I don't know Sis..." the boy faltered, swallowing as he rubbed her back. "If he's real...he should be able to make it through this...shouldn't he?"

"S-Santa makes it through...s-snow...all the time..." the girl sniffled.

The boy frowned, nodding. "Maybe...maybe the Easter Bunny really isn't real after all..."

Bunny felt his mouth drop and his heart ache, a strange feeling swelled in the pit of his stomach and he quickly rushed over to the two.

"Nah, mate that isn't true, I _am_ real. I'm right here. I just haven't had time to set up the eggs yet, it's still early though. Don't worry, you'll see. Once the snows gone, you'll see." Bunny insisted hopping in front of the kids.

"Come on Lily, it's getting too cold." the boy murmured sadly, rubbing his sister's arm as they walked through Bunny, heading back to the village. Bunny watched them leave with sorrowful eyes, his breathing picking up in anxious anger.

"I thought kids could see you." Jack inquired with a tilt of his head, sitting on top of his staff.

Bunny stiffened and rounded on Jack, his eyes a blaze with fury. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Jack yelped, falling off his staff and into the snow.

"Yeah, your fault, if you and your damn snow hadn't come along those kids would still have hope! Ya just ruined their faith; ya just lost us two lights! Now get out of here before ya cause more damage! You're no better than the damned Nightmare King!" Bunny roared.

"W-what?" Jack blinked, the words stinging his heart.

"Yer nothin but a nuisance, makin' a damned mess out of everything you touch!" the rabbit was towering over him, Jack's eyes wide in fear. "Yer a no good trouble maker, a monster, ya shouldn't even exist! We would all be much better off without'cha!"

The teen lowered his head all through the berating, bangs covering his eyes and his hood somehow managed to find its way over his head. The boy slowly stood, using his staff as leverage. He forced a trembling smile and Bunny stopped in his track, anger quickly smoothing over.

_He's just a kid…_the voice Bunny had ignored at the start of his rant finally flitted through his long ears again, making him droop. He took a step towards the boy, opening his mouth to apologize, but Jack backed up, the wind picking him up.

"Sorry, I was just playing around. A little joke, you know, thought that maybe the eggs would look pretty on the snow." He swallowed thickly, a bruising hold on his staff. "If you hurry, you may have time to save those lights. Make them happy, kay?"

Bunny stood in shock as the boy spoke, his voice soft and shaking. He took a step forward, reaching a paw out to stop the boy, to apologize for his wrong, but Jack was gone within the blink of an eye. Aster sighed heavily, crouching onto his hunches as he buried his face into his paws.

"What have I done?"


	9. 68 Blizzard - Jack

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So here's another chapter for tynder20. As I said, not too thrilled, but eh. I hope you guys like it. Make sure to review, critique, comment, and leave a request if you wish. This is done in Jack's POV. Oh, also, this is a plea to all those great artists out there. Mind doing some fanart for us? ;) I'd really appreciate it~ haha, well enjoy.**

**~Snow**

* * *

I punched a glacier with as much strength as I could muster, relishing in the sweet pain that shot through my right arm. My fingers opened, splaying across the ice and I sniffled, bringing my head up and meeting angry crystal eyes. I glared at the reflection. A dead boy, spirit, invisible – I was nothing.

Soft white light inched closer and closer to my feet, soon consuming my body in its glow and I closed my eyes in frustration, it was the Man in the Moon. I whirled around, a bolt of ice blasting from the hook of my staff and dissipating before it could reach the mocking sphere in the sky.

"Tell me why I'm here!" I demanded, gnawing my teeth together and standing tall as I could. It would do nothing, I knew, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Why the hell did you put me here?! What do you know about me?! Why do I have these powers!? Why am I invisible to everyone except a few people?! Why am I alone?!" Rattling off the list I waited a second for an answer before angrily kicking the snow on the ground. Glaring darkly at that damned silent being, I cursed him. I hate him. His damn mockery, his silence, his lies…was I only some sort of tool to be used when needed? Am I only a puppet and is he my master? Will I be played for an act and then be thrown to the side? I didn't know anything and it was beyond infuriating.

"Answer me, damn you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the wind spiraling around me as ice and snow began to rain upon the arctic. A blizzard was forming.

My throat felt raw from screaming and crying so much, shouting at the furious wind that billowed around me; snow and ice flew like debris as I continued to rage, pushing my energy to the brink. I couldn't take this anymore. The sleepless nights, the wondering, the asking, the loneliness, it was too much. I couldn't deal with it anymore. My powers are destructive, that much is clear. I only wish they would destroy me and take me away from here.

I had had enough.


	10. Dig A Little Deeper

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Phew, oh my gosh. I think this is the longest thing I have ever written on here. It took me a good few hours of solid writing to get it done. Well, this is my Christmas/Holiday present to all of you. Thank you so much for all your support, your beautiful comments and your favorite, follows, views, everything. I've felt so moved and so inspired, to know that my writing style is something that does interest people. Even though the characters don't belong to me, nor the world, I've felt like I've accomplished something. I know this stuff could never be used for anything more than portfolio, but I'm glad for the joy its brought to so many people. You all have given me a hope that I can actually do something if I set my mind to it. Thank you all for your kindness, your support, and for all of you just existing. Thank you so much, you people are amazing.**

**This is of request from LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr. Thank you so much for the request. It was a joy to write and I think this is my all time favorite chapter.**

**Thank you guys again and Merry Christmas!**

**~Snow**

* * *

North sighed heavily as he wrung excess ice water from a small white cloth, folding it into a smaller square and dabbing it against Jack's flushed face. The teen had contracted a slight fever after the dramatic encounter with Pitch the night before, Sandy's extraction of the leftover nightmare sand only serving to weaken the boy further. Bunny seemed to think that Jack's fear of his past was becoming an Achilles heel and they'd need to 'dip him back into the water', so to speak, in order to remedy it. Sandy refused to allow them into Jack's dreams to watch his memories play out, demanding that he would not give Jack fear-ridden dreams while the boy was in the midst of recovering. Tooth knew that they needed to do something asap so that they could be prepared if Pitch ever decided to come back for round two; even though it wouldn't be for a while, not after the beating North and Bunny gave him, but she had had to rush out on Tooth Fairy Duty before they could finish forming a plan. They knew Jack would never openly confide in them like that. They may have become a family, but Jack was still wary and introverted, that couldn't change over night, not after 300 years of solitude. Currently, the Guardians were stuck between a rock in a hard place and North was not happy about it.

A small whimper dragged the large red suited man out of his thoughts and big, wonder-filled eyes returned to the stirring face of his young charge. He watched as Jack shifted slightly under the cool blue blankets of his personal bed, allowing his head to sink further in the fluffy comfort of the snowy pillow. The cold cloth on his forehead shifted, scrunching against the pillow before hazed crystal eyes slid open.

"How is young one doing, good, no?" North asked the boy softly, his Russian filled voice gentle and caring as he removed the cloth to dip it back in the water.

"Where's...everyone...?" Jack slurred, reaching a trembling hand up to his face to rub still tired eyes.

"They have jobs that needed attending, but they shall be back momentarily." North hummed, wringing the cloth out over the bowl on the side table.

"What about...you? Christmas is...three days..." Jack tiredly held up three fingers, movements slow and groggy.

North chuckled low in his belly, setting cloth back on Jack's forehead.

"I be fine. Yetis take care of most of prep and Phil knows where to find me if need be." The big man reassured.

"But...your job..." Jack murmured.

"Yes, like was said, everyone has jobs needing attending to. Therefore, I am attending to it." North smiled softly, gently patting Jack's bare arm that laid across his tiny chest. When all was said and done, Jack's sweatshirt was once again ruined and North made a mental note to make a wardrobe for the boy. He could not leave him running around in only one blue sweatshirt and old colonial pants for the rest of his eternity. So, the sickly boy had been transferred into a grey tank top and black basketball shorts, courtesy of Jamie.

Jack, even in his weakened state, couldn't help a small twitch of his usual smirk from forming on his lips.

"You...sure have a boring job then..." He joked.

North shook his head.

"No, this best job to ask for." He hummed.

Jack fell silent after that, donning a mixed expression crossed between happiness and surprise. He was about to retort to the comment, when a harsh cough caused his body to shake.

"Here, drink. It will soothe throat." North slipped a large hand under Jack's head and shoulders, lifting him up just enough so he could sip from the glass that was then put to his lips.

Jack drank slowly, but greedily. The heat of the fever running through his normally below freezing body making him feel as though he'd been in the desert for the better part of the summer. Once the glass was drained, North placed it back onto the side table, lowering the boy back to the pillow.

"Tasted kind of...minty...?" Jack arched an eyebrow slightly.

"It twas mineral water infused with vitamins and medicine. You need it to recover." North informed him with an affirmative nod.

"I see..." Jack murmured eyes starting to close again as exhaustion took over.

"Rest, young one. You will feel better soon." North instructed.

"Thank you...North...for taking...care of me..." Jack just barely managed to whisper, before his eyes closed.

"No need to thank family for being family." North hushed.

The boy was out within a few moments, breathing soft and ragged. North sighed once again, dabbing the sweat from the boy's face. He glanced up through the window, watching the moon slowly lower in the dawning sky. They needed a solution, but what?

* * *

"Ya want us to what, mate?" Bunny looked up from polishing his boomerang, giving Tooth a look as if she had completely lost it.

Tooth fluttered nervously before them, wringing her delicate hands.

"We can go into his memories, see what happened for him to be so afraid." She repeated.

Sandy waved his arms around wildly, images popping up above his head like crazy.

"Yeah, do ya really think that it's proper ta do? I mean, I know Frostbite aint the most respectable ankle bitah in the world, but this is still an invasion of privacy." Bunny stuck his boomerang back in it's holster, crossing his arms.

"I know, but it's our only option." Tooth sighed.

North arched an eyebrow, stroking his beard as if considering the option.

"If we were to do it, who would watch over Jack? With this fever, he needs constant attention. His body temperature must be kept low for it to break." North looked at her curiously.

"Oh! I already have that figured out." Tooth smiled and put her index and ring fingers into her mouth, whistling.

Baby Tooth chirped happily as she flew into the Globe room, pulling Jamie behind her by the bottom of his striped scarf. The teen blinked as he stumbled after the excited fairy, yelping when he nearly dropped his art supplies. He looked over at the other Guardians and smiled.

"Hey guys." He gave a small wave, hand under his sketchbook.

"Tooth! How can you bring adult here!? Workshop is not for human eyes!" North stomped his foot a tantrum.

Tooth sighed heavily, shaking her head and looking to Jamie, smiling slightly when she saw the boy pout.

"Hey, I may be 18, but I still believe in you guys just as much as I did when I was 9. Furthermore, don't you remember that I've been here before? Like on countless occasions. Jack tries to bring me up here once a year." Jamie explained.

"Oh...that is true...very true." North stroked his beard, smiling sheepishly.

Jamie chuckled, shaking his head.

"So, shall we go?" Tooth asked the boys anxiously.

"Alright, it seems we have no choice." North nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over our trouble maker." Jamie winked.

"Don't let Frostbite hear that, he'll start thinkin ya're spendin too much time with me." Bunny smirked.

Jamie chuckled and nodded, looking to North.

"Still same room?" He asked.

The large man nodded. "Be sure to keep spirit cool, so that fever will break."

Jamie nodded in understand. "I will. Good luck you guys."

"Thank you Jamie." Tooth flew over and kissed his cheek, the teen blushing lightly.

"Baby Tooth will stay here and will come get us if anything happens, right sweetie?" Tooth smiled and pet Baby Tooth's head as the little fairy chirped happily on Jamie's shoulder.

"We should get going." North told Tooth.

"Right." She nodded, floating after the boys.

"Bye Jamie!" She waved.

"Bye guys." Jamie smiled slightly, but once they left for the sleigh he sighed heavily. This was really going to be a long day.

"Come on Baby Tooth, let's go see Jack." Jamie nuzzled the little fairy gently before she took off down the hall to lead him to Jack's room.

* * *

The sleigh skidded to a stop on the dirt road adjacent to the spring of Toothiana's valley-based palace. She flitted out of the sleigh and into the air, waiting until a hole opened up beside the sleigh and Bunny hopped out. The fairy smiled, looking to Sandy.

"Would you please?" Tooth asked gently and he nodded, swirling his arms and creating a large cloud under North, Bunny, and himself before they followed after their winged friend.

The towers of Tooth's palace were so intricate and multi-colored it looked as if Jack had frozen a rainbow. The towers were suspended off the ground, thick strips of green vines holding the combined tower structures up from the mountain walls. Everything was connected in some way or another, moving with the harmony of a beehive with Tooth as it's ever gracious Queen.

As they followed the fluttering fairy, Tooth was shouting out orders to her Baby Tooth's, sending them all over the globe in search of the precious teeth of their beloved children. The group ducked through structures, flew through towers, and weaved through fountains until they finally reached the catacomb that was the Tooth Storage Tower.

"This is where all the children's canisters are held for safekeeping." Tooth informed them as they walked into the tower, motioning to the walls of faces and smiles.

"Whenever a child need's their memories, or if I feel they need a little pick-me-up, all we have to do is tap one and their memories come back." She hummed, tapping the canister of a little girl and watching with glee as a light shone from the tube, soon dissipating into glitter.

"That's interestin there, mate." Bunny nodded, looking around.

Sandy held up an image of all five of them with a question mark above it.

Tooth giggled. "Ours are over here."

She lead them to the center of the room and sank to her knees, running her hand over the complicated design on the floor, moving it in ways only she would know. She her fingers grazed the designs, they began to light up, until the floor made a loud cracking noise. It startled the boys, causing them to back up, but Tooth just smiled and floated back into the air, watching as the floor opened up and a pedestal rose from the ground.

It was made out of jade, plated with metal diamonds in their respectable colors. Green, yellow, red, pink and finally, blue.

"I have the teeth of every spirit, helper, and holiday adviser that are within our mythology." Tooth explained as she ran a hand against the top of the jade pedestal.

"Ours, however, have to be kept in extreme lockdown so as our enemies don't reach them. MiM himself actually built this pedestal, even added Jack onto it all those years ago." She hummed, taking Jack's canister out of its holder.

"What? Ya mean MiM made it before he even knew Frostbite would join us?" Bunny blinked in shock.

Tooth shrugged. "MiM is sneaky in his ways. I never knew it was here, but had found it strange he hadn't made a holder for Jack. It explains a lot, in all honesty."

North nodded. "MiM lets us know things when we need to. That is simplest way to put it."

They all nodded. MiM was a very complex ruler and trying to figure him out was like trying to figure out where the planets came from, an impossibility.

"Everyone ready?" Tooth asked hesitantly, looking at the boys.

Everyone exchanged looks and a collective calming breath was released.

"Ready." Bunny nodded.

Sandy nodded as well, North following suit.

Tooth nodded with them, swallowing hard and situating herself between the three of them.

"Here it goes." She murmured and ran her hand over the canisters opening, watching it light up before they all were swallowed by the memories.

* * *

Jamie sighed heavily as he looked up from his sketchbook, sad brown eyes glancing at Jack's sleeping form worriedly. He's never seen his friend so sick before, well, really, he'd never Jack sick before at all. That didn't change the fact that he was worried, especially about Jack's size. Everyone in Burgess knew Jamie had and would forever more be a skinny kid, with athletics and all. But Jack...Jack was technically 318-years-old. He technically looked human. So the way his old tank top slid off one of the boy's tiny shoulders worried Jamie, even if he was broader and taller than the spirit.

It just made no sense. Jack ate more candy and food than anyone on his football team ever could. He could chuck a snowball with enough strength behind it to knock a grown man out. He was strong enough to beat Pitch into a hole, yet...he was so tiny. He didn't understand it. When had he begun to notice how…fragile Jack appeared?

The teen set down his sketch book and charcoal pencil, whipping his hands off on his thick jeans before reaching over to the bowl on the side table and wringing out the cloth that hung on its edge. He folded it and dabbed the cool fabric against Jack's face, frowning when the other teen winced slightly.

Once the sweat was cleaned from Jack's face, Jamie sighed heavily and put his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together and pressing them against his mouthy. Brown eyes glanced at the window, watching the afternoon slip by.

"Good luck Guardians. Good luck."

* * *

_"Get down from there Jack!" Emma, a little brown haired girl who looked just like Jack's human form, shouted sternly to the top branch of an old tree. Wind billowed around her little brown dress and weaved through her long hair, clearing it away from her scowling face. Beside he stood two other children, one with long blond hair and blue eyes, the other with short brown hair and green eyes. They were laughing and giggling, pointing up the branch. _

_"It's okay Emma!" Jack laughed, swinging from the crook of his knees as he let himself hang upside down. _

_"Learn to have a little fun!" He grinned at her and Emma could help but laugh. Suddenly the branch cracked and Jack yelped as he face planted into the ground. _

_"Jack!" Emma screamed and ran to his side. _

_Jack groaned and pushed himself up, holding his mouth. He pulled his hand back, blood running down his lip and he grinned, showing a black hole in the bottom of his teeth. _

_"Guess I get paid tonight." Jack chuckled. _

_Emma rolled her eyes and hugged him. "Maybe the Tooth Fairy will leave you some common sense instead."_

_Jack laughed. "Pft, yeah right. That would take the fun out of everything."_

_The scene changed, morphing into a forest and lush green grass. Emma was running behind Jack, laughing as the both of them carried woven baskets. _

_"Jack, come on, you can't have fun all the time." An older woman called, watching as the two siblings ran around the forest. _

_"Come on, mom! It's Easter, give me a break!" Jack laughed as he picked up a blue Easter egg from within a bush. _

_"Fine, but just make sure to leave enough for your sister." The woman smiled fondly. _

_"I will! Hey, Pipsqueak, look over there!" Jack ran over to the girl, picking up a green egg from a tree branch and handing it to her. _

_"The Easter Bunny must be trying to tell you to grow taller." Jack winked. _

_"Meanie!" Emma shoved him and they started to laugh. _

_As the scene changed again they were in an old bedroom, blanketed in darkness as it was a new moon. Whimpers rang from the bed in the corner as Jack stood in front of it, Sheppard's hook in hand. It wasn't long before he sighed and stood straight, making his way to the bed. _

_"I could have sworn I saw something." He murmured, setting the stick against the wall and curling up on the bed with his sister, who immediately clutched onto him. _

_"Jacky, I'm scared..." Emma whispered. _

_"Don't worry, I won't let the Boogeyman get you. I promise." Jack whispered, stroking her hair and kissing her head. _

_"But the moon's not out tonight." Emma sniffled. _

_"True, but...hey look." Jack grinned as golden light began to weave into their room. _

_"Pretty." Emma breathed in wonder, watching flowers, snowflakes, and dolphin begin to float around their room. _

_Jack yawned and hugged his sister tighter as laid back against the pillow, slowly falling asleep. Jack continued to stroke her hair lazily as she cuddled against his chest, already asleep. _

_"Thank you...Sandman..." He murmured, before falling into slumber. _

_The scene changed again, this time morphing into a living room with a fuzzy decorated tree and the two kids sitting with boxes in their laps. _

_"Alright," Jack grinned. _

_"On the count of three." Emma nodded. _

_"One."_

_"Two."_

_"THREE!" They cried in unison and began to tear the paper off the box. Both lids were thrown over their shoulders and Emma let out a squeal of excitement. _

_"Ice skates!" She grinned, eyes glittering as she pulled the brown pair from the box. _

_"Same here," Jack smiled, pulling his out as well. _

_"Santa Claus is the best!" Emma giggled. _

_"Of course, he is! He's Santa Claus!" Jack laughed. _

_"Can we go try them out?" Emma asked him excitedly. _

_Jack thought about it and turned to the woman sitting in a wooden chair behind them. _

_"Mom?" He asked her hopefully. _

_She smiled softly at them and nodded, standing. _

_"Sure, just be careful and stay warm." She wrapped a brown cloak around Jack's shoulders, clipping it in the front. _

_"Yay! Come on Jack!" Emma had the skates on within a second, pulling the boy along with her. _

_"Alright, alright." Jack laughed as he was dragged out the door. _

_"Jackson, if you're going to go to the pond, put on some shoes!" Their mother scolded. _

_"I'll be fine!" He insisted, chuckling as Emma impatiently pulled on his arm. _

_The scene morphed once again, this time changing to the pond, but it wasn't happy like the Guardians had expected. No, it was awful. They could feel it, as soon as the ice cracked. _

_"Jacky, I'm scared!" Emma cried, trembling as the ice spider cracked under her feet. _

_Jack was trying to keep his expression calm, though it was easy to see he was panicking from the look in his eyes. The boy had just removed his ice skates, setting them on the ice. He side glanced, seeing the Sheppard's hook he'd brought with him on the ice. He had a plan, but just hoped it would work. _

_"It's going to be okay Emma. You won't fall in. I promise." He told her gently, standing slowly. _

_"No...no it's not!" Emma cried. _

_Jack faked a hurt expression. "Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes! Yes you would! You always play tricks Jackson!" She cried. _

_Jack winced, smiling sheepishly. "Well, I promise. Not this time. Everything is going to be okay. You just...uh...you just have to believe in me okay? Believe in my like you believe in the Tooth Fairy, like Santa, like the Easter Bunny and Sandman. Can you do that for me?"_

_Emma swallowed, sniffling and nodding slightly. Her eyes were filled with such terror it broke Jack's heart. _

_He wouldn't let her fall. _

_A smile came on his lips, he winked at her. "Hey, wanna play a game? We'll uh..we'll play hopscotch. Like we do everyday. It's easy, watch."_

_He hopped, "One."_

_As soon as his foot gently touched the ice, it cracked more and he winced. He looked at his sister and quickly put all his weight on his foot, pretending to lose his balance. _

_"Whoa!" He caught himself and smiled when she laughed. _

_"Two." Jack hummed and hopped again, closer to the staff. _

_"Three!" She smiled as he hopped onto the thicker ice. _

_"Yep, now it's your turn." He told her, kneeling and holding out a hand. _

_"Come on Pipsqueak, you can do it. One..." He watched her closely as she shuffled forward a step. The ice cracked and she almost fell, catching herself though and looking at him fearfully. _

_"That's it, two." Jack tilted slightly, grabbing the staff and holding it out to her. She shuffled further and the ice cracked again. She gasped and Jack grit his teeth. _

_"Three!" He lunged, hooking the staff around her waist and throwing her onto the thicker eyes. He stumbled back, sliding across the cracked ice. _

_Emma breathed heavily as she came to a stop on the ice and slowly sat up, smiling and giggling as she looked at Jack. _

_"It worked!" Jack cheered in excitement, staff clutched in his hand. He slowly began to stand, but gasped as the ice shifted beneath his bare feet. A hole opened underneath him and the ice cold water swallowed him whole. _

_"Jack!" Emma screamed in horror. _

_Jack struggled under the freezing water, his skin burning and chest aching immediately. He breathed in deep, sucking in water and coughing to try and get rid of it. His heart pumped fast in his chest and he couldn't find the strength to push himself up farther. He felt so sleepy and within moments, his eyes closed. _

_Day turned to night and the moon's rays bled into the dark waters, through the refrozen ice, and shone on his floating body. In the light his brown hair turned white and within moment, his eyes snapped open, changing from brown to snowflake blue. _

_It was like the flood gates opened at the moment. Images started to spin around the Guardians faster than they could comprehend - an image of an Indian Raid in Burgess, human Jack screaming and trying to protect his bleeding sister and injured mother. An image of being walked through by his own sister, who he didn't recognize, an image of Bunny screaming at Jack for his mistake of creating a blizzard on Easter Sunday when the boy couldn't control his powers, Jack crying when no one would answer him, trying to break into the North Pole to find someone to help him. And finally, they stopped in Antarctica, Pitch holding onto Baby Tooth and Jack, their Jack, glaring him down. _

_"Give her to me." Jack growled. _

_"Give me your staff and I'll give her back." Pitch smirked. _

_Jack stiffened, but his eyes went to Baby Tooth who was having trouble breathing with Pitch's tight grip. Jack grit his teeth and threw the wooden stick to Pitch. The man caught it and examined it passively. _

_"Now give her to me!" Jack yelled. _

_"No." Pitch glared at him. "You wanted to be alone, so I'll grant your wish."_

_Jack stood straight, tense and his eyes filled with rage. _

_"Give her back!" Jack charged forward and managed to Punch Pitch in the face before his nightmare sand blasted him back into the snow. Baby Tooth squealed and glared at Pitch's hand before stabbing it with her nose. _

_"Ouch! Stupid little..." Pitch threw her at Jack, who dove to catch her and held her close to his chest. _

_"You monster!" Jack glared at him. _

_Pitch sneered at him. _

_"This isn't your fight Jack and you shouldn't have gotten involved." With that Pitch snapped Jack's staff, the energy exploded from it into Jack's chest sending the spirit into a near by wall of ice. He winced and groaned, before sinking into the black opening beneath the wall. _

_"One down, four to go." Pitch smirked, tossing the staff into the valley._

* * *

"Jack!" The collective scream brought the Guardians back to reality, all of them panting heavily and looking around in shock.

"Our poor baby..." Tooth sobbed, sinking to the floor as she held the canister close to her chest.

"How the...how did we never know 'bout that...?" Bunny asked, slumping against the pedestal.

"I am not sure...but the pain is...unbearable." North sighed, resting a hand on the jade stone for support.

Sandy collapsed onto his back, hands covering his face as he cried.

"He believed in us...he was 18 and he still believed in us..." Tooth sobbed.

"And we left him for not..." North shut his eyes in pain.

"I yelled at him...when he didn't even have the guidance to know what he was doin..." Bunny frowned.

Sandy held up an image to say he too had done nothing for the boy.

"We have to go home...we have to see him." Tooth decided, sniffling and putting the canister away.

Just then, Baby Tooth fluttered into the room, squealing and chirping.

"What's she sayin?" Bunny asked quickly, hopping up to his feet.

Tooth gasped. "Jack's fever broke, he's awake!"

"Let's go!" North said urgently and the guardians rushed out of the palace.

* * *

"Jamie...?" Jack murmured, rubbing his eye as he slowly woke up.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Jamie smiled softly, putting his sketch book down again and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"When did you get here? How long was I out?" Jack blinked, drowsiness still lidding his eyes.

Jamie shrugged. "About two days, on and off, according to North."

"Huh, I don't remember ever waking up." Jack shrugged.

"Well you do sleep like a log, so its no wonder." Jamie teased and Jack weakly shoved him.

"Jerk." Jack chuckled.

Jamie laughed, smiling at him. "Glad to see you doing better. When Tooth told me the shape you were in, I was kind of worried."

"Yeah, well I'm good...what...kind of?" Jack scowled.

Jamie laughed and patted his arm, winking. "Well, I know you can handle yourself. You're Jack Frost after all."

"Oh..we you got that right." Jack nodded curtly, causing the cloth to roll down his face and get stuck on his nose.

Jamie chuckled and picked it up, putting it back in the basin. He reached down, feeling Jack's forehead.

"Thank goodness, your fever has finally gone away." Jamie hummed.

"Yeah, and I'm feeling a lot better." Jack nodded.

"What happened to you anyway?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Pitch and his stupid mind games." Jack scowled.

Jamie winced. "Jerk."

"Yep." Jack hummed, looking around.

"So where is everyone else?" He asked, tilting his head as he slowly sat up.

In answer, the door burst open and Tooth flew forward, tackling Jack in a strangling hug.  
"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" She cried happily, kissing his head.

"T-Tooth...Tooth...hey." Jack chuckled, trying to pull her off.

"Nice to see ya up, mate." Bunny tapped his shoulder.

Sandy nodded, cuddling into the hug as his small arms held onto Jack.

"Thank the heavens." North cheered, patting Jack's legs.

"Did you find anything?" Jamie whispered to North.

The man nodded and while the other Guardian's kept Jack distracted, North gave the boy a quick overview. Jamie winced.

"That's awful." He whispered.

North nodded.

"But, I think we can fix it." Jamie smiled.

"How?" North blinked.

"We make new memories. New memories that will take out the bad. We'll get rid of his weakness. We just have to work together." He grinned.

North chuckled lowly.

"Good idea." He nodded.

"Whatcha talkin about?" Jack blinked as he shoved everyone off of him.

"Nothing." Jamie smiled and came over, hugging Jack tightly.

"Whoa!" He blinked in shock hugging him back.

"What was that for?" The spirit chuckled, pulling Jamie back.

Jamie shrugged. "Just because I love you."

Jack blanked, eyes widening. "What?"

"I said, I love you." Jamie smiled softly. "You generally say that to your family a lot."

"Family..." Jack whispered, looking around the Guardians.

Tooth smiled. "We all love you Jack. From now and forever more."

Sandy nodded, holding up a heart.

"Family sticks together." North nodded.

"Heck, even I love ya, ya trouble makin little nit." Bunny winked and tapped him again.

Jack blinked for a few moments before smiling broadly.

"I love you guys too." He opened his arms.

"Group hug!" Jamie cheered and laughed, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

Sandy hugged Jack's chest.

Tooth hugged Jamie, Sandy, and Jack.

Bunny hugged Tooth, Jamie, Sandy and Jack.

Baby Tooth snuggled into Jack's neck.

And with a deep laugh, North wrapped his arms around everyone, pulling them off the bed and nearly crushing him.

They were a family, for now and forever. They just had to dig a little deeper.


	11. Stay By Me

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, here's another chapter out of another request from LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr. :) I'm not too thrilled with how it came out, but I couldn't really do anything else with it. These types of ideas are difficult, but I did lobe doing the fight scenes. oh, btw: I know what you're gonna think at the end of the chapter, but its not true. I never do like really depressing stories, so heads up. :) Enjoy, review, request, critique, all that jazz. Thank you! :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. Jack grit his teeth, diving to the side in time to barely miss a stab from one of North's blades. He rolled against the forest floor, jumping back to his feet only to have duck in order to miss one of Bunny's boomerangs.

"Ya nothin but trouble Frost!" Bunny snarled, hazed green eyes glaring at him.

"You is not worth tilt of Guardian." North spat, dull blue eyes trained on the boy.

"What in all of the moon has gotten into you two?" Jack asked desperately, a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face.

"We just came to a realization." Tooth said, floating down behind him.

Jack perked up, turning to look at Tooth hopefully.

"Tooth! Oh, thank goodness! You have to help me, Bunny and North have gone off the deep end." He took a step towards her, only for her to laugh, stopping him in his tracks.

"Help? You? Why would I ever want to help someone so destructive?" She laughed.

Jack frowned, noticing her violet eyes were dull just like Bunny and North's.

"Y-you're against me too..." Jack whispered, backing away.

"I was never _with_ you to begin with." Tooth put a hand on her hip, snorting humorlessly.

"How could you say that!" Jack suddenly snapped. "You're the one who always said how much you loved me. You're the one who said that I was like a son to you!"

"Petty talk." Tooth shrugged, checking her nails. "You're still a boy, you're naive. It isn't hard to trick you into thinking lies are truth."

Jack swallowed and stepped away, stepped away from all of them. His heart was pounding in chest, he felt like he couldn't breath. Was this what heartbreak felt like? He wouldn't know. It's been too long.

"Y-You're all sick. Something's wrong with you. I know you guys, you would never say this stuff." Jack rasped.

"Know us? Mate, if anyone's off their rockah its ya." Bunny snorted.

"We only need you for powers, but with so few believers for you, there is no point." North advanced.  
"Shut up. S-Stay away from me!" Jack slammed the butt of his staff on the ground in desperation, trying to keep these _monsters_ away from him.

Snow and frost blew against the ground violently, but a wall of golden sand kept it from reaching the Guardians. Jack gasped and slowly looked up, seeing Sandman on his golden cloud. He too looked like the others.

_I-I'm alone._ Jack realized, his breathing picked up again. The Guardian's began to advance on him and he gave a desperate scream, spinning on his heel and dashing through the trees.

_Get away! Get away, get away, get away! _His mind yelled at him, pushing him to run faster. He could hear the fluttering of wings behind him and the crunch of footsteps as they chased after him. Jack's mind was in chaos, trying to figure out what was going on. He had **just **seen them that morning before he went to play with Jamie, so why were they suddenly acting like this?

Jack didn't have time to answer his own question before his foot slipped from under him. A cry of fear rang out as he slid and tumbled down the hill. He winced and scrambled to right himself, but was moving too fast. His back slammed into a rock at the bottom of the hill and he groaned from the sudden stop, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach.

Twigs snapping and wings fluttering rose to his ringing ears and he swallowed, looking up to see Guardians coming after him. Jack scrambled to stand, but cried out as he put pressure on his ankle. The fall must of sprained it.

"Jack..." He looked up, seeing Tooth's face momentarily go into concern before switching back to anger as she came at him. The boy didn't have time to moved before her small fist packed a big punch against his cheek and sent his head hitting into the rock he'd just fallen against.

The sick feeling rose in his stomach as everything spun and for a second he thought he was going to blackout, that was until he heard a sound of loud squeaking. Looking up, Jack was surprised to find a group of Baby Tooth's were trying to keep Tooth and the other's at bay.

Baby Tooth flew over to Jack, urging him to get up.

"Thank you..." He whispered, before calling upon the wind and taking off into the air. Jack had to figure out what was going on with his friends. These actions, they weren't them. He'd known them long enough to know this was not right.

"Having fun?" A sinister voice asked from behind him and Jack spun around, eyes widening when he was met with a scythe. He had to quickly drop and float back to avoid being hit and Pitch laughed.

"What did you do to my family!" Jack accused, glaring.

"Me? Why would think I would do such a thing?" Pitch faked a hurt expression.

"You did do something." Jack hissed, putting the pieces together.

"Maybe." Pitch smirked.

"What did you do!?" Jack zipped forward, grabbing Pitch by the robe and snarling in his face.

Pitch frowned at him and pushed the boy away. "You embarrassed me 8 years ago in our battle, so now it's my turn to destroy you."

He smirked. "And what better way than by using your 'family' to do so?"

"Give them back to me!" Jack yelled, wind and snow billowing around him in rage.

"No, I don't think I will." Pitch frowned.

"Arah!" Jack cried and came at Pitch again, only to have his waist grabbed by a whip of golden sand.

"Bye bye now." Pitch waved him off as Jack was thrown through the air with a yelp. The fragile teen was spun around in the air, swung from side to side before being thrown towards the ground.

Tooth shot up from behind him, her wings slicing a wound into his back and causing him to lose his grip on his staff.

"No!" Jack franticly tried to grab for it, but a boomerang flew by and knocked it from his grip. With no other options, Jack turned in the air and as the ground came up to meet him, he caught himself on a nearby tree branch.

Tears gathered in Jack's eyes as he felt his shoulder pop from the sudden stop and he nearly fainted from the pain, his grip loosening and sending him to the ground. With a shadow came over him, Jack pried his silver orbs open, finding Bunny looking at him with a horrified expression.

"M-Mate...I..." Bunny tried to apologize, but winced, shutting his eyes and opening them again to reveal the dull look.

_Their being controlled! This is isn't them...I have to help them!_ Jack's eyes widened with the realization and he smiled.

"What's so funny, ya damn brat?" Bunny hissed.

"It's okay, I know what to do now." Jack winked, struggling to get up.

Bunny was taken back. "What are ya doin, ya bloody show pony?"

"This." Jack pushed off the ground and rammed himself into Bunny's chest, sending him into a nearby tree before taking off through the forest.

_They're under a spell! They don't hate me, they still love me! I knew it! I knew it! And I know just how to fix it! _Jack nodded to himself, smiling, plan ready. He found his staff in a nearby push and turned into a clearing, gasping when he ran into North.

"Jack...you must...you must get out of here..." North pleaded, grunting as he tried to fight the trance.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Jack winked.

"No, run!" North ordered, before his eyes turned hazy again.

Jack shook his head, smiled and put his arms behind his back. He smirked as Sandy descended into the clearing with Tooth and Bunny showed up not a second later. Pitch hovering over all of them.

"This is the end of the line Frost." Pitch sneered from above.

"Alright, fine Pitch. You win." Jack sighed, holding his hands up in surrender as he closed his eyes.

"You give up?" North asked, lowering his swords.

"He, doesn't even have the fight in 'em to hold his own." Bunny snorted, crossing his arms.

"Worthless." Tooth sighed, landing on the ground.

Sandy nodded, a frown face over his head as he landed beside Bunny.

Jack snapped open his eyes and laughed, spinning his staff and slamming it into the ground.

"I'll show you my full power!" He cried as his body began to glow whitish blue before wind and snow burst out from his center and covered the whole clearing, sending the Guardians back and hitting them into various things. Pitch crossed his arms over his face, trying to block out the light.

As the light dimmed it showed Jack just as he dropped his staff and sank to the ground. He panted hard and gagged a few times, swallowing in an attempt to keep from losing his lunch. The concussion he sustained from earlier was starting to send darkness into his vision, black dots appearing before his eyes.

North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth groaned as they sat up from various places around the clearing, opening their eyes to reveal clear colors. Pitch sneered at this, furious that his spell at been broken. His scythe turned into an arrow and he drew it back, aiming at Jack.

"You've interfered for the last time, Frost!" Pitch growled as he let it go.

Jack looked up, gasping and turned away with his eyes closed, awaiting for the pain. However, it never came. He slowly looked up, finding North had blocked the arrow with his sword. Sandy had his golden sand wrapped around Pitch and was throwing the man around like a rag doll, anger raging in his round face.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth. My little Sweet Tooth..." Tooth knelt down to him, cupping his face in her hands as tears ran down her face.

"Its okay..." He smiled weakly at her.

"How could it ever be okay...we hurt ya. I'm sorry, Snowflakes. I'm so sorry." Bunny frowned, obviously angry at himself for being weak enough that Pitch could take over him.

Jack shook his head, looking at both of them with a wary smile. "It doesn't mean I love you guys any less...I've been in your situation...and you guys forgave me...I owe you the same courtesy..."

"Jack! You're bleeding!" Tooth sobbed, eyes widening in fear.

Jack shakily put a hand to his lips, bringing to back to see crimson on his finger tips. It was no wonder he tasted copper.

North and Sandy were by their side once Pitch had been thrown to next continent. North looked at the blood with a disconcerted expression.

"Jack..." He whispered.

"Ahaha..." Jack laughed weakly eyes hazing over. "N-No wonder...it's getting hard...to breathe..."

"J-Jack!" Tooth put a hand on his back, avoiding the scratch.

The boy looked up at all of them, seeing the panic and guilt in their eyes. He smiled reassuringly at them.

"I...love...you...guys..." He patting North's hand weakly, looking the man dead in the eye before proceeding to faint, falling over into Bunny's lap as darkness finally claimed him.

_I've been where you are. I understand the hurt, the pain, the regret. I understand the fear, in yourself. The lack of knowing if you can stay with the person. I know it all too well. You guys helped me when I was hurt, when I was broken and controlled. When the darkness swallowed me whole, you were my light. I will never hate you. I will never hold this against you. I've been where you are. I understand you're sorrow. I'll love you forever, just make me a promise. Stay by me._


	12. I Believe In You

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, here's another chapter from LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr requests. :) I had a lot of fun doing this one. I actually teared up at some parts. These requests are so much fun, you guys have got to send it some. ^^ I hope you like it. Don't forget to review, critique, and leave requests.**

**Oh and a major THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! MY FEELS ARE ON OVERLOAD BECAUSE OF YOUR KINDNESS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**12,092 views, 113, favorites, 101 followers, and 47 reviews! I'm so happy! I have never felt this much joy and love in my life! You guys are amazing! Thank you, in every language, to every country, to every continent that you people live! Seriously, bless your great souls you all are such beautiful people. Thank you. :')**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Hya!" North cried, slashing through two Nightmare's with swift ease before running and jumping to the next building to take on the next wave of enemies.

Down below, in the streets Bunny was bouncing off cars and walls, tossing egg bombs and boomerangs left and right, all while dodging blasts of nightmare sand.

Tooth was in the air, along with Jack, both zipping around with incredible speed, bursting and cutting through the Nightmares.

Pitch had been spotted trying to torment a small town in northern Scotland and the Guardian's had managed to arrive just in time to foil his little plan.

"You will not beat me again!" Pitch proclaimed, slashing his scythe at Sandman.

Sandy quickly dodged from his perch on a golden sandcloud, whips held firmly in his small hands. Once an opening was given, the small man lashed the weapons out, slapping Pitch in the face and whacking him in the stomach, sending him flying off the rooftop.

"Go Sandy!" Jack cheered, smirking when he saw his friend's success.

"Jack, behind you!" Tooth gasped and Jack spun around, eyes widening when he saw a Nightmare coming towards him.

"Duck!" Bunny yelled and Jack dropped down, watching as a boomerang soared overhead and cut through the Nightmare.

Jack looked down at Bunny as he caught it, the rabbit winking at him. Jack smiled brightly and went back to battle.

Tooth swung down, her razor-sharp wings cutting through a line of the creature at incredible speed.

Jack 'whooped' in glee at their victory, punching the air with a grin.

Pitch picked himself up from the ground, scowling at the boy above. An idea came to mind and he smirked, whistling to call upon his favorite Nightmare before taking off into the air.

North's eyes caught Pitch's movement and he looked up, gasping.

"Jack!" He cried, but it was too late. Pitch slammed into the boy, sending him further into the air and away from the group.

"No!" Tooth gasped, taking off after them, only to be stopped by a group of Nightmares.

Sandy flew after Pitch, determined to take down the man.

A swarm of Nightmares came after Jack and the teen yelped, swinging his staff in order to get rid of them. His back was turned as he shot off ice blasts at the creatures, dodging their attacks and floating over them.

Pitch smirked, drawing his arm back and forming a dark arrow in his hands.

Tooth looked up again, gasping in horror when she saw the arrow.

"Sweet Tooth!" She shouted, flying at inhuman speed to try and reach him.

"Jack!" Bunny cried, emerald eyes widening.

"This is the end of the line for you, boy!" Pitch laughed as he let go of the arrow.

Jack cheered when he took down the last of the nightmares, but stiffened as the arrow slammed into his back. Pain coursed through his whole body and his staff slipped out of his hand before his eyes rolled back and the boy was sent plummeting to the ground.

"No!" Tooth cried, rushing past Sandy and catching the boy as he fell. She flew back down to the rooftops, where Bunny and North were waiting for her.

"How is he?" North asked quickly, going into medical mode.

"I-I don't know." Tooth shook her head, transfering the boy into North's arms.

Jack convulsed in the big man's arms, whimpering and gasping in pain. His eyes opened slightly, clouded and hazed as sweat ran down his face.

"I-it hurts...it hurts...why...ah..." Jack bit his lip, curling up against North and trembling.

Bunny set a hand on Jack's head, drawing it back quickly.

"Mate, he's burning up!"Bunny frowned worriedly.

North felt the boy's skin and cursed in russian. He was hotter than even a human was supposed to be.

"Pitch's arrows go for the weaknesses. Jack's is heat." North growled, trying to think of something to do.

"It hurts..." Jack whined, panting heavily.

"Oh, I know Sweet Tooth. I know. We'll fix you up in no time though." Tooth tried to reassure, holding his hand between both of hers.

Bunny looked up, seeing Sandy fight Pitch. He only hoped he'd be done in time to help Jack.

"M-mama..." Jack whimpered. "M-make it stop..."

Tooth gasped, her heart breaking at Jack's plea. She stroked his hair softly.

"I'm sorry baby...i'm sorry..." She whispered, biting her lip.

"Hang in d'ere Jack. Please." Bunny looked down, crouching next to the boy.

"i-It hurts..." Jack looked up at Bunny, begging for the heat to go away.

"I know, Snowflake. I know." Bunny's ears drooped.

"We have to get him to the Pole." North told them.

"But Sandy..." Tooth looked up at him worriedly.

"Sandy would want us to take care of Jack and worry about him later." North told her sternly.

Jack convulsed again in North's arms, crying out in agony.

"D-Dad! It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop! Moommmyyy!" Jack sobbed, gritting his teeth before suddenly going limp in North's arms.

Tooth stared in horror, looking between Bunny and North who were equally scared.

"Jack.." North shook the boy slightly and the boy didn't answer.

"Mate..." Bunny tried, and the boy still was unresponsive.

"Sweet Tooth..." Tooth whimpered and got nothing.

Suddenly Jack's body started to become transparent dissolving into little lights. They watched in shock as the lights began to flutter towards the sky, towards the moon, until Jack's body was gone.

Tooth collapsed, sobbing in agony.

"No! This can't happen! No!" She sobbed.

North roared out a curse in Russian, tears spilling down his face.

Bunny shook his head, watching as Sandy came down, tears falling when he didn't see the boy.

Bunny clenched his hands and turned his head to the sky, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"NO!" Bunny roared, startling awake. He blinked wide emerald eyes at the wooden ceiling above him before slowly sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck as he breathed heavily. The rabbit looked around the room, finding the rest of his comrades awake already.

Tooth was curled into North's lap, sobbing violently into his chest as she shook like a leaf.

"T-That was...awful...just plain awful..." She whispered, hugging her chest and whimpering.

North held her, large thumb rubbing against her shoulder in comfort as he tried not to cry himself. Sandy was staring at his hands, shocked and disturbed. He knew that dreams were powerful, more powerful than anything, but that dream...it was diabolical.

"I-Is everyone okay?" Bunny asked in a low voice, whipping a paw down his face.

"Yeah...we okay..." North nodded after a moment of thought.

"O-our poor baby...our poor baby..." Tooth whimpered, rocking as her breath hitched between each sob.

Bunny went over Sandy, patting the small man on the back. Golden eyes soon met emerald and Bunny smiled gently at him.

"It was only a dream, mate." He consoled and Sandy leapt into Bunny's arms, quietly sobbing.

Everyone stayed in silence for the next few moments, the dream, no, nightmare running through their heads collectively. The battle, the blood and the terror they had all felt...had been so real. It just went to show how powerful belief and dreams really were. It gave them more incentive to fight for the children, to fight for everyone. It gave them a deeper understand of just how important they really were, especially to one child in particular.

"Wha's goin on...?" A sleepy voice came from the door, startling the Guardians who shook themselves from their thoughts and looked up.

Jack stood in the doorway, Jamie's old junior year t-shirt and black basketball shorts dorning his thin frame. His small, delicate hand was balled in a fist, rubbing his tired, drooping eyes, the other clutching onto both his comforter and staff, which had been dragged across the floor during his journey to the Globe room.

The Guardians exchanged a look and before Jack could react, they rushed over, capturing him in a tight embrace.

"Guy's?" Jack asked, chuckling as Tooth began to plant kisses all over his face.

"We are just happy you are okay." North supplied, hugging the group a little tighter than normal.

Sandy nodded, kissing Jack's head.

"Of course I'm okay." Jack grinned at them. "I have you guys here."

"Right ya'are Frostbite. Right ya'are." Bunny gave the teen a genuine smile, holding him a little closer.

"Oh, I love you so much. You know that, right? I'd never let anything happen to you. Promise me you'll always know that, okay?" Tooth told him, cupping his cheeks. her eyes filled with desperation.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Jack shoved them all back with a light blast of cold air, yelping as he fell back onto his comforter.

"Now, will someone tell me what happened to make you guys go all...like this? I mean, I only went to bed a little over an hour ago and you were fine then." Jack sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's...a long story." Bunny sighed.

"One that little boys need no worry about." North nodded.

"Hey, I am not..." Jack paused yawning. "...'m not a little boy..."

"Ah, and it is way past little boy's bedtime." North chuckled, pretending to ignore Jack's comment as he picked the boy up, comforter and all.

"'m not little..." Jack murmured, pushing lightly on North's chest.

"Are ta us." Bunny smirked, picking up the boy's staff.

"Just because I look 18 doesn't mean...oh hey...dolphin." Jack smiled lazily, reaching up to poke the golden dolphin that swam before him. As his finger pressed into the sand, it spiraled around his arm and the dolphin reappeared in front of Jack's face, blowing sand from it's snout. Jack's eyes rolled back and his arm fell limp as he sank into slumber. A small smile was on his lips as an image of their family formed above his sleeping head.

"Sweet dreams, Sweet Tooth." Tooth whispered, kissing his head.

"Ya won't be alone again, promise ya that. We'll protect ya, till our dyin breath." Bunny vowed to the teen, squeezing his hand lightly.

Jack shifted and smiled softer in his sleep, faint words forming along his slightly parted lips.

'I believe in you'.


	13. The Destruction after the Storm

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Alright, back by popular demand, here is a sequel to Stay By Me. :) I hope you guys like it. Okay, so I have always had high respect for artists, since my aunt and older brother are fantastic artists, but that love for art just gets upped every time I go onto Tumblr. Seriously, the fanart is freaking amazing. ROTG art just has so many dagon feels its pitiful! I love it! So, if any of you are artists on Tumblr or have done ROTG fanart, I applaud you all! You guys have kick ass talent and I love it! Okay, rant done. :) Please review, critique and leave requests if you so wish. Thanks you guys. ^^**

**~Snow**

* * *

The Guardian's had never felt so upset, so disappointed, in all of their years. They hated this feeling, hated the guilt, but most of all, they hated themselves. How could they, after all the promises and all time they'd been together, treat Jack in such a manner? The trance meant nothing to them, Pitch's power meant nothing. All they cared about was that they, the Guardians of Childhood, the Guardians of Wonder, Memories, Hope, and Dreams, had caused so much damage to the one child that they held dearest.

It had been a long night after they had carefully brought the injured boy back to the Pole, back to his home. His free fall and tumble had caused three broken ribs, one of which had pierced his lung resulting in it filling with blood. It wasn't beyond their levels of medical expertise, but it was still damage nonetheless. His ankle was swollen and the muscles pinched. He had a small scale concussion and his shoulder was pulled clean out of its socket. All in all, the poor boy was a mess.

It was an all-hands-on-deck affair as Nicholas and Toothiana worked their medical magic on the teen. Sanderson was in charge of keeping Jack sedated through the whole process while Bunnymund worked on making medicines to help reduce the pain. It was painstaking and frightful, but many years of battle had prepared them for these types of injuries. Nothing, however, could have prepared them for this:

Jack flat lined.

His heart had stopped.

His dreams vanished.

His breathing ceased.

And all hell broke loose in the Pole.

North barked orders to the Yetis like a commanding officer ordering his men in battle. Tooth was frantically administering CPR with the help of Sandy as he did compressions on the boy's chest. Bunny was quickly injecting him with some of the medicines he'd made and within two seconds of mass chaos ensuing, Jack took in a deep, shaky breath.

"W-wha the...?" He slurred, glazed blue snapping open as he looked around in a panic. His eyes traveled over Tooth's scared face, North's grave lips, Bunny's wide eyes and Sandy's shocked expression.

"Wha 'ust appened...?" Jack asked weakly, coughing as his throat felt thick and dry.

"Here, drink this." Tooth told him gently, slipping an arm under his back and sitting him up just enough for him to sip the unknown liquid. When he'd had his fill, Tooth took the glass away and laid Jack back on the infirmary bench, the boy struggling to catch his breath.

"You...uh...kinda flat lined, Mate." Bunny told the teen, resting his weight on a nearby table to keep from falling over as his own heart tried to beat out of his chest. Jack blinked at Bunny, eyes scanning the concerned group again before a small chuckle left his trembling lips. He tried to hold it, he really did, but just couldn't. Jack burst into a fit of laughter, his good arm folding over his eyes as his bandaged arm went to his mummified chest. It hurt, oh man did it hurt to laugh that hard, but it felt so good at the same time. He was sure the others were going to think he was either insane, going into hysterics, or both, but it was just...too funny!

"W-What's so funny!?" Bunny jumped up in shock.

"Could be side effect of concussion," North said worriedly.

"Sandy," Tooth turned to look at the man who already had a ball of sand in his hand.

"W-Wait! No...no! Sorry..." Jack coughed, wheezing slightly as he moved his arm and fanned his face, trying to catch his breath. Tooth gently put an oxygen mask over his mouth, letting him take in a few deep breaths until he calmed down.

"T-thanks..." Jack swallowed and grinned weakly at her, sweat sliding down his face.

"What was that about?" Bunny asked again.

Jack shook his head, "Your faces...it was...sorry, just too funny."

"How's us bein' scared ta death over ya funny?" Bunny furrowed his eyebrows, and gnawed his teeth.

"I-It's not...just...you guys are still blaming yourselves...aren't you?" Jack asked them knowingly, looking around as everyone's faces kind of dropped, eyes casting to the floor and shame clear on their faces.

"I thought so..." Jack smiled sadly.

"Jack, you really should get some rest. You need to heal." Tooth urged him, though looked away.

Jack shook his head, slowly sitting up. "Not until you all listen to me..."

"We'll listen when you better." North insisted, setting a large hand on the boy's trembling shoulder to try and push him back to the bench.

Jack shook his head again, swatting his hand away. "You need to hear me _now_..."

"Well, what is it Snowflake?" Bunny asked impatiently, but his voice was soft and held an undertone of such deep guilt that Jack almost couldn't bring it up. _Almost. _He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes in a stern mask, the others swallowed hard.

"What happened...it isn't your fault, okay? You all were controlled by Pitch-"

"We were weak," Bunny insisted in disgust.

Jack held up his hand to keep him from going on, "As I said, _controlled_. You guys said to me before that we were a family and through thick or thin, _enemy control_ or not, we would all stick together."

"But we hurt you!" Tooth flailed her arms, frowning.

Jack smirked weakly, "So? I'm alive, in a sense, they'll heal. They always do."

"What if we had not been able to stop ourselves? We could have done worse, or have killed you," North sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, if I died again I guess I wouldn't have taken too kindly to that." Jack mused and upon seeing their sorrowful faces he rolled his eyes.

"Point is you didn't. I'm okay. I'll be fine. Heck, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't _be_ alive right now. You **just** saved me. Doesn't that count for anything?" Jack insisted.

Sandy shrugged as if to say 'Well...'

"My point exactly," Jack nodded. "I'll be fine. This incident doesn't change how I feel about you guys. I mean...it's weird to say, but yeah, I think I've finally learned to opened up to people and well, I guess I love you guys." He smiled sheepishly, good arm rubbing the back of his sore neck.

"Does this mean...?" Tooth guessed timidly.

Jack nodded, looking away and blushing. "Yeah, I think...I mean I guess I do truly have a home here and with well...all of you. I feel as though I can finally open a little more. So, I just...don't want you guys to hold onto this, alright? Let's forget it ever happened. I forgive you and that's that. Okay guys?"

"Aw, my baby," Tooth squealed and hugged Jack tightly.

"Ouch, still injured here!" Jack winced.

"Sorry!" she quickly let go, smiling sheepishly.

Jack smiled softly and leaned up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Guess this officially means you're my new mom."

Tooth squealed in excitement and Jack laughed, coughing lightly.

"We thank you for your forgiveness, but now it is time for good little sons to get rest." North winked as he picked Jack up carefully.

"Right," Jack breathed, leaning into the warmth of North's fuzzy red jacket, his eyes drooping.

"Well, this'll be fun. Get an annoyin little brother," Bunny shook his head.

"Got that right, Cottontail," Jack smirked tiredly.

Sandy jumped around happily, holding up an image of an old man with a beard.

"I think you fit for a big brother instead of a grandpa, Sandy," Tooth giggled and kissed him on the head, making him blush.

Sandy crossed his arms and pouted, but shrugged in acceptance.

"Ugh, this feels like bad version of a game'a house." Bunny shivered.

"Hey, wait...if I am Father and Tooth is Mother…then..." North blinked and shared a look with Tooth, a deep blush spread on both of their cheeks and Jack out right laughed.

"This is going to be interesting…"


	14. Long Time Friends

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Another request from LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr! XD Honestly, she gives the BEST requests and is also the ONLY ONE giving requests lol. But it's all good. No worries folks. I appreciate your views and reviews just as much. :) I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to Review, Critique, and Request if you so wish. Laters and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! 3  
**

**~Snow**

* * *

Sandy had always been ignored by the other Guardians due to his silence. His inputs were excluded, his thoughts were forgotten and no matter what he did the Guardians barely paid any attention to him. If anything, Sandy felt more alone in a crowd than he did in the sky. No, he never felt alone in the sky. He always had his dreams to keep him company. He had the wind, the animals, and the thoughts of the children. But most of all, he had Jack.

They had met the night Jack had been born from the pond in Burgess. The very night Jack became a spirit. The very night Jack realized he was alone. That was, until Sandy found him screaming at the moon no less.

Jack had been angry, no furious that the moon wouldn't tell him what was going on. He was scared that people could walk through him. He felt alone and didn't understand anything, his powers, his appearance, his own name. He didn't understand any of it and the moon would not answer him. That in itself angered the teen more than anything.

And that was how Sandy found him. Screaming at the sky, blasting blue bolts of ice at everything in the vicinity of the pond, begging to be heard by anything, anyone, and he was. Jack had startled and crouched defensively as Sandy lowered himself behind the teen on his cloud of golden sand.

"Who are you?" He had asked voice low and eyes narrowed. The boy was guarded, Sandy knew, and he couldn't blame him. So, he only smiled warmly at the boy and created animated sand images between them – his only way of communication – catching Jack's curiosity.

"You're the...Sandman?" He inquired, tilting his head and lowering his staff.

Sandy nodded and held a question mark above his head before pointing an arrow towards the silverette.

"Oh...uh..." Jack looked around awkwardly, shuffling his bare feet in the snow. "M-my name is Jack? Frost? I think..."

Sandy nodded again and took his hand, shaking it with a big grin.

Jack arched an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "You're a weird little man, you know that?"

Sandy shrugged and more images formed above him.

"Huh, so you can control...dreams? That's neat." Jack hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Sandy smiled and nodded again.

"Do you happen to know what I do?" Jack asked hopefully.

Sandy looked around at all the frost and snow everywhere, squinting his eyes in thought before plopping his hand in his palm with a nod. Grinning, Sandy answered.

"I can control...winter? Seriously?" Jack blinked, face a mask of mixed surprise and curiosity.

Sandy nodded and pointed to Jack's staff.

"I can summon this power...with this?" He guessed, tapping the staff.

Sandy nodded.

"That explains how I could freeze the trees and the pond." Jack chuckled, a small smile now donning his lips.

"I think you and I, well, we might become good friends. Is that okay?" He asked hopefully.

Sandy nodded furiously and held a thumbs up.

"Great." Jack breathed and smiled, unable to withhold the relieved giggle from his lips. At least he wasn't alone. Someone knew who he was and for now, that was enough. He would make it through okay.

So, for the next 300 hundred years Jack and Sandy developed their friendship. Sandy still had Guardian duties and his own work to do, so he and Jack saw each other rarely, but at least it was better than nothing. The boy learned to control his powers on his own, made mistakes and still had his struggles, but every night when he saw the ribbons of golden sand swirling over Burgess Jack knew Sandy was there. And he knew he wasn't alone.

Sandy had always been ignored by the other Guardians due to his silence. His inputs were excluded, his thoughts were forgotten and no what matter he did the Guardians barely paid any attention to him. If anything, Sandy felt more alone in a crowd than he did in the sky. No, he never felt alone in the sky. He always had his dreams to keep him company. He had the wind, the animals, and the thoughts of the children. But most of all, he had Jack. No, Sandy was never alone because he always knew winter was at his back.


	15. First Christmas

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: This was a request from a guest by the name Nicki K. I'd been planning on doing one of these, but their review just kind of kicked my butt into doing it real quick. :) I hope you guys like it. I know I already said a while ago that one of the chapters would be a Christmas present for you all, but I love you, so you get multiple. ^^ This, however, if the official present for everyone. I hadn't been expecting to update again today, but found the time. So again, to all you ROTG fans, Merry Christmas! 3  
**

**~Snow**

* * *

He wasn't expecting much, actually, he wasn't expecting anything. He didn't expect presents, he didn't expect company, he didn't expect anything. Nothing. He was going to travel the world and make sure there was a good few inches of snow awaiting the children for when they woke the next morning, just like he did every year. He'd hear North's sleigh bells ring as he passed by. He'd skim through Sandy's dream sand parade in Burgess's streets. He'd stay out of Tooth's way as she came to retrieve a few kids' teeth nearby. Yep, just like he did every year. However, this was not part of the plan.

Bunny and the Yetis had pulled their 'Jack-in-a-sack-and-through-a-magic-portal' trick once again, throwing the winter spirit onto the floor of the Globe room with unceremonious thump and a very loud yelp.

"What the hell!? You could have just told me to come here!? You didn't need to shove me in a da-whoa!" Jack's anger vanished in a split second as he pushed the lip of the red velvet cloth away from his face, crystal eyes widening in awe at the rather large pine tree standing tall in the center of the warm room.

"Ah, our boy has arrived!" North chortled coming over to help Jack stand; the man was clad in his full Santa Claus uniform, obviously getting ready to head out for the night of magic and wonder.

"W-What's going on?" Jack blinked, arching an eyebrow at the large Russian, stepping away from him and clutching his staff close.

"Why, we're getting ready for Christmas Celebration of course!" North exclaimed, patting Jack on the back a little too hard and sending the boy stumbling forward. He winced and turned around, rubbing his back as he shut an eye against the sting.

"That much is obvious, but why are you dragging me here for it?"

"Because Christmas is about spending time with your family and we can't do that without our little Sweet Tooth here." Tooth smiled lovingly as she fluttered over, plopping a Christmas hat atop his snowy head and kissing his cheek softly. Jack waved her off of him, cheeks turning light violet even as he frowned.

"But you guys have celebrated it for years without me, what makes now any different?"

The movement, talking, and music ceased and the room fell uncomfortably quiet, all eyes on the winter spirit. He swallowed thickly, shuffling his feet in discomfort, not liking all the attention. He scanned the room before clearing his throat and shoving a hand in his hoodie pocket.

"I mean, it's not like I'm not grateful for your kindness or anything, but I don't see the point in me being here. Why do you think I was avoiding the Pole all day? Why I was avoiding all of you today? You guys have your own tradition, I have mine. It's been this way for the past 300 years or so. Why change now? Is it just because it's the first year of me being an official Guardian?" he asked in confusion.

No one answered, North and Sandy and Tooth looking slightly ashamed, their heads bowed. Even the Yetis looked guilty. Jack sighed heavily and yanked the hat from his head.

"That's the only reason, isn't it? You guys are trying to clear your guilt." Jack shook his head and chuckled lowly. "That's just great. The first time I'm dragged to a party it out of guilt. That's fun. That's just really fun."

Jack dropped the hat on the floor and ran a hand through his hair, turning his back to the Guardians, "I'm going back to Burgess. See you guys later."

"Hold it there, Mate." Bunny spoke up and the teen stopped, looking back at the Pooka leaning against a wooden pool with his paws crossed.

"What is it?" Jack sighed heavily, lazily draping his staff over his shoulders.

Bunny looked over, stoic gaze staring the boy in the eye. "Do ya really think we'd only want ya 'ere outta guilt? Sure, we aren't happy with ourselves that we ignored ya for 300 years. We aint happy that you've spent a lot of our holidays without anyone with ya, but that doesn't mean we don't want ya 'ere now. Look Frostbite, ya part of our family now. I know we should have gotten ya with us a long time ago and I know I didn't help in the matteh, but what's important is to forget 'bout the past and start doin what's right now. The presents all ya got, Mate. No one, not even Father Time, can go back and change the past. So, are ya gonna go off and sulk about 300 years of bein alone, or are ya gonna stay with ya family and enjoy what ya got right now?"

Jack was in utter shock, as was the rest of the room. That was definitely the last thing anyone would have ever expected, especially coming from Bunnymund.

"I-I don't..." Jack was at a complete loss for words. What do you say to someone who just put you in your place like that?

Tooth cleared her throat and floated over to Jack, setting a hand on his back.

"Bunny's right Jack. We do regret our actions, but we can't undo them now. All we can do is try to make up for lost time. We want you here, Jack; we wouldn't have sent Bunny to get you if we didn't."

"They both are right. Christmas is time of love and cherishing and as the very embodiment of the holiday I showed poor lack in love too good little spirit." North nodded, coming over to the boy and set a hand on his shoulder. "Will you please stay and celebrate with us, Jack? It would not be party without you."

Jack blinked again, wiggling out of North's hold. As soon as he was floating over the floor, comfortably wrapped in the wind, he nodded.

"I guess I can stay. I'm not really one to let people down. Especially when they ask so nicely." he smiled brightly sheepishly.

"Haha! Good! Good! You can even come on sleigh with me, if you like." North offered, patting his jiggling belly.

Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Are you serious, me, on the sleigh, while you're making runs!?"

North nodded, "Sandy comes along too, it will be fun and you can finish bringing white Christmas to good little children too."

"Score!' Jack cheered spinning in the air a bit.

"And when you get back, you can open all your presents." Tooth hummed.

Jack froze in midair, looking down at her. "I have...presents?"

"A'course!" Bunny hopped over to the tree, moving a branch to show him the large pile of snowflake wrapped presents hidden underneath.

The teen felt tears prick his eyes, but he held them in on the account of his wide grin. "BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

North chuckled and bumped Bunny lightly, a small smirk on his lips.

"You did well, Rabbit." North winked.

"Aye, what's a big brother for, Mate?" Bunny snorted.

And so, the Guardians spent their first Christmas with Jack Frost and their new family. Carols were sung and hot coco was drunk. Cookies were eaten and presents unwrapped. That night, Jack learned a valuable lesson. Expect the unexpected, because with a family like the Guardians, the impossible was always possible.

"Would you like to do the honors?" North asked looking down at Jack as they flew through the sky, Tooth, Sandy, and, surprisingly, Bunnymund in tow. The teen blinked and looked up at the man, eyes hopeful.

"Can I?" He asked excitedly.

"Go on." North smiled fondly.

Jack grinned from ear to ear and sucked in a deep breath, leaning over the edge of the sleigh.

"Merry Christmas to all, and too all a good night!"

And if you listened close enough on that magical night, you'd hear the sound of Jack Frost's laughter filling the snowy night sky.


	16. Things Even a Trickster Doesn't Know

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Request from LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr. ^^ Since there were way too many reviews for me to be able to respond to in a timely fashion, I will just say a collective THANK YOU to everyone. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read these one-shots and for even bothering to review and make comments. Your requests are always welcomed and much appreciated. Thanks to you guys, I actually have so much more confidence in my skills now. It's pushing me harder and helping me strive more towards my goal. So thank you so much. I'm having a great time writing these and even though I've really only been doing this for little over two weeks, its helping me develop a lot. So thank you guys so much. :)**

**Also, I'm really excited. 91 reviews? That is awesome! I can't believe it! Wanna help me get to 100? Don't forget to review, critique, comment, request, all that jazz. Thank you guys again so much and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

He wasn't going to give in. He refused. Everyone else might of sucumed to his nasty little scheme, but he certainly wouldn't. No, he was a Pooka, the _last_ Pooka at that. He was strong, he was mighty. He was a master of Tai Chi, a nature ninja as many would describe him. He had taken on Pitch single handedly, got his ass handed to him, but nonetheless! There was no way, not on his watch, that he would fall for this.

"Please Bunny! It'll be fun! Please go sledding with me?" Jack begged, pleaded, his blue eyes damp with unfallen tears and his lower lip protruding out, trembling slightly.

Bunny took in a deep breath, forcing his eyes to narrow into a stern glare as he looked down at the boy. No sir, he would not give into that look.

"Please...you never do anything with me..." Jack murmured softly.

Blinking, Bunny inwardly cursed the soul of this devilish child. He would never understand how this kid could have been able to master a look such as that. With a defeated sigh the large Pooka deflated, sitting back on his haunches and scratching his head.

"A'right mate. But just once, understand? I still got work ta do." Bunny sighed.

Jack's face lit up with joy and mischief glittered in his eyes. "Great, I know the perfect hill in Antarctica."

Bunny inwardly groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

It killed her. Just tore out her heart and shredded it into a million pieces. She had a firm hand. She was the embodiment of a strict mother, a stern commander of a fleet of multiple many fairies. She was an expert in reprimanding and orderly behavior. Nothing could break her. But this look...this terrible heart wrenching look. No, she couldn't give it. It would diminish everything she stood for. She couldn't allow it.

"I'm really really sorry Tooth. I know I shouldn't have snuck out, but it was a really fun party. I'm the embodiment of Fun! I can't not go a to a party!" Jack pouted.

"I forgive you, sweetie, but North and I both told you not to go. That wasn't an affair for you to mess with and you caused a lot of trouble." Tooth sighed.

"Hey, those guys were trying to pressure Jamie and the twins into drinking! I couldn't just do nothing! They shouldn't have even been drinking to begin with!" Jack argued.

"I'm proud of you for that, Jack, I really am. However, it doesn't excuse you disobeying us. You aren't allowed to leave until the end of the month and that's that." Tooth put her hands on her hips.

"But I'm really sorry!" Jack's eyes dampened and his lower lip came out, trembling slightly.

That look...she just...no! she had to stay strong. She had to stand her ground. She had to...

Tooth sighed heavily. "Alright, fine. I won't ground you, but consider this a warning."

"Yes! Thank you!" Jack floated over and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to Jamie's, it's video game and pizza night! Bye, Tooth!" He grinned and left the Palace.

Tooth shook her head, what was she going to do with him?

* * *

He would not allow himself to be swayed by that look. It could not phase him. He was a Russian, an ex-thief. He was a skilled wizard and the general of a fleet of abominable snowmen. He was a warrior. He _invented_ that look. No, he certainly would not be overtaken.

"Just once, North! I promise, I'll never ask you again. Please please please!?" Jack was practically jumping up and down in a fit on the sleigh, begging the man to let him take the reins.

"It is not safe, you are too inexperienced." North shook his head.

"But you let me before." Jack frowned.

"That was different case." North grunted.

"Aw, come on! Jamie's mom lets him drive her new car! How cool would it be for me to tell him that I know how to fly your sleigh? Please, I won't ask again. Promise!" Jack pleaded.

"No, means no, young one." North frowned.

Jack's eyes dampened and his lower lip came out, trembling slightly. "Please? I'm 18 and I don't know how to drive anything. It's supposed to be a right of passage nowadays. Just this once..."

North glared. No, he would not be swayed. He would not be taken down by that look. He refused. He refused...

With a heavy sigh the big man handed over the reins. "Just this once."

"Yes!" Jack cackled evilly and snapped the reins, causing the sleigh to shoot off.

North clung to the side of the sleigh. He knew he would regret this.

* * *

The look would not work on him. He wouldn't allow it. This was a serious matter and serious matters needed to be handled accordingly. No look in the world would make him change his mind.

"Come on, you don't have tell anyone Sandy. It's just one cookie." Jack pleaded, looking past the little yellow man at the plate of sugar cookies on the counter behind him.

Sandy stood strong, shaking his head. He had been ordered by Tooth to not allow Jack to have any sweets before dinner. After the Sugar High episode, it was a miracle she allowed the bot to have any at all. Even though it was all Sandy's doing. Revenge for them ignoring him in the last meeting. Nonetheless, he had been given a task and he would not fail it. He refused.

"But I'm sooo hungry and it'll be forever until dinner. I still have to go make it snow in Vancouver. Do you want me to pass out from starvation?" Jack's eyes glistened and his lower lip came out, trembling slightly.

Sandy bit his lip. No. He would not give in. He would not!

Sandy sighed and floated out of the way, holding up the number one.

Jack grinned. "Thank you Sandy!" Before the little man could stop him, Jack grabbed all the cookies, had them stuffed in the pocket of his sweatshirt and was out of the kitchen.

Sandy shook his head. He failed.

* * *

"Stop with the look Jack, I have to finish my homework first." Jamie frowned.

"What look?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"That kicked puppy look." Jamie sighed.

"What kicked puppy look?" Jack blinked.

Jamie groaned and held up a mirror, showing him the look. Jack blinked and fell back on Jamie's bed, laughing.

"So that's why everyone has been treating me weird recently!" He laughed.

Jamie blinked, leaning over the edge of his desk chair. "What'da ya mean?"

Jack sat up, chuckling. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Sorry, just hurry and finish your work so we can go have a snowball fight."

Jamie tilted his head and thought for a moment, before shaking his head and putting his pencil down.

"Nah, I'll finish it before class tomorrow. Let me go get my coat." Jamie smiled and left the room.

Jack looked at the mirror again, making himself do the face before smirking. This could be used for evil. He liked that idea.


	17. Won't Let You Fall

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support and love guys. :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Freaks!" Nick Carter, the quarterback of Burgess High, sneered as he threw a snowball at the back of Jamie's head, his possy of cohorts laughing behind him.

Jamie winced, rubbing the back of his head and went to say something to him, but Pippa grabbed his arm.

"Ignore him, Jamie." Pippa whispered, watching as Cupcake glared at the jerk.

"You okay, Jamie?" Sophie asked, looking up at her brother worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay Squirt." He sighed, patting her head.

"Man, Nick is one heck of a jerk." Claude frowned.

"You said it." Caleb nodded.

"Hey, freaks, I was talking to you!" Nick yelled, throwing another snowball at Jamie.

"Hey, cut it out!" Cupcake glared at the boy.

"Cupcake, no." Pippa whispered, but the girl shook her head.

"What are you gonna do about, Cupcake? Send unicorns on us?" One of Nick's friends, Jason, snickered.

"No, but I'll send my fist into your face." She growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Another boy, Gerette laughed.

"What do you want anyway, Nick?" Jamie glared.

The jock smirked and shrugged. "Just wondering if you've seen Jackie Frost yet. We haven't had a snow day in a while."

"His name's Jack!" Jamie hissed.

"Jamie, don't." Pippa pleaded, but knew Jamie wouldn't listen. When Jack Frost or any of the Guardians were mentioned, none of them could really stay out of a fight.

"So, you do believe in him." Nick snickered.

"That's so pathetic." Jason sneered.

"You wanna talk about pathetic? You're constant need to pick on us, that's what's pathetic." Claude stepped forward.

"Yeah, man. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Caleb stood with his brother.

"If you spent as much time on your homework as you do picking on us, maybe you're actually be passing high school, instead of flunking and hoping your poor football skills will get you through life." Pippa grumbled, quickly slapping a hand to her mouth after she said that.

"Ohh! Nice one, Pips!" Claude laughed.

"What did you just say, nerd?" Nick snarled.

"You heard her." Jamie glared. "You're so low on intelligence and self esteem you have to pick on us in order to make your sorry self feel better."

"At least we're not freaks living in some fantasy world thinking mythological creatures exist!" Jason snapped.

"Yeah, it's called 'reality', Bennett. Maybe you should try it sometime." Garette hissed.

Sophie grit her teeth and clenched her hands, stepping in front of Jamie. "We don't live some delusional world! Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny do exist! We saw them! We know their real! I'm sorry that you're childhood has sucked so bad that you never get to see them, but that doesn't mean you have the right to pick on us!"

"Whoa, Soph." Jamie blinked.

Nick growled. "You actually think the Easter Bunny exists? Wow, you're dumber than I originally thought. No, you're actually insane! He isn't real, Sophia. He's just some lie you're stupid brother told you when you were younger."

"You're wrong! We all saw them! Jack Frost comes to see me and Jamie all the time! Bunny does too! You don't know anything!" Sophie shook her head.

"If their so real, then where is Jackie Frost, huh? I don't see him trying to help you!" Jason sneered.

"And I don't see your precious 'bunny' coming to protect you." Garette added.

"Their just pathetic, stupid, non-existent fairy tales. Jackie Frost is a fake, probably some punk who tried to get a rise at out of you when you were younger. He doesn't exist. He's imaginary. He's nothing!" Nick punctuated his last sentence by throwing another snowball at Jamie.

Jamie felt his blood boil and his eyes lit up with fire as he caught the snowball, marching over to Nick. Before anyone could stop him, Jamie grabbed Nick by the jacket and smashed the snow into his face, then let out a roar as he threw the teen over his shoulder and onto a patch of ice.

The kid cried out and Jamie loomed over him with such darkness in his eyes it would make Pitch Black terrified.

"Don't you ever, I mean **ever**, make fun of my best friend, you sick lowlife." Jamie growled, teeth showing like a dog ready to attack.

"Alright, Jamie!" Claude cheered.

"It's fightin time!" Caleb grinned.

Cupcake cracked her knuckles. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"You freaks!" Garrett and Jason charged at the group.

Pippa pulled Sophie away from the fight, the little girl cheering on her brother as Jamie and Nick began to wrestle on the ground.

"You're going to pay for this, Bennett!" Nick hissed as he sat on top of Jamie, getting ready to punch him in the face. However, before he could, a snowball smashed right in his face.

"What the heck!?" He cried, giving Jamie the opening to shove him off.

Garrett was getting ready to punch Claude, when a snowball nailed him, throwing him over into Jason.

"What's going on!?" Jason cried.

"I don't know!" Garrett held his arms up to protect himself from the barrage of snowballs.

A gust of wind came by, lifting Nick up, who screamed like a girl, before dumping him into a nearby snow drift.

"Let's get out of here!" Jason whimpered.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Nick scrambled from the snow and ran after his two friends.

"Yes!"

"We win!" Caleb and Claude gave eachother a high five before hugging Cupcake.

"Jamie!" Sophie ran over to her brother, helping him up.

"Thanks Soph." He smiled, patting her head.

"You okay?" Jamie looked up, brown meeting concerned blue.

Jamie smiled at Jack. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be."

"Way to go Jack." Caleb said, walking over.

"Thank you, Jack." Pippa smiled.

"Yeah, you kept us from getting expelled." Cupcake smirked.

"Frost is the man~!" Claude cheered.

"Frost, hop, hop." Sophie giggled, winking at Jack.

Jack grinned. "Hey, I should be thanking you guys. You stuck up for us, even while getting bullied. Most people would have just stopped believing in us."

Jamie shook his head. "There's no way I would stop believing in you. I'll fight to keep my belief."

Cupcake pulled up her sleeve and flexed her arm, smirking. "So will I."

"Us to." The twins grinned.

"I guess if I have to fight, I will." Pippa nodded.

"Don't forget about me." Sophie held her hand up.

Jamie nodded. "You don't stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up."

Jack smiled fondly. "Us Guardians, we're lucky to have believers like you guys."

"Which is why, I want to make sure more people believe in you." Jamie smiled and took a book from his backpack, handing it to Jack.

"Have you finished?" Claude blinked.

"Not yet, but I will. Some day." Jamie winked.

Jack blinked and opened it up, his eyes widening. It was a story about him, about the Guardians.

"I'm doing the writing." Sophie smiled.

"I'll be the editor." Pippa nodded.

"We'll be the producers when it's made into a film." The twins grinned.

"I'll be the advertiser." Cupcake giggled.

Jack smiled brightly. "As I said, best believers ever."

Jack slowly closed the book and written on the front cover was 'Rise of the Guardians'.


	18. Repeated History

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Request from Nanu Kitty. :) And I want to give a big shout out to Daziy is SoniQ! Thank you so much for being the 100th reviewer! Also, thank you to everyone for getting me to 100 reviews! This is the first time EVER i have gotten that, so it means a lot. Thank you! I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to comment, critique, of give requests. Enjoy~**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Snow day!" Jamie cheered, throwing his arms up as he and Jack walked through the snowy forest just outside Burgess. The boy had a pair of ice skates slung over the shoulder of his long coat and the wind kept playing with his red and yellow striped scarf. Today was the day Jack was going to teach him how to ice skate so that he could impress Pippa, who had a knack for figure skating.

Jack chuckled, looking up at the teen. "18-years-old and still enthusiastic over snow days."

Jamie blushed and shrugged. "What I can say? School sucks."

"Right there with you." Jack smirked and the two friends burst out laughing.

"So, how long do you think this will take?" Jamie hummed.

Jack thought for a moment and shrugged. "Depends on how bad you fail."

"Hey!" Jamie glared down at him.

Jack winked with his tell tale smirk. "I'm just jokin, Ja. Calm down."

Jamie made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"I can always freeze your face like that if you want." Jack smirked evilly.

"You wouldn't!?" Jamie gasped, stepping away from him.

Mischief glinted in his blue eyes. "I would."

"No way!" Jamie took off running and Jack laughed, flying after him.

It wasn't long until the boys reached the pond that glistened with a thick layer of ice in the morning sun. Jamie quickly pulled off his snow boots and slipped on his ice skates, stepping onto the ice.

"Whoa, hold up Jamie. Let me make sure the ice is thick enough." Jack told him.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "It's fine Jack. Pippa and Sophie just went skating yesterday."

"I know, but..." Jack was cut off by Jamie pushing off onto the ice.

"See? It's fine. Now hurry up, slow poke!" Jamie grinned.

Jack shook his head and stepped lightly onto the ice. "Okay, young pupil. Watch closely."

Jack pushed himself into the ice, Jamie following his every move. It wasn't long before Jamie started to get the hang of it, skating slowly around the pond as Jack showed off like usual.

"You're not helping!" Jamie snapped.

"Of course I am! It's encouragement!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, yeeaahhhh!" Jamie yelped and fell onto the ic.

Jack held his stomach and broke out laughing. "Way to go!"

"Shut up!" Jamie rubbed his butt as he slowly stood up, pausing as a loud crack rang out.

"Jamie!" Jack stopped in front of him, both of the boys looking at the cracks that had formed under Jamie's feet.

"J-jack..." Jamie frowned, fear forming in his eyes.

Jack swallowed thickly. He knew he should have thickened the ice. He knew it! Taking in a deep breath, Jack forced himself to smile.

"Don't worry about it Jamie. I"m Jack Frost, ruler of snow and ice. I won't let you fall. Promise." Jack reassured.

"B-But you don't have your staff." Jamie whimpered.

Jack inwardly cursed, eyes going to his staff that laid in the snow at the other side of the pond. Why the heck had he left it there? He always had it on him! He knew if he were to skate over there, the ice would break before he could get back. Jack had to think of something...he had to. Wait, that was it!

"Jamie, take off your scarf!" Jack ordered.

"What?" Jamie blinked.

"Just do it and throw one of the ends to me." Jack told him, holding his arm out.

"Jack what..." Jamie shifted slightly, the ice cracking further.

"You have to believe in me Jamie," Jack told him seriously.

Jamie swallowed and nodded, taking off his scarf and tossing an end to Jack. When the spirit caught it, he wound one end over his hand and grasped further up.

"Alright, you're going to shuffle forward a little, okay?" Jack instructed him.

"I-If I move, the ice will break." Jamie frowned.

"Trust me, Ja. I won't let you fall. I promise." Jack told him softly.

Jamie nodded.

"Alright, one." Jack counted, watching as Jamie shuffled slightly.

"Two." He moved further and the ice chipped.

"Three!" As soon as Jamie moved, Jack yanked on the scarf, swinging Jamie around to the edge of the pond.

"Whoa!" Jamie slid across the ice before quickly standing up. "It worked!"

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, grinning ear to ear, until the ice shifted under his feet. "Augh!"

"Jack!" Jamie cried as Jack fell through.

The familiar sting of the freezing water bit at his pale skin, the chill ripping his breath away. It burned his eyes and his lungs, stiffening his muscles. It was deja vu all over again, but he wasn't sure MiM would be gracious a second time around. Exhaustion hit him like a train and Jack was sure this was it, until a hand broke through the surface above, a stick grasped within it. His staff.

Jack weakly reached his hand up, grasping the hook and pulled slightly. The staff was then yanked with a mighty pull and the teen broke through the surface, gasping.

Jamie grabbed Jack from under his arms, pulling him out from the water and tossing them both onto the stronger ice. The two teens lay there, gasping and breathing hard, Jack coughing up the water he had inhaled.

"Y-y-you s-s-saved me..." Jack stuttered, shivering. He may be a winter spirit, but that didn't mean below freezing temperatures didn't affect him too.

"Ditto." Jamie panted, shrugging off his brown jacket and wrapping it around Jack's shivering body.

"I-I had to do something...w-when I saw you...standing there...i-it wa slike...s-s-eeing my sister...a-again." Jack told him.

"Is that...how you died?" Jamie asked him curiously.

Jack nodded. "Y-Yeah...s-saved her w-with that." He pointed at the staff.

"That's how come you were granted the position of Jack Frost." Jamie hummed.

Jack nodded again. "Y-yeah..."

"Thank you, Jack. For saving your sister and for saving me." Jamie smiled.

Jack smirked. "N-No problem."

"Do you wanna go back to my house and get a little warmed up?" Jamie asked him, rubbing his numbing hands together.

"Would l-love to. But I got w-work to do." He handed Jamie back his coat before picking him his staff and floating.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked, standing and making his way to the snow.

"Yeah. G-Going by South America, so should warm up b-before I get to Australia." Jack nodded.

"Alright, just be careful. And tell Bunny hi for Sophie." Jamie smiled.

"Will do, sport." Jack smiled.

"And thanks for the lesson." Jamie chuckled.

"No problem." Jack winked and headed out.

Once Jack was gone, Jamie frowned. He had a bad feeling.


	19. Sacrifice of Salvation

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support and love guys. :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

Everything was calm and peaceful within the Warren, Bunny continuing his year round preparations for the upcoming Easter Sunday. The eggs were shepherded into the rivers of multi colored dyes, dried by the soft underground sun, and delicately painted by yours truly. It was just as he was about to begin a very complicated design that Bunny's ear twitched, heightened senses tingling. Something wasn't right, something was amiss, but what?

That's when a cough reached his hyper-sensitive ears, weak and dry and right from the diaphragm. The smell of soot and burnt flesh wafted into his nose a second later, making Bunny struggle not to gag. He set his utensils down with a disconcerted knot in his stomach before pushing away from the bench and hopping towards the slope of the small hill; green eyes widened with a gasp as he was met with a very weak and very dirty Jack Frost, blackened head to toe in soot and clutching his staff for desperate support.

"Snowflake!" the Pooka shouted, startling himself from his stupor and racing towards the trembling spirit. Jack looked up slowly, bloodshot eyes peering through dulled silver bangs; a weak smile spread on his chapped lips, his tell tale grin showing off his pearly white teeth and a fun-loving chuckle accompanying their presence.

Bunny stopped abruptly in front of the boy, green eyes calculating as they scanned his thin body to asses each and every injury, much like an elder sibling does when their baby brother comes home with a black eye. "What tha bloody blazes 'appened to ya, Snowflake? Are ya okay? Bleedin anywhere?"

Jack shook his head, grin weakening. "I saved them...Bunny…"

"W-Wha? What? What are ya talkin bout?" Bunny stopped his brotherly analysis, giving the boy a quizzical look. Had he lost it?

"I saved them..." Jack said again, coughing into the dirty sleeve of his sweatshirt. "A whole village..."

Bunny knelt before Jack, gentle paws barely touching the boy's weak shoulders as he stared in his hazed eyes sternly. "Snowflake, tell me everythin, kay?"

Jack nodded slowly, "I don't know what happened, but for some reason an old dormant volcano had started to erupt while I was flying over South America...At first I thought it wouldn't really do much damage...but then I found there was a small South American village a few miles away..."

He paused, pulling his arm up to cough into his sleeve again, rattling, painful, breathless, and Bunny bit back a wince, fearing his suspicions might be true, "So, ya tried to save them?"

"I did save them..." Jack corrected weakly. "I was able to channel my powers enough to seal the volcano on the inside so it wouldn't erupt...now it should go back to being dormant...but I told the people they should move just in case..."

Bunny sighed gravely it was just as he tho...wait what? He blinked and arched an eyebrow at Jack, "What did ya just say?"

Jack hacked a few times into his sleeve, crunching his eyebrows in pain and opening watered eyes, "T-they could see me, Bunny…the kids and the adults…It must have been some tribal thing to believe in nature spirits…but still…They could see me…They could hear me…The kids hugged me…They thanked...and...they...see…me..."

Jack's hand slid from his staff and collapsed into Bunny's chest, pressing his hands to his mouth as he fell into painful coughing fit. It sounded as if he couldn't get enough air into his soot-coated lungs and Bunny knew he couldn't.

"Bring me the medical kit! Now!" he barked to one of his helper eggs, watching it scramble quickly into one of the tunnels.

"Hurry up!" He barked again, pulling gently on the collar of Jack's hoodie to loosen it from his neck. That was when he noticed the sweatshirt was wet. Not damp like as if he was sweating, which the boy was, but like as if he had been submerged in water.

He furrowed his brows at this discovery, but didn't have time to dwell on it as the eggs came back with the large medical kit.

"Thank you," he said quickly and broke it open with one hand, wrestling for the small oxygen tank within it. He pulled the connected mask out and moved Jack's hand, replacing it with the mask.

"Just breath, mate." Bunny coaxed as Jack fought against the foreign object. Soon enough, he was taking wheezing breaths from the tank, calming his flails. Jack fluttered open his stinging eyes, baby blue orbs clouded and dull. His silvery hair was clinging to his dampening face as beads of sweat began to slowly slide down his murked face, clearing away lines of soot.

"That's it, just breath." Bunny murmured and lowered the boy to the ground, but kept his back elevated. He carefully slid a paw under the teen's sweatshirt, frowning at warm his skin was. Jack was usually around 27 degrees in body temperature, 70 degrees lower than the average human. Now, Bunny was no thermometer, but he was nearly positive that Jack was close to being human temperature and that wasn't good.

"B-Bunny..." Jack murmured under the mask. "I-I'm okay...really..."

"Shh." Bunny soothed and frowned when Jack started struggling in his arms.

"'m okay..." Jack insisted, coughing into the mask.

"No, ya're not Snowflake. I wish ya were, but ya aint. I gotta take ya to North's, kay? We'll get ya all fixed up. Don't worry." Bunny whispered, moving his paw and sliding it into Jack's pouch. He pulled out a small sack and carefully opened it, sprinkling a little yellow sand over the boy's face. As the bag was sealed, Bunny watched Jack's already heavy-lidded eyes droop and slowly slide close.

"Don't worry, ya right." Bunny sighed, putting the sack away and removing the mask from Jack's face, cupping his too warm cheek. He shook his head after a moment and slid his hand under Jack's knees, standing before taking off for a tunnel. This was not going to be a fun evening.

* * *

Consciousness and fantasy were no longer two distinguishable worlds, feverishly blurred together into the already chaotic mess of his aching head. Feebly, the icy wind from the open window stroked his burning cheek and caressed his exposed toothpick arms. Slowly, carefully, Jack allowed his eyes to flutter open. His vision wavered in clarity, like an undeciding mist, but he could still make out the snowflake designs on the milky blue walls. He was in his room, the one made specifically for him in the Pole. But, how had he gotten there? He didn't remember anything.

As self awareness slowly crept back to him, Jack realized that he was no longer in his dampened clothing. He found his milky skin was clean and most of it hidden underneath a thin baby blue sheet, his chest bare and arms tightly bandaged from the fingertips up to across his collarbone. He could feel the distinct silky texture of basketball shorts resting on his thighs, or rather the bone of his thighs. He could also make out the similar feeling of bandages covering his feet up to his shin, but why would they be needed? What was going on?

Confused and not one to lay around, Jack slowly inched himself up, frowning when he found a mask over his mouth as he caught the damp cloth from his forehead and hit the tube connecting it to a small tank by the bed. He also found an iv jabbed into his wrist, which, with a scowl, he plucked out. Next came the mask which he carelessly dropped to the floor.

The wind whipped at him, picking at his hair and brushing against his skin, as if to tell him to lie back down. Jack waved it off, grabbing for his staff that was propped against the bed. It took him two tries to grab it and double that to stand up, but he made it and gave a weak, triumphant smile for his efforts.

Now, it was time to make it to the door which was harder than it sounded, especially with the wind berating him the whole time, but Jack managed just fine and was in the hall before it could continue its nagging.

The hallway was surprisingly quiet, as was the rest of the Factory it would seem. Jack didn't like that, not one bit. Quiet and him did not go good together. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but quickly regretted it.

It started as a small tickle, but not a second later did the air lurch out of him in a painful wheeze before he fell over in a rib rattling coughing fit. He hacked and gasped, feeling as if someone was playing pinball with his lungs. Jack couldn't catch his breath and felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he continued to cough. His hand was clasped tightly over his mouth; eyes shut tight and staffed hand pressing against his aching chest.

"Jack!" The thick, russian accented voice and heavy footsteps was a miracle for Jack, giving him hope that maybe North would be able to soothe the splitting pain in his chest.

"How the bloody hell did the ankle-biter get that fair?" Bunny's voice came into the mix, as well as the sound of beating wings and glittering sand.

"Why wasn't someone watching him?" Tooth reprimanded.

It wasn't long before Jack's fragile form was scooped into too big arms, his back resting on the hump of a large belly. The coughing had thankfully subsided as soon as North reached Jack's side and now the teen was left panting, gulping down much needed air, and sweating profusely.

"I did not think he would awaken so soon, it has already been two days." North informed Tooth and Jack nearly shot out of his hold.

Two days? He had been asleep for two days? That was impossible! He still had a job to do, he promised the kids he'd come see their basketball game. He could not have been asleep for two days!

"W-was I really out...two days...?" Jack murmured between pants, forcing his eyes open to look up at a worried North.

The man nodded. "Bunny brought you here two days ago. You were in pretty bad shape, have come down with bad case of bronchitis."

"And with ya lung and ribs still healin from the fight, it isn't gonna be fun for ya." Bunny sighed in sympathy.

"You will stay here and rest. We will watch over you, so no worries." north nodded to the teen.

Jack frowned, growling weakly and tried to shove North away, but he barely did anything to the man. "N-no! I can't s-stay here longer...I gotta...I gotta do my job!"

"Sweety, we understand, but you have to rest." Tooth frowned, stroking his hair.

Jack shook his head quickly, making the world spin but he ignored it. "I-I promised Jamie I would go...go see his basketball game...I can't break my promise."

Sandy floated up, creating images to tell the boy that he could not go, even though they all understood his desire to keep the promise to Jamie. Jamie was everyone's favorite believer after all.

Jack frowned and struggled until he couldn't even lift his head anymore, a weak whine leaving his chapped lips as he leaned his head back.

North carefully laid the boy back down on his bed once they were back to the room, gently sliding the IV back into his wrist while Tooth re-cooled the cloth in a nearby basin filled with slush water and ran it over Jack's feverish face. Bunny was checking the bandages on the boy's feet and Sandy placed Jack's staff on the other end of the room to keep the boy from getting up and leaving again.

It wasn't two second before Jack growled again, the wind brushing over him to dry the sweat from his body. He felt smothered, he felt trapped. He didn't like it. He felt like he was burning up, burning from the inside. Like as if he was on fire. He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was flame, hot, burning, painful flames surrounding him, smothering him.

Jack suddenly screamed in terror, causing all the Guardian's hearts to momentarily stop. The boy clenched his eyes and screamed again, flailing wildly and hitting at them.

"W-What's going on!?" Tooth exclaimed, fluttering back while North tried to hold the boy down.

"I don't know!" North grit his teeth in worry, wincing as the boys fist came in contact with his cheek.

"G-get away from me! Get away!" Jack screamed, writhing and arching off the bed.

Bunny grasped onto Jack's legs, growling when the boy kicked him in the chest once before he was able to hold him still. Emerald eyes widened when he feels the heat radiating off the winter spirits skin and immediately looks to Tooth and Sandy.

"Go through the window and grab all the snow you can, pack it around him tight. His fever's risen." Bunny orders.

Tooth drops the cloth in the basin and nods quickly, followed by Sandy, and they dive out the window.

"Get off! Get off!" Jack manages to wrench himself from north again, swiping at his arms and chest as if to get something off of him. He looks pained and distress, as if something was wrapped on his that he didn't like.

Bunny frowned at Jack's reaction, not able to decipher what it was that bothered the boy so much. However, it didn't matter, all that did was keeping the boy from hurting himself.

North was able to wrestle his hold back on the boy and just in time for Tooth and Sandy to come back with a pile of snow. The two male Guardians jumped back as Sandy and Tooth quickly dumped the snow on the boy and packed it over him like a blanket.

Jack's body seemed to immediately relax under the weight of the icy snow, breathes wheezing and rapid and face still flushed with heat, but at least he was no longer thrashing.

"He was hallucinating." Bunny murmured, answering the unasked question, quietly.

"About what though?" Tooth frowned, wringing out the cloth again and setting it on Jack's head.

Sandy thought for a moment and held up an image of flames.

"You think he thought he was on fire?" North blinked.

Sandy nodded.

"That would explain his screaming." Bunny agreed.

"The poor baby, the fever's getting to him." Tooth frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, near Jack's head as she stroked his wet hair.

"And you say he got this from volcano rescue?" North arched his eyebrow at Bunny.

"That's what the ankle-bittah told me, but I worry somethin else coulda happened before that. His clothes were soaked when he came to the Warren, too wet to have been sweat." Bunny scratched the back of his head.

"We will wait until he is awake again, more coherent, yes? Then ask questions." North decided.

Tooth nodded, gently putting the oxygen mask back over Jack's mouth to help him breathe better.

Sandy held up an image saying he was really worried.

Bunny nodded. "Right there with ya mate."

"I'm afraid he might tear something with all this coughing." Tooth frowned.

"Stitches should have dissolved by now, but it does not mean torn skin is fully healed." North nodded.

"We'll just have to keep watchin 'im and hope for the best." Bunny sighed heavily.

"It seems so." Tooth murmured, looking sadly down at Jack's sleeping face. His dark brows were knit together slightly, his mouth parted under the mask and small heated puffs of air clouding the clear plastic with every breath. His skin was whiter than usual, almost tinted greenish yellow and his cheeks were a deep purple that matched the bags under his eyes.

Tooth shook her head slightly and pushed more hair from Jack's face, only wishing she could do more.

* * *

The next time Jack woke up it was to the sound of soft humming and someone lightly stroking his hair. He remembered when his mom would do that for him and Pippa when they got sick. She'd sit in their grandfather's rocking chair, pull one of them on her lap and rock, humming an old lullaby from their homeland. She'd stroke their hair, rub their back and hold them close, loving them with every fiber of her being, warming them and making them feel safe.

He slowly looked up, gazing at the feminine figure above him. He thought he could make out colors- greens, blues, pinks, yellows, but to him it all molted into brown. Short brown hair, porcelain tan skin, delicate hands. He shifted slightly, vaguely hearing a gasp from the person as he nuzzled his head into their lap.

"Jack, are you awake sweety?" The voice asked, gentle and warm. It lit up his heart, pulled at his memory and brought a weak smile to his lips.

"Mhm..." He murmured, but it sounded muffled. He didn't know know why, nor did he care.

"How are you feeling?" She asked again, now running her small hands down his back.

"Warm..." He hummed.

"You still have a fever." She sounded like she was frowning, the hand going back up to his forehead where the dampness of a rag was removed.

"Not a bad warm though..." Jack clarified, nuzzling further onto her lap and resting his hand on her knee.

"Mama...will you sing to me again...? The same lullaby you sing to Emma and me all the time...?" He asked weakly.

"I-I'll try." She hesitated and after a moment she began to sing softly once again.

The lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a child, the one passed down in her family for generations, was the only one she knew, the only one she held dear. Tooth was sure if Jack was more coherent he would have realized the difference, but it seemed to comfort the boy nonetheless. He nuzzled into her lap once more before his uneven breathing softened and he was taken away to the world of dreams once again.

Tooth continued to sit there, stroking his hair and rubbing his back as she sang softly to the sleeping boy. All the while, tears rolling down her smiling face.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with half-conscious memories hazed over with the thick film of delirium and the awful stench of antiseptics. Jack could only remember bits and pieces of the many times consciousness came back to him, but knew they were all filled with people who cared.

At one point he awake in a coughing fit, feeling as though his chest was going to explode. There was soft, fluffy hand-or paw-on his back, rubbing large circles along his quivering spine. Somehow the mask on his face had been knocked to the floor, but the lip of a bottle had been its replacement. Someone coaxed him to drink and a bitter liquid was poured down his sore throat, alleviating the pain as soon as it coated the raw pink skin. A small amount of water came after, replacing the bitter taste with the sweetness of mint.

During another point, Jack remembered large hands lowering him into a tub filled with slushy water and him flailing upon submerge. His head was kept up by a pair of small hands that ran a damp washcloth over his too hot face and heard sweet nothings being murmured into his ear. He then realized he wasn't drowning in the pond in Burgess, rather, he was being bathed by careful hands that would surely redden from the too cold temperatures of the water.

Sometime, soon after the last, he remembered leaning on something warm. Now, the things that had been taking care of him so far have been warm too, but this was a different kind of warmth. He couldn't describe it, but it was the kind of warmth that he greatly enjoyed. He also could hear voices as he was shifted and moved like a porcelain doll, the rustling of fabric and felt soft cloth be pulled over his unmoving legs and limp arms.

"I knew something was going to happen to him…" The voice sighed heavily, shifting Jack again.

"Ya couldn't 'ave known what though, kid." Accented, Australian…had to be Bunny.

"I should have brought him home with me, called you guys. Something, I should have at least done something." The voice murmured again as if he hadn't heard the rabbit.

"What had happened while you were at pond, sweetie?" That soft, caring voice, it was definitely Tooth.

There was a pause as Jack felt himself be laid down again and heard the sheet be pulled over his body.

"He saved me." The voice said quietly. "Saved me from falling in the pond, but fell in himself. I remember him telling me how that happened when he was saving his sister, that that was how he became a spirit in the first place. He hadn't moved for a moment and was shaking when I pulled him out. I think the memory put him into a shock or something, but only for a moment."

"He saved you?" A thick, heavy, Russian accented voice chimed in. North.

He didn't hear anything, before North began to speak again.

"He is strong boy, with heart bigger than my own."

"He's something, that's for sure." The younger voice sighed.

"Gosh….saved ya and an entire South American village…to say he's special is way beyond an understatement." Bunny snorted.

"He's a hero." Tooth hummed fondly before he felt her fingers twist in his hair.

"Do you think…he'll get better?" The voice asked quietly.

There was a jingling sound and North boomed a laugh.

"Of course! Jack is strong boy, no? He is magnificent! Of course he heal!"

"My medicine should be speeding up, so no worries." Bunny sounded like he was smiling.

"He'll be fine." Tooth seemed like she was smiling.

"He better…or else I'd have to beat him up for it." The voice smirked.

There was a chorus of laughter and Jack smiled weakly, his lips moving before he slipped back into sleep.

'Jamie.'

* * *

Jamie was knocked onto the ground by a snowball hitting him in the face. He growled, sitting up and glaring through the snow. He shook his head and got up, a snowball in his hand.

"Get back here you cheap shot!" He yelled, heaving the ball.

Jack laughed, dodging and flying away from Jamie. "Gotta catch me first!"

North smiled fondly at the boys, a large arm around Tooth's small waist, keeping her close.

"Nice to see him up and about once again," North chuckled.

"Mhm," Tooth nodded, smiling. "I'm so glad he's feeling better."

"I told you, he strong boy. He healed," North nodded, proud of his own words.

Tooth rolled her eyes and giggled as North pulled her closer, her small hands resting on his big chest.

"Right you were." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, making North blush red.

"Wee!" Sophia squealed, laughing as she rode on the back of Bunny.

"Have'n fun?" He winked.

"Yep!" Sophia laughed and pet Bunny's head.

He grinned, blushing. "Want to see how fast I can go?"

"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Hold on, tight." He took off through the snow.

"You cheat!" Jamie cried, jumping up to try and get Jack.

"No, you're just not magical." Jack laughed.

"Jerk!" Jamie frowned.

"Brat!" Jack smirked and yelped as a snow ball hit him in the face, making him fall.

"Got you!" Sophie cheered.

"Nice one," Bunny smirked.

Jack got up, glowering at them. He looked at Jamie, who smirked and handed him a snow ball.

"It's on!" The boys yelled.

"Go! Go!" Sophie screamed and Bunny took off again.

"Get back here!" Jamie and Jack chased after them.

North and Tooth laughed as they watched, looking up to see the moon smiling down at them. The price of salvation is paid with sacrifices, but sometimes, the sacrifices are worth making.


	20. Never Give Sugar to a Winter Spirit

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of people have been asking about the Sugar High episode comment Sandy makes in Things Even a Trickster Doesn't Know and that is totally my fault. This chapter was supposed to go before it, but I forgot about that and posted that chapter before this one. So, here's this one! :) Lol, that probably didn't make sense, but oh well. Thank you guys again for reading these stories! I love your feedback. ^^ You guys are all so sweet. Well, I hope you like it. Don't forget to comment, critique, give tips, give requests, all that jazz and such stuff. lol. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Btw! I'm going to put a poll up on my profile and I would like you guys to please check it out if you don't mind. Thanks!**

**~Snow**

* * *

It started out as one cookie. That was it. It was only supposed to be one sugar cookie. Then, one turned two. Two turned three. Till three turned 24 and a handful of mint M&M's, two mugs of hot cocoa, three chocolate Easter eggs, and a candy cane. Tooth had never been so frantic in her whole life.

"Jackson Frost, get down from there right now!" Tooth ordered.

"No way!" Jack laughed, hanging upside down from one of the trees in Bunny's Warren.

"Mate, get down 'ere before ya 'urt yerself!" Bunny called.

"You're no fun! The view from up here is great! And everything's even cooler upside down!" Jack grinned.

"Jackson! I will give you until the count of three to get down here, or will come up there and get you!" Tooth growled.

"No!" Jack crossed his arms and pouted.

"One." She started.

"Nope."

"Two." She continued.

"Hey, Bunny! Race ya!" Jack suddenly took off from the branch.

Bunny yelped. "Oh, no. Ya not gonna go break stuff in my Warren!"

The rabbit took off after Jack, Tooth hot on his heels.

"Wee!" Jack laughed spinning the air, ducking under a bridge and swerving through a group of flowers.

Little eggs were running around in chaos, trying to avoid being crushed by the overly hyper teen.

"Who in the right mind gave the already hypah-active boy sugar?" Bunny grumbled.

"North." Tooth spat, frowning.

"Oh, 'e's dead mate. E's dead." Bunny growled.

Tooth nodded. "We just have to get Jack before he hurts himself."  
"Or worse, my googies!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Those too." Tooth nodded.

And so the race ensued. They chased the boy up hills and through tunnels, around trees and over meadows. Every tunnel they went in, Jack came out of one three doors down. It was an ongoing mess, until they lost him.

"How'd we lose him!?" Bunny exclaimed, looking around for the boy.

"I-I don't know!" Tooth groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"I swear, if he breaks anything..." Bunny shook his head.

"I'm going to break North. There is no way around it." Tooth growled.

Bunny nodded. "Yer nevah supposed to give that much sugar ta a Winter Spirit."

"Especially Jack." Tooth sighed.

"Here, let's check this way." Bunny motioned her through a tunnel.

"Good idea." Tooth nodded and followed him.

Three doors down, Jack snickered in one of the tunnels, his staff resting across his lap. Golden sand flew into the tunnel and soon Sandy appeared on his golden cloud. He and Jack high fived each other, before Sandy gave the boy a bag of easter chocolate. Jack grinned and tore it open, gulping down the chocolate as fast as he could.

It started out as one cookie. That was it. It was only supposed to be one sugar cookie. Then, one turned two. Two turned three. Till three turned 24 and a handful of mint M&M's, two mugs of hot cocoa, three chocolate easter eggs, a candy cane, and a bag of easter candy. Sandy had never laughed so hard in his whole life.


	21. Jack's Little Adventure

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: This is for the lovely LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr! You guys need to give her a big thanks, because she really is the main reason this story is still going strong. Even though I've already posted up two chapters today, I had to do a third because I promised I would do this chapter for her and I hate breaking promises. So, I hope you guys like it. Critique, comment, request, the usual. :) Enjoy.**

**Make sure to check out the poll on my profile!**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Oi! Whatcha lookin at, mate!" Bunny hopped up, paws on his hips as he glared up at Jack. Yes, Bunny, 6'1" Bunny, looked **up** at Jack Frost.

He couldn't take it, he just couldn't take it. He tried, oh how he tried, but this, there was no way other way to go about it. So, Jack did what he does best. He flopped over onto his back, staff falling onto the ground and laughed like a madman.

"North! Do something!" Tooth shrieked, not happy as she looked down and found her body was now the size of a three-year-olds.

"Yeah, mate! Do somethin so I can clobber Frostbite!" Bunny hissed, his demeanor small, tiny, and adorable.

North sat on the floor, holding a broken bottle in his small, cuppy hand. "How this happen, I don't know. But, no worry. It will wear off...eventually."

"Eventually!?" Tooth shrieked. "Nicholas St North! You better fix us right now, or so help me!"

"This is too priceless!" Jack screamed between gasps as he flailed on the floor, rolling over on his stomach and kicking and punching around as he laughed, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Sweetheart, you aren't helping." Tooth sighed.

"S-Sorry..." Jack chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth as he sat up, snickering.

Tooth rubbed her temples in frustration and turned her angry eyes back to North.

"Now, you mister 'wizard' are going to figure out a way to fix us this instant!" She scolded.

North shrugged sheepishly. "There is...uh...nothing that can be done. It will wear off within the next 24 hours though, so no worry."

"24 hours!" Tooth shrieked. "How in all the realms am I supposed to collect teeth in the body of a three-year-old!"

Sandy, who was just startled out of a nap from Tooth, nodded his head furiously, creating sand images above his head to voice his displeasure.

North shrugged again. "If mini fairies can do it, so can you?"

Tooth groaned and slammed her small hand to her forehead. "North...you are a dead man."

"Don't worry," Jack smiled down at them. "I'll help you guys."

Tooth blinked and looked up at Jack. "Oh, honey. I really appreciate the offer, but there are too many places that you can't go in the world."

Jack sat cross legged and hummed. "I can manage, besides, I'll have Baby Tooth to help me."

Tooth smiled and fluttered over to Jack, giving him a hug. "You're so helpful."

Jack grinned.

"Yeah, but what 'bout Sandy? And my eggs? I can't boss 'em 'round in a body like this." Bunny sneered, motioning to himself.

"And...I did not think about that with Yetis and Elves. They will not listen to me now..." North kicked the ground lightly.

Jack stroked his chin and snapped his fingers with a grin. "I'll take care of everything! Don't worry, I'll make sure your jobs don't fall behind."

"Snowflake, do you really think ya can manage that? I mean, ya just healed up from...the last incident," They all collectively shivered at the memory. "So, ya still need'a be restin."

Jack waved him off. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He floated up into the air and winked. "I'll be back soon, stay out of trouble!"

And with that the teen zipped out of the window.

Tooth smiled fondly. "He's such a good boy."

"Don't know what we'd do without Snowflake." Bunny nodded, then turned on North. "But, I think we could manage without ya."

North smiled sheepishly. "Ehehehehe, being small isn't all that bad, right?"

Sandy nodded, smiling slightly.

Tooth sighed heavily. "North, when this wears off, you are so a dead man."

"Love you too dear." North grinned and Tooth shot him a glare.

* * *

8 hours later and Jack had new found respect for his families jobs. He'd flown to Tooth Palace, given orders to the fairies and put Baby Tooth in charge until Tooth gets back. He's gone to the Warren and instructed the sentinel eggs to keep things moving. He'd rushed around, using the dream sand Sandy had given him to help the children with sleep. Not to mention he'd had to make it snow in several cities and was dragged into a snowball fight by Jamie and his friends. While it was fun, it tired him out pretty bad and made him extremely sore. Also, put him a little behind. Now, he was returning to the Pole to take care of the last of the work for the Guardians. However, he wasn't expecting _this _when he returned home.

It looked as if a tornado had run a path straight through the workshop. Not just one tornado, but 4 _tiny_ tornadoes and now the Workshop was in complete and utter chaos.

Jack slapped a hand to his forehead and ground in exasperation. Alright, it was official. North was a dead man. Quick a bee, he weaved his way through the chaos, trying desperately to find the mini members of his family. Thankfully, he soon ran into Phil, who was consoling another yeti that would have to repaint his toys **again. **

"Hey, Phil! Where are they?" Jack asked, smiling sheepishly.

Phil glared down at him and began rambling in Yetis. When he realized Jack couldn't understand him, he slapped himself in the face and pointed towards the Globe room.

"Thank you and don't worry, I'll help clean up the mess." He smiled and zipped off for the Globe room.

In all his years of causing trouble and mischief, Jack had never seen this much chaos before. In all his years of being an older brother, he had never felt this level of utter panic before. His family, had gone a sugar high.

Cookies and cakes and hot cocoa that the Elvis had undoubtedly brought to the mini Guardians were strewn all over the room. Some half eaten, the plates broken, and the mugs empty on their sides. To top it all off, the Guardians were literally bouncing off the walls.

Tooth squealed in glee as she flew around like a nat, knocking things over as she chased Sandy in circles.

North and Bunny were wrestling on the floor, yelling at each other about who's holiday was the best and who Tooth liked the most.

Jack stood there for a good 30 seconds, before a tired scowl formed on his face and he lifted up his staff, slamming it into the ground. Biting wind blasted from around him and threw the little Guardians about, until the wind came back like a boomerang and settled the kids at Jack's feet.

"What in all of the realms happened around here?" He sighed, looking at them expectantly.

Tooth held her hand up, grinning. "We had a lot of candy! I didn't want any, because it damages your teeth, but North shoved it in my mouth and I thought it was really good! Bunny said Easter candy is better, and shoved that in my mouth! It was really good! So, then the Elvis brought us more candy and cookies and stuff and it was really good! Hey, Jackie! You should go flying with me and Sandy! It's really fun!"

Jack blinked a few times after hearing Tooth's ramble and shook his head slightly. "Okay, not to self, never let you have sugar again."

Sandy nodded.

Jack then scowled at North and Bunny. "What about you two? Thanks to your rough housing and fight over Tooth, the whole workshop is a mess. Now the Yetis are going to have to waste time cleaning up. Why didn't you to think before you did this? Do you realize you could have gotten Tooth hurt? Or worse, your selves? You can't play around like that when people are working around you. It's dangerous!"

"Everyone's fine, mate. Calm down." Bunny blinked, he'd never seen Jack so distraught before.

"No! I will not calm down! Now, listen here, I want both of you to go to your room and don't come out until the Yetis and I have everything cleaned up! Then, I want you to apologize to all the yetis for the trouble you've caused!" Jack lectured.

"Jack, it is okay." North tried to soothe him.

"No, it's not okay! You all could have gotten hurt! Why don't you think before you do this stuff!" Jack glared.

"Jackie, calm down, please." Tooth insisted.

"You don't understand! You could have gotten yourself hurt, Pippa!" Jack snapped at her then gasped, reeling back as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"That explains it." Bunny huffed. "Ya were thinkin bout your sister when ya saw Tooth."

"I-I'm sorry, guys." Jack swallowed, and looked down, wiggling his toes. "I guess...I let myself get a little carried away there."

Tooth shook her head and fluttered up, hugging Jack's neck. "You're an older brother and you will be forever more. Those feelings, that maturity, it doesn't go away."

Jack smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks Tooth, you're one wise three-year-old."

Tooth winked, but gasped and fluttered out of the way as Phil came running in. He flailed his arms, talking in Yetish and Jack furrowed his brows, trying to understand him.

"Pitch is in the Globe room!" North gasped.

"What?" Jack looked down at him. "I thought we defeated him!?"

"Pitch never stays down long, mate. Ya should know that by now." Bunny huffed.

Jack tightened his grip on his staff. "Good, then it's time for a little payback."

"Jack, no! You can't fight him yourself." Tooth frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He smiled at her. "You guys stay here. Phil, watch them."

With that, the teen ran out of the room.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a lovely sight! The North Pole in complete chaos. I love it!" Pitch laughed from his perch on the top of the Globe.

"What do you want now Pitch?" Jack snarled as he flew in and up to Pitch.

Pitch scoffed. "Where is that fat old man? I have business with him."

"You have business with me." Jack growled. "You're going to pay for what you did to my friends."

Pitch blinked and laughed. "You think I was the only one who had a hand in that?"

Jack frowned. "You're the only one who could."

"I may have the power to control them, but my power is much like a lie. There is always a bit of truth." Pitch smirked.

Jack blinked, floating back. "That can't be..."

"True? Oh, of course it is! Nothing is done without reason, my dear boy. Nothing." Pitch said.

"Don't listen to him Jack!" Tooth called from the balcony below.

"He isn't telling the truth, mate!" Bunny yelled.

"He's trying to trick you!" North exclaimed.

Pitch blinked and looked down before bursting out laughing.

"W-what is this!? A group of mini Guardians!?" He laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Who ya callin mini, ya ugly old dirt bag!" Bunny snarled, hopping up and down and punching his arms.

Pitch stopped laughing and smirked down at him. "Oh, zip it, fur ball."

He pointed at Bunny and shot off a bolt of nightmare sand that split into three and formed into Nightmares.

"No!" Jack gasped and went to dive down, but was blind sided by another Nightmare. He was thrown into the side of the Globe, gritting his teeth as it jostled his still sore ribs.

"Mate, be careful!" Bunny called.

"We can handle them, Jack! Don't worry!" Tooth reassured as she and Sandy attacked one of the Nightmares.

Bunny nodded, throwing his boomerang as North charged at one with his mini swords.

Jack coughed and looked up at Pitch, who smirked.

"We'll meet again soon Jack, don't worry. It will be a fight to remember." The man disappeared in a flurry of dark sand, which formed into an army of Nightmares.

Jack let out a cry as he flew at them, shooting off ice blasts as he spun and kicked a few in the face. Tooth cut through them with her wings while Sandy slashed them with his whips. Bunny was still able to hold his own, using mostly his boomerang and Tai Chi skills. North, even though his swords were like needles, still could jump around like the expert swordsmen he was.

One of the Nightmares snuck up behind Bunny and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, throwing him over the balcony.

Tooth screamed in horror. "Bunny!"

Jack gasped and looked down, seeing the action and feeling his eyes narrow. "Hold on!"

The teen dove down, keeping his arms at his sides to help him go faster. Bunny was flailing in the air, pure terror in his green eyes. It reminded Jack too much of Pippa's terrified look while she was over the cracking ice. He wasn't going to let anything to happen, he swore that to himself. He'd protect the people he cared for, no matter what. As he got closer to Bunny, Jack reached an arm out, managing to scoop Bunny up and press him into his chest.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Jack reassured as Bunny clutched onto him. and turned in the air, so his own back was facing the ground.

"Ya gonna get hurt, mate!" Bunny cried.

"Probably, but it'll be fine. Just watch." Jack winked and closed his eyes, blue light surrounding them. A gust of wind came from seemingly nowhere, throwing the two back into the air and up to the Globe. Jack grit his teeth and let out a cry as ice shot from the light, striking all the Nightmares and turning them to dust.

"Good job Jack!" North cheered.

"You're a hero!" Tooth smiled.

Sandy held up a big thumbs up.

"Thank ya, mate." Bunny looked up at Jack as they landed on the balcony.

Sweat was running down Jack's face and his spiky hair was limp. Exhaustion clear in his eyes.

"Don't mention it...little brother." Jack winked.

Bunny frowned at him worriedly. "Jack, are ya..."

He didn't get a chance to finish, yelping as Jack's eyes closed.

There was a loud poof and Jack expected to meet the floor, but didn't. He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself inches from the carpet, a furry arm wrapped around his chest.

"You okay, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, kneeling next to him so Jack could sit on the floor.

Jack blinked tiredly as his back was shifted to Bunny's other arm. He looked around, finding everyone else had been turned back to their original sizes. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm okay...I'm okay..." He nodded slightly and looked up at Bunny.

"Ya know...I have new respect for you guy's work. It's hard to manage eggs, fairies, sand, and yetis." Jack hummed.

Bunny chuckled. "Well maybe now ya won't be causin so much trouble for us."

Jack hummed,again, thinking about it. he closed his eyes as Tooth came over and brushed hair out of his face. He smirked weakly and opened them again, giving Bunny a devious look.

"Nah...It's too much fun getting under your fur."

Bunny snorted. "Yer a little devil, ya know that?"

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." He winked.

A chorus of laughter rang through the room.


	22. Snow Bunny

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: This is for the epic Nanu Kitty! XD Got that fixed up, haha. I hope you all enjoy it. :) Don't forget to request, comment, and critique. Thanks guys~**

**Make sure to check out the poll on my profile!**

**~Snow**

* * *

He regretted the decision almost immediately after saying yes. He should have known this wasn't going to end well. He should of known. But no, he couldn't refuse. The damned brat wouldn't let him. No siry, he would not let him. What with those moonforesaken puppy dog eyes of his. That brat could get anything he wanted and still some just with that little look. He knew he was doing it just to spite him now. He knew it. So why the bloody hell did he say yes?

"You ready?" Jack smirked over at Bunny, delight glittering in his bright baby blue eyes and happiness sparkling against those pearl white teeth Tooth liked so much.

Bunny scowled at him, hoping by some chance the look would make the kid stand down from the idea. However, there was no such luck as the boy just batted his eyelashes. Bunny sighed heavily in a mixture of frustration and pure terror.

"Just go easy, Frostbite." Bunny grumbled.

"Don't worry, it's easy! Just like riding bike!" Jack winked and wind gusted against their backs, pushing Jack down the hill on his ice-snowboard

"I don't know how to ride a bike!" Bunny yelped as the wind pushed him down the hill after the snow teen on wooden skis.

"Woo hoo!" Jack cackled, using his staff as a pick for the snow, pushing himself faster.

"Whoa!" BUnny yelped, coasting to the side to just barely miss hitting a tree.

"Frostbite! I'm going to kill you when this is over!" Bunny proclaimed.

Jack's eyes twinkled. "Ya gotta catch me first, mate."

Bunny growled at the mock of his accent and pushed the picks in the snow to make him go faster. This guy was just asking for it.

Jack cackled in glee, the wind making him shoot down the hill. "What happened to not racing a rabbit?"

"Oh, you'll be wishin ya didn't!" Bunny growled, pushing himself faster, fear replaced with rage.

"I'm so scared, the big hairy Kangaroo is gonna get me!" Jack laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Yer a brat, ya know that!?" Bunny snarled.

"So I've been told." Jack teased.

Bunny huffed and pushed himself faster, finally catching up to the teen and getting in front of him.

"Ha! Take that ya bloody show pony!" Bunny smirked, crossing his arms with a nod.

Jack rolled his eyes, but then the widened and a hand went over his mouth. "Bunnymund look out!"

Bunny blinked and looked forward, eyes widening and a yelp ringing out before his foot slammed into a rock. The ski broke and his hind leg got stuck in the snow over the rock before he lost his balance and went tumbling the rest of the way down the hill.

"Bunny!" Jack cried, kneeling on the board to make himself speedup with the help of the wind. Once he reached the bottom, he skidded to a stop and ran over to the ball of snow that was his cranky Australian brother.

"You okay?" Jack asked, digging him out of the snow.

Bunny only groaned, appearing to be unconscious. Jack bit his lip. Oops?


	23. Assistant

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, here is the other part of Snow Bunny. :) Sorry about any confusion it caused. This is kind of going into an arc with Stay By Me because so many people have liked it. I'm so glad about that too. ^^ Well, here's the chapter I hope you like it and don't forget to review, comment, critique, request, all that jazz. Laters. ^^**

**Fanart is always welcome!**

**Warning: I cried writing the ending, so BEWARE OF FEELS!**

**~Snow**

* * *

"So, how is he?" Jack asked nervously twiddling his thumbs as he hopped from one foot to the other, waiting for North's verdict of the damage he'd done to Bunny.

North grunted as he pushed himself up, whipping his large hands off on his black pants and cross his hefty arms over his chest, sighing heavily. "Bunny is okay, but has broken ribs and left hind needs resting. Time, rest, and good meal – he will be right as rain."

"How long are you talking about?" the boy asked.

"Eh, roughly good month or two," North waved his hand in a so-so manner, waving it off as insignificant.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, mate!" Bunny exclaimed, bolting up in his grassy bed and hissing a wince when he jarred his aching ribs. "T-two months, mate, ya gotta be kiddin' meh; Easteh's in three months, I still got eggs ta paint! I got no time ta be hauled up in meh nest that long!"

"You will have to wait to heal. There is no way 'round it," North shrugged. "Do not freight, it is not like Easter is anything like Christmas. You will have quick work, no?"

Bunny scowled angrily. "Ya bloody old hoot, ya know nothin bout Eastah! Don' try comparin it ta ya bloody tinsel-lit holiday!"

North snorted. "It is only rotten eggs and poorly sweetened chocolate; nothing like Christmas. I get lovely songs, yes?"

"Why you nasty drongo, I'll tell ya somethin..." Bunny hissed and thus began their never-ending argument, yet again. Jack stood silent eyes shifting back and forth as if watching an intense tennis match; it wasn't long before the boy frowned deeply, anger rising with the volume of the elder Guardian's voices and brow twitching with the battle of insults.

"Uh…guys." Ignored.

"Guys." Still ignored.

"Guys!" Okay, that was it.

"**Hey!**" Jack's roar echoed off the walls of the domed tunnel room, the temperature dropping as a result of his annoyance.

"What!?" they snapped in unison, turning to the boy with angry glares, but their expressions quickly fell, softened, at the sight of the boy bowing his head, his bare feet shuffling nervously.

"Well uh...it...it's my fault..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "You know for…well this...so...uh...I'm not really busy right now...and uh…I could...help? I-If well you want me to...you know?"

Bunny sighed heavily, ears flattening on his head guiltily; the poor kid probably thought he was mad at him. He shook his head and averted his eyes, caving to the boy's kicked-puppy expression.

"All ya gotta do is herd the eggs into the water, they know what ta do from there. Think ya can do that fer me, Snowflake?" Bunny asked softly. Jack's head shot up fast enough to startle the old rabbit nearly out of his fur, his eyes bright and white smile wide. He nodded enthusiastically, hands gripping his staff tightly.

"Definitely! I used to herd sheep when I was, well, human. So it won't be a problem!"

Bunny shook his head slowly as he chuckled – this kid. "Just don't hurt yaself, alright?"

"Aye, aye sir!" the spirit mock-saluted the elder Guardian's before rounding on his heel and took off through the tunnel with a 'woop' of excitement.

"He's something else..." Bunny sighed, leaning back in his nest.

North nodded thoughtfully, "handful, but good boy."

"What are we going to do about him trusting us again, aye North? We can't force it, ya know, but he's so distant now and jumpy. It's like e's waitin for us to turn on him at any second." Bunny frowned deeply, side glancing at the Russian.

North furrowed his brows in thought, stroking his beard as he stared at the floor. "I am unsure, old friend. But we will hold strong and find way soon. It will only take time."

Bunny nodded, "I hope so, mate. I really hope so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~

Jack landed softly on the plush green grass of the Warren, taking in the semi-sweet smells of edible dyes, flower nectar, and rich chocolate. Bunny and North's places were always his favorite because of their smell; it made his mouth water and refreshed his soul like a good cold breeze - Tooth didn't call him Sweet Tooth for nothing.

Getting down to business, bright frost blue eyes began scanning the expanse of the underground world, searching for anything amiss among the marching lines of little egglets. It wasn't long for his keen sight to catch a waddling group of bright pink 'googies'-as Bunny so affectionately called them-that had strayed from their lines.

Jack hummed and smiled and waved his staff, wind spiraling around him and lifting his feet from the ground; he flew to the wiggly group, hovering above them and watching fondly as they bumped and bounced into each other. The teen chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, tapping one with the end of his staff gently.

"Alright you little egglets, get back in line. You need to be colored, now come on. Go, shoo." Jack herded the fragile treasures back toward to their lines, catching another wondering away and grinned, quick to fly over and fix it.

The energized winter spirit flew for what seemed like hours; herding the eggs back in line and watching as they jumped in rivers of colorful dye. He hadn't even realized he'd stopped flying, unconsciously running from place to place like he used to in his time – it was second nature now. Jack could remember his father calling him from the lumber piles and pointing out wayward sheep here and there, could remember the man's booming laugh, much like North's, whenever he'd stumble in his enthusiastic rush. Just the thought of the old brown haired man made Jack smile, tears pricking at his glazed eyes.

Oh, how he loved his father. How he loved the big man's strong arms embracing him, his large hands patting him a little too hard on his scrawny back. They'd always laughed together; always spent time together, his father even helping pull pranks on their little town. They'd throw snowballs at the mayor's house and pick on old Creature Creedier, the nasty town librarian; they'd always have so much fun, they were the best of friends; his father, a child at heart forever, had given him his belief in the Guardians.

"Jack?" North's voice was so sudden, so unexpected, that it caught the teen clear off guard. Jack yelped in shock, snapping out of his daze and stumbling back. The egglets rushed around his feet, trying to avoid getting crushed, as Jack lost his footing. His foot slipped against the slick grass, the egglets throwing him further off balance, and his staff was abandoned as he splashed into the multi-colored river.

"Snowflake!" Bunny cried, rushing-or in his case, limping-with North's aid to the river's edge. Jack flailed in panic, trying to keep himself afloat in the rushing semi-sweet water; he didn't know how to swim, didn't know what to do, and he was panicking. Images of his death flashed before his stinging eyes, the drowning, the gasping for air, the dread of hopelessness – he was through.

"Sergei Rachmaninoff!" North cursed grabbing hold of Bunny's paw as the rabbit struggled against the edge of the river, stretching towards the flailing teen. Jack coughed up pink water, smiling weakly when his hand grasped Bunny's; the rabbit winked at him before nodding to North as they were pulled back to safety.

The trembling snow spirit coughed and hacked up colorful liquid as soon as his chest hit the ground, his once white skin now stained with color. Bunny knelt next to him, tapping his back gently with the back of his paw as North retrieved Jack's beloved staff.

"You okay, Frostbite?" Bunny asked worriedly, brows furrowed as he watched the teen struggle to catch his breath.

Jack hacked up another mouthful of colorful water, whipping his mouth off on the sleeve of his now multi-colored sweatshirt. He smirked weakly, cracking an eye open to meet the worried gaze of his friend, "Right as rain, Kangaroo..."

Bunny sighed in relief and then went 180; a scowl formed on his furry lips as he twitched his pink nose and toward above the colored boy, paws crossed over his broad chest and weight distributed on his good hind. "What was with ya starin off inta space like that, Snowflake? Ya coulda got yerself killed, again, had we not come out when we did."

The teen sighed and turned his head away, looking off into the distance with a sad smile as he half-lid his eyes, "I was thinking about my father."

Bunny's ears drooped and he sank back on his hunches, North's eyebrow's raised in curiosity as he returned with the staff in hand.

"He's...he's the one that kept me like this; kept me carefree and a trickster. He was...my best friend. Just...herding the eggs made me think of all the times I'd run around herding the sheep while he chopped wood, back when I was alive and all. I hated wearing shoes, so I'd trip a lot. He'd laugh at me and call me a clutz.  
"He loved mythological creatures and holidays and spirits. Everything any normal adult thought was frivolous fantasy, my father believed in with all his heart. Especially..." Jack looked up to Bunny and North, his smile widening, tears fogging his vision.

"Especially you guys," he whispered sincerely.

Bunny's eyes widened, "What?"

Jack nodded calmly and stood up, gently taking his staff from North whom looked quite distant and all the more thoughtful.

"He got really sick one winter though and we weren't exactly the richest family in town and old lady Murda, the town nurse, could only do so much for him. A few weeks before Christmas he had called him into his and Mom's room..." Jack swallowed, trying to fight the lump that rose in his throat.

"You don't have ta tell us, Mate." Bunny told him softly, resting a paw upon his trembling shoulder.

Jack shook his head and pulled his damp hood over his down cast head. "He...he gave me this staff; told me to look over Mom and Emma...told me never to stop believing in you guys. He said to hang onto my belief...with...with both hands and to never let go...no matter what anyone said...no matter what I went through…He told me you guys would always be there…he told me to never grow up..."

Soft silence befell the three, only the sounds of the Warren around them. Jack tightened his grip on the twisted wooden staff, tucking his chin into his chest as he gnawed on his lip.

"I-I'm sorry I got you hurt..." Jack murmured to Bunny, "I'm sorry I put you behind…"

Bunny blinked in shock, "Snowflake..."

"I'll...I'll try harder if you let me. I'll make it up to you...promise. I promise..." Jack sniffled, biting in his trembling lower lip as glistening tears rolled from beneath his white bangs.

Bunny shook his head, kneeling slowly down to Jack's level and gently taking hold of the boy's shaking shoulders. "Why do ya feel like ya have to make anythin' up to me? Ya did nothing wrong, Jack."

Jack sniffled, looking up at Bunny with pained, teary eyes. "B-because it's my fault you got hurt. I was stupid…and if I hadn't challenged you to go s-snowboarding you wouldn't have gotten hurt. A-and then I messed up here…and I'm sorry…I-I just wanted to prove that 'm not a n-nuisance or w-worthless…"

North and Bunny cringed at the repeat of their hurtful words, images of the painful incident of so long ago flashing through both their minds. It still bothered him. They knew. It bothered them all. It was a crack, a wound that still hadn't healed. And no matter how many times the boy said he was fine, he was okay, that he trusted them - they knew it was empty, it was forced; they knew he was scared.

Bunny pulled Jack into his chest, holding the boy close and thoroughly shocking the distressed winter spirit. The embrace was warm and loving and gentle, but firm and strong – just like the great rabbit himself. "You did a perfect job, Mate. I couldn't be more proud of ya. Thank ya, Frostbite, for teachin me to ski. Thank ya for helping me out today."

Jack's eyes widened slightly before squinting shut as tears poured down his blushing cheeks. The boy wrapping his arms under Bunny's, grasping tightly to the downy fur on his back and burying his face into the rabbit's comforting shoulder.

"Stupid Kangaroo...you're not supposed to trip of rocks..." He chuckled wetly, sniffling as he held tighter to the Guardian.

Bunny smiled softly. "Yeah, I'll remember that next time, Snowflake."

North smiled fondly from his perch against the nearby tree, arms crossed over his large stomach as he watched the brotherly bond. The road to recovery was sure to be long and daunting, but when it came to Jack, the journey would be well worth it.


	24. Things Happen For a Reason

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Here is another request for miss Nanu Kitty and for ThatOneFan! :) I hope you guys like it. Updates might be coming a little slower, because I'm really trying harder to make the stories the best they can be and also I'm pretty busy in RL so that's just a heads up for you guys. Thanks for all the support! Also, I went back and edited chapter 20, so if you guys wanna go check that out, go ahead. Well, here's 23 and I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to comment, request, critique and all that goody stuff. Laters alligators. ;)**

**Make sure to check out the poll on my profile!**

**This could be seen as a continuation of Stay By Me and The Destruction After the Storm. :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

Darkness covered the sky with a blanket of bright white stars, the moon a beacon of illumination over the earth below. It's soft bathing rays spreading over the rocky earth of the valley, submerging the iridescent palace and refracting a prism of dancing colors.

Golden sand, rich and vibrant entangled itself within the glows of the milky moon and the dancing refraction of peacock like magnificence throughout the gorge. It swirled and twisted through the chilled air, wrapping around pillars, weaving through platforms, until it slithered through the open window of the tallest tower. Accompanied by the biting wind the sand glided into the spacious room, towards the large canopy bed and danced over the closed eyes of its small occupant.

The tendril of sand snapped in half, the loose end forming into a sphere above the child's head before morphing into images. It flickered, changing, twisting, and turning until finally forming into the beautiful dream- a snowball fight.

Tooth smiled gently at the dream as it played above Jack's sleeping head, watching as he and Jamie threw snowballs back and forth at each other, laughing as Sophie soon came up and tackled the spirit. Soon after the whole group of teens were on top of Jack, all of them laughing. It warmed Tooth's heart, knowing the boy finally had friends, though now older, that would stay by him. She knew, deep down, that it could eventually change, but right now, he was happy and that was all that truly mattered.

Jack's eyes flickered under closed lids, his lips parted it a smile. Soft giggles and murmures would leave his lips every now and again, making Tooth smile fondly. She gently stroked his hair, hand going to his forehead to check his temperature, then sliding down under the thin sheet and slipped under the him of his-or rather Jamie's old-white T-shirt. Her small, delicate hand resting on the boy's too thin stomach, feeling his slow and steady breathing under her palm.

Tooth soon took her hand back, careful not to wake the boy from his rich slumber. She carefully tucked the sheet around him, watching him shift and pull his up, his loose fists resting on the plush pillows on either side of his head. The hummingbird hybrid giggled silently, shaking her head and placing a soft, loving kiss on the boy's head.

"Sweet dreams, my lovely Sweet Tooth." She whispered before floating out of the room and quietly closing the door behind her. It was time to get to work.

The main platform of the Tooth Palace was a blaze with movement as mini fairies flew to and fro-collecting teeth, dropping them off for sorting, grabbing a golden coin and taking back off to start the process once again. To say Tooth was proud of her girls would be a major understatement, words couldn't even begin to explain her pride in these hard working fairies.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth called out, violet eyes looking around for her youngest fairy.

There was a crash, a squeak and then in a fluttering green bolt of energy, Baby Tooth beelined to Tooth, stopping just before crashing into her face and saluting. Tooth blinked and giggled slightly, cupping her hands under Baby Tooth for the girl to stand in her palms.

"How is work going, 2nd in command?" She winked.

Baby Tooth smiled and squeaked as she began to relay the busy day to Tooth. She knew Jack had been really busy today, explaining why he fell asleep so early and fast, but she didn't know exactly how busy. Apparently several younger kids had lost one of their upper central incisors due to sledding accidents. Some lost their lower canine due to hardcore snowball fights. Even little Sophie lost her lower first premolar due to some rough housing earlier in the day.

"At least he's keeping us busy." Tooth giggled, shaking her head.

Baby Tooth huffed and crossed her arms, complaining how Jack needed to be more careful or one day he was going to make a kid break their teeth.

Tooth shook her head again. "Don't worry about that, he knows the limits. So, shall we head out?"

Baby Tooth blinked and nodded in excitement.

"Alright." Tooth smiled and held up a golden coin. "To Paris, France it is."

* * *

Tooth loved being out in the field, she had missed it so much and even vowed to herself she would never wait longer than a week to go out. It was just so peaceful, flying through the night sky with the Moon watching over you, protecting you. The wind under her wings and the sights of the cities lights as she flew overhead, it was what made this immortal life worth living.

The Eiffel Tower was breathtaking like always, but the sight never tired. The glittering of lights on the rivers and the street musicians playing to the wind. It just made Tooth so happy. She winked at Baby Tooth, who was trailing behind her, flapping her small wings in an attempt to keep beat with her much faster mother. The small fairy looked at the woman, confused for a moment, before smiling and squeaking, pointing to an open window nearby.

Tooth patted her head with his finger and zipped into the room, where golden sand was traveling through. She hovered above the wooden floor, smiling fondly at the small blond haired girl that was cuddling her teddy bear. Her small lips were parted, showing a missing right central incisor.

"Rough housing with your brothers. Such a strong girl you are, Rose. So very strong indeed." Tooth hummed, floating over and slipping the tooth from under the girl's pillow, replaced with a golden coin. She gently placed it within a small blue sack and fluttered out of the window, heading towards home. The night was quiet, but Tooth frowned as the moon had been covered with a cloud. Something wasn't right she could feel it. Something zipped passed her and the woman gasped, pausing mid-flight as a shadow formed on the building before her.

"Why, if it isn't little Toothiana out in the field once again." Pitch sneered, stepping out of the shadows.

Eyes narrowing, Tooth quickly handed the small sack to Baby Tooth and got in a battle stance.

"Go to Jack." She whispered.

Baby Tooth shook her head, eyes narrowing at Pitch.

The Nightmare King cackled, smirking at the two of them. "Oh, dear you don't realize how unlucky you are."

"Stay away from the girl Pitch." Tooth ordered, voice dangerously protective.

Pitch seemed to think about it, then shrugged. "No."

There was a sound of dark laughter and Pitch smirked, stepping out of the way as Jack stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped.

The boy smirked and looked up at her, blue eyes bright yellow.

"Hello, 'mother'." He teased, voice distant and detached.

Tooth's eyes turned fierce as she glowered at Pitch. "What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing, my dear." Pitch chuckled. "He just decided what he should have long ago."

"Let him go." Tooth demanded.

"No." Pitch said simply.

"Pitch!" Tooth cried, charging at the man.

Pitch stepped back, watching as Jack stepped forward and spun his staff, slamming the end of it into Tooth's stomach and freezing some of her feathers.

She cried out, gasping as she fluttered back, arms wrapped around her quivering mid-section.

"How does it feel, to be betrayed by someone you thought loved you?" Jack hissed darkly.

"W-What?" Tooth gasped, confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Jack snapped. "You and the 'Guardians' attacked me! You were supposed to be my family, but instead you sought out to destroy me! How the hell is that supposed to be love!?"

Tooth was taken aback, her heart breaking at his words. She looked away, clutching her eyes shut to try and keep the tears hidden. She knew what he was saying was true. She had preached and preached to him about trust and believing in them. She begged him to let them into his life. She had promised him that they would be a family. Yet, they were weak and allowed that to happen. That incident, only two weeks in passing, where they had almost ended their baby's life.

"You guys don't want me around. I'm nothing to you! I'm a nuisance, just like you saw me all those years ago! Just like you saw me for 300 years! While I was alone! While I suffered! I was only seen as someone who made your job busier! You only care about because of my teeth! You don't care about me as a whole! You don't really see me as a person!" Jack continued on, smirking as he saw tears fall down Tooth's face.

"I don't need you." Jack hissed and shot a bolt of ice at her.

Tooth screamed in pain as darkness slashed into her wings, lacerated her legs and tore at her gut. Jack dissolved into a Nightmare and Pitch laughed.

"Don't mess with fear, my lovely." He smirked, stroking Tooth's cheek as she collapsed to the rooftop. He cackled and disappeared.

Baby Tooth squealed and squeaked loudly, trying to call for help. A spiral of golden sand weaved its way down to the two, Sandy appearing on a cloud moments later. Baby Tooth squeaked, informing him of what had happened while Sandy got Tooth on his golden cloud. The small man nodded, holding up an image of Tooth's Palace before they took off through the night.

* * *

Dawn broke over the valley's edge, soft rays streaking in through the open window the tower. Cool wind brushed against Jack's face, causing the boy to shift. He was sprawled out on the bed, hand under his T-shirt with half his thin stomach exposed. The sheet was in a heap on the floor next to the bed and his hair was a dishoveled mess. His mouth was open as he snored lightly, drool spilling down the side of his mouth. He smacked his lops together, groaning as the wind blowed at him again. The teen rolled over onto his side, curling up and continuing to sleep, or at least he would have. The wind seemed to get annoyed with him and with a mighty gust, Jack rolled off the bed with a yelp and crashed onto the floor. He groaned, pushing himself up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay...okay...'m up..." He grumbled, yawning as he ran a hand through his hair.

Baby Tooth suddenly flew into the room, squeaking at him loudly. He blinked at her sleepily, tilting his head.

"What's up, Baby Tooth?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and squealed louder, acting out what had happened to their mother.

Jack's eyes widened. "What!? Tooth's hurt!?"

Baby Tooth nodded worriedly and watched Jack grab his staff before dashing out of the room.

The both of them flew down the stairs and to the infirmary of the Tooth Palace, stopping right outside the door. Jack was almost at the point of hyperventilating, but seeing Tooth put him at his breaking point.

She was bleeding from deep gashes in her legs, black ice biting into the feathery skin on her stomach. Her wings looked like paper that had been through a shredder and her breathing was light but shallow.

"Bunny!" North ordered, motioning to the door.

Bunny look over his shoulder and cursed, rushing over. "Kid you shouldn't..."

Jack flinched violently and took a few steps away from Bunny, his whole body trembling and eyes wide with fear.

Bunny felt his heart break and lowered himself onto all fours, his ears flattening on his head. "Hey, hey. It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack swallowed thickly, lips trembling and teeth chattering as he began to speak.

"I...I hurt her...?" He whispered.

Bunny shook his head. "No, no you didn't. It was Pitch."

"B-But...ice...I saw..." Jack whimpered, tears bubbling into his eyes.

"Snowflake, calm down. This isn't your fault. You didn't do..." Bunny didn't get a chance to finish, before the boy started to sniffle.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He sobbed, gripping his staff close to his chest.

"Hey, calm down. Its 'kay, it's not your fault. Calm down." Bunny soothed, hopping forward. He gently took Jack's hand in his warm paw smiling at the boy softly.

"It's 'kay, Snowflake. Tooth'll be right as rain within a few days, once we 'eal 'er up. But, we need ya help to get the ice off 'er. Think ya can do that?" He asked him carefully.

Jack sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "I don't wanna hurt her."

"Ya won't, mate. Promise." Bunny looked hopefully.

Jack nodded and Bunny smiled slightly, leading the boy into the Infirmary.

"He can help us," Bunny told North as they came over to Tooth.

Within the few seconds the boys had been outside, North and Sandy already had Tooth almost fully patched up. All that remained was the biting black ice that clung to her abdomen.

Jack swallowed thickly as he walked over to Tooth, frowning at how weak and vulnerable she appeared. Tooth was always strong and courageous, gentle and sweet, but never a push over. She could slap you silly at the drop of a hat. She could become the most ferocious jungle cat you've ever seen. She could move so fast it would make you dizzy just trying to catch sight of her. The person lying on the bed...no...that was not Tooth. That was not the woman whom he had begun to see has his adoptive mother. No, she looked too human to be her.

With a deep breath Jack gently set his hand on Tooth's stomach, closing his eyes. The ice began to frost over blue and glow dully before traveling up his arm. He knit his eyebrows together and winced slightly, the white flakes changing black. The ice slowly disappeared, getting smaller and smaller until it only left the raw skin underneath the cold.

"Good job, mate." Bunny congratulated as he spread a salve on Tooth's side.

Jack smiled weakly, hair falling limply into his face. He knelt down on the ground, arm folding against the side of the bed as his head rested against it. He felt so tired all of a sudden, even though he'd only been awake from moments. The warmth of dreams pulling at his head was too good to ignore, so Jack allowed his eyes to close.

Sandy smiled at the boy, letting his dream sand extract the darkness Jack had taken in.  
North banaged Tooth's stomach up after the salve was spread and within moments, Tooth began to shift.

"She's awakening.." North blinked.

Tooth slowly opened her eyes, groaning slightly.

"Toothiana," North whispered, leaning over her, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck..." She smiled weakly.

"Well, she sounds alive to me. Snowflake did a good job" Bunny snorted.

"Where's Jack? Is he okay?" Tooth gasped suddenly and tried to sit up, but took in a sharp breath as the movement yanked on her injuries.

"Easy, dear. You are hurt." North cooed, making her stay down.

Sandy nodded and made an arrow above his head, pointing next to Tooth's arm. The hummingbird looked down, sighing in relief when she saw the boy save beside her.

"I-I thought Pitch had taken him..." She admitted to the worried stares around her.

"Taken him? why?" North blinked.

"When I was out last night collecting teeth, I had a run in with Pitch. He must have made a replica of Jack or something, because there he was. Standing right in front of me and blaming me for the attack on him a few weeks ago." Tooth felt tears sting her eyes.

"Everything he said was true, though. We hurt him and I've noticed he's a little more distant towards us. No matter how many times he forgives us, it won't change that his trust has wavered." She whispered.

Bunny looked down. "That'd explain why he was afraid a me...thought I was gonna hit 'em or somethin..."

North set a big hand on the boy's back, feeling him breath softly.

"It will take time, but we hopefully will build trust back. My heart hurts that we failed to protect the one child that means the most in our lives." North sighed.

"300 hundred years...and all we saw him as was a name on a list of troublemakers...if I could...golly if only I could...I'd go back in time in a lick and beat the snot outta myself back then." Bunny shook his head.

Sandy nodded, feeling the same. Even though he and Jack saw each other in passing, he wished he had done more for the boy.

"We made so many mistakes..." Tooth frowned.

"We will fix them, though. That's all we can do." North murmured.

All the Guardians stood there, watching the teen before them. They knew he was strong and independant. They knew he was wise and resourceful. They knew so much about him, yet knew so little. How could they be a family, how could they ask trust of this boy, when they didn't even have trust in themselves?


	25. Silent Spirit

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Here's another request for Nanu Kitty as well as another installment of the Stay By Me arc! I'm so glad you guys have been liking these stories. The next chapter will be wrapping up the arc, so we'll just have to see if anyone will give ideas for a new one soon. ^^ I hope you guys like this and beware of the fluff! Don't forget to comment, critique and request. :)**

**Oh, before a I forget: SOMEONE TAKE TUMBLR AWAY FROM ME! Too much fanart! It's too cute! Too many feels! I would love some art for these stories, if my artistically inclined followers wouldn't mind doing that? It would make me so happy. XD I know live can cause people to be very busy, so I understand, but it would be lovely and much appreciated. :) Okay, i'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**~Snow**

* * *

North plopped down in his big red velvet arm chair with a long, tired sigh. His big hands rubbed at his temples that ached with exhaustion and stress. It had been such a hectic day in the workshop and he still had to hold the monthly Guardian's meeting. He only hoped it would be over quickly and...

"FROSTBITE!"

Quietly...North sighed as Bunny's scream bounced off the walls of the Globe room and more importantly, his aching head!

Jack flew by, cackling like a madman and holding one of Bunny's eggs hostage. He had the egg tucked into his arm with his staff, a bag of chocolate in his hand that he was popping by the handful.

"Tooth told ya, ya can't have that much sugar! Now give it and my egg here, Frostbite!" Bunny growled, glaring up at the little brat.

Jack swallowed and shook his head, grinning. "No way, Cottontail! If you want your egg back, you gotta jump for it!"

"Frostbite, don't make me hurt ya!" Bunny threatened.

"What in all of the Moon is going on?" North asked, genuinely confused as he got up and walked over.

"What's with all the screaming?" Tooth blinked as she and Sandy flew in soon after.

"Ah, good to see you up and about again, my dear." North smiled at Tooth.

She grinned and nodded, "Right as rain thanks to you guys."

"Uh, hello!? Egg in danger in here!" Bunny growled.

Sandy held up a question mark and followed Bunny's paw when he point. The yellow man's eyes widened when he saw Jack waved at them before shoving more chocolate into his mouth.

Tooth gasped. "How did he get that!?"

Sandy grinned guiltily.

"SANDY!?" The three blinked.

The man looked around nervously and made an arrow to Jack, telling them to focus-and to keep the subject off himself.

"You're not getting out of this." Tooth said pointedly and Sandy snapped his fingers, frowning.

"Jack, come down from high place and give Bunny back his egg." North ordered.

Jack swallowed again and shook his head. "If he wants it, he's gotta come get it!"

"You little brat! Just gimme it back!" Bunny roared.

"What's the fun in that?" Jack laughed.

"Jack, sweetie, please come down from there and give us the egg and chocolate." Tooth urged, floating up.

Jack shook his head, flying higher. "No way! Bunny said he can beat me in anything, if thats so true than the big old Kangaroo can come get his egg himself!"

"Oh, that's it Frostbite! You're going down!" Bunny hissed and ran on all fours to the wall, he jumped, using the wall as leverage to propel him to the globe. He bounced off the globe and tackled Jack, sending them both to the floor with a loud thud and scream on Jack's part.

"Boys!" Tooth gasped, fluttering over quickly with the other two Guardians.

Bunny had turned them in the air so he landed on his back and Jack on his stomach. Said teen was sitting on Bunny's stomach and smiled innocently up at them. Bunny, however, groaned.

"Crikey...that was a blow to the weak cage..." He coughed and blinked.

"Are you two okay?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Grea-" Jack's voice cracked as he talked and the boy hunched forward, coughing into his hand.

"Whoa." Bunny blinked and sat up quickly, the boy moving to his lap. The rabbit patted Jack's back, trying to soothe the fit. Once Jack stopped coughing, he panted against Bunny's shoulder and the rabbit wasn't pleased that his breath was hot.

"Sweet Tooth, you okay?" Tooth asked worriedly, sitting on the ground next to him.

Jack swallowed and frowned, furrowing his brows as he nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He blinked and put a hand to his throat, trying again, but it was only a strained noise.

North frowned and knelt down, taking a small flashlight from his back pocket. He tilted Jack's chin back and turned it on.

"Open," he ordered and Jack did so.

North looked thoughtfully, grunting to himself before letting go of Jack and turning off the light.

Sandy held up a question mark, frowning.

"Irritated throat, caused by too much chocolate." North gave a Sandy a credulous look.

He smiled innocently.

Jack tilted his head, not understanding.

"It happens when you eat too much chocolate. After awhile it starts to irritate your throat. It will do the same thing to your gums and teeth." Tooth explained.

"So, ya won't be able to use that flapper of 'ers for some time, mate." Bunny pointed out.

Jack's eyes widened and he began flailing his arms, trying to force himself to talk. "_That...can't be..." _He winced and held his throat.

"No talking," North ordered.

"Don't worry, mate. I'll make ya something to help." Bunny reassured, hugging him slightly.

Jack looked up at him and smiled slightly, mouthing sorry.

"It's fine." Bunny smiled.

"Come on." Tooth took Jack's hands and helped him stand while North helped Bunny.

Sandy hugged Jack's leg apologetically and Jack smiled, bending down to hug him back in way of reassurance. Sandy grinned and one of his tendrils of sand weaved out, picking up Jack's staff and holding it out to him.

Jack's eyes widened at the tendril and he scrambled to hide behind Tooth, smiling sheepishly and pointing to the ground for him to set it down.

Sandy furrowed his golden brows worriedly, frowning, but complied.

Tooth frowned and looked at Jack worriedly as the boy bent to pick up his staff.

North cleared his throat to rid the room of the awkward silence. "Shall we begin our meeting?"

"He's still afraid we're going to hurt him again." Bunny sighed, running a polish cloth over on of his boomerangs.

"We can't expect him to get over it so fast." North sighed heavily, rubbing his temples again.

"It's almost been a month, mate." Bunny pointed out.

"It's almost been 9 years since he joined us..." North murmured.

The two of them fell silent, the only sound in the globe room that of the crackling fire. Soon, the flutter of wings joined into the crackle as Tooth flew into the room.

"How did medicine work?" North asked her.

She smiled sadly. "He fussed but took it anyway."

"Snowflake asleep?" Bunny asked, standing up.

Tooth shook her head, looking down. "Sandy wanted to have some time with him..."

"See why he's afraid of him." Bunny murmured.

Tooth nodded and put her face in her hands, sniffling. "I hate this. I hate not being able to get close to him anymore. I hate the distance."

North nodded and stood up, coming over to Tooth and pulling her close. "We all do."

Tooth started crying into North's chest, murmuring about how it wasn't fair that it had to happen to him.

Bunny shook his head slightly and started walking down the hall, he had a brother to go visit.

Sandy and Jack sat on the boy's bed together, Sandy teaching him how to talk through images. Jack was able to use his snow to make images in his hand and make them come to life much like the rabbit he had brought to life on Jamie's window. The two of them were in the middle of a funny discussion when Jack suddenly yawned silently.

"Those meds work fast, don't they?" Bunny winked from the door.

Jack smiled tiredly and waved, as did Sandy, who created an image to ask what was up.

Bunny shrugged and came into the room. "Wanted to check on the little brat."

Jack stuck his tongue out and made a snow image of a Kangaroo with duct tape on it's mouth, hopping around with angry accents above it.

Bunny shook his head and chuckled. "Did Sandy teach ya that?"

Sandy nodded proudly and Bunny patted his head. "Nice, mate."

Jack nodded, smiling sadly as he created an image with words. "_Are you guys mad at me?"_

Bunny arched an eyebrow. "Why would we?"

_"I made a mess today and...i'm worrying you."_

Sandy shook his head. **_"We are a family and your are the baby of said family, the baby always gets worried about. Even MiM worries about you."_**

_"Man in the moon worries about...me?"_Jack's eyes widened.

**_"We both are old souls, we talk quite often. You are his favorite topic, as are the rest of the Guardians." _**Sandy nodded.

"We just want to figa out how we can make ya feel comfortable 'round us again." Bunny added in.

Jack shrugged. _"I know I've told you guys that it doesn't bother me, but..."_

**_"It was a traumatic experience. We hold no grudge, only wish for to soothe soul." _**Sandy nodded.

"Ya know we'll always protect ya right? We'll never let ya fall, not again." Bunny shook his head.

_"I believe you."_Jack smiled sadly and nodded, another yawn leaving his lips.

Bunny chuckled, "We bettah get ya to bed before that stuff knocks ya out."

_"It's gettin there. Thanks Bunny, Sandy." _Jack smiled tiredly as Bunny laid him down and Sandy pulled the cover over him.

**_"Anything for you, Jack." _**Sandy winked and sprinkled sand over Jack's head.

Jack smiled, before falling into a thick slumber.

"Night, Snowflake." Bunny patted the boy's chest before he and Sandy left the room.

Little did they know, a pair of bright yellow eyes and a wide white smirk formed in the corner of the room.


	26. A Lesson worth Learning

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: This is for ThatOneFan! :) I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to critique, comment and REQUEST! Requests are very much in need right now. ^^' Trust kind of burnt me out. I typed this before finishing Trust so, now...yeah...brain is burnt. Stuck in a very deep hole and don't know what to do...safety rope anyone?**

**Btw: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 200 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**~Snow**

* * *

His eye twitched, nerve popping on the side of his head and his mouth pulled into a deep frown. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. This had to be some sick nightmare caused by that damned Pitch. Yeah, that was it. It was a nice, demented nightmare and it was only a matter of time until he awakened and everything would be as it should be. Yeah...No…Just no...Fat chance. He was screwed; plain and simple. Goodbye cruel world. This was the end. He was totally and completely screwed.

"Jack, come on! Water is fine!" North called, waving to the boy from where his large body was wading in the waves of the Southern Sea.

The pale boy scowled, digging his feet further in the warm sand and shaking his head stubbornly, refusing to move from the shade of the umbrella were he rested a safe distance from the Great Blue Death. The hood of his navy sweatshirt was up, covering his face from the burning sun and Jamie's old sunglasses protecting his snowflake irises from frying out of his eye sockets; his whole 'dead' white body was slathered with thick layers of sunscreen, his legs even more so since he was wearing, more like forced into, dark blue swim trunks, exposing the delicate skin to the evil sun. It wasn't that Jack loathed the beach, no; he actually quite liked the heat, contrary to popular belief. It didn't bother him as much as people thought. He may be a winter spirit, but his body still was that of a human teenager. So no, he didn't hate the beach; his real problem was the wide, blue, liquefied expanse that taunted him at the end of the sand.

"Don be such a sad sack! Get out 'ere!" Bunny called, jumping up in the water and waving to the boy.

"The waters great, Jack; won't you please come play with us?" Tooth begged, clasping her hands together in a pleading motion.

Jack scowled further and shook his head, "I'm fine on the shore!"

"And you're supposed to be the Guardian of Fun?" Bunny snorted.

Jack growled. "Are you mocking me, Cottontail!?"

"What if I am, Mate?" Bunny raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Bunny, stop," Tooth chided, but the rabbit shrugged her off.

"Come on, Snowflake. Are ya too afraid you'll melt if ya come in the water?"

Jack hissed, eye narrowing, body itching, it was a challenge.

"Fine, I'll show you! You rotten, no good, Kangaroo!" Jack stood up, tearing his sweatshirt off and abandoning Jamie's sunglasses on the sand as he marched towards the sea. Sandy - who was floating in a doughnut float - frowned, looking nervous as he watched the steamed teen. Tooth gave a stern look to North, silently telling him to do something, but the man shrugged, not seeing a problem with their boys playfully taunting each other; Tooth rolled her magenta eyes, gaze darting back to her little snowflake as soon as he reached the shore line.

Jack froze and swallowed hard, frowning in an attempt to keep his sudden nervousness at bay. This was a really bad idea.

"Come on, Frostbite. Don't got all day." Bunny hummed, smirking triumphantly that he'd gotten the spirit this far.

Jack scowled at the Guardian of Hope and shuffled forward at the waves crashed across the damp sand again and streatched towards his pale toes; he grinned triumphantly as they were submerged in the salty water and crossed his arms smugly. "See, I did it! Take that, ya Furball!"

Bunny shook his head and motioned for him to come further. "Ya gotta get 'in' for it ta count, Frosty."

Jack clenched his hands, growling before he turned his head away in shame. "I-I can't..."

North blinked, leaning his ear closer to hear, "What was that, my boy? What is it that is wrong?"

"I-I can't do it..." Jack murmured a little louder.

"Frostbite, come on. Ya gotta speak up." Bunny groaned in annoyance.

Jack growled low in his throat, bearing his teeth as his fist clenched tight enough to pop a vien. "I SAID I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T SWIM! HAPPY?!"

Bunny blinked in shock at the outburst, ears flattening on his head as he frowned, "Snowflake...why didn't ya just say that in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, like you would let it be that easy?" Jack spat coldly, "You'd never have let me live it down, just like you won't know, right?"

"Yeah, Frosty, I woulda let it go." Bunny scowled, "I ain't no cold hearted creature, ya know that. We all saw ya memories, Jack. We know what 'appened at the lake. I'd'of understood if ya told me no."

Jack looked away, shrugging. "Well...you didn't need to understand. I just...it's not because of my drowning its just...I never learned. Never really had the chance when I was human..."

North cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips, smiling brightly. "Then we shall teach you, no?"

Jack blinked. "What? Really?"

"Of course, it's what family is for, Sweet Tooth." Tooth smiled lovingly, fluttering around the teen.

"It's pretty easy, mate." Bunny winked.

Sandy made two arm floaters out of dream sand and floated them over to Jack as an offer, making him laugh, "Alright, let's give it a shot."


	27. One Wishy Week

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING AWESOME! This story has gotten 24th most reviewed! XD It makes me happy. I love talking to yall and reading your feedback. Your words mean so much to me. Thank you for the support and the kindness and the awesomeness!**

**This is going to mark the beginning of a fluffy, lovable arc to give you guys some cuddles after the Stay By Me arc. :) This chapter is for LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, because she's amazing and has been helping me so much with everything. She's been a sweetheart and this is my way of thanking her! so enjoy!**

**Don't forget to comment, critique, or request~**

**~Snow**

* * *

"It's official, we're dead." Jack sighed as he leaned against the stem of his staff, leg dangling from his perch on a banister above the chaotic Workshop. He watched in sympathetic amusement as the Yeti's ran around like headless chickens while North barked orders and signed papers like mad. Bunny was there too, painting furiously away at his little 'googies' that ran around the Globe room and tripped up the Elves. Jack yelped and slammed his back against the support beam of the banister as a Mini Fairy whizzed passed his head, Tooth barking orders with more fury in her voice than an army general. And then there was poor little Sandy, looking like an anxious mess, struggling to form new and exciting dreams for the kids. Sadly, the attempt was ending in some pretty weird creations, but at least he tried.

Yep, it was official. The Guardians of Childhood had finally gone insane. No, stark raving mad actually. Jack could do nothing but shake his head and frown at his fellow protectors. They were supposed to be the strongest, most respectable spirits in all of the realms. Why, they were supposed to strike fear in the very core of Fear himself. Now look at them, a pile of raving lunatics struggling to bring happiness to children when they can't even bring happiness to themselves. It was no wonder Pitch kept handing their butts to them, they were a mess.

Jack sighed heavily, but blinked as a sudden white light engulfed him in mythical warmth. Blue crystal eyes turned to the window above him, the moon shining bright in the contrasting darkness of the sky. He couldn't help but smile softly – finally, someone who wasn't insane.

"Well, it looks they've made a mess of themselves again, huh?" He hummed to the moon, even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. The illuminating embrace was enough.

Jack tilted his head back on the banister, closing his eyes as he rested his staff across his lap. "9 years of being with them, 9 freaking years and yet they still don't know when to stop and have a little fun once in awhile? It's sad, I tell ya, real sad. I can get kids to skip out on their homework, even coax a few grumpy adults to go sledding every now and again, but these guys; well they're just a tricky bunch of workaholics."

The young teen looked down at his overworked family, quirking an eyebrow as he snorted. "I doubt they even remember what they're doing this for. I think that's what bothers me the most that they've forget this is all supposed to be for the kids. It's supposed to make them happy. Brighten their days and give them hope in this messed up world. How can these guys even think about bringing happiness to the kids when they can't even bring happiness to themselves?"

Jack turned his bright blue eyes back to the moon, a pleading, hopeful look upon his innocent face. "I wish they would remember their purpose. Remember what this is supposed to mean. Remember the importance of what we do. I wish they could know what its like for the children who believe in them. Maybe then, they would realize that they're happiness is what make the children hopeful. Don't you think?"

The moon simply stared back at him, silent and looming and Jack sighed, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"300 hundred years and you've only spoke to me once. Why would I think another 9 would make any difference?" He murmured lowly before a violet blush spread across his cheeks as he stomach gurgled. Jack rubbed his tummy through his sweatshirt and chuckled.

"I think I'll go get something sweet to eat. North won't mind me raiding his candy stash." The teen hummed happily to himself and slid from the banister, the wind spiraling under his bare feet as it lowered him to the ground. Once he was gently placed on the smooth surface of the Globe room carpet, Jack gave a sneaky glance over his shoulder at the arguing group of Guardians before tiptoeing into North's office in search of the Elves.

He smirked, eyes traveling over all the new toy designs and gizmos that flew around the room. He grinned at the ice sculptures, the paintings and wooden carvings. Christmas was a few months passed, yet he was already excited for it to come again. He could feel the tingle of holiday cheer run up his spine, making him shiver with excitement. It had always been his favorite.

The winter spirit slung his staff over his shoulder as he walked further into the room, laughing as he ducked under an incoming ice rocket-train. He stood back up and hummed, grinning widely when the sound of jingling bells caught his attention. The small elf was sitting on the floor against North's desk, shoving sugar cookies into its mouth with animalistic vigor. There was a reason North forbad them from having sugar, but that didn't mean they actually listened.

"Ah, there you are!" Jack cheered and the elf's head shot up, its eyes wide and a cookie poised inches from its mouth. It swallowed the sugary mass and grinned guiltily, hiding the half-eaten cookie behind his back.

Jack leaned over the elf with a sneaky grin and winked, "This never happened, as long as you give me one that is."

The elf smiled widely and nodded holding the tray up for the teen to take his pick. The silverette was thoughtfully for a moment before plucking a triple chocolate chip cookie from the tray and bowed in thanks. As he straightened, Jack popped the confection into his mouth, chewing twice before his face scrunched up and he spit the crumby contents on the floor, whipping his tongue furiously against his sleeve.

"Augh, its brunt!" he exclaimed in disgusted and went to glare at the elf, but it had already escaped from the room. Nasty little bugger.

"Gross, gotta get this taste out..." Jack shivered in disgust as he ran his tongue over the roof of his dry mouth and searched the room, finding salvation in a small pink bottle at the edge of the man's desk. He picked it up and popped the cork, a light flora scent wafting into his nose. The teen shrugged and sipped at the liquid, smacking his lips together quizzically and smiling.

"Tastes like flower candy." he hummed and took a deep swing, downing half the sweet liquid. It bubbled in his mouth like soda and coated his tongue in a frosting like flavor, washing away the disgusting burnt chocolate taste. The teen burped, blushing lightly in embarrassment before re-corking the bottle and setting it back where he'd gotten it. A warm feeling was coiling in his stomach and the boy chuckled, feeling a bit giddy.

"Jack Frost! Where is you? Manny has summoned us for Guardian Meeting!" North's voice boomed outside the room, causing Jack to jump and scramble to catch his staff before it could clatter to the ground.

"U-uh, coming!" he called and made sure everything was in perfect place before rushing form the room.

The other Guardians were still arguing away in the Globe room, Bunnymund now challenging Tooth's authority over her Fairies - yikes, that wasn't a good idea. Once North saw him, the big man nodded and shushed all quarrels as the light of the moon grew brighter against the Guardian symbol before the Globe.

"Manny, good to hear from old friend again, what can we help with?" North boomed with a tired smile, waving his arms in greeting.

Shadows began to form and shift, telling a story and relaying Manny's message. _"Over the past centuries Earth has fallen into the hands of greed, deception, and darkness. Wars are breaking out; fear is overwhelming children and adults alike. We protect and watch over all who believe in us, all who trust our guidance. It is our job to make sure the small goods of the world, of humanity, are not swallowed by fear and darkness. Our job is to protect these people, bring them, wonder, hope, dreams, memories, and fun. Yet, it seems you, my children, have forgotten that purpose. You've forgotten why we do the things we do. Why we make toys, or paint eggs, collect teeth, or form dreams. You've lost that passion, that drive. What good do you think it will do to the children if you don't have the love and care that is needed to push through your duties?"_

The Guardian's bowed their heads in shame, shutting their eyes in sorrow. They knew Manny was right, he was always right. They **had** lost sight of their purpose. They **had** forgotten the importance of their duties. But things were so hectic now, what could he expect?

North was the first to break the unbearable silence, a godsend for them all. "Manny, we apologize for our neglect, for our arrogance. We mean not to disappoint you and will try harder to keep our sights on our real goal."

There was a silence before the images started to form again in the light. _"I believe your words, but this has happened far too many times and I cannot allow it to continue. My children, you have the span of a week to prove to me that you have learned from your faults. If you fail, I will have no other choice than to strip you of your powers for a month's time to allow you to live with the humans for you to experience the pains of humanity for yourselves.."_

North swallowed hard, "U-understood, Manny."

_"Good luck children, I am counting on you." _ The light disappeared and the Guardians were left to mull over MiM's request, a heavy silence falling over the room.

"A month? Has MiM gone off his rocker!? We'll be non-existent by the end of a month!" Bunny growled suddenly.

"We?" Tooth scoffed. "It's Sandy and I who have to worry about that! We work every night! You guys are only important for one day!"

North blinked, eyes narrowing at Tooth. "Pardon? Christmas is a spirit that lives all year, not just one day."

"What 'bout Eastah, Mate? Hope is needed all the time!" Bunny grunted.

"Not as important as Christmas, but similar to context." North nodded.

Bunny growled, "Oh, don't get into ya stupid old holiday again, ya selfish hoot."

"Psh, you are just angry because children like me more." North scoffed.

Jack sighed heavily, shaking his head. They would never learn. He leaned on his staff, suddenly feeling tired and drained. His vision was fogging and he was feeling way too warm, having to pull at the collar of his sweatshirt. The winter spirit swallowed thickly, his head pounding and the quarrels only making in worse. He lowered his head and breathed deeply, calling upon his magic to hopefully alleviate some of the mind melting heat. And a sharp pain burst through his stomach.

A strangled cry cut through the room and the Guardians whirled around, Tooth gasping sharply as Jack collapsed to the floor.

"Snowflake!" Bunny exclaimed and quickly hurried over, North and Tooth in tow. The multi-colored woman knelt beside Jack, cradling his back in her arms and his head against her chest. His breath came out in hot, quick pants, his staff abandoned beside him and arms wrapped tightly around his quivering abdomen. Tooth gently brushed limp bangs from Jack's pale face, looking up at the other men with wide-eyed shock.

"He's burning up!" she exclaimed desperately. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't kn-what?" North breathed as a sudden pink light began to spread over Jack's body. The boy convulsed and his face scrunched up, a scream out pain resonating through the room as the light became blinding. Tooth yelped and leaned back, covering her eyes with her arm.

"What's 'appenin to him, Mate?" Bunny asked North anxiously, trying to protect his eyes from the light.

North just grunted and crossed his arms before his face, trying to keep the light away.

Sandy put on a pair of golden sunglasses, but still had to cover his eyes from the burning rays. It wasn't long before the light slowly began to fade and everyone lowered their arms, blinking to rid the mass spots within their vision. Tooth glanced down, arching an eyebrow as the weight against her body felt lighter. She gasped in horror; the teen she once held was now a young tot, curled into her chest with a thumb on his mouth and covered by a too big sweatshirt. The boy could be no more than 5, sleeping soundly.

"W-what…? What happened to Jack? Why is he…what?" Tooth looked up at North desperately. He blinked before narrowing his eyes and letting out a Russian curse as he scrambled from the floor and rushing to his office. There was the sound of things crashing and breaking before another curse rang out.

Bunny hopped to the door of the big man's office quickly, stepping aside as North stormed out with a half empty bottle in his hands.

"What 'appened, Mate? What's wrong?" Bunny pressed, standing on his hinds.

North held up the empty bottle, running a hand through his white hair. "Jack drank an experimental youth potion I was working...I do not know full extent of effects on health or when it will reverse itself, if it does at all."

Tooth gasped, "Are you're saying..."

"'E could be stuck like this forevah?" Bunny finished, swallowing hard.

North nodded sadly. "It is possible."

"Well, aint that great. How did the bugger get it any'how? Thought he'd been on the banisteh," Bunny growled, pointing above them. North shrugged.

"What are we going to do? Everything's far too hectic now to be taking care of a child," Tooth frowned, running a hand over the sleeping child's face. At least his temperature had regulated again.

They all suddenly paused as the words sank in, hearts sinking low. Jack **was** a child, potion or not, and they had been neglected him, ignored him. Tears gathered in Tooth's eyes when she realized she had snapped at him a good few times over the past few days when he tried to calm her. Bunny knew he'd pushed the kid away a few rough times when he tried to help him. North bowed his head, knowing he'd sent the boy off more than once when he offered to lend a hand. Even Sandy frowned, remembering how many times he'd shooed the child off when he just wanted someone to talk to.

They finally got his trust back only a few months prior. They had promised him they'd be a family, that they'd never let him be alone again, yet they had made him more alone than ever before. Oh, how their hearts ached. They had lost their purposes; they're goals, and now the love of their youngest child. Suddenly, work didn't seem so important anymore.

"We shall take shifts to care for him. He stays with one of us each day and come Friday we shall see how things are. We will make it up to him." North declared receiving nods form the other three.

Bunny knelt beside Tooth and gently took the tiny child into his furry arms. Little Jack immediately cuddled into the warmth of the rabbit's chest and a soft calm fell over the Pooka.

"Welp, guess I'll start it off."


	28. Bunnymunday

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Alright, here's the next installment of One Wishy Week! :) I hope you guys like it! A big thank you and dedication to the lovely LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr who has been helping majorly with ideas! Thanks girl! XD**

**Okay, so I just re-watched ROTG today and OMG! Its even better the second time! At the end, they have a super cute cut scene in the middle of the credits and and and...guys! After Jack says the oath you can hear Bunny say "That's my boy!" HE SAID THAT GUYS! OH DEAR MOON THE FEELS! I swear, William Joyce is a troll. He PLANNED THIS GUYS! HE PLANNED ALL THESE FREAKING FEELS! HE CONSPIRED WITH THE GUARDIANS ! THERE IN ON IT! I SWEAR THEY ARE!**

**Alright...I'm done being crazy. For today at least. XD**

**Don't forget to comment, critique, or request guys~**

**~Snow**

* * *

The morning of the first day had surely been an eventful one for old Bunnymund, that was for sure. Normally, Jack wasn't much of a morning person. He'd throw snowballs from under the blankets at Bunny when the rabbit tried to wake him up before 9 and then when Bunny continued to try and wake him up-which he did every time the boy stayed over-Jack would snap at him until finally dragging his grumpy self out of bed. However, Little Jack was bright eyed and bushy tailed before even Bunny had woken up. It was a shock, but made the grumpy old rabbit smile.

Once breakfast and teeth brushing was out of the way, Bunny led the boy into the Warren to begin work. Little Jack's big, bright blue eyes widened at the sight of all the colors and the planets that were scattered around the underground world. His mouth hung open and he looked up at Bunny, who chuckled.

"If ya leave yer mouth open like that, you'll catch a butterfly in there." He remarked with a wink and the boy immediately closed his mouth.

"Now, I need ya to be a good little ankle-bitah, kay Jack? I got a lotta work ta get done, ya know, so ya gotta stay where I can see ya. Deal?" Bunny hummed, kneeling down to the child.

Jack grinned, too large sweatshirt slipping off his small shoulder, and nodded. He gasped when an egg passed by and giggled.

"Egg!" He cried and started chasing after it. The little egg ran around in circles trying to get away from him.

Bunny shook his head, smiling lightly before standing up.

"Alright, ya little googies! Get in the river! Get! We got a 'oliday ta pre'are for!" Bunny clapped his paws, watching as the wandering eggs got into a straight line and began march to the rivers.

Little Jack giggled, continuing chase after the egg until he tripped over a small rock. He grunted, falling on his knees and using his hands to catch himself. There was a crackling sound and the boy blinked, lifting his hands up to find there were two frost handprints in the grass. Jack looked at his hands in amazement and a mischievous smile spread on his face.

Getting up, he whistled innocently as he sauntered over to the little egg that was tired from being chased. Jack smiled evilly down at him and the egg startled, beginning to run away again. Jack faked right and got in front of the egg, touching his hand to the grass in front of it. The egg tripped on the ice and fell on its back, allowing Jack to catch it.

"This is fun," he giggled and looked around for something else he could do.

"Oh! I can paint you!" Jack murmured, eyes falling on a bench with jars of paint on it. The egg was shoved into the pocket of his sweatshirt and he made sure Bunny was still busy with the other eggs before innocently walking over. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach the brush that was in one of the jars so he could paint his egg. Jack's small fingers barely touched the brush and he shut his eyes, willing himself just a touch taller so he could grab the item. When he did he grinned and pulled the blue covered brush from the jar. Paint splashed, getting all over Jack's head and sweatshirt, but he didn't care and sat down against the nearby tree, pulling his egg out.

Jack covered it in the blue pain, flicking some on himself occasionally before deeming the base coat okay with a nod. He stood up again, setting the brush on the table before reaching for silver. This one was farther away and Jack had to climb onto the bench seat to grab it. He knocked over two jars of paint in the process, staining his brown pants pink and purple, as he grabbed the brush. His small pink tongue stuck out as he narrowed his eggs, carefully brushing the silver over the egg.

"Whatcha doin ovah he-Jack!" Bunny's snap startled Jack, making his jump before turning his eyes skyward.

Bunny towards over him, an un-pleased look on his face. The rabbit ran a hand over his ears, sighing heavily.

"Look at ya, yer covered in paint and ya spilt it all over the table. I'mma have to clean all this up." He grumbled, picking Jack up and setting him on the ground.

Jack pouted and looked down at his blue and silver egg. He held it up, eye narrowing at Bunny's head.

"Egg," he said simply.

Bunny continued to grumble as he set up the knocked over jars and put the paint brushes back in order. Jack grumbled, puffing his cheeks.

"Egg!" He whined.

Bunny glared down at him, going lower to get to his level.

"What!?" He snapped.

Jack shoved his hand in Bunny's face, flexing his throat. "Eeegggggg!"

"Oh," Bunny blinked, crossing his eyes to look at the little egg. He cupped his paws and the boy dropped it in his palms, smiling proudly.

"Egg." He stood straight, with a hand on his chest like he'd just done something prostegius.

Bunny blinked again, examining the creation. It was covered in blue with little silver dots and snowflakes and lines. It had a J on the bottom of it in messy kid writing. It surely wasn't something that the older Jack could whip out, not even comparable, but it touched Bunny's heart deep in a place he never thought possible.

"You do this?" He asked the boy, pointing at the egg, even though he already knew the answer.

Jack hummed and nodded. "For big bwoder!"

"For...me?" Bunny arched an eyebrow.

Jack nodded. "Bwoder Kangawoo is too grumpy. Mama always said 'when somuns grumpy, gim'em a present and it'll make 'em happy'!"

Bunny watched as the boy's arms moved everywhere while he talked, animating his expressions and feelings. When the boy was down he clasped his hands in front of himself, dropping his arm and grinned wide at Bunny.

Something inside the rabbit broke, cracked, and seemed to awaken after a long, un-needed rest. Two furry arms were wrapped around the boy, pulling him into the rabbits chest. Jack blinked and 'nyed' when something warm dropped onto his head. He realized Bunny was shaking and looked up, finding tears were falling down the rabbit's face.

"Thank ya, Jack. Thank ya for bringin' my purpose back." Bunny whispered.

Jack smiled and buried his face in Bunny's chest, giggling. "Silly Bunny, you nevew lost it in da fiwst pwace."

They stayed like that, huddled on the side of the hill, for a good 20 minutes before Bunny pulled the boy away, looking him in the eye.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He winked.

Jack's eyes lit up and he nodded. Bunny grinned and put the boy on his back, getting on all fours after he put the egg in his bag.

"Alright, hang on tight!" Bunny waited for the boy to get a good grip on him before taking off through the Warren.

Jack squealed, short hair flying back as they bounced off rocks and jumped through holes. He looked around, watching the eggs that walked everywhere and the plants that decorated them. It was an amazing sight and Jack couldn't stop smiling.

By the time night rolled around, both Bunny and Little Jack were thoroughly exhausted. After eating a good dinner, the two decided they should take a bath before bed, both covered in paints and sweat. Bunny was just grateful Sophie still had some of her cousin's old clothes from when he was four, seeing as Jamie's old stuff wouldn't fit Jack's current body and said teen was off at college, so contacting him wasn't that easy.

Once they were both cleaned and Bunny had Jack in a pair of light blue pajamas, they both settled into Bunny's nest, ready for a good nights rest. Bunny waited until dream sand weaved itself way into the room and coaxed the boy into a soft slumber before sighing to himself.

"One day done, it's Tooth's go tommorrah."


	29. Toothsday

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, I was going to wait and post this tomorrow, but after reading so many wonderful reviews and having so much excitement from you guys (And listening to the ROTG sountrack...) That I would post it up early. :) I hope you guys like it! Big thanks to LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr! Enjoy, you little googies! ^^**

**Btw: Shout out to Alalaya2 and Wragziez for being super nice and putting this story in their communities. It means a lot guys, thank you so much. :)**

**Don't forget to comment, critique, or request guys~**

**~Snow**

* * *

Jack was still sleepy when Bunny brought him to Tooth's Palace, rubbing his eye with the sleeve of his blue hoodie and sucking his thumb. Tooth's fairies flew down the second they got there, awing and squealing over how cute Little Jack was.

"Girls! Do **not**disgrace the uniform!" Tooth barked as she came down, arms crossed.

"Well, aint ya lookin just chipper this mornin Tooth." Bunny eyed her cautiously, seeing the woman was still in her grumpy mood. Well, hopefully Jack would fix that.

Tooth glowered at Bunny. "I've got it from here, Bunnymund. Go back to your Warren."

Bunny shivered at the deadpanned anger in her voice. He wasn't sure leaving the kid here would be such a good idea, but the look she was given said he wouldn't be able to make it out with the kid alive if he tired. Giving a mock salute, Bunny quickly hopped back into his hole murmuring a 'good luck' to Jack.

Tooth rubbed her temples with a heavy sigh, obviously having had had a bad night. She looked down at Jack, smiling sadly.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" She asked.

Jack seemed to think about it for a moment, before taking his thumb out of his mouth and holding his arms up.

"Up," he told her simply.

Tooth blinked. "What?"

"Up," he repeated, waving his arm.

"But I...can't. I have to..." She bit her lip, sensing another tooth in another part of the world.

"Up," Jack pinched his eyes closed and flailed his arms.

Tooth sighed in defeat and lifted him into her arms. She blinked when he wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Warm..." He murmured.

Tooth smiled softly as his white hair tickled her face, making her giggle. All her anger and grumpiness seemed to just wash away.

"What am I going to do with you?" She whispered again, flying through the palace.

Jack ended up falling back to sleep in Tooth's arms and the fairy just didn't have the heart to put him to bed, fearing he'd wake up from his nice little nap. So, she resolved herself with staying at the palace for the day and quietly told the fairies their orders. Baby Tooth became a companion for the day, nuzzling in with Jack as the boy slept. It was such a cute and heartwarming sight.

Eventually, when the boy began to stir, Tooth laid him down on a soft blanket her fairies had placed in the center of the main room. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes, yawning and rubbing his face as he sat up. He blinked up at Tooth and smiled groggily.

"Hi," he waved.

Tooth, who was sitting on her knees, smiled back and waved back.

"Sleep well?" She asked gently.

Jack nodded with a hum and blinked at Tooth, as if he was fully seeing her for the first time. He giggled.

"Pretty," He ran his small hand over her knee, feeling her feathers. Ice traveled from his hand onto her skin, making her yelp in pain. Jack gasped and quickly took his hand away, frowning.

"Ouch, what was that for!?" She snapped angrily at him, rubbing the ice off her knee.

Jack swallowed, cowering back slightly. "I-I..."

"You can't do that to people, Jack! It's mean and hurts! That wasn't nice!" Tooth lectured and looked up when one of her fairies came in. The woman sighed heavily and floated up as the fairy left. She glared down at Jack.

"Stay here and don't move." She ordered before flying out of the room.

Jack frowned and hiccuped, rubbing at his eyes trying not to cry. It wasn't like he did it on purpose. He didn't understand these weird things he could do. He just knew that these people were supposed to be his family, he didn't remember much else.

Baby Tooth must have been waiting for Tooth to leave, because once it was quiet in the room the little fairy popped out of Jack's pocket.

Jack startled, sniffling and looking at Baby Tooth. "Hi..."

Baby Tooth chirped at him and kissed his cheek before pulling on his hair.

"Hey, dat huwts." Jack flailed to swat her away.

Baby Tooth giggled and flew in front of his face, motioning for him to follow her. Jack looked at the door, knowing Tooth had told him to stay. However, she was mad at him and he deemed that when someone told you to do something when they were mad, they really didn't mean it. So, the boy stood up with a little difficulty and happily followed Baby Tooth.

A good hour passed before Tooth sighed while fluttering back in, carrying a little tray with snacks on it.

"I'm sorry Sweet Tooth, I know you..." Tooth gasped, covering her mouth as she dropped the tray on the floor. The blanket was abandoned, Jack wasn't there.

"Jack! Jack, where did you go!?" Tooth cried worriedly, fluttering around the room in search of the small boy. There wasn't much in the room for her to look under, wasn't much for him to hide in. So where did he go?

Dread immediately filled Tooth's heart. He could fly around, he didn't have his staff. He could only make frost and ice, he couldn't do much else. He was a defenseless little child running around a palace that hung in the air. He could get hurt.

"Jack!" Tooth screamed desperately, rushing through the halls and platforms of the palace. She whistled quickly and a group of her girls gathered around.

"Jack is missing, we have to find him before he gets hurt!" She told them anxiously.

The fairies squeaked worriedly, looking at each other and murmuring.

Tooth took a deep breath, trying to calm herself but it didn't work much. "I want you girls to split up and try to find him, tell me immediately if you see anything. Understood?"

The girls nodded and flew off into multiple directions, beginning the hunt for the lost boy. Tooth put a hand to her head, whimpering.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at him, I shouldn't have been so mean. I'm an awful mother. Just awful! What am going to do..." She hung her head in defeat, but then looked around.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth frowned.

* * *

"Wow," Jack blinked as Baby Tooth lead him into the tooth room, where all the cylinders were kept. Baby Tooth kept squeaking, explaining to Jack what the room was and what the teeth do. It was odd how the boy understood her better as a child than he did as a teen, but Baby Tooth didn't dwell on it much.

"So, teef hold memies?" Jack asked Baby Tooth who nodded.

"Does Mama have her memies?" Jack tilted his head.

Baby Tooth smiled and nodded again, flying over to the center of the room where a big G was inscribed on the stone. She chirped, telling him that Tooth kept all of their memories there.

"Wondew if Mama membews bein happy." Jack murmured sadly.

"Jack!? Jack, where are you baby!? Baby Tooth!?" Tooth's voice echoed through the hallway as the woman frantically flew around looking for her kids.

Baby Tooth chirped happily and rushed to the door, squeaking loudly. Tooth gasped when she saw Baby Tooth and rushed over, her eyes widening when she saw Jack behind her. Baby Tooth chirped and flew back to Jack, resting on his head.

"Jack!" Tooth flew over and held Jack and Baby Tooth against her chest.

"Don't you two ever do that to me again, you scared me half to death!" She whimpered.

"I sowwy Mama." Jack murmured. "You were frownin, so Sissy took be to help make you happy."

Tooth pulled back, frowning. "How is disappearing and scaring me half to death going to make me happy?"

Jack grinned at her, "Cause, we in memy room. Memies awe supposed to make wou happy. Like membin snowball fights and sledging and...and shovin snow down Daddy's coat."

Tooth's eyes widened when she realized what the boy was talking about. It hadn't been that long ago when the whole family, Bunnymund included, had gone outside at the North Pole and had a huge snowball fight. They had gotten Jamie and Sophie and the kids over during their last week before college, wanting to celebrate their achievements. She remembered Jack sneaking up behind North with Jamie as the two boys shoved snow down the man's coat. She remembered him shouting out the names of different Russian composers as he jumped around trying to get the snow out. She remembered him making a huge snowball and chasing the boys with it. It had been such a fun, relaxing day all of them together. It was hard to believe she had forgotten all of that.

Tears started to gather in Tooth's eyes. Jack was right, memories were supposed to make you happy. They were supposed to bring joy and hope and wonder and dreams back when things seemed too tough. They were supposed to brighten a gloomy day. They were supposed to cheer people up. That was Tooth's job. It was her purpose in this immortal life to bring happiness to everyone who was on earth. To bring happiness to the children during these tough times. She vowed to protect those memories, yet...she had forgotten her most important memory -the purpose she was given.

"Mama, don't cry." Jack murmured, reaching up and whipping a small, thin hand against her damp cheek. No frost came out of his hand, no cold or freezing magic. The chill was replaced with a loving warmth, a warmth that only a child could give.

Tooth sniffled and smiled sweetly down at Jack, whipping her eyes. "H-How would you like to go on a little trip with me?"

Jack's big blue eyes lit up and his cute little cheeks perked with a grin. "Sounds like fun."

"It will be," Tooth smiled and picked the boy up, taking off into the air with Baby Tooth at their side. Tooth decided she would take Jack out with her for the night. She would show him what it was she did and show him how much of difference it made. After all, the boy had just given the greatest gift she could ask for and she needed to return the favor.

* * *

Once dinner was eaten and a bath was had, Tooth put Jack into a pair of blue feety pajamas and tucked him into the big canopy bed in his room. She told him stories of her and the Guardian's pasts, smiling when the boy would laugh and clap his hands in joy at particularly good part. She got halfway through a really embarrassing Bunnymund story before golden sand flitted into the room. It slithered over Jack's eyes like a snake, dragging him into the land of dreams within moments.

Tooth smiled at the boy's delicately sleeping face before turning her gaze to the window.

"Good luck Sandy. It's your turn."


	30. Sandsday

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Iiiitttt'ssss Sandy's turn! :) It's a little short, but I hope you like it anyway. I don't know if North's turn is going to be late or not yet, because I screwed up neck up real bad while sleeping last night and it's really hard to focus straight on anything. So, hopefully if the kink loosens up or by some miracle the pain goes away, I can start on the chapter tonight. If not, then I have a back-up, unrelated chapter for you guys tomorrow. Alright, just a little warning there. Hope you like it! :)**

**For: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr**

**Don't forget to comment, critique, or request guys~**

**~Snow**

* * *

The next day came and went and by evening Sandy came to claim Little Jack. Sandy had had to strike a deal with her, seeing as during daylight hours he was bringing sweet dreams to children in some pretty hot areas and it wouldn't have been healthy to drag the poor child along. Tooth hadn't minded spending another half-day with Jack, feeling happier and brighter than she had in the past month. The boy was a beacon of joy and fun and she just couldn't get enough of him, but now she was floating over the platform of one of her palace towers, waving goodbye to her boys.

Jack had already been fed and bathed before Sandy got him, leaving the little yellow man with the simple task of entertaining the sprout until he fell asleep. It wasn't hard, seeing as when it came to dream sand Jack's imagination did all the work as it came to life. For Sandy, the distracted boy was a blessing, giving him more time to work out new and exciting dreams for the children below.

Dreams were a tricky thing, really, even trickery when so many kids were going through so much hardship. It was no wonder Pitch was getting stronger. While Sandy searched through the minds of so many children, searching for some new interest to create an adventure from, he'd see so many horrible things. Illnesses taking loved one, drunken abusive parents, self-depreciation...the list went on and on. It did little to help Sandy in his work, only serving to push him harder. He treasured his power and his job above all else, it was his life and these kids needed him.

However, with so much stress and pressure, Sandy couldn't keep his thoughts straight. There were always doubts about a dream, doubts if it was good enough or maybe it would be too much and startle the child. He was running out of ideas and it was draining his energy faster than a vacuum.

"Dolfin~, Dolfin~," Jack sang behind him and Sandy turned around, blinking in shock.

Little Jack was surrounded by a bunch of little dolphins and penguins, fairies and flowers. He was giggling and clapping his hands in amusement. The dolphins swam while the penguins waddled, the fairies fluttered while the flowers danced. Jack wiggled around in his little feety pajamas with stars on them, acting as if he was dancing to some unheard music. This interested Sandy quite a lot.

They were headed to the next town and it would be awhile before they got there, so Sandy decided it was time to take a break. He flew over and smiled tiredly at Jack, creating a questionmark over his head.

Jack grinned up at him. "Hi!"

Sandy waved, making 'Hi' appear above his head. He swept his arms over the creatures around Jack, creating another question mark.

"Oh, they just sowta showded up. I think they wanted to help you." Jack scratched the back of his head.

Sandy chuckled and tilted his head.

Jack shrugged. "Well, big bwoder Sandy is sleepy, so I think Jack's heart wanted to help...so these guys showded up to do that, see?"

Jack picked up one of the dolphins and placed it on the edge of the sand cloud. The dolphin squeaked and then swam off through the sky, a sand tendril attached to its tail. The others began squeaking and moving to, the sand tendrils attaching to them as they left the cloud. Sandy blinked in shock and cupped his hands as one of the fairies fluttered over to him. She smiled at her master and kissed his nose before going to join the others. Sandy realized they were going off to different towns, bringing new dreams to the children.

"Dweams awe weally fun you know." Jack hummed idly, crossing his legs and rocking back and forth. "They make you happy and smile and they help you make other people smile. They kinda like...kinda like a pictue book, but they move and you pawt of the stowy. It's weally fun, but sad when they go away and you nevew have 'em again. It's okay to have a good dweam, mowe then once. Sometimes, you get to finish the one stowy fwom befowe. I like to wite my dweams down in a jouwnal, so i nevew fowget. See?"

Jack crawled over to a blue backpack that he had been bringing to everyone's houses with him. He grunted, pulling a brown leather bound journal from the top. He crawled back over to Sandy and gave it to him.

Sandy blinked and looked to Jack, who nodded. The little yellow man carefully opened the book and his eyes widened. Inside was scribbled writing and fussy sketches, but he could tell most of them were of the Guardians. They were dreams of jack's longing to have someone by his side, but he seemed happy in all of his writings. He seemed happy, because even though he didn't have in the waking world, he had a family in his dreams. His dreams gave him hope for the future, got him stay strong and hold it together, until now where he would actually have a real family. A real family that had neglected him for the past month.

Tears welled up in Sandy's golden eyes and he looked up to apologize to Jack, but was met with the boy hugging him tightly.

"I wove my deams, I wove my powes, but most of all, I wove that we awe all togeder." Jack murmured.

Sandy bit his lip and wrapped his arms around the child's small body. His shoulder shook as he began to cry. He'd forgotten what he loved to do the most and that stung deeply, but after Jack had been alone for 300 years and then ignored by his family for a month, yet was still trying his hardest to put smiles on everyone's faces, that pain hurt the most.

Jack smiled and closed his eyes, rubbing Sandy's back. He looked up, seeing the moon shining down on them. The small boy winked at the illuminus light. Three down, one to go; that left north for tomorrow.


	31. Northsday

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: OMG! Guys~! I LOVE YOU~! 322 FREAKING REVIEWS!? SERIOUSLY!? You guys are way to good to me. You don't even understand how blown away I am. I never expected so many people to like this, but then...here you guys are! You are just amazing. Thank you so so so much, I know I say that in like every chapter, but I really am grateful for you guys. You're keeping me going with this and it's just too much fun. So really, thank you so much. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and look out, I'll have some Hurt/Comfort, Agnsty, Badass action chapters up after this arc. XD **

**For: LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr XD**

**Don't forget to comment, critique, or request guys~**

**~Snow**

* * *

Golden sand cradled his body, rocking him back and forth as the tendrils gently lowered the child through the open window. His head was positioned perfectly on the plush pillow, before the tendrils scooped up the large, snow white comforter and draped it over the boy. Sandy couldn't help but smile as he watched dolphins swim around the head of his baby brother. Silently, the yellow man flew off, dawn peaking over the mountains of the North Pole, it was North's turn at long last.

Said large red man quietly opened the door of the winter spirit's room, exhausted eyes peeking in to see the child sleeping. He nodded his head and closed the door, turning to a large yeti beside him.

"Watch him, no letting child wander round Workshop. Too much work to worry bout tiny boy." North ordered Phil, pointing a large finger accusatory at the yeti.

"Arbegrabgel?" Phil whined, both confused and disappointed about the way North was acting.

"What? Don't give me pout face. I have work to do, I cannot play with child. We just have to hold on for today and Manny will fix him tomorrow. Now be quiet and stay." North smirked and walked off.

Phil crossed his arms, grumbling about how immature North was being. It was his job to take care of Jack, not the yeti's.

Hours passed as the sun rose higher and high until the light streamed in through the open window. Little Jack was just pulling on his blue sweatshirt, falling onto his back as his little head popped out of the top hole. He giggled, crossing his legs in the air and rocking until he could pull himself up.

With a grunt and a giggle the boy rose and headed towards the door, pausing when he saw a wooden Shepard's hook propped against the table. He tilted his head, small hand going out to grab it. Jack gasped when frost shot out from his hand, ran down the shaft of the hook and spread frost over the floor beneath him. Jack's eyes lit up and he fist pumped the air with a yelp of glee. He had his staff back, finally.

Phil was startled from a doze when he heard a whoop of glee from inside the room and arched an eyebrow in confusion. What in all of the Moon could the child be up to? Hesitantly, the yeti reached a hand out to open the door, but a gust of wind blew it open and slammed the creature into the wall behind it.

"Wee!" Jack giggled, flying into the hall with his staff in hand.

Phil held his head and shook it to clear away the stars. His mouth gaped when he saw the boy flying down the hall and he got up, running after him and yelling in Yetish. Jack ignored him, laughing as he flew into the main room of the Workshop, zipping through all the Yetis and Elves. He grinned at all the toys, watching them float around the room as the Yetis tested them and made sure they worked properly. There was a slight curiosity in his sight, however, as he caught a glimpse of the ice sculptures on the sides of the tables. They looked just like the toys, but made of ice.

Jack floated down to one that looked like a castle, eyeing it strangely before touching a finger to the ice. Frost immediately spread over the side of the castle and he cringed, yelping when he was suddenly grabbed out of the air.

"What does child think he is doing? He is not allowed it Workshop!" North scolded, eyeing Jack as he held the boy up by the back of his hoodie, finger in the boy's face.

Jack grinned sheepishly, "Nofin..."

North arched an eyebrow, gasping when caught sight of the frosted castle. He glared at the boy.

"You cannot make mess of Workshop! Too much to do, not enough time! We have no room for delays!" North scolded again.

Jack narrowed his eyes, not too happy about being scolded. He suddenly smirked, a game coming to mind. North seemed to catch the evil glint in the boy's eyes, but had no time to react before Jack bit his finger.

"Sucorfsky Kurvinof!" North yelped and let go of Jack, blowing on his finger.

Jack laughed and flew up in the air, winking at North. "If wou wanna stop me, ya gotta catch me!"

"Why you little..." North growled.

Jack giggled and flew off as North started barrelling through the workshop after him. Let the game of Hide and Seek begin.

* * *

Jack panted as he shut the door to North's office, small body resting against the large door as he tried to catch his breath. For a fat, tired old man North surely could keep up with anyone. Heck, he'd probably be a worthy opponent for Bunny. The child shook his head and looked around at the office, mouth dropping open.

"Whow..." He breathed, watching as lights flickered on and toys flew around. There were a lot of crazy ideas,failed ice sculptures or strange wood carvings, strewn around the room. No wonder North was so tired, he'd been staying up late making one fail after another.

Jack set it his staff down against the desk and grunted as he pulled himself up onto the chair. He looked at the ice sculptures thoughtfully, expression calculating. A big grin spread on his little face and he rubbed his hands together mischievously. He had an idea.

* * *

"Search everywhere for child! I don't want hear one word until he is in my arms!" North ordered to a group of yetis who stormed off, grumbling to themselves. The big man sighed heavily it was almost time for dinner and North knew he'd have to give the little boy a bath. Why, oh why did he have to leave that youth potion out?

Rubbing at his temples, North pushed open the door to his office figuring he could at least get a little work down before having to take care of the child. He gasped and ducked as an ice model fighter jet zoomed past him, shooting out little hail stones. He blinked and looked into the room, wonder filled eyes widening in amazement. Everything he had been working on before Jack came over, was completed. It was re-newed, it was...amazing.

Jack squealed and giggled, clapping his hands as two ice figurines danced together on the table. On the floor there was a model of the sleigh's landing doc, a replica sleigh zooming around the track. In the air there were ice fairies flying around and fighter jets zooming past them. Wooden soldiers jumped out of the plans, floating down on cloth parachutes. Ice dragons of all shapes and sizes flew in groups, each different, each new. There were models of a whale with a unicorn's horn and things he'd never seen before, set up in the format for plushies. There were ideas for so many things, North didn't know what to do with them.

"Jack, did you...?" North breathed.

Jack blinked and looked up at North, smiling sheepishly. "Awe wou mad...?"

North shook his head slowly, walking over. "Of course not, my boy, but...how did you?"

Jack shrugged. "I just thought about them and they came outta the ice. Youw twicky, you know? You have wondew and the sight of children in mind, but you forgot something that I don't think you even wealized."

North arched an eyebrow. "What might that be?"

"You fowgot that pwesents awen't all that mattew on Chwistmas." Jack hummed.

North blinked and laughed. "Oh, silly boy. Of course they're all that matter! The presents are what keep my beleive."

Jack shook his head. "Youw wong Daddy, it's the magic you bwing and the family's that come togever that make it impowtant. Pwesents are fun and nice to have, but wifout you, wifout Chwistmas, no one would have the peace and love that come with the them."

North was shocked, stunned to silence at the boy's words. He stood there, not knowing what to say. The child took that as his sign to continue and he shifted in the chair, standing on it and holding his hands up to North. Lying in the palm of his tiny hands, was a group made out of ice. Upon closer inspection, it was all of them, the Guardians, together. Ice North had his arm around Ice Tooth, the two pulled close together. Ice Jack was his normal size, stuck within a head lock from Bunny and Sandy was pointing at them, laughing as Ice Tooth had a hand on his shoulder. They were all together as a family, together as one.

North couldn't stop the tears from falling down his rosy red cheeks or the sobs that erupted from his large, jiggling belly. Jack smiled softly up at him, setting the sculpture on the table and patting North's tummy. North shook his head and picked up the boy, cradling him in his arms and kissing at his head.

"Thank you, my son, thank you so much. You've brought back my purpose, my goal. You have shown me the real meaning behind my duty." North sniffled, nuzzling the boy's head.

Jack giggled and hugged North, shaking his head. "It's been thewe, you just needed to look fow it."

Father and son stood there for a good long while, just enjoying each other's closeness. After some minutes past, North pulled back and looked down at the boy in his arms.

"You knew about this all along, did you not?" North asked suspiciously.

Jack smirked, "A twickstew nevew tells his secwets."

North barked a laugh, belly jiggling as he walked out of the room. "You is trouble, my boy, much much trouble."

Jack cackled, "I know."

* * *

After dinner, North was given the difficult task of having to wash the hyper winter spirit before bed. Jack was a wiggly worm in a tub full of blue bubbles, making it harder to get him clean.

"Be good boy and stay still." North chuckled when he was splashed with water again. He had the sleeves of his red shirt rolled up, showing off his 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos, and clutched a soapy washcloth in his hand.

"Nevew!" Jack laughed and flailed his arms in the water, causing a bigger mess.

North chuckled, holding his arms up to shield his face.

"Okay, no more nice Santa." North fake roared and took a small plastic bowl he had next to the tub filled with clean water and dumped it on Jack. The boy's silver hair flattened onto his face and he sputtered his lips to spit out water.

"Meanie!" He brushed his hair back and stuck his tongue out at North.

North just laughed and grinned. "Point for me."

Jack scowled and reached his hand out, touching North's arm. A light layer of frost ran up his arm. North yelped and shook it off, making Jack smirk.

"I win." He cackled.

North rolled his eyes with a light hearted-smile and pulled the drain in the tub before grabbing a large plush towel and wrapping the small boy in it. He picked him up, cradling the boy in his arms as he left the large wash room and headed towards Jack's room.

After the child was put into a pair of blue penguin pajamas, North set about getting him to bed. However, that was just as tricky as giving him a bath.

"Time for sleepy now," North hummed.

Jack pouted and shook his head. "I'm not tiwed! I wanna play!"

"We'll play tomorrow." North reassured him.

Jack puffed his cheeks. "No! I wanna play now!"

North sighed and leaned down, poking Jack's stomach. "You, sleep, now."

Jack blinked and giggled when North poked him. That gave North an idea and the man smirked, poking him again. Jack laughed again and that only furthered North's plan. The big man pushed Jack onto his back and lifted up Jack's shirt, blowing a raspberry on his small stomach.

Jack squealed, the hair on North's beard only serving to tickle him worse. The boy laughed and laughed as North kept blowing on his stomach and tickling him all over. It appeared that Jack had very sensitive skin, was he had a lot of ticklish places.

The boy's laughter could be heard for a good 30 minutes until North finally stopped and Jack was panting with small giggles still leaving his mouth.

"Tired now, no?" North chuckled.

Jack yawned and nodded, rubbing his eyes. North smiled and picked the boy up, moving him further up on the pillows to make him more comfortable. The comforter swallowed his little body and Jack snuggled down, his heavy eyes drooping.

"Goodnight, little one." North murmured, setting Jack's favorite teddy bear-his first present from North as well as his constant sleeping companion-next to the boy as he kissed his head.

Jack hugged his bear, thumb of his free hand going into his mouth. His bright tired eyes closed and his voice was barely above a whisper, "Goodnight...Daddy..."

North smiled softly as he looked over his shoulder, getting ready to close the door. The gleam of the moon shone brightly over the child's sleeping form as dream sand danced in the form of dolphins over his head. North shook his head and quietly left.

"Sweet dreams, my son."


	32. Friendsday

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: And here we are! The ending of the One Wishy Week arc! Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading and just for being your awesome selves. ^^ I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying reading these, because I have been enjoying writing them. This goes out to miss LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, thanks for all your help. **

**Don't forget to review, comment, critique, request and such~ XD**

**~Snow**

* * *

The next day came and went in the blink of an eye, North bringing Jack everywhere he went and getting the child's opinion on all the toys. Jack would always smile and laugh as they walked around, hand in hand. He would point out little things he thought should be fixed and North would command it to be fixed. They both had a good laugh when Jack thought a set of red robots should be blue and the Yeti who had painted them groaned in frustration. It had been a fun, happy and carefree day, that was, until evening came.

Jack became uncharacteristically quiet around dusk, sticking to one of North's red armchairs and clutching onto his teddy bear. He wouldn't say anything to North when asked what was wrong, just murmuring a soft lie of 'I'm fine' everytime questioned. Something about this wasn't sitting right with North, he could feel it in his belly.

One by one the other Guardians of Childhood arrived, first being Bunny and last being Sandy. They all look refreshed, renewed, and it was all thanks to Jack.

"Where is my little Sweet Tooth?" Tooth hummed happily after hugging North.

"Yeah, I wanna see the little anke-bitah." Bunny smiled.

Sandy put a smiley face over his head as he grinned, nodding.

North's face fell, bring it with it the others.

"Is something wrong?" Tooth asked worriedly, floating in front of him.

North nodded slightly. "I know not what it is, but Jack has been quiet since dusk. He will not tell me truth and I fear something could be wrong with him."

"Well, where is 'e? I'll give him a look see." Bunny frowned.

"In chair," North pointed further into the Globe room.

Bunny nodded and hopped over to the chair, sitting on the floor on his haunches so he wouldn't startle the child.

"G'day ya little snowflake, how is ya?" Bunny asked softly, smiling slightly at the boy.

Jack was trembling in the corner of the chair, like he was freezing, his teeth chattering along. His soft skin was pale than normal and he looked weak.

"D-Don't fweel...g-good..." Jack murmured, whimpering and closing his eyes as he leaned his head back into the chair.

"Wanna tell big brotha Bunny wha's wrong?" Bunny asked softly, moving up to sit in the chair and pull the boy into his lap.

Jack cuddled into his furry chest, shaking his head slightly as he clutched onto his teddy bear. Tooth was by their side in a moment, delicate hands moving Jack's face so she could examine him. She frowned deeply in worry.

"He's clammy and his pupils are dilated. He feels a little warm too." Tooth murmured worriedly.

"He's gotten worse," North frowned.

Sandy frowned as well and held up a question mark with a small handful of dream sand.

"Snowflake, how would ya feel 'bout a little nap?" Bunny asked the boy gently.

Jack nodded slowly and reached his shaking arms to Tooth. Tooth gently took the boy into her arms and kneeled in front of Sandy, who sprinkled snowflakes of dream sand over him. Jack frowned as he was quickly dragged into a light slumber.

"What could be wrong with him?" Tooth asked quietly, gently brushing strands of silver hair from the boy's face.

"Not sure, he has not done anything that would cause illness as far as I know." North replied thoughtfully.

Sandy shrugged, frowning as his eyes looked around. He startled, catching the beam of the moon waiting for them in the outer section of the Globe room. He pulled on North's pant leg and pointed an arrow over to the beam.

North blinked and caught the glow, smiling sadly. They all communed over to the light, looking up at the full moon.

"Ah, Manny, our week is up." North spoke softly to the man, not wanting to wake Jack up.

_"I am pleased to approve that you have all passed my assignment. I am proud of you all for renewing your purposes and remember the importance of your posts. Let this be a reminder that even when times are tough, the tough are stronger than the times." _

"Thank you, old friend." North nodded before a frown donned his lips. "Manny, we have important favor. Please, Jack has suddenly fallen ill and remedy is beyond our comprehension, would you cure our boy of this ailment?"

_"Jack has been a helpful one this week, has he not? He's a strong and determined young man, he will find the cure to himself, and you needn't worry. Until next time, my children."_

The moonbeam dimmed and the Guardians sighed.

"Well, that wasn't a lick of help." Bunny kicked the floor.

Sandy nodded, frowning.

"He'll get over it when he wakes up, he should...right?" Tooth asked North, trying to sound positive.

"I hope he will." North murmured.

Suddenly a pink light started to surround Jack's body and the boy whimpered, scrunching up his face in pain. Small cries came from his lips as the light got brighter.

"Not again!" Bunny shielded his eyes, as did everyone else.

The light got brighter and brighter until it burst into pink sparkles, falling around them like snow. Tooth blinked and gasped when she looked down, seeing that the normal Jack was now in her arms.

"Jack!" Everyone cried in shock and relief.

Jack furrowed his brows, grunting as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around the room, smiling weakly.

"Wassup?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"It is good to have you back to normal!" North cheered.

"How are you feeling, Sweet Tooth?" Tooth asked gently as she set him on his feet.

Jack stumbled slightly and she helped support him. He grinned up at her, his strength slowly coming back.

"Better, much better." He nodded, stroking the head of his teddy bear. He smiled at it, gave it a tight hug and set in the red chair before turning back to his family.

Tooth smiled softly. "Thank you Jack, for giving us back our purposes. If it wasn't for you, we would have lost everything."

Jack shrugged coolly, sniffling and dusting off his shoulder as he closed his eyes and smirked.

"Eh, well, that's what family's for, ya know?" He grinned, winking at her.

"Yer such a dog, Frostbite," Bunny sighed, grinning as he shook his head.

Sandy smirked at the boy, giving him a thumbs up.

Jack chuckled and gave him one back. He yelped when North patted him too hard on the back and almost knocked him over.

"Trickster you are, a trickster you shall forever be." North chuckled.

Jack smiled, "Why, of course."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a regular old jokes-" He was cut off by a snowball suddenly coming out of nowhere and slamming him in the face, knocking him onto the ground.

Jack cheered, grinning widely. "Still can one-up you, Cottontail!"

"Why, ya bloody show pony!" Bunny roared and jumped up, running at Jack on all fours.

Jack yelped and darted down the hall. "You asked for it Kangaroo!"

"Get back here, you Icicle!" Bunny snarled.

The three Guardians smiled and shook their heads. Those two would never change, no matter what happened. They winced at the sound of a crash and a Yeti groaning in frustration.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jack and Bunny yelled in unison.

Yep, they'd never change, but it wasn't like their family wanted them to anyway.


	33. Restless Spirits

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, i decided I would prepare you guys for the next round of hurt/comfort angsty goodness chapters that will be bombarding you for the next while. XD This chapter was so much fun to write and I'm super glad to have finally gotten the inspiration to write it, because I personally feel like it's a little awesome. That is, however, for you guys to decide. This goes to LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr because she requested it a long while ago. I hope you guys like it. ^^**

**Don't forget to review, comment, critique, request and such~ XD**

**~Snow**

* * *

"You don't deserve to be a Guardian!" Summer hissed, bright yellow eyes glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Ya stole our chances to get in, sunny!" Groundhog whistled, beady black eyes narrowing.

"Yer a mess, a distasta to eveyone ya pass! Ya ain't worth squat, kid!" Leprechaun growled, shamrock green eyes glaring daggers.

"You're nothin but a worthless brat! You have no right watching over the children!" Amber crossed her arms, amber eyes dark.

"You're selfish, irresponsible and reckless! How could you know anything about keeping the children safe!? All you know how to do is kill them!" Tulip snapped, bright green eyes narrowed.

"I could throw you farther than you're worth, boy!" Halloween snorted.

"You're a child yourself, why don't you just drop the hero act and run along home to mummy. That is, if you still have one, dead boy." Cupid snarled, pink eyes fiery.

Jack was backed against a tree, clutching his staff to his chest with his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. Fury was building in his gut, his heart pounding against his chest as his breath came out in thick clouds. The temperature around them seemed to drop a full 10 degrees as Jack hissed at them.

"It wasn't like I chose to do this! The Man in the Moon made the decision!"

Summer snorted. "You know that isn't true. You had to say the oath, you had to give your agreeance to the terms. You did it of your own free will and why? Just so you could be believed in? Just so you could some credit for all the Snow Days you cause?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You guys don't know me, so why the hell are you badgering me?" Jack narrowed his eyes further.

"Because, sunny, ya don't belong wif the Guardians. Ya belong in yer little lake, away from everyone else." Groundhog whistled furiously.

"You don't understand that you **can't** protect the kids! All you can do is make them sick or give them frostbite. You can only bring cold, you can't help them." Summer shot.

Jack bared his teeth at her, smirking grimly. "And you think you could do better, Summer? I've seen what you've done. I've seen the children you killed because of heat stroke. I've seen the damage you cause. You can only bring heat, you can only hurt them. At least in the winter you can always build a fire, in the summer, if you have nothing, then you burn to death."

Summer gasped in horror, putting her hands to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Amber growled and pushed Summer behind her.

"You're a monster!" Amber snarled.

"I'm not, but you guys are trying to start a fight that I don't want a part of! I'm just doing my job, so leave me alone!" Jack glared.

"Not until you promise to leave the Guardians." Tulip said dangerously.

"They're my family, I won't abandon them just because you're a bunch of spoiled spirits. I'm sorry that Man in the Moon chose me over you, but what's done is done. Just leave it at that and go about your way, okay? I don't want to deal with this." Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. These people were power hungry crazies, no wonder the others didn't talk to them much.

"Wait, family?" Cupid snickered.

"You've gotten all those high and mighty Guardians to be a family?" Summer coughed, trying not to laugh.

"W-what, so is old Bunnymund the mother or something?" Groundhog laughed.

"The big fat man is probably the lazy old grandfather he looks like." Leprechaun slapped his knee, laughing.

"B-bet you Sandman is the pet. They must feed him all the scraps from the table." Amber laughed.

"If their are any left, knowing how Nickolas eats." Summer was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes.

"It's like...a bad game of house!" Leprechaun was on the ground, throwing a fit in laughter.

"I can see it now! That dumb Bunnymund tucking in all his little eggs and reading them bedtime stories!" Groundhog laughed hysterically.

"W-what do they do? Change little Frost's diaper all the time?" Summer giggled.

"No, I bet they give him warm milk from his little baby bottle." Tulip chuckled.

"Do you have a teddy bear you sleep with all the time, little boy?" Amber smirked, faking a baby-talk voice.

"Be careful, Amber, you don't want the baby to cry for his mommy." Summer chortled.

"You're right. We wouldn't want scary Toothiana coming after us." Amber faked a shiver and laughed.

"You won't ya passy, little baby?" Groundhog mocked.

"This is just too good to be true! No wonder he's such a wimp, that hyper little tramp Toothiana is rubbing off on him!" Cupid elbowed Tulip lightly, grabbing onto her shoulder as she burst out laughing. Cupid yelped when a snowball slammed her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Everyone looked over at Jack, shivering as the temperature dropped another 20 degrees. The wind was blowing furiously around Jack as the boy stood with his staff gripped tightly in his hands, bangs covering his eyes. His cheeks were dark blue with anger and he was trembling with fury. He looked up, blue eyes colder than ice and his teeth clenched like a wolf ready to attack.

"You can pick on me all you like. You can call me a baby, call me a wimp or a joke. You can bully me about my mistakes, but you cross the line when you bring in my family!" Jack hissed, stepping towards them.

"Bunnymund is the strongest creature you'll ever know, the fastest, strongest and bravest rabbit in the world!" He stepped closer.

"North is the most respectable, hard-working, big-hearted man in all the realms!" Another step.

"Sandman is the smartest, most fearless, most courageous spirit in all the universe!" Jack was now towering over Cupid. He reached down, grabbed the top of her dress and forced her up, his nose inches from his as he stared down at her with disgust and hatred.

"And Toothiana is the kindest, most powerful, and most perfect fairy in the whole galaxy! She is my mother and she's a much better spirit than you could ever **hope** to be! So don't you dare, ever, **ever**, talk about her that way again! You understand!? Or I swear, I will freeze you into a never melting statue and leave you at the bottom of the Arctic ocean for the rest of your pitiful, immortal life! You got that, Cupid!?" Jack shouted in her face and threw her to the floor. He glared at the rest of the.

"Say one more thing about me family, I **dare** you, and I will personally **end **you all!" He hissed with so much venom in his voice it could kill a snake.

The others blinked in shock at Jack's sudden outburst, until Cupid tackled Jack to the ground.

"How dare you threaten me, you worthless snowball!" Cupid growled, punching Jack across the face.

"You started it, you sticking cow!" Jack kicked her in the stomach, pushing himself backward into a roll at the same time. He jumped up, just as she crashed into to the ground.

"Did you just call me a cow!?" Cupid gasped, blowing pink hair out of her face.

Jack smirked, "Yeah, so what? You gonna do something bout it?"

"Thought you were going to avoid a fight, Frost," Cupid slowly stood.

Jack shrugged, spinning his staff. "You insulted my family, so, I'll destroy you in return."

"I'd like to see you try!" Amber charged at Jack, swinging her leaf scythe. Jack ducked quickly, the blade sticking into the tree behind him. She growled, trying to pull it loose, but Jack was quicker and grabbed onto the hilt of the weapon, swinging up and kneeing Amber in the chin. She cried out, stumbling back and covering her face. Jack stood on his hands, still gripping the scythe hilt and spun, kicking her in the side and sending her skidding across the ground.

He jumped off the hilt, just as Tulip threw three flower daggers at him. They stuck into the tree as well and Jack floated in the air above the other, putting his thumb against his nose as he wiggled his fingers, sticking his tongue out at them.

"That the best you guys can do?" He taunted, smirking.

"Get your ass down here Frost!" Cupid snarled, shooting a heart arrow at him.

Jack dodged with a 'whoop' and grinned. "Missed me!"

He fired off an ice shot, hitting Cupid's feet, freezing them to the ground.

"Hey!" She shouted, shivering.

"Get down here!" Leprechaun growled, throwing metal four-leaf clovers at him.

Jack flew higher, dodging them and waving his staff. The wind slammed into the small man, knocking him over into a snow drift. Jack laughed, but it quickly turned into a cry of pain as a bolt of heat hit him in the back.

Jack lost his balance in the air and dropped slightly, wincing. The wind struggled to carry him, but a flower dagger wheezed by his wrist, cutting the top of his skin. Jack gasped, dropping his staff and crying out as he started falling.

"Gotch'ya now," Amber swung her scythe, the hilt hitting into Jack's stomach and sending him flying. He cried out, slamming into the ground and bouncing across the dirt. He groaned and coughed as he weakly pushed himself up, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Yer Guardian days are over, sunny." Groundhog whistled, standing over Jack with the boy's staff in hand. He grinned and snapped it over his knee.

Jack screamed, collapsing onto his side and grasping his chest, writhing on the ground. The two halves were dropped onto the ground before Groundhog grabbed Jack and smirked, the others coming to gather around them. The creature got in a good hit, before the beating began.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jack cried, struggling to create ice and frost to protect himself, but without his staff he couldn't summon enough power to protect himself.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed before something whizzed by, slapping Groundhog right in the face.

The creature let go of Jack, letting the boy collapse to the ground as the others looked to where the boomerang had come from.

Not too far from them, stood North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, all furious. The spirit's swallowed and slowly backed away from the trembling form on the ground.

Tooth was over in an instant, lifting the boy up into her arms gently. Jack's lip was split, making blood run down his chin. His cheek was swollen and he was littered with bruises and cuts.

"B-bout time you guys, g-got here..." He smirked weakly.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Tooth murmured and looked up, glaring at Cupid.

"So, I'm a 'tramp' am I?" She hissed at the angel.

Cupid's eyes widened. "H-how did you...?"

"Sandy bugged the kid," Bunny snarled, jabbing a finger at the furious little man. "We heard everything, mate."

The spirit's looked to Jack, who shakily held up a small tracker made out of golden sand.

"We knew spirits were not happy with Jack, Man in Moon warned us of possible attack. So, we keep him bugged when he leaves Pole." North cracked his knuckles, stepping forward.

"Now, it's time for payback." Bunny spun his boomerangs and stepped forward.

Sandy grinned viciously, taking out his golden whips.

There was a blast of blue light and the spirits looked over, eyes widening when Jack slowly stood, his staff in hand. Tooth floated beside him, a needle thin sword in her hand. The spirits swallowed hard, baking away.

Baby Tooth flew into Cupid's face, bearing her tiny teeth and flew up, squeaking loudly as if for a battle cry.

"Charge!" North roared and the five of them charged at the spirits.

The spirits screamed and started running.

* * *

"That was great!" Jack laughed, wincing as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"Beatin some'un up nevah felt so good." Bunny agreed wincing as one of the Yeti's wrapped up his arm.

Everyone was back at the pole, sitting near the fire as the Yeti's bandaged their wounds.

"It was an epic fight." North nodded with a hum, wincing as fill dapped at a cut on his forehead.

"That'll teach those no good spirits to stay away from our Jack." Tooth grinned, winking at the boy as she pulled a flower dagger out of her leg.

"I still can't believe you actually cut off Cupid's hair. I never knew you could get so violent." Jack looked to Tooth with a hint of suspicion.

She blushed and shrugged. "You don't call me a tramp or make fun of my baby without getting some repercussions in return."

"Yeah, just like that filthy Groundhog asked fer me to break his face. 'e's own reflection 'ill scare 'em worse than his bloody shadow." Bunny punched his hand, grinning.

Sandy nodded, holding up an image of him throwing the season spirits around like ragdolls. He snickered silently.

Jack smiled, half-lidding his eyes as he looked around to everyone.

"Thank you guys, for helping me out back there." He said softly.

North laughed. "Of course! You are son now, we will always help when needed."

"Besides, ya stood up fer us. We couldn't leave ya hangin." Bunny winked.

Jack smiled and started to laugh. It felt good, knowing you had a family at your back.


	34. A Present for the Past

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I can't believe reviews are at 400 already. You guys are freaking amazing, thank you! So, I have a change of plans. I was going to do an angsty arc, but I kinda lost interest in the idea. Haha. So, I'll just be writing...well...almost anything now, at least until I think of another arc idea. Who knows, I might finish In The Darkness eventually. Not sure. Anyway, that is le update.**

**Also, I was proven wrong today by a Mcdonalds toy. I got the Jack Frost one for Christmas and earlier today I was reading his card and...well it says he's 318. OOPS! So, I heard William Joyce wrong on the tape. Hehe, go figure. Anyway, that is my correction and here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment and do all that such stuff that I love so much. Thank you! XD**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Hey, it's been a long time."

Jack smiled sadly hand shoved in his sweatshirt pocket and leaning casually on his staff; he shrugged lightly, closing ice blue eyes with a strained sigh.

"So much has happened over the past 300 and some years; it's hard to keep track of things when you're having fun, ya know?" He chuckled brokenly, taking his hand from the warmth of his pocket and dancing his fingers against his palm, ice forming within his hand.

"I've got a family now - well again - but these guys can see me, now, I mean." He continued forcefully, half-open eyes trained on the ice in his hand as it twisted and turned and began to create something.

"There's Tooth and North, who are like my parents in a weird kind of way -Tooth reminds me so much of mom; she's really fun to be around and is always doing something crazy. North is like the spitting image of dad; he's funny and always smiling - even though technically being jolly is in his job description. They make a great couple, you know. They kind of balance each other out while complementing their separate attributes nicely." He hummed idly.

"Now, if only we could get them together like that then we would have something to work with. I can just smell a wedding in the air already; I know how much you'd love them, just for the festivals and all." He smiled sadly, looking down.

"Then, there's Bunny and Sandy too; their like the older brothers I never had. They always take care of me, though I like to play tricks on Bunny all the time. Just last week I knocked him into a pink river and his fur was stained for days. He finally got it out and still claims he's going to get revenge on me. I lauged, you can't pull a prank on a prankster." He chuckled, this time coming out choked. He swallowing, feeling himself begin to tremble.

"Uh, Sandy is awesome. He controls this stuff called dream sand - I told you about it before. That's how he talks to us, since he's mute and all. He makes images to express his opinions, but they speak so much louder than words ever could. He's really smart, the oldest of all of us too, and he's just as much of a prankster as I am. We like to conspire against the others a lot; it's really fun, especially when we pull a really good prank." He shut his eyes, swallowing thickly and sniffling.

"Ya know, I think you would really have loved them, if you got to see them. They're great and they've been taking real good care of me for the past 9 years. I've actually...started to open up to them more. I don't feel so alone so I don't see a point in keeping it all in...ya know...?" His voice was getting harder and harder to come out. He swallowed again, gripping his staff tightly as he bent his head, clenching his eyes.

"I'll never regret this, you know. I'll never wish for anything to have happened differently, because...I wanted this. I wanted to make sure you'd be safe. I know it was painful, I know it was miserable, but...I'd have been in your same place if I hadn't done this. It was...my job in a way to make sure you would be okay. I guess...I was a Guardian before I ever died, funny, huh; me, the trickster of the colony, as something with so much responsibility? Kind of hard to believe..." He choked, biting his lip as he sniffled again.

"He's great Guardian and great son." Jack's eyes snapped opened, his head wiping around as he heard the familiar Russian accent. He was shocked to find North behind him and the big man smiled softly, resting a hand upon his shoulder.

"He's a bit of a brumby at times, but he ain't a bad little fella to have around. Quite handy and one of the best partners I've had." Jack turned the other way, eyes widening when Bunny stepped up next to him, winking.

"He's done a wonderful job over the years with protecting the children and keeping everyone safe. He's been our light since day one and has only glowed brighter. He's helped us in so many ways, most importantly in remembering who we are and why we do what we do; he holds a special place in our hearts and we'll always watched over him as well." Jack swallowed back his growing tears as Tooth came up beside him and took his hand, Sandy on her other side, both smiling sadly towards him.

**_"Even when he was gone, you still kept your belief in us. You still kept your belief in him. You didn't let your heart falter and you grew to be just as strong as he is, maybe more so. He raised you well and you too became a Guardian of your own time. You fought through pain and sorrow, bringing about new happiness to your people; you gave them a gift, just as Jack had done for you. You gave them back their life." _**Dream sand poured from the chubby man's finger tips, scrawling the beautiful words in the chilly night air before wrapping into each other and raining the golden dust upon the snow white ground.

"Thank you, for watching over him." North bowed his head.

"Thank you, for taking care of him." Tooth bowed her head.

**_"Thank you, for giving us our light." _**Sandy bowed his head.

"Thank ya, for givin us Jack." Bunny bowed his head.

Jack looked at them all in shock before looking down at the tombstone before him, finding a gorgeous metal Easter egg; a small, silver wrapped Christmas present; a golden tooth canister with his sister's smiling face on the end; a small burlap back of golden sand. He bit his lip, smiling genuinely as tears poured down his plump. He knelt in one knee, gingerly placing a never melting ice rose among the beautiful offerings. Kissing two finger, the teen placed them upon the cold stone as he rose. Jack closed his eyes and turned his back to the rock, walking into his families embrace.

"Happy Birthday, Emma."


	35. Untold Strength

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, I really wanted to get this one up, so here it is. ^^ I re-wrote this scene from the movie, so there are spoilers, but i just wanted to do it through jack's POV. Idk, I needed something to write and it was the first thing to come to mind. Also, I re-uploaded Chapter 35 as something different. There is an explanation there, so make sure to check that out as well. Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment and do all that such stuff that I love so much. Thank you! XD**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Ya might wanna duck."

I looked over quickly, gasping when I caught sight of a Nightmare coming towards us. Immediately, I heeded Bunny's warning, crouching low on the wing of the sleigh. His boomerang wheezed through the sky, slicing the Nightmare in half before cutting it too close over my head. I jumped once Bunny caught his weapon and the big Kangaroo winked at me, making me smile. Maybe...maybe there was something to this teamwork gig after all. At least it seemed I was getting the Easter Kangaroo's stamp of approval and I'd been aiming for that for years. Hehe, Blizzard of '68 wasn't the best first impression, but eh. The past in the past and the Kangaroo needs to learn to have some fun now and again.

The sound of whips snapping caught my attention and turning my sights skyward, I caught sight of Sandy. He was completely surrounded by the black sand, there was no way he could take that many Nightmares by himself, no matter how strong he is. North must have caught sight of him as well, because I felt the sleigh shift as he steered it towards his friend.

"We have to help Sandy!" I exclaimed, feeling anxiety build in my chest as I shot up into the sky.

"Jack!" North called after me, but I ignored him.

Sandy was my friend just as much as he was everyone else's. He and I always saw each other on the nights he would personally visit Burgess, we always talked and always played together. He paid me attention way before all this Guardian busy started and...and I had begun to consider him family. There was no way in hell I was going to let Pitch take my friend away, no on my watch!

I heard a pull from above and looked up again, gasping as I saw Pitch pull back a black arrow and shoot it towards Sandy. Please...no, miss. It has to miss! He's the Boogeyman! He can't have good aim! Sadly, that's what happened. I watched in horror as the arrow stuck right into Sandy's back and black sand began to swallow his body. I felt my breathing escalate, my heart tear, and hot, burning tears welled in my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"I'd wish you sweet dreams, but there aren't any left." Pitch teased, laughing as he mocked Sandy.

All I saw was Sandy stand tall and tilt his head back, allowing the darkness to overtake him. That was the last thing I saw before my vision turned red with rage.

"No!" I screamed, feeling the tears fall down my face. This wasn't happening! I wasn't going to lose Sandy! I wasn't going to lose my best friend! The wind whipped around me dangerously, pushing me faster towards the nightmarish demon. I would destroy him if it was the last thing I did! I would make him give Sandy back! I had to.

Pitch seemed to just snort at me and raise his hand like he was summoning something. The next thing I knew there was a wave of Nightmares hovering over me. I felt fear struck into my chest harder than I could ever remember. What have I just done? I've gotten myself into one hell of a mess.

I look down briefly, catching the other gUardians. Wait, I can't be scared now. I can't allow myself to falter. These guys...even though I don't agree with them a lot of the time, they've been nice to me. Sure, I was left alone for 300 years, but that was of my own choice. I could have gone to them. I could have just asked Phil to let me see the big guy, but I never did. I chose to keep my distance and they respected that. At least, they knew I was there and even after the trouble I've caused them, they let me into their group like I belonged there. I couldn't let them get hurt, I had to protect them. For Sandy's sake and for my future.

Pain assaulted my side when the Nightmare's slammed into me, forcing a cry from my lips. I narrowed my eyes, they would not get the best of me! Suddenly, power I'd never known welled deep inside me and I grunted, feeling it seem out of every fiber of my being. My vision flashed white as I screamed, releasing the pent up emotions and power that had been laying dormant inside me for who knows how long. I heard the crackling of frost as the power iced over the darkness. It frozen them and crushed the sand, spreading up to Pitch before the ice exploded.

I felt satisfied, but extremely exhausted. I could feel the wind rushing under me, before my vision went black.

I didn't know how long I was out for, but it didn't feel like long. The voices of the Guardian's were muffled in my ears and I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. Everything spun and my head hurt, making me feel a bit sick. I was tired too and ached. Man, that wasn't as fun as I thought.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked me gently, her small hand was under my back, helping me sit up in the sleigh. Bunny's eyes were trained on me as well, he looked ready to jump if I blacked out again. Aw, he does care. I looked back to Tooth, the shift making my vision spin again. I groaned, grunting as I pushed myself up, having to use my staff as support.

"I-I...I didn't know I could..." I murmured, finding it hard to catch my breath. I set a hand to my chest, wondering that to myself. What in the world had I really done?


	36. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the requests, they've helped so much. I really appreciate it, because the last thing I want to do is end this story. Its too much fun to write and I just love hearing from you guys. It's my favorite part of the day, getting all those awesome reviews and such. I smile when my email inbox is filled with Fanfiction notifications. haha.  
**

**Well, anyway, school just started today for me and mid-terms are in about a week or so, so...things might get a little tight. I know I say that and it doesn't end up happening, but I say it to give you guys fair warning. So, everyday updates might be pushed to once a week or twice a week or something. It's hard to keep up with life and write a new chapter everyday, ya know? So, if updates are slow please don't think I'm leavin yall. I'm just tired and well...living outside the world of a computer screen. So, there, you all have been fairly notified. ^^**

**Now time for the chapter! This was a request from LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr and was pretty funny to write. I had a great time doing it, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Don't forget to review, critique, comment and do all that such stuff that I love so much. Fanart is still welcomed! Thank you! XD**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Oh, where could he be?" Tooth sighed worriedly, fluttering out of yet another empty room.

"Tha lil'ankle bittah is slipey'r than a snake, I'll tell ya that." Bunny shook his head in frustration, sighing as he stepped out from the room he'd been searching.

"He has to be somewhere." North reassured, but didn't look so positive himself, stroking a hand thoughtfully through his beard.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to worry about this if _somebody_ hadn't started an argument!" Tooth glared towards Bunny.

"Oi! Don'be puttin no blame on me, Mate. It's North's own fault." Bunny held his hands up in surrender before jabbing a thumb in the direction of the great red Russian.

"Me? I do not start fight. You don't know when right is right and I certainly was right." North defended with a smug crossing of his arms.

Bunny glared. "I told ya a million times, North. Eastah is just as important, if not mo'so, than Christmas."

"You is just trying to make something true that is not. I am sorry my friend, but you must face facts at some time." North shook his head.

Bunny growled and held up his boomerang, making North back up.

"Why I outta...ouch!" Bunny's advance was halted, his Boomerang clattering to the floor as Tooth pulled roughly on his long grey ear. North winced as well, stuck in the same trap by the delicate fairy fluttering between them.

"See? This is what I was talking about. First you start an argument with Jack to make him leave in a huff and now you're starting in on North. You need to learn to control that quick tempered mouth of yours, Bunny." Tooth lectured the rabbit sternly.

"Buggah off," Bunny snapped, trying to tug his ear free.

Tooth growled low in her throat, flying up so she was towering over Bunny. Her violet eyes were fierce, much like a mother disciplining her child.

"What did you just say?" She hissed threateningly. North rubbed at his ear once the woman let go and shook his head Bunny, mouthing for him to watch his mouth if he wanted to live.

"T-That I'll watch my tempah..." Bunny swallowed thickly, wide eyed as the woman's angry glare bore into his soul.

Tooth smiled happily and batted her eyelashes as her demeanor quickly reverted back to normal. "That's what I thought. Now, let's go find our baby."

As she fluttered off both men followed, but kept a safe distance back. Bunny leaned closer to North, cupping a hand over the side of his muzzle. "Pitch betteh hope he neveh makes her that mad, else he'll be one cooked goose."

North could only nod in agreement, watching the back of their female Guardian. Only Tooth could go from a sweet and angelic fairy, to a wild and ferocious mountain lion in two second flat and even the great Nickolas St. North wouldn't dare be on the receiving end of **that** temper.

After their little conflict, the three continued to search high and low through the Workshop for their youngest member, finding no trail or breeze of the mischievous winter spirit. Bunny shut another empty room door with a high sigh, bring a paw up to scratch his head.

"Whe' could tha Snowflake be?" He questioned the others, utterly confused.

North shrugged in equal confusion. "We have searched whole Workshop; he not in room, not in kitchen, and not in Factory, I know not where boy could be."

"Ya know, it's strange how Sandy 'asn't been 'elpin us none." Bunny huffed, crossing his arms.

"Dis is true, I not seen little man for quite some time." North blinked in realization.

"Maybe he's just looking for Jack in another section of the Workshop?" Tooth suggested, fluttering over.

"We would have run into Sandy by now if that was case, Tooth." North pointed out as he lead the way further down the hall.

"Then where could he...hey look!" Tooth squeaked, pointing ahead.

The boys looked up and blinked simultaneously as they caught sight of golden sand weaving out of one of the rooms.

"Willa look at that? We found one'a'um." Bunny snorted, hopping towards the open door. Tooth zoomed passed him in a blur of color, grabbing hold of the threshold to bring herself to an abrupt stop. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her, hands coming to cover her mouth in shock.

"What is it? What is wrong?" North asked in confusion as he hurried over, Bunny hot on his heel.

"Look," Tooth whispered up at them, smiling softly as she pointed in the room.

The men looked side the room and Bunny had to stifle a snort at the sight; Jack was curled up on the floor, head resting in Sandy's lap, fast asleep with swirls of dream sand over his head and Baby Tooth snuggled into the hood of his sweatshirt. Sandy was leaning up against a barrel in the storage room where they lay, head tilted back as he snored softly, dream sand twisting and turning around them as it traveled this place and that.

The trio smiled softly in awe at the unexpected scene and Tooth giggled quietly, ushering the men out. "Let's let them sleep." she hummed, following North and Bunny up the hall.

"Wonder why they fell asleep." Bunny hummed thoughtfully.

"Jack likes to play games, must of worn Sandy and himself out." North suggested with an unsure shrug.

Tooth hummed quietly to herself, smiling as she turned around and blew a kiss towards the room. "Sweet dreams, my Sweet Tooths. Sweet dreams, Dreamcatcher."

Jack and Sandy both smiled in their sleep, cuddling further against each other as two blankets of dream sand wrapped around them, a smaller one fore Baby Tooth. Above Jack's head, an image of he and Sandy appeared, Baby Tooth on his head and all three of them smirking with sunglasses.

Then there was a sudden collective yelp as something exploded at the top of the hall, the sound of something triggering before an echoing cry rang through the Workshop.

"JACK FROST!"

Jack and Sandy grinned in their sleep and their sand images nodded to each other before knuckle bumping, Baby Tooth fluttering onto their hands. There figures chuckled silently. Yep, they played a game all right. A really good game.


	37. Something New

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Okay, so I told myself I wasn't going to post today but...well...I had questions for you guys. There are a lot, so be warned. **

**1) How do you guys feel about JackxOlder!Jamie? I personally like them and wouldn't mind doing some one-shots with them. (COMPLETELY CLEAN. I don't do that over the top grossness stuff a lot of people like to read. I stick with Hurt/Comfort and Fluff, thank you.) I will, however, keep it just a family series if you guys don't want that. It doesn't matter to me, so I want you guys to decide. **

**2) Does anyone have any ideas on how to get Tooth and North together? I've only had one boyfriend, but I still have very little knowledge on relationship stuff. Especially this kind of thing. So help is welcomed. **

**3) Do you guys have any other ideas you want me to write? I do want to apologize to a lot of you, because even though you send ideas, I really only choose the ones that inspire me a lot, you know? I don't mean to be rude with that, but you can't make something good if you have to force yourself to write it. Sorry, but I still love you guys. :)**

**Welp, this is written for LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr and if you guys have any ideas they are always welcomed. Enjoy. :)**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

North huffed as he walked down the hallway, a stride in his step clearing showing that he was on a mission. There was a strange, unfamiliar sound coming from the East Wing where all the Guardian's guest rooms were and the large man was determined to find out what it was.

He was shocked, to say the least, to find a group of Elves crowded around Jack's bedroom door. They had it creaked open, gawking and jingling with small stupid smiles. Some were chuckling, others were dancing around the hall. All movement from them stopped, however, once they saw their very large leader.

"Shoo! Shoo, with your pointy heads!" North demanded, waving his arms as he walked towards the door.

The Elves scurried away quicker than frightened mice, bells jingling with every movement. North rolled his big blue eyes and turned towards the blue door before him. He could hear a light tune from within the room and he arched an eyebrow, curiosity clear in his expression.

Carefully and quietly, the man opened the door further and stuck his head into the room. He opened his mouth to speak to his young charge, but immediately shut it at the sight on the other side.

Jack jumped and spun in the air, landing on the ball of his bare foot and crouching low on the same leg. His eyes were closed as he pushed back up, dancing backwards before twirling again. Within his delicate hands was a flute, made of pure ice, that his nimble fingers taped over with great skill.

The boy jumped again, landing on the ball of his foot and criss crossing his legs as he danced across the snowy floor. His moves were graceful, like an angel, but unique, like a tribal spirit and North was beginning to have a hard time keeping track of everything. The way Jack moved was mesmerizing, but was definitely done on instinct. North just couldn't wrap his mind around what he was seeing, it was like...Jack was a whole other person. No...it was like he was his human self again.

The song seemed to come to an end all too soon and Jack rested his back against the wall, letting out a long sigh as a smile formed on his pinked lips. The sound of clapping snapped Jack's eyes open and he looked to the door, shocked to find North there. The man grinned at his charge, large hands clapping together in joy.

"Wonderful, my boy! Bravo! Beas, beas!" North chuckled.

Jack's face flushed violet and he looked down, suddenly very selfconcious.

"H-How long...?" He swallowed hard, stumbling over his words.

"Enough to know winter spirit is quite talented, no?" North hummed.

Jack shrugged and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I'm not that good...I just...used to do it to make Emma happy...She liked it when Dad would play for her. So...I just picked it up to help keep his memory alive for her." Jack murmured.

North walked over to the boy and patted him on the head, making Jack look up in shock.

"Birth father would be proud, just like Guardian father, yes?" North nodded, grinning with a wink.

Jack's eyes widened slowly as he realized what North was getting at. A smile spread on his lips and tears welled in his eyes.

"Mhm," Jack sniffled, nodding as well.

North pulled the boy into a light hug. "Others would quite enjoy this discovery."

Jack chuckled and pulled back, whipping at his eyes. "Well, I could always play for you guys if you want."

North nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, please do! We all would love to hear. Even Bunny."

Jack grinned widely. "It's a deal then."

North nodded, "Yes, a deal. Jack shall play for family."

Jack nodded this time and wrapped his arms around North's neck, hugging him tightly as he nestled his head into the big man's shoulders. As North hugged him back, Jack felt like he was 9-years-old again, clinging onto his father after the man had gotten back from a hunting trip. He'd run up to the man and pull on his hand, telling him everything he had helped his pregnant mother with. The man would always laugh and pat Jack on the head.

_"I'm proud of you, son."_ He'd always say.

"I'm proud of you, son." North hummed.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled, hugging North just a little tighter.

"Thank you, Dad."


	38. Performance

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Aaannnnnddd *Drum roll* This is the continuation of Something New. You guys wanted it, so i wrote it! I figured I would give you some happiness in prep for the next chapter. ^^ Thank you guys so much for all your support and your kindness and your overall epicness. XD I love you all!**

**Enjoy~**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

Jack took a deep breath, eyes closed, as his lips wrapped around the mouth of the flute and magic began to fill the silent room. Rich and elegant the music played, unrehearsed and improvised, but beautiful. His feet moved on there own, carrying him across the carpeted floor in graceful turns and leaps. He played and danced, spinning, twirling, jumping.

He hopped, the tempo changing, the rhythm ceremonious. He kicked his foot just above his ankle, switched feet and kicked behind the other. He criss crossed his legs as he hopped about the room, crouching low at some parts and rising high at others. He was light on those bare feet of his, majestic as an angel as he earned his wings.

The wind, his friend, his companion, his teacher, carried the sound throughout the expanse of the Workshop, gathering Yetis and Elves alike to join at the door of the large Globe Room. Fairies 'oohed' and 'awed', some fainting when he peaked an eye open and winked at them. Little egglets swayed on the floor, traveling with the sounds of the music. The Elves stumbled and tripped, trying to copy his unchoreographed moves and failing miserably.

The room was in silence, awed and mystified by the grand performance before them. The wind danced with Jack as his partner, swirling around him and tossing his hair this way and that. It helped him reach greater heights, helped him keep the illusion of elegance, but let him decide the course they would take. Jack lead, the wind followed.

The last note punctured the air like a violinist giving the last strike of the piece in an orchestra and all too quickly, the show came to a close. Jack was panting as he pulled the ice instrument from his lips, his face slightly damp before he opened his eyes slowly and looked over to the group on the couch.

There was a clank of metal as Sandy dropped the cup of eggnog he had been drinking. His golden eyes wide in shock. Bunny's jaw was nearly to the floor in disbelief. Tooth was swooning and Baby Tooth flat passed out in bliss. North was leaning on the side of the couch, smirking at the other's reactions.

"Oh, how I need a camera right now." Jack chuckled breathlessly.

Bunny quickly shut his mouth and coughed, blinking a few times.

"Well, 'll be, Snowflake. Ya got 'me t'cks undah tha sleeve of ya's don't ya?" He smirked slightly.

Jack hummed with a mischievous look. "I take it the big bad Easter Bunny liked it?"

"Mo than liked it, Snowflake." Bunny nodded.

"Oh, Jack! That was absolutely amazing! I have never heard anything more beautiful in my whole life!" Tooth squealed happily, making the teen blush.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically, shooting fireworks of golden sand into the air while clapping his hands simultaneously.

The Yetis and Elves, Fairies and Egglets who were all lined up cheered and clapped in joy for Jack's performance. Jack couldn't help but bask in the glory of his talent and bowed to them dramatically.

North laughed and came over to him, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Are own Petya i volk, no?" He winked.

"I guess you could say that." Jack chuckled.

"G'job, mate. G'job." Bunny hummed, nodding.

Tooth flew over and hugged Jack tightly before kissing him on the cheek.

"You are amazing Jack. You really, really are! I'm so proud of you, my little Sweet Tooth." She pulled him close.

Jack's smile widened and he closed his eyes, relishing in the physical contact that he craved and loved so much.

"Yeah, well, I've got a pretty amazing family, so it balances out." He winked and laughed.


	39. Terror

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Hey, thanks everyone for your input and your ideas. I liked a lot of them, can't seem to really use them, but I appreciate your thought. Mmk, because of popular demand I'll keep it family, it really didn't matter to me I was just curios. So, since this another big chapter I had to fill it with something big. I...don't know what else to do with this idea. It was just in my head this morning in Study Hall, so I decided to write it. I liked it, so i'm posting it. There may or may not be a continuation. This may or may not have something to do with something else. I'm not sure yet, like I said. So, that's a heads up, I guess. That might be happening a lot, I'll just write whatever and post it. As long as you guys enjoy it, i doubt it matters.**

**And oh dear Man in the Moon, 505 reviews!? Are you kidding me!? Gee, thanks you guys. ^^ That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and such stuff that equal happiness feels. Thank you very much!**

**Enjoy~**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

_"Jack!"_

_Jack laughed, running through the forest, the sound of his sister's giggles flowing on the wind behind him. _

_"Come on, Emma!" Jack spun on the ball of his foot, hopping elegantly backwards as he continued through the forest. _

_"You're so slow!" He continued to tease, brown eyes glittering as he watch the brunette girl try to catch up to him. _

_"I am not! You're just way too fast!" Emma argued, panting as she tried to run faster. _

_"Well, maybe you would be faster if you didn't ride on Rain's horse all the time." Jack winked. _

_Emma scowled at her brother and stuck her tongue out, only serving to make the teen laugh. Jack turned back around, running faster through the trees. He jumped over fallen logs and jumped off boulders. He swung on branches and dodged tree trunks, his laughter filling the forest outside of old colonial Burgess that slowly disappeared on the horizon behind them. Wind was licking at his body, tossing his shaggy hair and ruffling his cloak. It danced around his thin body and kissed at his heating cheeks. He closed his eyes briefly, relishing in the cold feeling of the approaching winter. He breathed in deeply, catching the faint smell of snow and...smoke?_

_"JACK!"_

_The teen snapped his eyes open, skidding to a sudden stop. His feet were now submerged in snow, the wind whistling around him with an air of urgency as it carried the smell of burning wood and the heat of flame. He panted, realizing he was no longer in the forest outside his hometown, no longer running and laughing with his sister. Rather, he was outside in the bitter cold snow, watching with horrified blue eyes the sight before him. _

_The sight of North's Workshop being swallowed by raging flames. _

_"Frostbite!" _

_Jack startled and whipped around, eyes widening when he was now in the Warren. Everything was destroyed, everything was dead. The plants were dried up and shriveled, the rivers many colors now molted into a horrid brown. The dead grass beneath his shifting feet crunched and made him wince at the sound, but as he looked up, he found himself not able to breathe. _

_The ground, brown, dead, and crumbled, was littered with destroyed, broken eyes. Their shells were crushed into the ground, stomped into Warren was a disaster._

_"Sweet Tooth!"_

_Jack's heart skipped and a beat and he spun around, breathing picking up when he found himself hovering in front of the Tooth Palace. However, instead of being greeted with warm colors and singing fairies, the towers were covered in grey blackness. The colors and charm were gone, swallowed by misery and painted in despair. _

_Quickly, the boy flew down, landing on the main platform of the Asia tower where Tooth could usually be found. He looked around, heart beating out of his chest as he found no sign of baby fairies or of his surrogate mother. _

_Something akin to a jingling whistle caught his attention and Jack spun around once more and swallowed dryly. Before him, crumbled and covered in darkness, was Sandy's castle that hung over the North Pacific Ocean. It's wonderful domes and towers were caved in, deformed and its glowing dream sand exterior was smothered in the blackest of nightmare sand, swarming with Nightmares. _

_Jack swallowed, panting hard in fear and desperation. Where were the others? Where was his family? He slowly backed up, preparing to flee the scene, but his foot brushed against something of unfamiliar chill and he stopped. Carefully looking down, Jack felt as if he was going to pass out. _

_There was a bloody, pale hand next to his foot. He shakily let his eyes followed the appendage up the large arm and to the...blood matted, once white beard that donned the face of the large man on the ground. _

_"N-North..." Jack whispered and then realized there were others with him. The boy turned around staying in the center but feeling his heart drop further and further with each rotation. _

_Bunny laid on the ground to the left of North, grey fur matted with blood and cut from obvious stab wounds. His emerald eyes were wide, but blank and unseeing. _

_Sandy__ laid to the right of North, his small yellow body littered with streaks of black sand, his yellow tinted skin washed white. His eyes closed close, but mouth slightly open and black liquid dribbling down his cheek. _

_Jack felt his eyes bug out as he turned to the last person. Tooth, who lay between Bunny and Sandy, with Baby Tooth by her shoulder. The woman was torn to pieces, covered in so many cuts that it was hard to see what little color and feathers were left on her body. Her wings were torn off and her face beaten. Baby Tooth looked almost like a bug after someone had crushed it with their shoe. _

_All around him, blood stained the white snow red and and his beloved surrogate family was the cause. Tears, hot and horrified filled the boy's eyes as his arms shakily wrapped around his trembling form. He didn't even try to hide his fear, or tears, or outright disgust as he fell to the ground and began to sob. _

_This was all his fault, it was like the Easter incident all over again. He hadn't been there, he hadn't been there to fight with them and keep them safe. It was his fault, his entire fault. _

_"How does it **feel** Jack? To be alone for so long, but then, to find a family...?" _

_Jack looked up immediately at the, tearful eyes wide when he saw Pitch staring down at him with a sadistic smirk. Anger fueled his movements and with a crash of rage the teen lept at the man, tackling him to the ground. _

_"You bastard! You killed them!? Why the hell did you kill them!?" Jack demanded with animalistic fury. _

_Pitch gave him a blank look, arms criss crossed in front of his face to protect from further attack. _

_"I didn't kill them, **boy**. **You** did." Pitch hissed. _

_"You're lying!" Jack snapped. _

_"Am I!? **You're** the one who put them in this danger. **You're** the one they tried to protect. If it wasn't for you, well, the Guardians might still be alive." Pitch frowned. _

_Jack's face was the pure image of terror, teeth grit into a desperate and panicked frown. His breathing heavy and sweat soaking his face. He looked over his shoulder at the bloody forms lying in the snow and felt his heart die in his chest for the second time in his existence. _

_"You can't deny it, Jack. You know if you weren't around, they wouldn't have protected you. If you hadn't fought against me, then you guys would never have become so close. They would never have felt that importance that led to their need to protect such a worthless child. It's your fault Jack and you know it just as well as I do." Pitch continued. _

_"Y-you're lying..." Jack croaked, glaring down at the man, though his eyes were wide in fearful desperation. _

_"Am I?" Pitch whispered. _

_"Jack!" _

_Jack's eyes shot up and widened further when he saw Jamie standing further away from them. The teen was being circled by three Shadow Wolves, all growling at him hungrily. _

_"Jamie, no!" Jack scrambled from the ground, not noticing that Pitch disappeared, and raced towards his friend. His feet pounded onto the snowy ground as he pushed himself to reach the boy in time. _

_"You can't be the hero anymore, Jack. Your story is finally coming it its end." Pitch's voice hissed before the man appeared behind Jamie. _

_Jamie gasped in pain, eyes slowly looking down to see Pitch's sharp hand through his chest, his heart in the man's grasp. Brown eyes quickly dulled to lifelessness as darkness ate his heart, his innocence, his life. _

_"NO!" Jack screamed as blood left Jamie's mouth and the boy collapsed to the ground. With a howl the wolves jumped on top of him, biting at his flesh and growling as they fed. _

_"See what you do Jack? You cause so much trouble for other people. It honestly would have been better if you had stayed dead." Pitch glared at the boy, Jack's staff in his bloody hand. _

_"Why!? Why did you do this to them!?" Jack cried in a mix of sorrow and anger. _

_Pitch shrugged and grasped the weapon in both hands. _

_"I didn't do it, it was you." He said simply and snapped the staff in half. _

_Jack screamed out in agony as he felt pain explode in his chest, but it wasn't from the breaking of the staff...he looked down and gasped, seeing Pitch had stabbed one of the ends through his chest. _

_"Have a **pleasant **nightmare, Frost." Pitch whispered in his ear before twisting the embedded weapon and making Jack scream. _

* * *

Terrified blue eyes snapped open, meeting concerned green with a deep, lung crushing gasp. Jack shifted on the damp bed, panting as his eyes frantically darted around, trying to figure out where he was. He was quick to realize his movements were being hindered by a pair of large, firm paws and immediately began to thrash against the hold, struggling to get free. He whimpered and grunted as he kicked his legs at the hazed figure above him, fearing to was Pitch trying to further damage him.

"N-No! No! No!" Jack screamed hoarsely, shutting his eyes tight as he shoved and struggled against the mass above him.

"Ow! Oi, mate 'is me! Snowflake, 'is me, Bunnymund. Calm ya nickahs, 'is just me!" Bunny's normally even voice was shaken and desperate as he tried to soothe and calm the frantic spirit.

Jack struggles weakened until they finally stopped, the boy panting heavily.

"B-Bunny...?" He murmured, eyes hopeful as he looked up.

Bunny nodded slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, moving his paws from the boy's arms and cupping his face. The large rabbit tried to examine the spirit, but Jack wouldn't let him, quickly leaping into his arms and holding tight to his neck.

"Thank MiM, you aren't dead!" Jack sobbed gratefully, trembling as he buried his face in the fur of Bunny's chest.

The rabbit furrowed his brows worriedly. "Mate, wha's go'an inta ya? A 'course 'm not dead."

"I-I was s-so scared...I-I thought that...my fault and...P-Pitch he...and you and...M-mama were...t-the blood and...Jamie...I-I...it h-hurts..." Jack wailed, clutching fistfulls of Bunny's fur as he shook violently and cried hard.

Bunny frowned deeply upon hearing Pitch's name, knowing instantly what was causing the boy such distress. Furry arms wrapped around Jack's thin, fragile frame and rocked him gently, cradling him against him.

"Oi, 'is 'kay ya little ankle-bitah. Ya 'kay, we all 'kay. Don' hu'yaself. Ya be 'kay. 'is 'ight." Bunny cooed in the boy's ear, humming and stroking his back to try and soothe the boy.

Jack screamed, wailing into Bunny's shoulder as he broke, finally cracking under the weight of everything he's ever had to deal with. He tightened his grasp on Bunny, wanting nothing more than to stay in the embrace forever. He didn't want to be alone again, he didn't want to ever see those images again.

Could it really be his fault?

Bunny blinked when Jack's cries suddenly stopped and he pulled back, watching as the teen put a hand over his mouth, his chest heaving in short spurts. Tears were still falling down his face, his cheeks and nose red as he sniffed. He was trembling and pale and Bunny knew the boy was trying to be strong.

"Ya don' have'ta hold it in, Snowflake. 'ust let it out." Bunny whispered, rubbing his back.

Jack hiccuped and shook his head, breathes shaky.  
"H-h-have...t-to make...s-s-sure e-everyone else...I-i-is okay..." Jack swallowed, sniffling and pressing his wrist against his eye, trying to make the tears stop as he rubbed his sleeve under his nose.

"Frostbite...did'ja have a nigh'maya? Bunny asked him softly, furrowing his brows.

Jack's body went rigid at that and ever so slowly he nodded, tears welling and falling down his face again as he choked.

"Wanna tell ol'Bunny?" He continued.

Jack hiccuped again and nodded, but then shook his head afterwards as he dropped his arms and started to wail once again. Bunny shushed him, gathering the boy close and holding him tight, letting him cry into his fur. His paw rested on the boy's head, his strong arm wrapped around his body. Jack was pulled into Bunny's lap and the large rabbit gently rocked him back and forth, whispering sweet words in his ears.

Right now, he would comfort his broken brother.

Later, he would break Pitch.

That was a promise.


	40. Sleepless

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: MORE FEELS!**

**Here you guys go. You wanted a sequel to Terror, so that's what you guys got. I'm thinking of this being a prequel to the Darkness arc, but I'm not totally sure yet. Don't you just hate it when your brains all fuzzy and you can't think straight about anything? Well, that's kind of where I am right now. Lol. I always appreciate yalls requests, but recently I just haven't been able to think straight when reading them. I love you all though and thank you so much for all your reviews. ^^ Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Btw, how do you guys feel on Jamie becoming a Guardian? I'm curious. **

**Enjoy~**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

"The Nightmare King surely is a force to be reckoned with, huh?" Jack sighed, dulled blue eyes looking up the moon that shone down in a Cheshire's grin. The boy's hood was pulled over his head and he sat on a branch above his pond, back pressed against the trunk. His staff was balanced on his knee that was curled in front of him, his other leg swinging limply off the edge of the branch.

The water below him was frozen solid, much like a thick ice cube, and held talented patterns of frost. The trees around the pond were equally covered in the intricate designs, though each was different, each unique. Snow, white and pure, dusted the surrounding landscape in heaps, blanketing the ground from sight. It created a calm and serene atmosphere, comfortable and quiet.

Jack felt his heavy eyelids slowly beginning to close, feeling his body relax against the tree with every deep breath. He hadn't slept in weeks, trying to keep himself busy with bring winter to every area he could. Just unleashing his natural power was beginning to be a chore. Maybe he could rest his eyes just for a moment. It shouldn't hurt anything, right? Yeah, just for a little while...

* * *

_"Jack!"_

_His lungs burned and his heart raced in his chest. He couldn't breathe, the biting cold sinking into his skin and numbing every organ and nerve in his system. He couldn't think, mind blank except for the bitter pain that surrounded him in gallons. It was as if the chilled water was mocking him, laughing at his pain and only wanting to make it worse. It rocked him and pushed him, dragged him deeper and deeper into its painful depth. He wanted to scream, he wanted kick and break free, but the grasp on his body was too strong, his limbs too weak. He could do nothing but let the pain engulf him. _

_"Jack! Jack, wake up!"_

_Something shone brightly onto his tired body, a light breaking through the never ending darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to fight the lights pain, but not scare away its help. He shakily forced his hand to move, reaching towards its warmth. Could he really be saved from this icy prison? Could he finally find that warmth he craved so much? He didn't know and didn't care, only wanting to get away from this pain as quick as possible. _

_"Jack!"_

* * *

"Jack! Jack, wake up! Please, wake up!"  
Jack blurrily blinked his eyes open, staring dazedly into a pair of concerned chocolate orbs, a familiar, tan face hung over his, twisted in worry and shivering with the chill of the snowy night.

"J-Jamie...?" Jack croaked weakly, wandering distantly why his voice sounded so far away.

Jamie sighed in relief when he friend finally answered him and it was only moments before the smaller male was on his feet

"You gave me quite the scare. I saw you fly over here hours ago, but noticed something off. I came over to check on you, but I found you collapsed on the ice." He explained, frowning worriedly at the spirit.

Jack swallowed thickly, his legs trembling under his weight-or lack-thereof-as gripped his staff tightly for support. He looked down at his reflection in the frosted ice, seeing how much paler his skin appeared and how sunken his eyes were. He was so tired and felt so weak and he hated it. He hated feeling vulnerable, he hated feeling like a child. This was all part of Pitch's game, he knew, but he had to be strong. He had to fight against these episodes. Jack was the embodiment of fun and games and he never lost, not without fighting back.

"Jack?" Jamie's concerned whisper startled the teen from his angry thoughts and he looked up at his friend, forcing a playful smile.

"Sorry, bout that buddy. I'm just a little tired, is all. Tried out this awesome new move in Northern Russia earlier, covered all of Moscow in a heap of snow and ice. It was great, the kids were thrilled and this little girl actually waved to me!" Jack relayed his tale. It was all true, even up to the girl waving to him. Oh, how he had been so amazed to have a small, Russian girl in her big pink coat look up, blue eyes sparkling as she waved furiously at him hovering above the snow covered city. Yes, it was all true, but that didn't mean he couldn't use it to change the subject.

Thankfully for Jack, it seemed to work. Jamie might have gotten older, he might have gotten smarter, but he would never outgrow the wonder of new believers. The boys eyes widened and those chocolate orbs shone with the brightest of interests, mouth gaping in shock.

"You have another believer? Seriously!?" He asked excitedly.

"Mhm," Jack winked, slinging his staff over his shoulders with a smirk. Their shared happiness didn't last long, though, because without the support of the staff Jack's legs buckled under him. He gasped and Jamie lunged forward, catching him before he could collide with the ice. The brunette smiled slightly, now knowing what Jack had done.

"You can tell me all about it once we get inside," He said softly, putting Jack's arm around his neck and slipping one of his own around the spirit's waist.

Jack smiled warily and nodded, leaning into Jamie as the boy helped him through the darkened forest and towards the light of Burgess.

* * *

"...Why have you been avoiding the Guardians?"

Jack froze at the sudden question, damp silver hair falling over confused blue eyes. He arched a dark eyebrow, holding onto the ends of the towel that was draped over his head. Pale lips formed into a slight frown as he looked at Jamie.

"Have they been contacting you?" Jack accused, hands dropping to his blue fleece clad hips as his eyes hardened.

Jamie had his back turned to Jack as he rifled through his drawers, holding up a green shirt to examine it.

"They're worried." Jamie said simply, tossing the article of clothing to his friend.

Jack caught it, frowning as he looked to Jamie again, catching the disapproving look in the other teen's eyes. Jack sighed heavily and put the shirt over his arm, rubbing at his hair with the towel again.

"I have my reasons, okay? It isn't anything for you nor them to worry about, I've just been needing my space, ya know?" He shrugged.

Jamie shook his head, closing the drawer and turning around, arms crossed as he leaned against the dresser. He didn't look at Jack, eyes cast to the side of the room where the wall was littered with drawings of the Guardians, Jack, him, Sophie and his friends. They were all happy, back then, they were always happy. At least, Jamie had thought. That was until he found out about Jack's past, found out about his death, his 300 years of loneliness. That was, until he realized that Jack was just as much 'human' as he was.

"They're supposed to be your family, you know." He side glanced at Jack.

Jack slipped the t-shirt on, fiddling with the towel in his hand awkwardly as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I know..." Jack murmured.

"You can tell them anything. They'll always be there for you, protecting you, loving you." Jamie continued, closing his eyes.

Jack's gaze went to the floor, went to the corner of the room. Shame and guilt was swimming in his chest like tadpoles in a droughted lake.

"I know..." He murmured again.

"You can always go to them. They have your back in battle, in times of hardship and confusion." Jamie smirked slightly.

"I've always seen you guys as a family, ever since the day you became a Guardian. Tooth as the annoying, yet lovable doting mother. North as the stern, rough, but golden hearted father, Bunnymund is the protective, short-tempered big brother whom you just love to annoy." The teen held up his hand, counting off on his fingers.

"Sandman is a tough one, a mix between a sweet middle brother and a wise old grandfather. Timid and silent, but full of so many words, having so much to say, the most complex of the little family, you surely know."

Jack could only nod slightly, but Jamie didn't see it.

"Now, we can't forget about Baby Tooth. Why, she's the loving baby sister, the one everyone wants to protect and have fun with. Though tiny, she'll make you regret messing with her family and will go to any lengths to protect what is right."

Jack went to stop him, to say something to make this painful truth go away, to silence his friend, but he couldn't, before words could form, soft fingers cradled his chin and his head was raised, blue meeting brown.

"I'm the brother that shares your spot in the tree. I'm the one in the same boat, sharing your worries and mistakes. The rational side to your thinking and the one to knock the stupidity out of you," Jamie's eyes were narrowed, but held no threat or anger, no fear nor judgment. They held truth, undeniable truth. They searched his, breaking down his facade, seeing right through his mask. They saw the guilt and the shame, the hurt and the fear. They saw the worry and unease, the pain and at the center...the crying child within.

"You can tell us, tell them, when things are wrong. When you're scared or angry, you don't have to run away. You don't have to deal with your nightmares alone, Jack, not anymore. You have a family to rely on now. You are not alone." Jamie whispered, his hands grasping the teen's shoulders.

Tears were brimming in Jack's eyes, his lips parted in wordlessness. His heart ached as the memories of his life, past and present, flashed through his mind. He felt sick as the nightmares, the gore and the blood, replaid behind his eyes. Happy and sad, horrific and joyous, his greatest fears and his most treasured times-pain, shame, and love.

Jamie pulled Jack into a hug, holding him tightly as he hunched against him.

"You don't need to run away anymore." He whispered.

Jack's eyes widened, his control snapping. He narrowed his eyes, biting his trembling lip as his shaking hands rose and grasped onto back of Jamie's shirt. Cold tears began to fall down his face, soaking as Jamie's chest as he began to sob, his legs buckling.

Jamie eased them both to the floor, smiling tearfully as Jack clutched onto him and cried. He mentally chuckled, the nostalgia overwhelming as he held Jack just as his mother had held him when his father left. He stroked the teens back, shoulders shaking with his own sobs. Jamie sniffled kissed Jack's head.

"Please, don't run away anymore."

* * *

_"Shut up!" _

_Wind blasted the Guardians back, throwing them into the nearest wall, Yeti, chair, anything that was behind them. Frost spread on the floor under Jack's bear feet, tears were brimming in his eyes and his teeth were clenched as he breathed heavily. _

_"Frostbite, whas go'un inta ya?" Bunny groaned as he rubbed his head from the collision with the wall. _

_"Sweet Tooth, we're just trying to find out what's wrong." Tooth slowly stood, Baby Tooth cowering in her palms. _

_"Calm down, no need to be angry, we help," North tried to soothe, pulling himself up from the tipped over chair. _

_Sandy__ nodded, holding images above his head to convey a similar message. _

_Jack growled at them and as they stepped forward, he stepped back. _

_"No! There isn't any helping me! You guys can't be around me!" Jack yelled at them. _

_"Why not, Jack? We're your family!" Tooth frowned. _

_Jack shook his head. "You can't be close to me! You can't treat me this way...Bunny was right! I'm nothing but trouble, I can't be trusted...I-I can't be a Guardian!" _

_"Mate, wha talkin bout? Tha was yeas ago, we clea'd dat up, I 'ought?" Bunny furrowed his brows. _

_Jack shook his head again, tightening his grip on his staff. _

_"Pitch wants revenge against me...He'll keep coming after you just to get it! I can't let him kill you! The children need you...so much more than I do..." Jack broke off into a whisper, obviously scared as he ran a hand through his white hair. _

_"We 'on't let 'em getcha, Mate. I p'omised ya thought last nigh'." Bunny reassured. _

_Jack sniffled and growled, turning away from them. _

_"I don't care about what happens to me! Can't you stupid people be selfish just for once!?" Jack snapped at them before taking off through an open window. _

_"JACK!" They screamed._

_He flew on the wind, faster and faster, desperately trying to get away from them. Their screams of worry and the concern in their eyes bled into his mind, stabbing through his heart and shattered his soul. He loved them, oh how he cherished their warmth when he couldn't make any of his own. He cared for them, they protected him, and they opened their arms for him. They were always happy to see him. He could do any and everything for them. That was why he could no longer be with them. _

_But maybe…just maybe…if he let them…they could help him. _

_After all, running was what he did best and now…he was finally tired of it. _


	41. Healing

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: AND TIME FOR MORE FEELS! *Throws frying pans***

**The top of this one was inspired by a really amazing comic on tumblr that someone drew. I was crying so hard after I saw it. So, i hope you guys will like it! Its the last installment of the Terror arc and the introduction back into the Darkness arc. Be warned. XD Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Thank you so much everyone for all your wonderful support and your epiciness! You guys make me cry rainbows because you are so sweet and wondeful! Thank you! **

**Also, PLEASE WILL SOMEONE DO SOME ART FOR THESE!? I would love to support you in your artistic journey and would love to see some amazing art of any of these one-shots. It would be pretty cool. I'd love you forever! Please and thank you~**

**Enjoy~**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

_Jack growled, shooting off another bolt of ice and blasting a Nightmare to pieces. He could hear the sound of the others fighting behind him-the wheezing of a boomerang as it cut through the creatures, the slash of a sword, the slice of fluttering wings and the snap of golden whips. They were surrounded by an army of Nightmares, outnumbered and on the brink of out matched. He could hear Pitch's sick laughter filling the night sky, taunting and mocking them. It compelled him forward, forced his hand to the fight. He would make the pain pay for the damage he was causing, he would make him pay for the fear he brought to the children. You don't tip the scale and get away that easily._

_"Look out, mate!" Bunny cried, but it came too late._

_There was a grunt of pain as Jack quickly spun around, his eyes widening as blood splattered on his cheek. Horror filled his child-like being as he watched Bunny's boomerangs drop to the ground and his body follow soon after. There was a bloody gash in his back, reaching all the way from his right shoulder to his left hip. It cut his pack in half, allowing the extra ammo he carried with him to spill out and be tainted with the crimson liquid that poured freely from the wound._

_"Bunny!" Jack cried, tears of fear welling in his eyes as he abandoned his staff, letting it fall to the ground as he took off towards his fallen comrade._

_The others were continuing to fight, trying to keep the Nightmares away from their friends, but to Jack the fight no longer mattered. He dropped to his knees, a puddle of blood already forming on the ground as the liquid stained Bunny's grey and white fur. Gently, he turned the large rabbit onto his back, cringing when the warm blood spilt onto his pants. He sniffled, tears falling down his face as he looked desperately at Bunny._

_Bunny's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open with a trail of blood running down from his lips. The sight clenched Jack's heart and he gave the older Guardian a firm hake, arm around his shoulders and hand on his chest._

_"Bunny, Bunny open your eyes! Please, you have to be okay! Please, say something!" Jack yelled in his face, panic gripping at his soul as his eyes filled with desperation. He bowed his head and sniffled, trying to fight back the tears._

_"No…you can't leave me…you promised you'd protect me…you promised I wouldn't be alone anymore…you can't leave…I'm sorry…this is all my fault, but please…don't leave…" Jack begged and pleaded, shoulders shaking as he shut his eyes tight, praying the Moon would spare his brother._

_There was a strangled cough that sounded like a faint laugh before a furry paw grasped his chin. The paw's grasp was weak and it shook, but still managed to push Jack's face up. Dulled emerald met terrified aqua and Bunny gave a faint smile._

_"Ya…ain't gonna be alone…mate. 'm 'ust one…outta five uttah people…dat love ya. Ya aint gonna…be alone. Ya…be fine, Snowflake. 'ust…keep…fightin…" Bunny winked painfully at him before cringing. He convulsed for a second, and then his face relaxed and eyes softly closed. His breathing stopped, his heart stuttered to a still, and his paw dropped to Jack's lap._

_Jack's eyes widened in pure, unadulterated horror as the figure in his arms went cold, the type of cold he hated so much. Tears filled his eyes to the brim, making him squint as they tore away his vision. He could feel them, rivers of hot, burning tears falling down his face. Snot ran out of his nose as he screamed a choked sob and buried his face in the lifeless fur on his lap, holding tight to Bunny's body as he cried his heart out. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't._

_"Come back! Please, come back! You can't leave me!" Jack screamed, sobbing into the fur as his hand weakly beat at Bunny's chest. He prayed, hoped that the rabbit would spring back to his feet and laugh at him for being such a child, but even he knew that it wasn't going to happen. Even he knew hope was lost. _

* * *

"D-Do I really have to do this...?" Jack swallowed, side glancing up at Jamie.

Jamie smiled softly down at him, putting a reassuring hand on the small of his back.

"Sorry, but you can't get out of this. You need to apologize and tell everyone the truth about what's going on." Jamie explained.

Jack tilted his head back and whined. "I already told you everything, can't you do it for me?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "No, Jack. I'm not the one who ran away from them, you are."

Jack grumbled, tightening his grip on his staff and shuffling his feet on the carpet nervously. He really didn't want to do this, he didn't like making himself so weak and vulnerable by expressing his feelings and concerned. He'd rather they all just dropped the subject and go about their days. That would be so much easier for him, he was good at forgetting things like this. He'd dealt with stuff on his own for 300 years, what's another decade going to matter?

Jamie sighed heavily and pulled Jack against his side, rubbing his arm.

"I know you aren't too thrilled with this, but it will make a world of difference for all of us. You'll have the weight lifted off your shoulders and Sandy will help get rid of the nightmares. Come on, Jack. You aren't alone anymore. You just have to keep fighting through this, you'll be okay. Just keep fighting." Jamie kissed his head fondly.

Jack's eyes widened. He knew Jamie didn't realize what he just said, the nightmare he just connected to reality, so he couldn't blame him, but he still felt his heart constrict. Bunny was okay, Bunny was okay, he knew that. He didn't have to worry. Bunny was alive, Sandy was okay, Tooth was breathing, North was still standing strong. And Jamie was right beside him, his heart still beating in his chest.

The teen took in a deep breath, his chest building with the anxiety, the fear, the stress, the doubt, the worry, the nervousness, the pain, the hurt, the bleeding, the agony, the loneliness, the anger, the spite, the torture, the scars, the nightmares. The cool air passed back through his lips as his shoulders eased and his heart calmed down. The wind gathering all of his worries and carrying them as far away from the Workshop as possible. Jack looked up to Jamie and gave him a wary smile, grateful he was next to him. Carefully, Jack took hold of Jamie's hand, squeezing it for comfort and looked to the large wooden door in front of them.

"I think I'm ready." Jack decided calmly.

Jamie smiled, squeezing Jack's hand back.

"Good, and I promise, I won't let go." Jamie winked and he and Jack pushed the doors open with their free hands, stepping inside the Globe Room.

The room was a bustle of noise as usual and put a grin on Jack's face to know that nothing had changed in his 2 months of absence. Bunny and North were in the middle of the room, arguing about their respected holidays. North insisted that Christmas was more loved by the children, while Bunny pointed his paintbrush at North and 'respectfully' disagreed. Tooth was fluttering around the Baby Tooth at her hip, both ordering clouds of fairies around. Sandy was relaxing on a pillow, sipping eggnog while his dream sand danced around a few Elves, trying to keep them distracted as the Yeti's went about their work. Nothing had changed and Jack couldn't be happier.

As expected, Tooth was the first to notice the boys presence and had Jack in a choking hug before he could blink.

"Oh, Jack! My baby, my little baby! Thank Manny you're alright, I was so worried!" Tooth pulled back and grabbed his cheeks, kissing his face furiously as tears welled in her eyes.

Jack sputtered and tried to push her off, laughing sheepishly. "Mama, stop it! I'm fine, calm down!"

Tooth gasped, looking at him in shock. Jack blushed and averted his eyes, blinking as fat tears started to run down Tooth's face.

"U-uh...Tooth...I didn't mean to..." Jack tried to correct himself, but Tooth shook her head and hugged him tightly.

"You called me Mama! I'm so happy! Oh, my little Sweet Tooth I'm so glad you're alright!" Tooth sobbed into his shoulder.

Jack frowned slightly and averted his eyes, hugging Tooth back with his staff hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you..." Jack murmured.

Tooth pulled back and smiled softly at him, sniffling. "I'm just so happy you came back in one piece."

Jack shifted his head so his bangs swung out of his eyes and he nudged Jamie's arm.

"Thank this doof for taking care of me. I probably would have been a goner without him." Jack winked.

Jamie blushed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I just gave you the push you needed, that was all."

Tooth smiled, wiping her tears away as she floated over to Jamie. She kissed his head and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for bringing him back safely, Sweetheart."

Jamie's blush darkened and he shrugged cooly, letting go of Jack's hand to hug Tooth back.

"Well, ya know. Brother's gotta look out for each other, right?" The teen winked at Jack, receiving a smirk in response.

"My sons, it is good to have you back!" North boomed, rushing over and pulling both him and Jamie into a tight hug. The boys gagged, eyes widening as they were crushed in the vice grip of the large Russian.

"H-Hello...North..." Jamie choked, smiling slightly with one eye closed.

"N-North! You're...crushing us!" Jack growled, eyes shut tight and teeth clenched.

"It is all in love, my boy!" North chuckled as he dropped the boys.

Jack fell on the ground, grasping his throat and rolling around on his back in an attempt to breath. Jamie was knelt on the ground, hand on his chest as he took in deep breaths. The brunette smiled breathlessly when Sandy floated over and hugged him. When he pulled back he created images over his head, thanking Jamie for watching out for Jack and keeping him out of trouble.

"Hey! I do not get in trouble!" Jack pouted, crossing his legs as he sat up.

Sandy and Jamie chuckled at the boy's pout and nodded. Sandy floated over and hugged Jack as well, pecking him on the cheek before scowling and slapping him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Jack rubbed the back of his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sandy frantically made images over his head, telling Jack to never run away like that again. He said that they all were worried about him and had been nervous wrecks until Jamie had found him. Sandy was also not happy that Jack hadn't been sleeping the first month and was even more upset that the boy didn't tell him about his nightmares sooner.

Jack looked away, rubbing the back of his head as he pouted.

"Okay, okay. I get it, it was a bonehead move. I won't run away when things are bothering me, I promise." He grumbled.

Sandy crossed his arms, nodding with a grin of satisfaction.

"Ya bettah not run like dat againe, mate. Took Tooth a North ta keep meh fum huntin ya snowy ass down and beatin ya ta a pulp. Do ya even know how sca'ed we all were a ya?" Bunny asked, stepping hopping forward and crossing his arms.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw Bunny, his heart soaring with joy that the large rabbit was okay and very much alive. Jack smiled fondly and sniffled, nodding his head.

"Awww, Cottontail so you do care." Jack teased.

Bunny smirked slightly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Ya, well, guess ya've grun on meh a bet, Snowflake." He chuckled.

"Told you he'd come around sooner or later." Jamie winked at Bunny.

Bunny winked back. "Right ya were, ankle-bittah. Danks fer keepin 'em safe."

Jamie shrugged. "He's my brother too, someone has to keep an eye on him when he's in town."

Jack stuck his tongue out. "I'm not some child that needs babysitting."

Bunny laughed. "Su'e, Snowflake. What evah ya say."

"Now, Jack. Will you tell us what it is that made you run from family?" North asked.

Jack looked up at everyone, seeing the expecting looks Sandy, North, and Tooth's faces. He sighed and looked at Jamie, who took his hand and nodded. Jack held tight to his staff and grasped Jamie's hand like a lifeline. With a deep breath, he began to tell them of the nightmares that had been plaguing him.

They listened to him, soaking up the information like sponges. They were angry at Pitch for his vicious behavior, but heartbroken that what caused Jack the most pain was them. It was a mix of emotions that no one could really describe, but getting it off his chest, well, that at least made JAck feel better. It was like a weight was lifted off his chest and he no longer felt the need to hold back. He told it to them straight and didn't sugar coat anything. Bunny stayed at his side and Jamie, true to his promise, never let go of his hand. At that moment, Jack realized something...

He no longer felt the need to run.


	42. Darkness

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: MORE FEELS! XD I know you guys just LOVE me for them, right?**

**I posted this once before, but now I'm starting the Darkness arc again, so thats what this is. lol. Thank you guys for all your support and everything and your comments and such and you guys just make me all happy. XD Thank you. **

**So, people have been asking me about Sophie. While everyone loves Sophie and she does come to visit from time to time, she more of an attachment to Bunny. I might do a one-shot about the two of them, possibly. I'm not sure. I love Sophie to pieces and all, but she's sadly mostly a temp character in the film. Her only real importance is to get the others to realize they've forgotten the kids. Idk, she just doesn't feel that important to me. Sorry! :D**

**Also, PLEASE WILL SOMEONE DO SOME ART FOR THESE!? I would love to support you in your artistic journey and would love to see some amazing art of any of these one-shots. It would be pretty cool. I'd love you forever! Please and thank you~**

**Enjoy~**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

Pale bare feet slapped against the cold ground as he raced his way through the dead forest, stumbling every now and again over a loose branch or a random pile of snow. Puffs of cold breath rang in his ears as he grit his teeth, pushing himself faster towards town. He had to make it, he just had to. Failure was not an option here.

There was a faint sound of hooves clapping against ground behind him, making the wind urge him faster. He spared a glance over his shoulder, blue eyes widening when he found a group of Nightmares hot on his heels. He grit his teeth, bowed his head and pushed himself faster, praying to the moon that he'd make it. He just had to get outside the forest and then he could fly, then he could win.

Jack suddenly gasped, hearing the sound of magic forming behind him. One of them was going to attack. He growled, jumping so his foot hit one of the tree, frost immediately spreading over the broken bark. He pushed off, flipping in the air as he dodged the dark blast. The energy crashed into a nearby tree, causing it to shatter and splitter as it tumbled over. He swallowed, knowing if he hadn't been so quick then that could have been him.

The spirit kicked off another tree and felt the wind billow beneath him. Yes! He'd gotten into the more open section of the forest, now, he could fight back. Jack let the wind carry him as he turned around, swinging his staff to shoot off three snowballs. Two made a direct hit and he grinned in glee, but the other was dodged and he cursed silently. Turning around in the same motion, Jack beckoned the wind to speed him up. He had to get out first, he was on a mission.

* * *

Jamie hummed as he dusted his gloved hands against his jeans. He smiled, sighing as he put his hands on his hips. It felt nice to finally be home for good, not having to worry about anymore deadlines and roommates.

"Are you going to go see 'him'?" Sophie giggled, leaning on the threshold of the open front door. Her long blond hair was tied into a side braid and she had a mischievous look in her green eyes.

Jamie stuck his tongue out, mature as ever at 21-years-old. "Are you going to ask him to bring the rabbit?"

Sophie blushed and stuck her tongue back out. "What if I am?"

"Aw, that's cute." Jamie snickered.

Sophie growled and threw a snowball at his face. "Shut up, you. Just make sure to bring me back a souvenir if he takes you anywhere."

Jamie shook the snow off his face and mock saluted. "Aye, aye ma'am. You be okay here by yourself, I take it?"

Sophie shrugged. "This isn't the first time Mom has gone on a vacation with Aunt Astrid. I'll be fine by myself. Besides, Kristy and Michelle are going to let me spend the night with them for a few days."

"Alright, I'll be back to get my stuff if Jack decides we're going on a trip. You have my number, so call if you need me. Just don't burn anything down, Pipsqueak." Jamie waved as he started walking towards the forest.

"Hey! I can cook, unlike 'somebody' I know!" Sophie called and Jamie just waved her off.

"And I am not a Pipsqueak!" She yelled louder, but he was already down the hill.

Sophie crossed her arms and stormed back in.

"Isn't my fault he's such a stupid giant," She grumbled as she slammed the door.

* * *

Jamie whistled to himself, hands shoved in the pockets of his long brown coat and chin buried in the warmth of his rainbow scarf. Oh, how he loved winter in Burgess. It lasted from mid November to early March and was always filled with tons upon tons of snow. Snow, which Jamie would play in no matter how old he got. He'd been in the stuff so long over the years, that cold didn't affect him nearly as much as it should for a normal human being. Well, thankfully for Jamie, he was no where near normal.

The familiar sound of cloth shifting in the breeze rang in the young man's ears, causing him to look up from the tracks he was making in the white snow. A figure, donned in blue and sporting a mussed head of silver hair came into few and seemed to be heading towards him much too fast.

"Jamie!" Jack yelped as he looked forward, frantic blue eyes catching sight of his best friend. Jack stopped abruptly and dropped to his feet, taking in deep, gasping breaths of air.

"Hey Jack, you look happy to see me." Jamie chuckled, not noticing the panicked state Jack was in.

"L-Listen...you gotta get out of here! Like, now!" Jack exasperated, looking up at Jamie with terrified eyes.

Jamie's smiled instantly vanished and he furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but his question was answered as the group of Nightmares swarmed towards them.

Jack turned his head quickly when he saw Jamie's eyes widen and he cursed violently before diving at his friend.

"Move!" Jack cried, knocking he and Jamie towards the edge of a snow covered hill just as a Shadow Wolf lunged at them. The boys rolled down the hill, Jamie screaming the whole time, until they stopped at the end in a heap of limbs.

Jamie whined and pushed himself up, rubbing his head.

"What the hell is going on, Jack?" Jamie demanded, turning to his friend next to him.

Jack shook his head as he pushed himself back onto his knees. He ran a hand through his silver hair and swallowed thickly.

"Pitch, he's after you. I don't know why, but I have to get you out of here!" Jack explained in one quick breath, eyes narrowing as he looked past Jamie.

The brunette looked over his shoulder, gasping as he saw the Nightmares and Shadow Wolves coming down the hill after them. Jack was up in a second, moving in front of Jamie. The smaller boy grit his teeth, hooked staff tight in his hands. Frost was spreading on the ground under his feet and with a violent swing of the weapon, electric blue shots flew at the creatures. Some dodged the attack, at least two became frozen enemy-cicles.

The enemies still came, quickly surrounding the two and leading to room for exit. They circled the boys, wolves baring their teeth and Nightmare's whinnying in warning. Their yellow eyes were fierce, dangerous even. The black sand billowing against their forms making them even more mincing. There were too many to take on alone and Jack knew that quite well.

Jamie was up in a heartbeat, back pressed against Jack's. He clenched his hands, setting his feet in a defensive position. He wasn't going to let Jack fight alone, not this time.

"What are you doing? Get out of here while I distract them." Jack said over his shoulder o the taller boy.

"No way, you aren't taking these guys by yourself." Jamie shook his head.

Jack snorted. "I'm a spirit, I can take them. You're only a human."

"You'll take that back, soon." Jamie smirked.

Just then one of the wolves lunged forward, towards Jack's side. The teen gasped, not having time react, but Jamie did. The taller boy side-kicked, catching the creature right in the snout and sending it crashing into another.

Jack blinked, eyeing Jamie out of the corner of his eye. Jamie winked at him and turned his attention back to the fight. Jack smirked and cried out a charge as he swung his staff, sending frost at the creatures. Jamie kicked and punched at any of them that tried to get Jack, or himself, from behind. The two fought back to back until a space was cleared in the center of the horde of shadow monsters.

Jack thanked the moon and grabbed Jamie by the arm, closing his eyes tight.

"Wind, to the Pole!" He shouted in a quick demand and the wind billowed around them strongly, keeping the creatures at bay. Jack and Jamie were lifted into the air within moments and Jack took off across the sky.

Nightmares whinnied loudly and took off into the sky after them, the Shadow Wolves disappearing. Jack frowned and held tight to Jamie's waist, taking something from his hoodie pocket.

"Thank goodness North knows how to prepare for the worst." Jack murmured, making Jamie look at him in confusion. The smaller teen threw a snow globe in the air, watching as it burst into a portal before them. They dove inside and it closed, but not before one Nightmare got through.

* * *

Frigid air slapped Jamie in the face like a frying pan as he and Jack broke through the other end of the portal and into the North Pole. Jamie involuntarily shivered and Jack smirked slightly.

"Sorry kiddo, you'll be warm once we get into the Workshop." Jack reassured him.

Jamie pouted. "I am not a kid, thank you. I'm 21-years-old."

"And I'm 325, you're still a child to me." Jack pointed out.

"Your eternal age doesn't count, you're still 14!" Jamie protested.

Jack stuck his tongue out. "Don't get technical with me."

"I'm still taller than you to," Jamie murmured.

Jack scowled. "I will have no problem dropping you from here."

Jamie batted his eyelashes innocently with a grin and Jack rolled his eyes, but could keep the grin off his face.

"I taught you too will." He chuckled.

"Well, I-" Jamie was caught off by the sound of a whiny and he looked over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw Nightmare behind us.

"Jack!" He warned and the spirit cursed, glancing behind them.

"Hold tight!" Jack commanded, swinging his staff. Jamie clutched onto his small friend and yelped as the wind shot them forward.

"W-What are you doing!?" Jamie cried over the whipping wind.

"Improvising!" Jack winked and they sped faster, the Workshop quickly coming into view.

"We're going to crash!" Jamie screamed.

"Trust me, ya goof!" Jack chuckled at Jamie's panic and swept out his staff. A window opened just as Jack and Jamie burst into the Workshop, snow and biting wind following them.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped from below.

"Bunny, ready a boomerang!" Jack announced, flying down towards with. The whiny came again and Jack looked to see the Nightmare had come in after them. He narrowed his eyes and plummeted faster, heading towards North.

Bunny whipped out a boomerang and threw it at the creature as soon as it was in view. The wooden weapon sliced through it like it was paper before rounding back and slapping into Bunny's hand.

At the same time, Jack let go of Jamie, the boy falling into North's waiting arms. Sandy then created a baseball mitt out of dream sand, letting Jack crash into it. The white haired teen landed in the palm of the mitt and groaned, shaking his head to clear it.

"Thanks Sandy!" He called and the little man held a thumbs up before slowly lowering the child down to the floor.

"What da bloody hell was that 'bout, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, hopping over.

"Are you two okay?" Tooth asked worriedly as she fluttered down.

North carefully put Jamie on his feet and the young man nodded to him in thanks as he brushed off his clothes.

"We were attacked by a horde of Pitch's creatures." Jamie informed them, furrowing his brows.

"What!?" The group was a mix of shocked and horrified expression. Sandy tilted his head quizzically, frowning at the human.

Jamie jabbed a finger to Jack, who shrugged, one hand stuffed into his hoodie pocket and the other wrapped around his staff as he leaned on it casually.

"I was flying towards Jamie's, going to greet him on his return from college, when i heard Pitch's voice. I hid behind a tree as I got closer and heard him ordering his Fearlings to kidnap Jamie." Jack informed them with a frown.

"Why would'e want the sprout?" Bunny asked, confused.

"Probably wants new try at ending belief." North snorted, large arms crossed.

"Did he say anything else, Jack?" Tooth asked softly.

Jack shook his head. "Nope...well at least not that I heard. As soon as he said he was after Jamie, I high tailed it to get to him first."

"Our races have paid off." Bunny hummed.

Jack nodded, smirking. "Bet I'll beat you one day too."

"Not in your nelly." Bunny chuckled.

North cleared his throat. "Back to business..." He eyed the two brothers.

Bunny and Jack smiled sheepishly.

"What are we going to do about Pitch?" Tooth asked.

**_"He's gotten stronger over the years. He probably has a plan up his sleeve."_** Sandy imaged.

North nodded in agreeance. "Yes, but that doesn't mean we can not foil it."

"Let's keep Jamie here at the Pole for a few days, so we can keep an eye on him." Jack suggested.

"But, what about his mother?" Tooth frowned.

"And the ankle-bitah?" Bunny added worriedly

"Sophie is going to be staying with her friends for a few days and my mom is on a trip with my Aunt Astrid. I already told Sophie I might end up going on a trip with Jack, so she's probably already at Kristy's." Jamie filled them in.

"So, all we have to do is run by his place to get the stuff he'll need for a few days and we're set for Operation: Protect the Squirt." Jack grinned.

"I am not a squirt!" Jamie pouted, crossing his arms. Jack barked a laugh.

"Sure ya are." He winked.

"We can not let him leave Pole if Pitch is after him, Jack." North reminded.

"Right. If you guys just escaped his Fearlings, they're probably waiting in the forest for him to come back." Tooth pointed out.

Jack shrugged. "Alright, then I'll go get it."

He looked to Jamie. "Write a list."

"Whoa, wait a minute, mate. You can't go by yerself." Bunny frowned.

Jack snorted. "Who says I can't?"

"I du," Bunny stared him down.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Please. It'll be fine. I'll be in and out in a second. Quick as a b-"

Jack's voice faded as his eyes grew heavy and he swayed on his feet. His staff slipped from numb fingers and clattered to the floor while Jack dropped to his knees, falling limply onto his side.

"Jack!" Everyone shouted and soon the whole room was surrounding him.

Tooth gently turned the boy over, arm cradling his shoulders and head. His head lulled on her thin arm, face white as a sheet and damp with sweat. His lips were slightly parted and brows furrowed in discomfort. Violet eyes scanned his body in one quick sweep and she gasped in shock, free hand covering her mouth.

All eyes followed hers, cringes and sharp breaths coming from the men. Jack's side was darkened with a pool of deep crimson, the fabric of his hoodie torn with his skin. His arm had been placed perfectly so it would hide the spread, but now hung limp at his side.

"H-He must of gotten hurt when he pushed us down the hill..." Jamie whispered, frowning worriedly at his friend's torn side.

"We must get him to infirmary, quickly. Before he loses more blood," North ordered, going into medical mode.

"Got it." Tooth nodded, scooping Jack into her arms and leading the way to the infirmary.

* * *

It took only 20 minutes to seal the wound with a few stitches, a thick salve and a tight wrapping of bandages. The wound thankfully hadn't been too deep, but North diagnosed that the sudden depression of adrenaline mixed with the realization of pain had overloaded Jack's senses and sent him into the collapse.

"So, he'll be okay?" Jamie asked worriedly, looking up at North. They were now in Jack's room, the boy sleeping soundly and expression less pained. Golden sand danced over his head in the form of Jamie and he having a good old snowball fight back home.

"No worries, he should awaken shortly." North smiled softly at him.

"Thank the moon," Jamie sighed in relief, setting a hand on his chest.

"'ight, mate. Ya write ya list yet?" Bunny asked as he came into the room, leaning on the threshold of the door. Tooth and Sandy had gone off in order to prepare for their nightly work.

"Uh, yes, here." Jamie stood up and took a piece of folded paper from his jean pocket-coat, gloves, and scarf resting on a chair in the room-and walked it over to Bunny.

"You sure going alone is a good idea?" Jamie asked him worriedly.

"Na ta worry, mate. Ya can't beat a rabbit." Bunny winked.

"Be quick as a beat, North." Bunny topped off to his friend before tapping his foot and teh ground and jumping into a tunnel.

Jamie blinked as a flower sprang in the middle of the carpet once the tunnel closed.

"Sweet." He hummed.

* * *

"Socks, teef brush, 'jamas..." Bunny counted off on his paws which items he had already shoved in the backpack, eyes widening when he read the last item.

"Sword? Why's the Squirt got a sword?" Bunny looked around the room, finding said weapon in a green sheathe propped against the wall. He arched an eyebrow, snorting.

"Ain't that somthin new?" He shook his head, picking it up and tapping his foot on the ground. A tunnel opened up and he dropped the sword and backpack into the small tunnel that quickly closed.

Bunny took a second to look around the boy's room, seeing the drawings on the walls and the neatness of the room. He snorted again.

"Jack could take a less'n er two from 'em." He shook his head and tapped his foot to open another tunnel, but paused, sniffing the air.

"Hello, Bunnymund." A dark voice hissed form the corner and Bunny turned in a flash, boomerang being thrown into the darkness.

"Ouch!" Pitch jumped out of the shadows, rubbing his head as the boomerang came back to Bunny.

"What'dya want, ya bloody creep?" Bunny snarled.

Pitch smirked evilly at him. "You."

"Wha?" Bunny blinked but didn't get a chance to react before a dark hole opened up below him. He yelped, being swallowed in seconds, his boomerang all that was left behind.

Pitch picked the weapon up and laughed.

"One down, four to go."


	43. Lurking

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: AND THIS IS PART 2 OF THE DARKNESS ARC!**

**This is officially the longest chapter I have written so far in this story. It's 11 pages long and packed full of snarky goodness. I had to kick myself a lot to get it started, but oh well, the pains of being an author. I'm going to have to do worse to kick start myself into coming up for an idea for my original story. Don't you guys just hate when you have characters arguing in your head and you don't have a story for them to take their frustration out on, so they're settling with using you as their punching bag? No? Huh, guess it must be a crazy writer's thing. lol!**

**Annnyyywwwaaayyyy, here you guys go. I hope you enjoy the chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your support and hey, tell your friends to check it out to. ;) More joy spread the merry they are, right? **

**Hey! All you ARTEESSSTTTSSS out there, yeah, I'm talkin to you. If you like any of the one-shots or arcs I've done, feel free to do some fanart for them, because I would LOVE it. Art is like...one of the best things in the world. I support you guys so much. Three of my good friends are fabouluse artists, sadly they're too busy with this thing called "LIFE" so they won't draw me stuff...Anyway, yeah, if you people like it and wanna draw it, go ahead. Just make sure to send me links because I wanna see and "ohh" and "aaww" over your amazingness. I'll probably squeal and cry too...but we won't get into that. lol. I'd love it if you did...so PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU! XD Hehehe...ignore the crazy socially awkward teenager in the corner...no I'm not talking about Jack...well maybe just a little. lol!**

**Enjoy~**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

Jack groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, putting a hand to his aching head. He blinked a few times, half-lidded eyes staring warily at the white ceiling above him. What the hell happened?

"You finally up?" Jamie chuckled, looking from the sketch pad in his lap to Jack.

Jack turned his head towards him, hand moving down his cheek before falling limp on the pillow. He stared at Jamie for a few moments, blinking dazed blue eyes.

"Good to see the pain meds are still keeping you under. How do you feel?" Jamie asked a crooked grin.

Jack pouted at him before groaning and rolling his head back, arm folding over his eyes.

"Not good?" The teen asked sheepishly.

"Like I got run over by a reindeer…" Jack coughed.

"Ya know there's a song about that." Jamie hummed.

Jack raised his arm slightly to side glare at Jamie. "I hate you so much right now."

"I love you to." Jamie smirked.

"You hang out with me too much…" Jack couldn't stop a weak smile from forming on his face.

"I know," Jamie chuckled and set the pad down on the floor, moving from his chair to sit on the edge of Jack's bed. The teen frowned slightly after a moment of silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Jamie asked softly, nervous fingers picking at the snowy comforter/

"Well, I was kind of too busy trying to keep you from being captured. There wasn't much time for injury evolution, now was there?" Jack hummed.

Jamie blushed and scratched his cheek. "I guess not…"

He sighed and looked at Jack sadly. "Still, I was worried sick after you collapsed. So was everyone else. Thankfully, it isn't too deep of a wound."

"Good, so I can still move then," Jack grunted and pushed himself up, wincing slightly as his hand shot to his bandaged side.

"W-what…wait! You can't move around, yet!" Jamie argued too late before grabbing Jack's hand as the other teen tried to take the two IVs out of his right arm.

"Why not? I'm perfectly fine, you just so yourself that the wound isn't too deep." Jack frowned.

Jamie sighed heavily. "You still have to rest. You don't want to re-open it or you'll bleed out again. Why do you think you have two IVs in your arm?"

Jamie pointed to the stand next to Jack's bed that held one bag of blood and another of clear liquid.

"It isn't too deep, but it still tore an artery. You lost a lot of blood and North had to stitch up the wound in order to keep you from going into shock from blood loss. He said if you woke up, to make sure you didn't leave the bed because you could tear it further," Jamie explained.

Jack scowled and crossed his arms. "What the hell? I don't need a babysitter and I'm not some fragile little snowflake. It's just a wound, I'll live."

Jamie sighed. "I knew you were going to be stubborn about this, but please, you need to rest."

"How can I rest, Jamie, when I know that shadow lurking spineless jellyfish is after you?" Jack demanded.

Jamie smiled softly, "You don't need to worry about me, Jack. I can take care of myself, see?"

The young man held up his sheathed sword and Jack's eyes widened.

"When the hell did you get a sword!?" Jack shrieked eyes bugging out.

Jamie laughed. "It was a gift from my grandfather. I told you; while I was in college I learned how to defend myself. It's my turn to protect you, now," Jamie winked.

Jack put a hand to his face. "If you don't stop growing up soon, I swear, my old heart isn't going to be able to take it."

Jamie chuckled, "You're not that old."

"328-years-old, thank you very much," Jack stated proudly.

"Still look 18 to me." Jamie smirked.

Jack scowled at him, but sighed. "So, I'm guessing if you have your stuff, Bunny had to gone to get it, right?"

"Yeah…" Jamie swallowed, averting his eyes as he set the weapon back down.

Jack blinked, arching an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so unsure? Is something wrong?"

Jamie scratched the back of his head, not looking at Jack.

"My backpack and sword got here, yeah…but…Bunny, he….hasn't come back yet," Jamie looked at his friend worriedly.

Jack's eyes widened, fear gripping his chest.

"You don't think…?" Jack swallowed hard, not able to finish his question.

Jamie blinked and shook his head furiously.

"No way! This is the Easter Bunny we're talking about! Like, just no, there is no way that could happen!" Jamie reassured.

Jack chuckled lightly, though still seemed uneasy.

"Y-yeah, you're right, this is Bunny. He can take down anything."

"Exactly," Jamie nodded.

Jack nodded slowly, his hand involuntarily tightening on his injured side. He looked at Jamie and smiled warily.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's a bit hot in here?" Jack asked casually.

Jamie tilted his head, blinking for a moment before setting a hand on Jack's forehead. The other teen leaned into the touch, Jamie's hands cold from the chill of the room.

"I thought so…" Jamie murmured and took his hand back, standing up.

Jack whined from the lack of contact, "What...?"

"You have a temperature, low grade though." Jamie commented as he leaned over his friend, pushing the window open. The wind flew in, brushing along Jack's face and bare chest. The spirit let out a sigh of relief and Jamie smiled.

"Usually when you lose a lot of blood, your system kind of goes out of a whack for a bit. Normally, people get really cold, but in your case you seem to get warm." The young man explained.

Jack smirked slightly, "Well, aren't you knowledgeable?"

Jamie grinned, "I didn't go to college for nothing, you know."

"So I've noticed," Jack chuckled.

Jamie shrugged and groaned as he stretched his arms up, hearing his shoulders pop.

"I should go tell North and the others that you're awake." Jamie yawned.

"If you're going to leave, will you hand me my staff? I don't feel comfortable without it in arms reach." Jack requested, pointing to the weapon that was propped against the wall across the room.

Jamie side glanced at it and then looked back to Jack suspiciously. "Promise you won't try to run away if I do so?"

"Promise," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Kay," Jamie got up and retrieved the wooden stick, propping it against the side table next to the bed.

"Thanks," Jack hummed.

"No problem. I'll be back soon, so stay." Jamie ordered as he walked to the door, strapping the sword to his waist.

"Aye, aye, Captain Bennett," Jack mock saluted. Jamie gave him a warning look and Jack laughed, the room falling silent as the teen left.

* * *

Jamie walked casually down the hallway of the Workshop, arms folded behind his head as he looked around. He'd been in North's place more times than he could count and yet the place still amazed him to no end. There was always change in the shop, something new or something old made to look new in its own way. Everything was always decorated and the feeling of Christmas hung in the air like a fresh winter's breeze. The smell of cookies and hot chocolate never got stale and there was always plenty of action going on.

"Whoa," Jamie ducked quickly as he almost ran into two Yetis carrying a huge plank of wood, barely missing giving himself a concussion. When he stumbled back straight, arms out to make sure he didn't fall, he looked over his shoulder and hummed. What could they be doing with that?

"Every backdoor is be boarded up, every dark area monitored! Sleigh launch guarded and security be heightened ten-fold! Toropit,sya, toropit,sya! We not want Pitch getting in!" North barked orders from the balcony of the Globe room, the spitting image of a war general with his face tinted red with stress and his blue eyes narrowed in determination.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and inform me immediately if you find something! Keep watch for any sign of Bunny! Oh, 5237 Cogins Lane, Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, bottom left canine! Be careful, keep yourself guarded! Watch out for Nightmares!" Tooth was giving instructions to her fairies while delivering the addresses for teeth collection. Her wings fluttering anxiously as she flew from cloud of faeries to cloud of faeries with her motherly warnings.

Sandy was sitting on a cushion with his eyes closed, images flickering quickly over his head. He was searching the dreams of all the children, searching for any sign of Pitch's work. When he found something, a shot of golden sand would slither out of the nearby window, going to undo the darkness.

Jamie swallowed thickly, feeling guilt well in his stomach. They were doing most of this to keep him safe, wearing themselves down in order to keep Pitch from getting him. He felt weak and helpless, like he always felt. Feeling as though it couldn't do anything, just like when he was a kid. No, this time he wouldn't act like a kid. This time he wouldn't let himself be helpless. He was going to help his friends, no, his family fight. He wasn't going to stand on the side lines, not anymore.

Taking in a shaky breath, the boy cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the chaotic Guardians. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"U-Uh...Jack's awake." He informed them nervously.

"Really!? How is he!? Is he okay!?" Tooth flew up to Jamie, looking expectant and worried.

Jamie swallowed and held his hands up in surrender, still not comfortable with Tooth's random too-close proximities. "U-uh..."

North gave a tired laugh and grasped Tooth gently by the shoulders, pulling her back from the young man.

"Do not give lack of air, let boy speak." North soothed, kissing Tooth's head.

The hummingbird woman blushed slightly, but took a deep breath to calm herself nonetheless.

Jamie smiled fondly at the two for a moment before blinking and shoving his hands on his pockets, trying to look laid back.

"He's fine, still a little unfocused from the blood loss though. He's also got a low grade temperature, but he's riled up like usual so he won't be down for much longer. I can't swear he isn't trying to get out of bed right now, already had to fight him once over it." Jamie informed them.

"It is good to know he is doing good, we will need him if time comes." North nodded solemnly.

Jamie frowned, "Still haven't found Bunny?"

North shook his head, frowning. "Have tried to contact him many a time, yet can not get through."

"I'm really worried. I hope Pitch hasn't done something to him." Tooth shivered at the thought.

"Tis Bunny we speak of, he is strong Pooka. You rest assure, he is fine." North held Tooth close to comfort her and the woman leaned into the touch, bowing her head as she gnawed at her lip in worry. No matter how much reassurance they tried to give each other, the surrogate parents of the Guardians still wondered about the safety of their furry son.

Suddenly, Sandy sprung up from the cushion he had been perched on and flew in front of the three other occupants. He began waving his arms around wildly, eyes wide as he tried to quickly convey to them his message through quick passing images.

"Sandy, Sandy! Calm down, we can't understand you." Jamie caught the small man as he tumbled back off his cloud in his anxiousness. While being held like a teddy bear, Sandy moved his hands around in front of him to re-create the images. He told them that he had found Bunny through the Pooka's dreams and found that their brother had been taken to Pitch's layer. He was imprisoned and without his boomerangs, previously trapped in a nightmare which Sandy had soothed.

Tooth gasped in horror, hands covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

"My baby is captured!? But how?" She shrieked in panic before fainting and falling into North's waiting arm.

North sighed at his lover's dramatics, but turned concerned eyes towards Sandy.

"Is he safe?" North asked hopefully.

Sandy waved his hand in a 'so-so' manner, shrugging. He couldn't tell that much, sadly.

"We must hurry and save him," North murmured thoughtfully.

"We have to save ourselves first!" Jack shouted as he burst into the room, panting and floating above the ground. His staff was clutched in his hand, pulsating with previously used power.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jamie asked worriedly, dropping Sandy who bounced on the floor like a rubber ball.

"Pitch...showed up in the hall on my way over...the Yetis are trying to keep him back. Jamie, we have to get you out of here." The winter spirit tossed his friend his backpack and that was when the teen noticed that Jack had stolen a green t-shirt from the bag.

Jamie grabbed it and slipped it on his back without hesitation, running over to the spirit when he stumbled onto the ground.

"How much power did you have to use?" Jamie asked, concerned at how worn out Jack looked.

The boy leaned on his friend's chest for a moment, breathing deeply as he smirked warily.

"Let's just say most of our wing is covered in snow. Bunny won't be too happy about having to clean that out of his room." Jack chuckled.

"Still able to make jokes in such a situation, only you could manage that." Jamie observed.

Jack sat up straight and smirked, "I'm the Guardian of Fun. It's my job to make light of these situations."

"Well, light is not what we have time for, Jack. We must hurry!" North ushered the boys with him as he carried Toothiana towards the opposite hall. However, they were stopped at the entrance by a small group of Shadow Wolves, baring their teeth and snarling at the Guardians.

Jack put his arm out in front of Jamie instinctively as they back up, eyes narrowing as a group of Nightmares whined behind them. They were surrounded, they could escape. One of the wolves growled and lunged at the group, but Sandy's sand whip cut it down to size before it could do any damage. That spurred the attack and the wolves and Nightmares charged forward.

Jack shot out bolt after bolt of ice and frost, cutting through the nightmare sand creations with ease and quick precision. With Tooth unconscious, North couldn't draw his blades and Jamie was only a human, Jack knew he had to...

There was a slice behind him and a whine of pain, making him look over his shoulder quickly. Jamie smirked at him, twirling the sword over his finger before grasping the hilt tightly. Chocolate eyes winked cockily, but Jamie gasped as ice shot past him. A cry rang out and it was the brunette's turn to look over his shoulder, finding frozen sand on the ground.

"You may be able to wield a weapon, but you have yet to realize when to not gloat, young grasshopper." Jack grinned.

Jamie made an unamused expression, pointing to his face to show Jack that he didn't find the reference funny. Jack, on the other hand, laughed and hurried over the boys standing back to back as more of the creature showed up.

"So, you take the ones on the left, I take the ones on the right?" Jack hummed.

"You got it." Jamie smirked, but frowned before he could move. The creatures had stopped attacking and were now just watching them.

"Uh, Jack, what's going on?" Jamie murmured over his shoulder.

Jack shrugged and furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure. North?"

North shook his head, he and Sandy backing up near the boys. "I do not know either."

**"Oh, but I do." **A dark voice hissed, causing the group to go rigid. Out of the shadows, behind the creatures, stepped Pitch Black, a terrible grin on his face.

**"It's so great to see you all again, Guardians."**Pitch's fingers danced against each other, only serving to demonize his features further.

Jack growled low in his throat and moved, his arm out as he kept Jamie behind him, his staff pointed at the man.

"Go away Pitch, you're not getting Jamie." Jack glared at him threateningly.

**"And you really think you can stop me, Frost?" **Pitch smirked and disappeared into the darkness of the room.

**"I am fear, the embodiment of darkness and corruption. You, a tiny little snowflake, think you can defeat me?" **Pitch's voice echoed through the room and the Guardians grit their teeth, moving so Jamie was between all three of them.

"I've done it once before, Pitch." Jack reminded him.

**"True, but not in your current condition," **Pitch chuckled lowly, appearing next to Jack. His sharp finger grazed the boy's side with a light pressure and Jack grit his teeth, biting back a cry of pain as the touch sent fire through his injury.

"Get away from him!" Jamie demanded, thrusting his sword forward and catching Pitch against the arm.

The Nightmare King growled in anger and vanished, reappearing behind the horde of dream sand creatures. He clutched at his arm which now oozed black blood, the inky substance dripping onto the green and red carpets below.

"W-Way to go, Jay..." Jack congratulated his friend, hand hovering over his burning side. The pain medication was on its last string; just barely making the pain bearable…that was, if he didn't move.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Jamie furrowed his brows in concern, putting an arm around the spirit's shoulders to console him.

**"You will pay for that, you rotten mortal!" **Pitch shouted, causing everyone to look up as the man swung his arm to the side.

**"Get them!" **He ordered, his horde of monsters leaping into action.

"We're screwed," Jack cringed at the pained yelp that came from a Shadow Wolf as he slapped it away with his staff. Jamie gulped and nodded, slicing through another wolf that lunged at him. Sandy was frantically slicing the creatures back into dream sand, covering North whole he tried to wake Tooth.

"W-wha...?" Tooth blinked awake after a few seconds of North's rough shakes on her shoulders. The woman put a hand to her dazed head, but yelped as a Nightmare appeared over North's shoulder.

The large Russian gasped and cringed as it stomach against his back, sending him and Tooth onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Tooth, North!" Jack whipped around at the sound of the their combined yelps, desperately trying to make sure they were okay.

Jamie turned to check on them as well, but caught movement within his peripheral vision and cursed.

"Jack, behind you!" The cry came too late and Jack couldn't move in time to avoid the wolf's strike. Thankfully, he didn't have to. A baseball shot out of nowhere and smack right into the creatures head, sending it into the wall where it exploded into sand.

Blinking, Jack quickly looked up and grinned when he found Phil standing there with a baseball bat, tapping in his hand like a bouncer with a club. The Yeti winked at Jack before taking down a Nightmare, swinging the bat against its head.

Jack cheered with a laugh and smirked as he spun his staff over his head and slammed the bottom into the ground, causing frost to explode in a wave against the ground. The Shadow Wolves froze like ice cubes, blinking within their frosted prisons when they found they couldn't move. Jamie took over from there and easily sliced through the creatures, cutting them back into their sand forms. Sandy then gathered up the nightmare sand and revert it back into dream sand. North and Tooth had managed to disentangle themselves from their heap on the floor and where no part of the action, north having his duel sword drawn and Tooth slicing through the Nightmares with the quick scissoring of her wings.

The group fought like a well oiled machine, completely in sync as they slashed and hacked through the creatures around them. From his place in the darkness, Pitch's face was painted with a wide, white grin. This was just as he had planned. While the Guardians were focusing on the fight, Pitch slunk through the shadows, quiet as a mouse. No one would see it coming, yes; it was just as he had planned.

Jack caught the sight of something moving and looked over his shoulder, catching Pitch's hand reaching out towards Jamie. There was a growl in the back of the teen's throat and he thrust his staff forward, the crook wrapping around Jamie's waist. Jamie blinked for a second before yelping as Jack yanked him forward. The young man stumbled into Jack, knocking them both down. Jack cringed when he felt something tear in his side and knew the stitches had popped. What made it worse was the pain medication had run its course through his system, leaving him to deal with the full extent of the injury.

"Jack, are you okay!?" Jamie asked, quickly pushing himself off his friend as soon as they hit the ground.

Jack shakily clutched his side, warily trying to reassure his friend with a shaky smile.

"N-never better..." He lied and forced himself to sit up.

"You popped the stitches," Jamie whispered with a frown.

Jack blinked, how could he have known? He looked down and winced, blood was already soaking through the shirt he'd stolen from Jamie. Well, that was going to stain.

**"You wretched brat!" **Pitch howled in anger, more nightmare beasts forming around his shadowed figure.

Jack cursed and looked around, finding everyone busy with the fight at hand. His eyes then fell on Phil and he got an idea.

"Phil!" The Yeti looked up just as Jamie was shoved into his chest.

"Take him and run! We'll hold them off, go!" Jack ordered, the ferocity in his eyes leaving no room for the Yeti to argue. However, it didn't stop Jamie from doing it.

"W-What!? Jack, no! I can fight with you guys! I'm not leaving you!" Jamie struggled against the Yeti who held him back as the young man tried to re-enter the battle.

"Sorry, Jay, but keeping you safe is top priority. Don't worry, we're used to this, occupational hazards and all that," Jack winked.

"Jack, you idiot! Stop trying to be a cocky brat!" Jamie yelped as he was tossed over the Yeti's shoulder and carried off. The young man growled angrily.

"JACK FROST! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed.

Jack smirked sorrowfully. "Sorry, Buddy. But, I couldn't risk losing you too."

With that, the teen lifted up his staff and slammed it back into the ground. Wind and ice bellowed around him as a blue light surrounded his body. There was a sound of howling and whining, people screaming his name, before his vision went black.


	44. Chained

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: So, here's part 3. I'm no too thrilled with it, I think it could be a whole lot better, but I've been editing it every chance I've gotten at school today and just couldn't think of anything else to make it better. So, it is what it is, but I hope you guys like it anyway.**

**Also, I've fallen in love with Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist...my gosh Rin and Yukio are so hot. XD AND THEIR TWINS! YUM!**

**Question: Am I insane?**

**Answer: Yes, yes I am. And very very lonely. XD**

**Annnnyyywwwaaayyyyy...JACK HAS FINALLY COME TO VISIT ME! IT JUST STARTED TO SNOW! I'M SOOOO HAPPY! ^^**

**Side note, ART PLEASE!**

**Enjoy~**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

Jack groaned softly, eyes slowly fluttering open. The metal floor beneath him was hard and cold against his burning cheek, alleviating some of the pain in his throbbing skull. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his fogged vision as he firmly placed both hands on the cement flooring, clamming palms slipping against the smooth surface; it was a difficult task, trying to push himself up, what with both hands chained in front by too tight ropes of black sand, but he managed...barely.

The snowy haired teen struggled to his knees, but gasped breathlessly and doubled forward with a pitiful groan, struggling to press his hands into his burning abdomen. He pressed his forehead into the cool surface as sweat rolled down his ghostly face, gritting his teeth in an attempt to muffle his growl of pain. Throbbing, burning, the sensation was nearly unbearable, but as he stilled, breathing in short gasps, the pain mercifully dissipated.

"Jack..." The call was short and quiet, but the teen's ears twitched with familiarity; Jack blinked a few times to clear the teary film fogging his crystal eyes, recognition slowly breaking the haze of pain induced illusion as he gazed into a pair of concerned emerald orbs.

"B-Bunny...y-you're okay..." Jack smiled weakly; thankful is friend was still in one piece. However, his ears twitched again, the sound of rattling chains catching his attention. What? The teen slowly and cautiously pushed himself up again, sitting back on his folded knees as he examined the rabbit closely; there were black sand chains wrapped around his broad torso, forcing his back straight even as he leaned into the triangle of the cornered wall. His grey, downy fur was matted and caked with blood, marking wounds on various places of his toned body. It was obvious, as expected, that Bunny had put up one hell of a good fight with Pitch and though he didn't win, Jack was still proud of him.

A small whimpered groan snapped the teen out of his swimming thoughts and he turned instinctively towards the noise, eyes widening in shock as he found Sandy and North and Tooth, all in the same predicament. Nightmare chains crossed their wound littered bodies, connecting them, running across the walls, through silver hoops, trapping them; Bunny was connected to both Sandy and Tooth, Tooth was connected to Bunny and North - Jack frowned deeply, this wasn't good.

"Dammit…what are we going to do? We have to...hey…w-wait, wait, where's my staff!?" Jack looked around frantically, eyes widening when he felt an empty sinking in his chest. He didn't see it, it wasn't there. Where was it? Turning to North, the big man shook his head sadly.

"Staff, along with weapons, has been taken. We is stuck." The large man simply replied, confirming the young boy's fears. Jack sighed heavily, sitting back on his bent legs. He frowned. They were as good as cooked ducks now. He bit the inside of his lip thoughtfully, eyes rolling around the damp and dark cell. Where were they anyway? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was being in the Workshop.

"What...the hell happened…?" Jack asked cautiously, furrowing his brows with a worried frown as he looked his friends over carefully. Thankfully no one was seriously injured, aside from a few nasty gashes and a handful bruises - they would heal with time.

"Pitch 'n his cheatin, no gud Nightma'es is wha 'appened, Mate." Bunny growled angrily as he punched the palm of his paw; he winced and shook out his hand, obviously irritating a sprained wrist.

"You got ambushed?" Jack guessed in shock and Bunny nodded.

"Bloody nigh' crawlah snuck up on me when I was getten the kid's stuff, but I gave him a good beatin before he conked me out," Bunny smirked.

"That explains why he stay in shadows, not wanted us to see," North hummed thoughtfully, stroking the bottom of his beard.

Jack turned to North, "But what about us? How did we end up here? I don't remember a thing after getting hit."

"We were outmatched by Nightmares, sadly enough." North shook his head.

"But, I thought I took care of them...?" Jack arched an eyebrow, looking to Tooth for an explanation.

"You did. Froze a good number of them with your last attack...but it didn't last for long. After you collapsed, more Nightmares appeared. They were coming out of the woodwork and surrounding us; Pitch had us backed in a corner, or only option was to surrender." Tooth looked down sadly.

"Surrender!? What!? Why!? You guys have never done that!" Jack exclaimed pulling his hands up in an attempt to flail, but instead pulled on his injured side. He winced sharply.

"He was going to kill you, Jack. Pitch got passed North and grabbed you; he had a knife to your throat. It was either follow him and keep you alive, or watch him kill you and be forced to follow anyway." Tooth explained, looking at her surrogate son with sorrowful eyes. "We couldn't risk losing you."

"We chose to keep you safe," North agreed.

"Kill me...,but I do-wait! Wait! What about Jamie, is he okay? What happened to him?! He got out alright, right? Right!?" Jack panicked, his voice straining as it's octave rose, eyes darting to the three he'd had fought with. Fear and pain and panic were clear on his paling face.

"Phil took him right after you fall cold. Do not worry." North answered reassuringly.

"He's alright, Sweet Tooth. Calm down." Tooth responded calmly, trying to relax the teen.

Sandy nodded in agreement with the others, lower his hands to calm the boy.

Sweat was started to roll down Jack's face, his breathing short and strained as his eyelids drooped. "B-but...Tooth, you and Sandy…can't be locked up...what about the kids? You guys work every night, if you're not...ngh..." he cringed in pain and collapsed to the hard floor, gritting his teeth to fight the spasming ache.

Tooth gasped in concern, "Jack!?"

"I-its n-nothing…I'm okay..." he forced out, squeezing his eyes as he curled tighter into himself. Sandy frowned deeply as he watched the boy's struggling form. Something was off, something was wrong, and the Sandman's keen eyes scanned the boy until he found the source. Sandy glanced to Bunny, frowning in thought. His body wasn't as bright as it usually was, now dulled thanks to Pitch's magic, it made him look smaller and older, lacking the young, happy glow that radiated off of him like a personal sun – he couldn't create his sand images. So, he'd just have to improvise.

Bunny blinked and looked towards his left, arching an eyebrow at their little golden friend. Sandy smiled when his plan worked and tapping his side before pointing to Jack. The rabbit was thoroughly confused, yet followed Sandy's finger without question, green eyes scrutinizing the boy's trembling form. That's when he saw it, a dark puddle growing beneath the teen's body, the soft scent of copper filling the damp air – blood.

"Snowflake, ya bleedin!" Bunny exclaimed in shock, jostling the chains as he struggled to get to free. Jack blinked slowly and raised his shaking hands, eyes widening as his pale palms were soaked in crimson. He immediately looked down, rolling onto his good side, and found the entire abdomen of Jamie's green shirt stained – the clot had broken.

Pain throbbed through his injury again and Jack gagged, whimpering loudly as he pressed into the wound, struggling to stop the blood flow. It felt like pins and needles stabbing his swelling muscles inside the laceration, his vision briefly going white. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be doped up on that special medication again. Anything was better than this torturous hell, anything.

"Jack!" Tooth called when the boy fell limp, trying to flutter her wings to cut through the chains, but she couldn't seem to gather enough strength. "What..?" She whispered in shock, gingerly touching her limp wings. They felt so fragile and weak, but why?

Sandy furrowed his brows and struggled revert the chains back into dreamsand, but nothing happened. Distress washed into his expression as he flailed, trying to inquire this strange discovery. Bunny could only shake his head.

"Ain't a point, Mates. These chains aint gonna let us call 'r powers." Bunny revealed heavily.

"You know this, Bunny?" North furrowed his brows.

"Would'a been outta 'ere long befa now iffah could." Bunny rolled his eyes and tapped his foot to open a tunnel and nothing happened.

"Powers aren't important, Jack's hurt!" Tooth cried, lunging to her feet to run to the boy's side. However, her sudden pull sent North and Bunny crashing back into their corners, the chains tight against their chests as it shoved them into the cell walls.

"T-Tooth! Stop! Sheila, stop!" Bunny strained to bark, praying his ribs weren't going to crack. Tooth gasped and jumped back quickly, loosening the tight grip of the chains.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What happened!?" She asked quickly, eyes scanning the hurt men.

North let out a heavy sigh as his airways as the pressure ceased. "It would seem…that as one move…. Adjacent persons get forced back."

"These bloody chains tighten; made ta keep us fum gettin ta Jack." Bunny hissed in realization, pulling angrily at the chains on his chest.

"So if one of us tries to help him, the others get hurt? That's too freaking low, even for him!" Tooth spat in disgust. Pitch had just made the worst decision of his life. He dare keep a mother from her wounded child? When she got her hands on him, that man would experience the full wrath of the Tooth Fairy. When she was through, he wouldn't just be missing teeth.

Sandy bounced up and down, silently murmuring curses and pulling on the chains around his chest. If he had his sand powers, not only would steam be coming from his ears but these chains would stand no chance – and neither would Pitch. Jack needed them, yet they were powerless to come to his aid. They were Guardians for MiM's sake, this shouldn't have been happening at all!

**"Oh, isn't this just wonderful. An early Christmas present just for me!"** Pitch mockingly laughed as he stepped into the dark, dank cell, hands folded behind his back as he sauntered towards them, keeping close to the shadows.

**"Enjoying your accommodations?" **He hummed, flicking one of the chains.

"Enjoyin ya bruises, ya bloody bag a bones?" Bunny retorted sarcastically, smiling with pride as the Nightmare King scowled.

In two quick steps the man was before the giant rabbit and a smack rang through the room.** "Shove a carrot in it, rabbit!"**

Bunny narrowed his eyes at Pitch before spitting blood in his face from where the smack split his lip. The grey-skinned man whipped the mess away with angry fervor before raising a clawed hand again.

"What did you do to powers, Pitch?" North cut in, hoping to stop the imminent strike.

Pitch side glanced at the large man before shoving Bunny roughly back against the wall and turning to face North. Black sand swirled around Pitch's index finger lazily as he shrugged. **"It isn't what I've done, but what your believers have forgotten."**

"What are you getting at, Black? What have you done to the children?" Tooth growled, her feathers standing straight in warning.

**"Oh, don't ruffle your feathers, Bird-brain."** Pitch waved her off, smirking at the primitive growl he received from the woman.

**"Thanks to all the fear in the world, I've become stronger. But, that you were already aware of. However, now I am surpassing you all in strength; therefore your powers have lessened under your captivity. Isn't it nice? The fear, the despair, the hopelessness." **he side glanced at Bunny. **"It's only a matter of time before all those pretty little lights go out and my time will come to rise again!" **Pitch laughed manically.

"G-get off…your high horse…buddy….before we gotta….know you off…" Jack croaked from his curled position, glaring at the man from the shadow of his bangs.

Pitch scowled at him. **"So, Frost speaks."**

"Don't you dare touch him, Pitch!" Tooth shouted watching the man like a furl hawk.

**"Or you'll do what? Knock out my tooth again?" **Pitch rolled his eyes, waving the woman off like a pesky fly as he walked to Jack's side.

**"Not so brave now are you, Frost?" **he hummed, towering above the boy.

Jack breathed in deep, smirking at Pitch from under his limp bangs, "Don't count me out of the games yet, Pitch. I'm just getting started!"

Jack quickly pushed himself onto his palms, kicking his heel up and into Pitch's jaw as he flipped forward. The momentum sent the teen careening back, shoulder blades slamming into the wall between Sandy and North, making him cough and gag as it jarred his bruised ribs.

Pitch glared angrily at the boy as he withdrew his hand from his face, eyes widening as he found black blood staining his hand. His nose was broken and the inky liquid dribbled down his lips. Growling, the man clenched his fists, stalking towards the cornered winter spirit.

**"You'll pay for that, Frost!"** Black sand swirled around the hem of the King's robes spiraling up to wrap around his opened hand before stretching out and curving over, forming a Nightmare Scythe.

Jack swallowed hard and quickly glanced down at his chained hands, grunting as he struggled to yank them apart. He looked up and yelped ducking as Pitch swung the blade towards him, the tip just barely missing his head. It stuck into the bricked wall behind him and Jack took one more look at his trapped hand before smirking to himself. Just as Pitch yanked the blade free Jack threw his hands in the air, spreading them as far apart as the chains allowed and cried out in glee as the blade cut him free. Taking the chance the nimble spirit lunged to the right, barrel rolling to dodge another strike before sweeping his leg across the ground in hopes of dripping his opponent.

However, Pitch had caught the motion and jumped over the boy's leg, bringing the scythe down to stab him through the chest. Jack grunted and pushed himself out of the way, just barely missing his second kiss with death, but the blade slit across his upper arm, cutting deep into his flesh. The teen cried out, gripping the bloody wound as he stumbled to his feet, finding perch on a nearby wall. Pitch had disappeared, the Guardians remaining on high alert in order to aid the boy's weakened perception.

Jack rested his head back against the cold brick, feeling way too hot and way too weak. Blood was steadily flowing through his finger tips, down his arm, across his torso – Jamie surely wasn't getting this shirt back. He knew the flow had to be stopped or at the very least stemmed, so he closed his eyes and concentrated on the gash in his wound, willing his powers to freeze the wound shut. But nothing happened.

**"You're a Guardian now, Jack. You have believers just as the others do; that means you're just as vulnerable to a tip in the scale as they are."** Pitch's grim voice sent a shiver down Jack's spine – when had he gotten behind him? The teen quickly pushed away from the wall, rounding to face him, but stopped short when a hand latched onto his throat.

**"Say goodnight, Jack Frost, it might be the last thing you ever say."** The hand tightened just to the point of agonizing, shutting off the boy's airways and causing him to black out. Jack's body was unceremoniously dropped to the floor, black sand spiraling around the boy's head as it snaked from the man's robe hem.

**"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left." **Pitch laughed in mirth, abandoning the frost child as he made his way back to the cell door.

"You're going to pay for this Pitch!" Tooth screamed in anger from the other side of the room, her eyes wild with fury as she struggled violently against the chains.

**"We'll see about that."** He chortled viciously as he departed. **"Enjoy your entertainment, Guardians. It's sure to be a _scream._"**

All eyes gazed upon Jack's trembling, crumbled form, hearts breaking and hope dwindling as the boy was forced into a slumber of terror.

The nightmare had only just begun.

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do!?" Jamie shouted in frustration, pacing like a father waiting for the news of his child as he pulled angrily at his short brown hair. Phil, the Yeti, who leaning against one of the barrels in the room they had hidden within, shrugged. It was obvious by the deep look in his dark brown eyes that he was just as worried as the young adult, but neither could seem to formulate a full-proof plan to save their friends.

"How could have possible happened?! They are the Guardians of Childhood for the Man in the Moon's sake! How could this freaking happen!?" Jamie kicked the wall to release some of his boiling anger, furiously rubbing his hands down his face with a throaty growl.

"This is my entire freaking fault!" He suddenly whirled on Phil, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Pitch wanted _me_, not the Guardains! If I had given myself up, Jack would be getting the medical treatment he needs and not stuck in some prison! Their probably being tortured, or worse! Jack needs help….it just…doesn't…ugh, why the hell did you have to take me away from the battle, Phil!?" the man glared at the Yeti, though by the brimming tears in his eyes, the creature knew he was only blaming himself.

The Yeti sighed and began to tell Jamie how he was ordered by both North and Jack to make sure he didn't get captured. They knew Pitch, knew what he would do if he got his hands on the boy. And that was the last thing Jack wanted.

_'I would rather Pitch torture me than to ever lay a finger on Jamie.'_ Jack had told him with a fiery determination in his eyes.

Jamie blinked, face falling before his eyes averted to the floor. He kicked the ground lightly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"So…Jack gave himself up so that I wouldn't get hurt…" Jamie shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling softly. "That idiot…he's only a kid. Kids aren't supposed to be throwing themselves away to protect an adult." Jamie smiled sadly, sighing through his nose.

Phil stepped forward and set a hand on Jamie's shoulder. He told him that Jack did it because he still sees Jamie as a child himself. Jack has always felt Jamie was his younger brother and he would do anything to protect him. Jack needed to give himself up, as his duty. They would get the Guardians back and they would save the children of the world. They did it once before, they could do it again, and now with Jamie's help, they had nothing to worry about.

Jamie looked up and forced a small smile before hugging the large creature. "Aw, I knew you were a big softy."

Phil whined but accepted the hug anyway, blushing in embarrassment. Jamie pulled back with a light chuckle, his eyes ablaze with determination.

"You're right though, we will find Pitch and we will get the Guardians back." He turned away, walking a few steps forward as he rubbed his chin thoughtful. An idea hit and Jamie spun around to Phil, plopping his fist in his palm. "I have an idea."

Phil blinked and arched an eyebrow at the boy. Where was he going with this?

"To the Sleigh!" Jamie cackled and bolted out of the room, leaving a thoroughly stunned Yeti. Oh, Jack was _so_ getting a long talk when this was over.


	45. Fading

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Its official, my muse is going on an extended vacation, apparently. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I've been having to work on it in small ****increments for the past few days because I haven't really had the drive to do it. I'm going to finish this though, so don't fret. I refuse to let this go unfinished so please bare with me. I don't know what will happen, but there is a huge possibility of this being the final arc of this story. As much as I hate to say it. **

**Well, thank you guys so much for supporting me and there are two chapters left, so hang on tight and we'll see where the wind takes us. **

**Enjoy~**

**side note, ART PLEASE! I'll love anyone who does art for me.**

**Don't forget to review, request, critique, comment or do whatever.**

**~Snow**

* * *

"'kay, le's t'y this nice 'n slow." Bunny looked to North, who nodded in unison with the rest of the group. The large man's blue eyes held remorse as he slowly began to walk towards the center of the room.

Jack was a mess of melted frost, clotting blood, and fevered cold sweat. He was curled in a ball on the cold cell floor, whimpering and panting in the clutches of a fear induced nightmare. His skin was paler than normal, his silver hair limp as it clung to his damp, blushing face; his hands stained crimson as they laid limply under the weight of his injured side. The Guardians knew the boy desperately needed medical attention, but most of all he needed to be awakened before the nightmares destroyed his sanity. Jack was still recovering from the last episode of horrific fallacies and the last thing he needed was to be trapped under the spell of even more gruesome lies.

North frowned as he walked closer to the boy, feeling the chains start to tighten around his chest. Jack was placed in just the right position to where North would be able to reach him, but was far enough away to where he'd have to exceed the limit of the chains boundaries. It angered the Russian to no end, being so weak, so helpless, threaded to the fingers of their greatest enemy. It was disconcerting and humiliating all in the same pot that boiled just below the line of his chest. Pitch was going to pay for this, they all would make sure of that.

"S-Slowly North..." Tooth called over, voice strained. That was when the man realized that he was easing into the end of the rope, treading on the boundaries. Blue eyes scanned the room, sharing glances with each of his comrades. They nodded for him to continue, sucking in their breaths in hope of allocating more space for the Russian to use. North nodded back and continued towards Jack, the chains pulling tightly by the time he reached the cripple child. The chains were digging into the skin of the other three Guardians, strangling their torsos and straining their breath. It tightened considerable around North's torso and with a few bruised ribs, it didn't make for a comfortable situation, but the pain was worth it.

Jack was gently slipped into the man's large arms, his bloody hand falling limp as the other crooked across his waist. His head tilted back over the large arm cradling his shoulders, mouth slightly a gap as hot breaths passed through chapped lips. The boy was definitely out cold, not making even the slightest reaction to being moved.

Quickly, but carefully, the large man began to walk backwards, feeling the chains loosen with each step. Once he was back in his corner, they all let out a collective sigh of relief. Bunny coughed and rubbed his chest, while Tooth hunched forward, setting a hand to her throat as she tried to breath. Sandy leaned against the wall on his side, silently panting to ease the pain in his small body.

"I am sorry, my friends..." North panted, eyes remorseful as he watched the others try to regain themselves.

"S'alright, mate...ya got da ankle-bitah. That's all that mattahs..." Bunny held a shaking thumbs up to try and reassure the Russian.

"How is...Jack?" Tooth asked, her and Sandy looking over to the two worriedly.

North looked down at the boy in his grasp, shaking him slightly to try and rouse him. However, nothing happened. The man sighed, shaking his head as he looked up sadly.

"Pitch has him in deep sleep, he will not react..." North croaked, concerned for the boy.

"What 'bout da wounds? Day fairin any bettah?" Bunny asked, crossing his legs.

North carefully pulled up the edge of Jack's borrowed shirt, cringing as it was stuck to the clotting wound. The movement broke the delicate clot and within seconds a trail of blood was slithering down his stained skin. The fresh wound on his left arm wasn't faring much better, still oozing the thick crimson liquid. North frowned deeply and crossed his legs, positioning the boy comfortable in his lap.

"He is bleeding too much, too fast. He has already lost sickly amount." North diagnosed as he slipped the green shirt off Jack's thin body. He then tore the him of his red jacket, tearing a another strip to get to the plain fabric. He took the red makeshift bandage and peeled off the soiled white wrapping.

The wound underneath was bubbling with a broken clot, the old blood sticking to the edges of the gap and beginning to brown from oxidation. A yellow rim was blending into the bruised skin and it made North's stomach drop, signalling the beginnings of infection. Tossing the old bandages to the side, North began to carefully wrap the red cloth around Jack's midsection, pulling tight to form pressure on the wound and stem the bleeding.

A small groan and a twitch arose from the boy, his brows furrowing together as he grimaced, scrunching up his nose at the pain that shot through his senses. It gave a small comfort to the surrounding party, proving his attachment to the living world.

"Infection has begun to settle in wound. He needs antibiotics." North informed the others as he tore another strip of cloth to tie around the laceration on the boy's arm.

"We have to figure out how to get out of here and soon..." Tooth sighed heavily, face falling into a thoughtful frown. They're had to be some way of getting out of here without their powers, their just had to be.

* * *

"There just has to be a way to pilot this thing without North, there just has to be." Jamie groaned, ruffling his hands through his hair in frustration. He and Phil were standing the sleigh, reinder regarding them with confused and questioning looks, wondering where in the world their master was.

Phil just shook his head and shrugged, saying that he didn't know how to North did it. He only built the toys and the prep Yetis were nowhere to be found. Jamie sighed in defeat and took hold of the reins, wrapping them around his wrists experimentally and pulled slightly.

"Well...this can't be but so hard, right? I mean...Jack's steered it before, so it should be pretty easy. Maybe if I just..." Jamie lifted the reins and slapped them down, eyes widening when the reindeer whinnied and took off down the ice platform at full speed.

"Aaaauuggghhh!" Jamie screamed, setting his feet and holding tight to the reins as wind rushed past him.

Phil yelped, falling into the seat behind him and desperately clutching to the edge of the sleigh for dear life. Jamie yelped and pulled the reins tightly to the right, barely making them dodge an ice pillar. He grit his teeth in panic, eyes wide as they went up the side of the ice wall and spun over a few loop-de-loops. Jamie could feel his heart racing and his control slipping as they sped up and it wasn't long before daylight straight to shine into their faces.

The teen had to hold his arms to protect his face from the sun, but his stomach immediately dropped when he saw the end of the platform coming up. He and Phil gave a unionized scream of fear as the reindeer ran up the wooden launch sight and took off into the air. Jamie pulled on the reigns, shutting his eyes tight as he waited to feel the impending drop to their death, but was surprised when he never came. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked, letting out a breathless laugh as he found they were flying through the air.

Jamie jumped up and down on the sleigh in joy, laughing hysterically. He turned around, grinning at Phil.

"I did it! I did it!" He laughed happily, grateful they hadn't died.

Phil was sprawled out on the seats in the back, his eyes rolled back and his soul hovering over his mouth. Jamie chuckled sheepishly, scratching his head as he looked away.

"Oh...well uh...oops..." He cleared his throat and turned around, taking a snowglobe out of his backpack that he'd stolen from North.

"Alright, too Tooth's Palace!" He yelled and threw the snow globe ahead of the reindeer, watching as it broke apart and twisted into a portal. He snapped the reins down again and they disapeared into the vortex.

* * *

_"Where...the hell am I?" Jack murmured distantly, half-lidded eyes looking around the white room with a mix of confusion and odd recognition. _

_"Nice to see you again, brother." A deep, dark voice came from behind him. It was so familiar yet...so new. _

_"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" Jack snarled, turning around only to find no one there. _

_"You can't see me, so don't even bother trying." The voice chuckled. _

_"Answer me!" Jack snapped. _

_The voice sighed. "Bossy aren't we?"_

_"I don't have time for your games, dammit. My family is in trouble!" Jack growled. _

_"I know," the voice frowned. _

_"Then tell me how to get out of this place so I can help them." The teen hissed. _

_"I can't do that." The voice breathed. _

_"And why the fuck not!?" Jack yelled in anger, his heart was pounding in his chest. For all he knew Pitch could be in the cell torturing everyone while he was trapped in his head. _

_"Would you calm down, dammit!?" The voice snapped back at him. _

_Jack grit his teeth and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath. _

_The voice sighed heavily. "Good. Alright, now listen to me. I can't let you out, because you'll die if I do." _

_That caught Jack's attention. He blinked. "What? Die? How?"_

_"Don't you pay attention to anything that goes on with your own body?" The voice asked exasperatedly. _

_"Um...well..." Jack chuckled sheepishly, looking to the side as he scratched his cheek. _

_"UGH! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!" The voice screamed in frustration. _

_"Tell me what the hell is going on?" Jack supplied. _

_The voice growled before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Alright. Here's the deal. You know how this whole scenario seems very familiar?"_

_"Yeah?"  
_  
_"Well, that's because it is. You and I met a long time ago, like about 300 and 11 years ago. I'm your other half, I'm your center." The voice began. _

_"What!? So my center is like...actually alive!?" Jack jumped in surprise. _

_"Ugh, does the Man in the Moon tell you NOTHING?" _

_"Eh...yeah, pretty much." Jack shrugged. _

_The voice groaned and then Jack felt a weight press against his back. _

_"This is taking much more energy than I thought it would. I hadn't expected you to be such an idiot." It sighed. _

_"Hey!" Jack crossed his arms and pouted. _

_"Okay, listen up. I don't have much time to explain all of this, so you're getting the short version. The reason you can't form frost or snowballs like you normally do without our staff, is because of me having to use the rest of our powers to keep the nightmares from destroying your mind. Pitch is aiming for you to go insane from the nightmares, so that he can use you and mold you into some sort of weapon for himself. However, he doesn't realize that with the extent of our bodies weakness, the nightmares can stop your heart. They can put you into a panic that will either destroy you mentally or destroy you physically. I can only keep a barrier around us for so long and with an illness setting in, it seems like that time is becoming more of a stretch. You need to get our staff back before the nightmares consume you." The voice told him. _

_"Why are you protecting me...?" Jack asked in a small voice. _

_There was a snort. "Seriously? I am you. Without you here, I wouldn't exist. This is just as much for me as it is for you."_

_"I see." Jack smirked slightly. "So, it's a win/win for you, huh?"  
_  
_"Pretty much, just as long as you don't screw it up." The voice chuckled. _

_"Thank you, for having my back." Jack murmured. _

_"Of course, Jack. Even though I'm still apart of you, I see you as my friend. You've been my company since you fell into the lake. I have to repay you somehow." The voice hummed. _

_"I'm glad to have a friend like you." Jack smiled. _

_"Don't go getting all mushy on me now, Overland. Go on, you have a job to do and people who are waiting for you." The voice pressed against him a little harder. _

_Jack chuckled. "Now who's being the bossy one?"_

_The voice chuckled as well. "Just make sure to remember this, please? Remember that you aren't alone. No matter what Pitch may show you, you will always have people by your side who love you. You aren't alone anymore Jack."_

_"Yeah, I know. Neither of us are. You have me to keep you company, right?" Jack's eyes began to feel heavy, his weight leaning against the figure behind him. The voice was quiet for a moment, but sniffled and it's shoulders began to shake. _

_"Y-Yeah...it seems that I do." The voice whispered. _

_"Will I be able to talk to you again..." Jack asked tiredly. _

_The voice choked as he chuckled. "Of course...I am your center and conscience after all. It's my job to talk to you."_

_"Good...because I'd hate to not to be able to punch you for calling me stupid..." Jack smirked. _

_"I'd like to see you try, Overland." The voice smiled. _

_"Hehe, cya later...Frost."_

_"Cya...Overland."_

* * *

Jack knit his eyebrows together, scrunching up his face as he struggled to swallow, trying to no avail to moisten his sandpaper throat. A small, low groan fell from his lips as he relaxed his face and shifted into the odd warmth that surrounded him. Slowly, the teen opened his eyes, vision misted with the film of fever. He felt his head tilt limply to the side as he squinted, trying to make out the figure above him.

"N-North...?"

The small call seemed to startle the large man from his supposed slumber and he jolted, jostling Jack slightly. Pain immediately flared up through the teen's aching body and Jack grit his teeth, archings lightly in the man's arms.

"I am sorry, you startled me." North murmured consolingly, rubbing the boy's back in an attempt to ease the pain.

Jack breathed shakily for a few moments before sighing heavily and leaning into the larger man's warmth.

"S-sorry...for scarin ya..." He slurred, sniffling and coughing slightly into his trembling hand.

"How you feel?" The man hummed softly, shifting the boy so he was more comfortable.

"Like I was run over by a reindeer..." He croaked.

"You know, there is song for that."

"Yeah, Jamie told me..." Jack cracked a weak smile.

"Oi, the ankle-bitah up?" Bunny called over quietly.

North nodded and held up a finger for Bunny to hush, but it was too late. In the corner to the right of North, Tooth stirred from a small nap, blinking her violet eyes open.

"Wait, Jack's awake?" She asked sleepily looking over.

"Hey..." Jack murmured weakly, lolling his head to the side so he could smile at her.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth, I'm so glad your up. We were so worried about the nightmares." Tooth sighed in relief.

"Didn't have any..." Jack hummed.

"Wat?" Bunnymund blinked.

"Really?" North looked down at him.

Jack nodded slightly. "...My center protected me from them...that's why I couldn't make my snowball...but I think my powers run out...and I don't feel so good..."

North put a large hand on the boy's head and frowned deeply.

"Fever has risen...that not good." North hummed.

"Ah uh..." Jack breathed, sweat running down his face and frowning at the discomforting heat running through his body.

"What do we do?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Noth'n we can do, mate." Bunny's ears flattened in concern.

"N-north...why's it so hot...?" Jack murmured weakly, tilting his head so towards the large man.

"You is sick, my boy." North answered softly, brushing damp white strands from his surrogate son's face.

"H-hurts..." He whimpered, closing his eyes with furrowed brows as he took deep, shuddering breaths.

"I-I feel like my chest...is trying to cave in..." He breathed, gritting his teeth into a frown.

"We have to find a way out of here soon." Tooth said worriedly as she looked towards her hurting baby.

"But how?" Bunny frowned.

North opened his mouth to reply, but a small groan caught him off guard. Eyes shifting to lump in his arms just in time to watch dreadfully as Jack slipped back into unconsciousness.

They were running out of time.


	46. Dim Light

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: WOOOOOTTTT! Okay, here it is guys FINALLY the next installment of Darkness. Thank you so much to everyone who read my notice and thank you all for your input and support. You guys are so amazing, I just can't get over how awesome you all are. Thank you. This chapter is for Peroro Hime because she was epic and drew the amazing fanart that is now the cover for the story. XD Thank you again Peroro Hime, it's gorgeous and makes me smile a lot. **

**Thankfully I was able to get the small kick I needed to re-write and finish this chapter last night. The next one will take a little while longer to get done, but just hold on, kay? Thank you guys so much for everything and I hope you enjoy. **

**~Snow**

* * *

**_"Who would ever want to be around you?"_**

**_"All you cause is death and pain...you're nothing but a monster!"_**

**_"I don't want you anywhere near me, you beast!"_**

**_"We should'a neveah trusted you!" _**

**_"Jack...what have you done?"_**

**_"Get away! Get out of here!"_**

**_"I hate you!"_**

**_"...I wish I never believed in you."_**

_"Stop it!" Jack screamed, grabbing his head and falling to his knees as angry, painful words bombarded him, echoing through the white room and stabbing into his chest. His whole body shook with pain as the words store away at him from the inside, trying break him, trying to make him crack._

_"Dammit, the darkness is breaking through!" Jack's center sounded both angry and scared. There was a snap as if someone has just bitten their nail that resounded through the room, followed by a deep growl of frustration. _

_"Well, do something!" Jack snapped fearfully. If just words were making his heart and head feel like they were about to explode, he was terrified to find out what images would do._

_"I'm doing the best I can, Jack, but we're too weak. Your body is trying to use the last of our power to keep from overheating. There is only so much I can do." The center sighed._

**_"You're worthless."_**

**_"No one would ever care about you."_**

**_"Why not just give up to the darkness, you'll feel so much better."_**

**_"You know you don't want to suffer anymore, so just give in."_**

**_"You'll never be in pain again."_**

**_"No one will ever hurt you."_**

**_"You'll never be alone."_**

**_"Just give in, Jack. Let go. Give in."_**

**_"Give in."_**

**_"Give in."_**

**_"Give in!"_**

**_"Big Brother!"_**

_"Araugh! Shut up, dammit!" Jack growled glaring at the white blankness around them. _

_There was a chuckle from behind him and Jack perked, up. _

_"What the hell are you laughing at?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Just a little surprised. You're stronger than I expected." The voice hummed in mirth. _

_Jack blushed and growled deep in his throat. "Hey, have some faith in me, will ya?"_

_"Don't worry, I do." He reassured. _

_"Good," Jack nodded with a smirk, but it quickly faded as a ping of pain struck his side. he groaned and gripped onto the wound. _

_"You aren't going to be able to hold out much longer, you need medical treatment." The voice frowned and Jack felt a hand on his back. _

_"I'm more worried about everyone else than I am myself...I can tell Sandy and Tooth are growing weaker. The children are starting to lose their belief in them, aren't they?" Jack panted. _

_"I'm afraid so. It's all part of Pitch's plan." The voice reminded. _

_"We have to figure out how to get them out of here. There's no way they can do it on their own..." Jack sighed, sitting cross-legged on the floor and crossing his arms, looking thoughtful. _

_"But how?" The voice questioned. _

_Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure, but there has to be some way. If they try to move too far they'll hurt themselves. Their already injured from the last fight with Pitch and they strained themselves trying to get to me."_

_"And there will undoubtedly be another battle once you all get out of here." The voice pitched it. _

_"Exactly, so them breaking themselves out is out of the question." Jack nodded. _

_"But what else can we do?" The voice sighed. _

_"Well, we could..."_

* * *

"Okay...one...ta...t'ree...go!" Bunny called and he, North, Tooth, and Sandy all ran towards the center of the room. They thrust their weights forward at the same time, trying desperatly to snap the chains, but it was too no avail. the chians tightened painfully over their chests and within seconds, they all were forced back into their respected corners.

Tooth whimpered whens he sank back to the floor, breathing in deeply and holding her bruised chest. She let out a few strained coughs as tears leaked down her face.

"Sweet...you...alright...?" North panted, misted blue eyes looking towrads his lover with great concern.

"I'm okay...but please...let's not do that again..." Tooth breathed.

"Don worry, we won't...gah...I think I snapped a rib..." Bunny groaned and rubbed his chest, wincing the whole time.

Sandy nodded, eyes shut tight as he shivered in pain.

"Tooth, how ya holdin up...?" Bunny asked once he caught his breath.

The fairy sighed sadly and looked down to teh growing pile of feathers gathering around her. She sniffled.

"Weak..." She admitted.

"Sandy?" North looked towards the small man.

Sandy's usual light had faded to a dim glow and he shook his head, frowning sadly.

North sighed heavily. "I afraid of that..."

"Well, plan a is down the d'ain.." Bunny leaned his head back, sighing in exhaustion.

"And we no plan b." North shook his head.

"North, how is Jack...?" Tooth asked, looking over.

"Oh!" North blinked and looked to his side where Jack's sleeping form was leaning against the cold wall. He had propped him up so as to prevent him from getting injured during their escape attempt. Ever so carefully the man lifted the boy back into his protective grasp and large hands gently pushed dampened silver hair from the boy's pale face. He was still warm to the touch, bordering on half the temperature of a normal human. Jack's breath was hitching in his chest and coming out in shallow, warm puffs. His lips were cracked from lack of moisture and his wounds were turning a sickly yellow/red color around the soaked bandages. All in all he looked like death warmed over and that was sugar coating it.

"...Not good." He said simply, brows furrowing in worry as he looked up.

"Mate, that's understatin' it. He sounds worse than a chokin snail." Bunny grumbled.

North scowled at Bunny as Tooth whimpered in worry and the rabbit just shrugged it off.

"She'll know it even'tally." Bunny admitted.

North sighed in defeat, slumping back against his corner. They were surely in a mess. Tooth and Sandy were slowly disappearing due to the children's lack of believing. Tooth could thankfully hold on for a little longer, what with her fairies able to do most of her job without her. However, Sandy had no one to pick up the reins in such situations, therefore was dwindling quicker than they were all comfortable with. Sandy was one of their bravest and strongest fighters, the first Guardian chosen by Manny. None of them had seen their oldest and dearest friend in such a weak state and it pulled at their hearts harder than a heartstring.

Jack needed medical attention and quickly, they all knew. If his temperature were to rise any higher, they doubted the boy would be able to hold on for much longer. It was inevitable that a fight would ensue upon their break out and they need as many hands on deck as possible. There would be little they could do to save their beloved child if matters got much worse.

As if on a silent cue, there was a small groan from the lump below and North looked down just in time to see the boy's dulled blue eyes flutter open with strains of exhaustion. It was easy to tell by the blank stare Jack gave him that all the boy wanted to do was get more comfortable and go right back to sleep. North smiled sadly down at him, getting ready to reassure him and urge him back to rest, but, unsurprisingly, Jack shocked him.

The weak boy slowly raised his hand to North's chest, shaking fingers taking hold of the metal chain and slowly, ice began to harden it. Jack's eyebrows knit together and his breathing became heavier as it was obviously a strain on his already stretched-too-thin body, but the chain snapped before North could utter a protest.

The snapping of the chain sent a reaction through the rest as the loose chains slipped off North's chest. The loose end of the chained fell through the loop in the wall that kept everyone connected, loosening the bindings on the rest of the group so that they could slip out. Within seconds the weak and injured Guardians assembled in front of their dubbed leader and youngest member, worry and relief on each of their faces.

"It worked..." Jack breathed thankfully, sweat rolling heavily down his face as he struggled to stay awake.

"Ya did good kid." Bunny reassured, nodding.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth. Hold on just a little bit longer. You'll be okay, baby. I promise." Tooth mother-henned him, cupping his face and whispering meaningless liniants to comfort him.

"Don't worry Tooth...I'm good..." Jack tried to reassure, shifting slightly and cringing as he took hold of his side.

"Let's hurry to get out of here, yes?" North shared a look with the others as he stood. Tooth and Sandy nodded, but Bunny shook his head, eyes hardening.

"Sorry, mates, but we got a problum." He frowned.

North, Tooth, and Sandy quickly followed Bunny's gaze to the cell door and tensions rose when they found a large shadow lurking beyond the bars. Bunny slipped into a fighting stance and North passed Jack to Tooth, following suit. As the shadow got closer and there was a click of the door opening, the two nodded and let out a cry as they charged forward, fully intending to protect their friends.

The cell door swung open and there was a scream of shock and a clatter of metal that sent the two men into a sudden stop. Bunny and North blinked as they looked down at the cowering form of Jamie.

"Don't kill me...don't kill me...don't kill me..." He murmured, arms over his head for protection and the Guardians' weapons at his feet. Behind him stood Phil and Baby Tooth, the small fairy immediately flying in and going to her mother.

"Oh, Baby Tooth, you're okay!" Tooth grinned in happiness and hugged her little fairy gently.

Jack stumbled slightly as he hurried over to Jamie and wrapped the boy into a weak yet firm grasp.

"Oh thank the moon you're alright..." Jack rasped, pulling back to get a look over the boy to double check his thought.

Jamie sputtered for a moment, blinking in shock at everyone before focusing on Jack. A deep frown formed on his lips.

"Jack, you look horrible." Jamie whispered, chocolate eyes filling with worry.

Jack gave a lopsided grin. "Gee, thanks..."

"I'm serious and you're burning up." Jamie ran a hand over the warm skin of Jack's chest before quickly shrugging off his dark green jacket and slipping it onto Jack. He reached into the pile of forgotten weapons and put something into Jack's hand.

Jack looked down, blinking in shock when he found his staff in his grasp.

"I thought you'd want that back." Jamie smiled slightly as he watched Jack grin, looking a little stronger as the cold spirals of winter magic wrapped around his hands and disappeared into his skin.

"Thanks kiddo." Jack kissed his head and put his arm around Jamie's shoulders, slowly standing up with his help.

"Phil, how you know where we are?" North asked his Yeti as he sheathed his two swords, feeling power rush through him again.

Phil shrugged and told him how the whole rescue plan was Jamie's idea. North smiled warmly at the teen and Jamie blushed. Jack chuckled and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"You did good..." He hummed.

"Thanks, but it was Baby Tooth who helped find Pitch's lair and where he was hiding your weapons." Jamie admitted.

Baby Tooth chirped in happiness, nodding and snuggling into Jack's cheek. The spirit nuzzled her back, smiling.

"Thank ya, mate." Bunny nodded, strapped his backpack back on.

"Thank you, Jamie." Tooth hummed, sheathing her sabers and kissing the boy on the head.

Sandy nodded, forming a thank you over his head as he used the extra sand that Jamie had managed to get back for him.

Jamie blushed in embarrassment and scratched his head.

"No problem." He chuckled.

North cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, a stern look on his face.

"Now, let us go. It will not be easy to escape." North reminded them.

"The place is crawling with Nightmares and Wolves. It was a battle in itself to try and get here." Jamie told them.

"Pitch'll surely know we're gone, mate." Bunny nodded.

"And with us so weak, he'll definitely try and take Jamie." Tooth frowned.

"No!" Jack frowned. "We won't let him have Jamie. He's done enough damage for now. We focus on getting out and keeping Jamie safe...ugh!"

Jack winced and gripped his side again, gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry about me Jack, I can protect myself. We just have to worry about getting you out of here quickly." Jamie told him softly.

"Jamie is right, Jack. You is top priority now." North nodded.

"F-Fine, let's just go...this place is giving me the creeps..." Jack grumbled in defeat.

"Didn't think the great Jack Frost was afraid of anything." Jamie chortled as they began to make their way through the darkened hall.

"Shut up, Jamie." Jack scowled.

While the boys worked to comfort each other and hold themselves strong, the rest of the Guardians, and Phil, walked on all sides of them, their guards up. In the midst of a war there are many battles and this battle was just about to begin.


	47. Revival

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm not going to lie. I probably could have done a whole lot better with this chapter if only my brain and emotional heartstrings wanted to work right. Sadly, this story has worn me down to nothing. lol. Well, here is the final chapter of Imperfect Parables. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support and all of your reviews. You guys have all been so wonderful and I love each and everyone of you. Thank you for the support, the feedback, the fanart, the requests, everything. You all are wonderful, wonderful people and I am so grateful that you all were able to read this story. You guys have influenced me so much and I'm so thankful for it. I can't say thank you enough. I love each and everyone of you. Please, always remember, you are special no matter what anyone says, you are beautiful no matter what the media portrays, and you are perfect in your very own way. To everyone, follow your dreams and accomplish your goals. You only have one life, so take it by the reins and live it how you want to. Don't let others get in your way. Its better to live with stupidity than to live with regrets. **

**Good luck to everyone and I hope your dreams and wishes always come true. Continue to believe in the Guardians, because who knows, that just might believe in you. **

**Enjoy, guys. Love you all. Cye. :)**

**~Snowflake Kisses**

* * *

**"So, the Guardians came to join the party? And it looks like they've brought a few, unwelcomed guests." **

The group stiffened, rigidly defensive, as Pitch's voice echoed over head. The deep growls and threatening whinnies of the nightmare creatures put the Guardians on edge as said monsters began to surround them. North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny stepped closer to Jamie and Jack. Baby Tooth was buried into Jack's shoulder, violet eyes glaring at the dark monsters around them. Phil stood tall and protective over the boys, acting as a backup shield. Jamie growled deep in his throat, sword drawn and shocking Jack with his sudden switch into overprotective mode.

**"Get them!"** Pitch's voice commanded and the creatures leapt into action, slashing and clawing at the Guardians.

North grunted as he slashed through the beasts with the expert skill of his Cossack upbringing. Bunny tossed wielded his boomerangs with the grace of his other-worldly heritage. Tooth cut through the masses with the elegance of her namesake. Sandy consumed and converted the darkness with the strength of his creation. They fought practically in sync, moving with the grace and ferocity that made them who they were.

Baby Tooth growled at a small speckle of stray darkness that had formed into a small, black dust bunny and she leapt at it, wings cutting it into little grains of sand. She flew back to Jack's shoulder, perching on it like a pirates parrot and Jack smiled weakly at her, petting her head in thanks.

"Mate, look out!" Bunny yelped as a wolf managed to get passed his guard. Phil growled and tried to fend it off, but two more managed to get passed Tooth and tackled Phil. The previous wolf rushed forward, heading right for Jamie, but Jack pulled the boy's shirt back hard forcing them out of the protective circle of their friends. The sharp claws of the beast just barely got Jamie and the wolf skid across the ground, preparing to leap at them again until another wolf was thrown into it by Phil.

"Damn, that was close." Jack blinked.

Jamie blinked and nodded, "Tell me about it."

"Keep on your toes." Jack advised, grunting as he swung his staff and sent a blast of ice into a Nightmare.

"Got your back," Jamie agreed as he slashed down another wolf.

"There's just no end to these things!" Tooth cried in frustration, panting as the beginnings of fatigue set it.

"It is his plan! He knows we weak, he tries to wear us down!" North grunted.

"Show ya self, ya lily livein' psycho!" Bunny demanded angrily.

**"Go suck an egg, rabbit!" **Pitch's voice snapped.

**"Just give up now Guardians, you know you can't beat me. I'm more powerful than any of you now. It's finally time for me to mark my checkmate!" **Pitch laughed.

"You haven't won yet Pitch, so don't be counting your pawns!" Jack growled.

"As long as the children believe, you can't beat us!" Tooth fluttered in the air proudly.

**"Says the pretty little fairy who is hardly believed in right now." **Pitch scoffed.

**"You and Sanderson hold no power over me."**

"They might not, mate, but the rest'a us still do." Bunny hissed.

"You will not win Pitch," North nodded.

Pitch went quiet and they could hear his frustrated growls as they looked around to try and spot him. Jack and Jamie stood back to back, eyes darting around the darkness. There was a hum and within seconds a hand shot out, grabbing Jamie and pulling him into the shadows.

"Jack!" Jamie screamed as he dropped his sword, trying to grab hold of his friend.

"Jamie!" Jack cried desperately, lungeing to grab him, but it was too late.

"Give him back, Pitch!" Jack shouted, looking around angrily.

**"What is this? So, little Jamie's acting all big and tough with a skinny little toothpick? That's rich." **Pitch laughed, stepping out the darkness further away from the Guardians. He had his scythe put to Jamie's throat and he smirked viciously.

"Let him go, Pitch!" Jack demanded.

**"Oh, I will. As soon as I'm done with him." **Pitch grinned.

"Jack!" Jamie cried.

"Jamie, no!" The wind swirled around Jack and shot him through the air like a cannonball. He grit his teeth, willing himself to get to Jamie in time.

Pitch watched the spirit the whole time, blood trickling down Jamie's pale neck as the blade pressed against his skin. The sight of the crimson liquid sent Jack into a panicked rage and he cried out as he swung his staff, blue light exploding before them.

"Jack! Jamie!" The Guardians called in shocked concern as they lost sight of their children in the blast of light. Anxiety was high as they waited for the smoke and glare to clear, covering their eyes. Slowly, the scene began to emerge, black sand and white ice spiraling into a pillar of a gorgeously demented display of powers. At the base of the pillar sat Jamie, tears running down his pale face as he held a lifeless Jack in his arms.

**"Damned...brat!" **Pitch hissed form one of his ledges, kneeling as he held his chest were an ice dagger protruded out. Black blood was coating his grey hands and dripping onto the dirt ground.

"Jack...Jack, please, wake up!" Jamie begged pitifully as he shook the motionless spirit, tears falling on Jack's too pale face. A thin line of blood was running down Jack's chin, his dulled blue eyes staring at nothing, and a bloody gap was torn into Jamie's borrowed jacket that was now stained crimson. Stuck in his chest was a black arrow.

A scream of heartbreaking pain rang through the liar as Tooth's eyes fell on her boys, tears streaming down her face as she flew over to them quicker than any of them thought possible. It wasn't long before the rest of the group took down the remaining creatures and rushed over as well.

"H-He saved me..." Jamie murmured sadly, hiccuping as tears continued to fall down his face. His hands were shaking, now covered in the cold blood of his best friend, of his brother. Sobs racked his body as he shut his eyes, hoping it was all a nightmare. "He saved me..."

"Ah, bloody hell..." Bunny whimpered in despair, turning his head away from the sight before him. tears started to run down his face as well, heart aching for his baby brother.

"He's not breathing...he's gone..." Tooth looked up to North with pained eyes, the large man sharing the expression. Tooth shook her head and threw herself into his arms, sobbing brokenly.

Sandy put his face in his hands, shaking his head as he too sobbed with the rest of their family. Baby Tooth and Phil were both equally heartbroke, the little fairy flying over and pushing against Jack's face in hopes of waking him up.

"H-He just..can't be gone...this can't be happening!" Jamie snapped, bowing his head to rest against Jack's shoulder.

"Please, Jack, you can't leave us...You just can't! You promised you would never leave, you promised you'd be okay. I believe in you Jack, please...please don't leave me..." Jamie pleaded, sniffling.

**"Oh, well isn't this just sickening. A heartbreaking death of a miserabel little brat."** Pitch sneered in disgust at them.

Jamie's head shot up and he glared daggers at Pitch. Carefully, he moved Jack's body into Sandy's grasp and stood up. He picked up his sword and stalked towards the ledge the man stood upon.

"This is all your fault!" Jamie yelled in anger, fire burning in his eyes. "Jack's done nothing to deserve death! Nothing! And yet, you killed him!"

**"It was his own fault." **Pitch spat.

"Shut up, you miserable cockroach, you know that isn't true! He was protecting me from you!" Jamie growled lowly, a right amber light surrounding his body.

**"W-what are you..." **Pitch blinked in shock, until he noticed the moon was shining through the opening of his lair, coating Jamie in white light.

"You've caused enough torment Pitch! Your days of killing and scarring are over!" Jamie yelled and the wind picked him up, shooting him up to Pitch. The Nightmare King struggled to get away quickly, but Jamie was too fast. The boy landed on the ledge and his sword wrapped in a burning light as it was sunk into his black heart and twisted painfully.

Pitch screamed in pain, black blood coming from his mouth as his yellow eyes rolled back. Jamie ripped the blade from his chest and watched without guilt as Pitch dropped painfully to the ground.

_"Jamie Bennett. You have now been granted title of Guardian of Bravery. Through your years of strength and determination, you have deserved this right." _Manny's voice boomed through the lair.

"I don't want to be a Guardian...not without Jack. I just can't!" Jamie sobbed.

_"Who said you would?" _The moon hummed.

"What...?" Jamie blinked.

"Ugh..." Jack groaned, coughing painfully in Bunny's arms. His dulled eyes fluttered and he blinked, life forming back within them. He coughed again and looked up at the Guardians.

"Hi..." he smiled weakly.

"Jack!" Everyone cried and hugged him at once.

"Ow! Still hurt! Still very much hurt!" Jack cried.

"Sorry," They smiled sheepishly.

"Jack!" Jamie jumped down and ran to his friend, kneeling to hug him gently. When they pulled back, Jack blinked at Jamie's amber eyes.

"JAmie are you...?" He blinked.

"Guardian of Bravery." He nodded.

Jack smiled weakly. "Welcome aboard kiddo..."

"Thanks Jack, I couldn't have done it without you." Jamie admitted.

"Remember what I told you. When the moon tells you something..." He started.

"Believe it." Jamie smiled at him and all the Guardians began to laugh. At last they were done with Pitch's evil rein. They were done with the fighting and the bloodshed. At least they were free to be a family.


	48. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd.**

**A/N: Hey, guys! Long time no...read? I guess? Haha, I just thought I'd drop this little guy by as a thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story. I love all the comments and the feedback and you guys just make me really happy. This little scene was inspired by the amazing PookaCurse, The-Guardian-of-Fun, and Rinpin, each of them can be found on Tumblr and I'll put their links below. I've been following them for awhile (even though I don't have a Tumblr) and they are truly amazing artists. So, I suggest if you have a Tumblr to go follow these three lovely artists and give them half of your support and love, just save the other half for me. ;) Haha, just kidding. Either way, support them, follow, do whatever it is you crazy kids do on Tumblr and enjoy their work. XD If I could ever get one of them to make a commission for one of these stories, I would probably just...faint and laugh and faint again. (I'm crazy like that, lol)**

**Rinpin: rinpin . tumblr**

**The-Guardian-of-Fun: the - guardian - of - fun . tumblr**

**PookaCurse: pooka - curse . tumblr**

**(^: Check these awesome people out~)**

**So announcement time~ I will probably start doing more of these again, once I get some more inspiration and such. If not, I'll let you lovely people know. Also, I'm taking some time to go back through all freaking 50 of these chapters to edit them, because I didn't do it the first time and I think a lot of them could use a new touch. So, that's coming up shortly.**

**Hmm...only other thing to say is thank you guys again for all your support this year, it's been so lovely having such a big group of people like my work. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. ^^ Don't forget to drop me a review~**

**~Snow**

* * *

The growl that came from deep within his throat was raw and furl and terrifying; his eyebrow twitched angrily and the sneer on his lips and the raised hairs on his back meant only one thing - run or you're screwed. Jack swallowed thickly as he slowly backed away from the furious Guardian, giving a nervous chuckle and a weak grin before a dust cloud was left in his wake.

"Oh no ya don't!" Bunnymund roared, "Get yer tail back 'ere Frost!" and took off after the spirit, paws crunching in the snow with every leap; the whole field was covered in ice and snow, the flowers drooped, dye rivers were frozen solid and the little googies couldn't see above the 5 inch thick coating of white - his Warren looked like freaking Antarctica, dammit. And it was all a certain teenager's fault!

Jack gulped as he cast a quick look over his shoulder, Bunny hot on his heels. He was in big trouble, no, _major_ trouble and it wasn't wise for him to hang around - else he could kiss his second chance goodbye. (Jack didn't think MiM would be merciful twice) However, the glance cost him dearly and by the time he looked forward again, the tree was already inches from his face.

Jack careened sharply to the side, rolling in the air as he just barely missed his face getting an up close and personal meeting with the tree's rough bark. He dipped too low and caught the edge of the hill with his shoulder, losing his grip on the staff; with a yelp of pain and shock he began tumbling down the hill, shutting his eyes tight for the next collision which was sure to be...soft?

And big...

And...breathing...

Terrified snowy blue eyes widened as Jack looked up at the seething, Bunnymund towering above him - yep, he was screwed. Scrambling back quickly, the teen frantically searched for his staff only to find it abandoned further up the hill. Jack mentally cursed the situation, knowing full well Bunny could outrun him to the object in just two quick hops, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Casting a quick glance to Bunny and then to the staff Jack took his chance to bolt from under the rabbit's looming form and scramble up the hillside to his weapon - his safety.

He could hear Bunny's thundering feet behind him and knew his only hope was to jump for it. And so he did. And immediately regretted it. Sharp, agonizing pain shot up the boy's side and he screwed his eyes shut, choking out a cry before sinking into the snow; he curled into a tight ball, moaning as his thin arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen, brows furrowing in pain.

"Got ya know, ya little Drongo!" Bunny seethed in anger, fury blinding the Guardians as he shoved Jack onto his back and...stopped.

The snow was spotted red...blood.

Breath catching and grass green eyes widening, Bunny's gaze shot to the boy whom he held by the scuff his sweatshirt and gently lowered him into the crook of his furry arm; blood stained the navy, frost covered fabric, spreading like wildfire across the boy's torso. His side was shredded; the marks almost like...claws? When had he gotten those? Had the boy been hiding them this whole time?

A strained cough caught the concerned Guardian's attention, eyes shifting to Jack's too pale face as the teen struggled to stay conscious. His lips moved blood dripping down the corner of his cracked lips, his voice broken and weak and tearing at Bunny's heart.

"S-sorry Cottontail…at least…I get to go out…with one good trick…on ya…"

Desperation coiled like a snake through the rabbit's churching stomach as the boy's eyes began to dull before he could get a grasp on the situation at hand, in a panic Bunny pressed his paw into the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Hold on, mate! Ya gotta hold on! Jack, ya gotta stay awake!" the veteran rabbit shouted, never in his life had he been so lost as to what to do at this moment, when one he loved needed him the most. Jack coughed again and red splattered against his face and his breath gasped and his eyes rolled back and he went limp in Bunny's grasp.

"Jack!"

* * *

Bunnymund shot up from his nest, gasping and looking around frantically, finding he was in his room at the North Pole. He put a paw to his frantically beating chest and quickly stumbled out of the room. He had to know it was just a dream.


	49. One Night Stand (Uni Au)

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Sd and Pooka-Curse and The Guardian of Fun. XD**

**A/N: Alright you lot of vultures, here's your bread crumbs! A little something to tie you all over for the next bit while I try to get things straight. As it would seem by popular demand, I will continue to post new stuff here on as well as on Tumblr too. All the support on both sights is much appreciated it, because I'm trying to figure out how this whole 'get yourself out there' junk works. It isn't as easy as TV makes it out to be, I'll tell you THAT for sure. Anyway, this was a little ficlette that swam into my head during Pooka-Curse's Livestream earlier and with his approval it has been written. Make sure if you guys have a tumblr that you go and follow him. He's freaking amazing. **

**Pooka-Curse dot tumblr dot com**

**Oh and can't forget the beautiful and lovely Guardian of Fun!**

**The-Guardian-of-Fun dot tumblr dot com**

**FOLLOW HER TOO!**

**Thanks for all the love and the support and now enjoy some Uni AU Prep!Jack, Punk!Jokul, and Grunge!Hyde. ;)**

**~Snow**

* * *

"How the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Jack sighed heavily and his skinny fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as his twin bounced happily beside him.

"Because _I_ won the bet, Princess. Now come on! We're going to be late with all your belly-aching!" Jokul grabbed onto his brother's wrist and none-too-gently dragged the preppy teen down the street, Jack grumbling the whole time. He should have never bet his brother in pranking Hyde, the pierced punk was too clever for his own damn good. Now he was stuck tagging along to some drunken University party in a senior sorority. The silverette had yet to find out how Jokul even knew about such a thing, let alone be able to get in, but it was best never to question the insane raven – not even Jack dared to question his brother's antics.

It wasn't long before the duo reached a rumbling house down the road from their dorm, multicolored lights flickering in the windows and the bass up so loud you could feel it shaking the earth. Jack sighed again and side glanced at Jokul, pouting.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You remember what happened last time when Hyde caught you drunk." He reminded, hoping that maybe the hinted threat would make his brother back off. Right, hope, ha!

Jokul only grinned wider at the prospect. "He won't find out, which will make it all the more fun! Now come on you bloody pansy, we got some partying to do!"

Jack groaned childishly as the raven dragged him to the door. This could not end well. Jokul knocked on the door and waited a few seconds, tapping his foot against the welcome mat impatiently. After another minute or so Jokul slammed his fist violently against the door, scowling at the white paint as still no one answered.

"Okay, they won't let us in, let's go." Jack turned around and linked arm with his brother's trying to drag Jokul away, but the other teen wasn't having it.

"Hell no, Princess! We made a bet and you are damn well keeping it! You need to go to a party at least once in your Uni carrerr and if you don't I'll let Hyde use your precious little staff for a carving project." The raven haired boy smirked smugly as his twin's face fell, the prep turning back and crossing his arms, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to mope.

"Alright, fine, but you let that fur ball touch my staff and I swear to the Man in the Moon you will have hell to pay, bro. Got it?" Jack spat.

"I make no promises," a trolling grin spread on Jokul's lips just as the door opened and he dragged Jack inside, nodding to the cute – and very drunk – girl who let them in.

Jack looked around with a sneer of disgust; it was just as he thought. The music was loud enough to combust your eardrums inside your skull, the place reeked of booze and sweat and there were enough people cramped inside the house to make one claustrophobic – yep, this was going to totally suck.

Before he could make a nasty remark to his brother Jack found a bottle of lukewarm beer shoved into his hand and said raven draping himself over his scrawny shoulders. Jokul chugged the bottle he had in one go before grinning at the silverette.

"Don't go sitting around like a sad sack, Princess. This isn't just for the bet, its get you to live a little. You're too high and mighty all the time, get off your pony and have some fun for a change." He hummed the bittersweet stench of beer on his breath. Jack scrunched his face and sighed as his brother slid off him. He eyed the bottle in his hand questioningly, shooting a glance to the expectant boy beside him. As much as Jack hated to admit it his brother was slightly right. He'd always been used to being the good kid, well as good as a prankster could get, but he would never willingly do something this…outrageously stupid. It was worth the risk, he supposed.

Grinning, the silverette threw his head back and chugged the bottle in one go, slamming it down on the nearby table and winking at the raven. "Guess it can't hurt to have fun, right?"

"That's my brother!" Jokul cackled and shoved another bottle in his hand before picking one up for himself and dragging the boy to the dance floor.

Jack didn't know whether to blame on the extreme heat or the lack of alcohol tolerance, but he suddenly felt lighter and very giddy. Call it the five bottles he'd just downed or the constant spinning he and Jokul pulled off, but whatever the cause, he liked it. After grabbing two more bottles for him and his brother, Jack noticed something off about the other male and couldn't help bursting into hysterical laughter. Jokul paused his wild butt shaking as he noticed his twin doubled over in a fit of laughter, some of the beer in the bottles sloshing on the floor, and an awkward grin spread on his flushed face.

"Whatcha laufen at…?" he slurred, hiccupping and stumbling over to the silverette.

"W-Where the hell are yer shoes, man?!" Jack choked out gripping his stomach as he pointed at his brother's feet with his bottled hand. Jokul blinked, tilting his head and looked down wiggling his free toes. Suddenly the raven burst out laughing to, steeling one of the bottles from his brother and leaning on his hunched back.

"I-I have no…f-freaking clue, bro!" Jokul cackled burying his face in the back of Jack's jacket as they both laughed like a pair of hysterical hyenas. Some of the people around them began to laugh as well, too drunk to really know, or care, about what.

The twins continued to get it down through the night, dancing and laughing and drinking and just having a good old time. At one point they were actually draped over each other's shoulders, horribly singing 'O' to Hyde the Kangaroo' at the top of their lungs and gaining a standing ovation from the crowd. The duo bowed and laughed, having the time of their lives. They were the kings of the world, the life of the party; nothing could bring them down…

"**Jokul, Jack, ya two'er in for it now, ya bloody drongos!" **

The boys startled and slowly turned their heads to face the Aussie accented voice, meeting a pair of vengeful emerald orbs across the parted crowd. Nothing…except Hyde.


	50. Ya Ain't Alone (Dark Au and Prince Au)

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to William Joyce and Dreamworks St. Wee!Bunny belongs to ever talented RinPin, Winter Prince Jack belongs to the amazing Theguardianoffun and Hyde belongs to the epic Pooka-Curse. **

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another adventure in the lives of Prince Jack, Wee!Bunny, and Hyde. XD I blame Pooka-Curse's livestreams for these, but I enjoy them so its okay. ^^ Also, I'll be posting a new chapter with Jamie soon, so just hold on a bit longer. Oh, and before I forget, I've been getting messages about a few chapters missing. Yes, I deleted them on accident. So, once I get around to fixing them they'll be back up. Thanks for your concern! Now, enjoy this piece and I'll catch you guys later. **

**Ciao **

**~Snow**

**P.S. Thanks for all the requests! **

**P.P.S Make sure to go support Pooka-Curse, RinPin and Theguardianoffun over on Tumblr! Also, Theguardianoffun is selling prints and doing commisions for people to try and get some funds for her new apartment, so it would be epic if you guys went over and helped her out. Thanks! **

* * *

"W-what?" Jack arched an eyebrow at the Guardians, his mouth twitching in an awkward half-smile. Did they realize what was just said? No…maybe the pain medication was just messing with his head. Yeah, that had to be it. They were his friends, his family, they would never…

"I'm sorry Jack, but it's for the best, at least for now." Tooth said gently, fluttering inches above the ground with Aster's sleeping form cradled in her dainty arms. Jack's face fell, his sorrowful crystal eyes remaining solely on Aster's dozing features. The young Pooka was curled, just slightly, around a bright plush carrot, his small stomach and arms wrapped in pristine white bandages, healing hidden wounds. Wounds caused by his hand.

The prince swallowed thickly, feeling bile crawl up his drying throat. He reached up, pulling instinctively on the cloak around his neck, trying to loosen its choking hold as well as pull it tighter around his scrawny body. After everything they've been through, after all they've done…how could they even suggest such a thing?

"N-no…" he shook his head slowly, panicked eyes shifting to the floor. Jack couldn't look at them, any of them. This was too much. How could they? "No…no, no no! This isn't happening…you won't…you can't…"

North stepped forward, reaching a hand out to reassure the boy but was rejected as Jack stepped back. He frowned deeply, obviously just as hurt by the decision, but to Jack his empathy meant nothing. "We understand how you is feeling, it is lot to take in, which is why we feel it best for young Aster to stay here, with us, for time being. It will give you time to heal and gain closure, this is only for your benefit."

"M-my…" Jack paused, a trembling smile forming on his paled face as a bandaged hand grasped at his head and a low laugh escaping cracked lips, "for my _benefit_?!"

Wind lashed out angrily from around the boy's form, North instinctively taking an unsure step back. When he raised his head, Jack's eyes was frosted with controlled anger and built up frustration; they had crossed a line.

"You have no right to decide what is good or bad for me, what I can handle or not! You people…you left me alone for three hundred years, you made me believe I finally had a home! And now look, just because of something _someone_ else did to me…you see me as a bad guy!? As unstable?! You shun away from me like I'm some sort of…_thing_! And your way to remedy this fallout is by taking away the last thing that actually matters to me!?" He wrapped his arms around his bandaged chest, swallowing thickly as anger boiled inside of him. Oh, how his chest hurt. The throbbing of the sealing wound and the breaking of his emotional psyche was nearly too much to bare. Yet sadly, it was all too familiar.

"So…" Jack continued in a cracking voice, fighting back the overwhelming heat of tears that build behind his narrowed eyes. The others thankfully had the decency to look shameful, guilty, regretful, and they should. "…after all these years, you will still see me for only the cover and not the content, just as you did on Easter 2012, huh?"

"Jack, you know that isn't true!" Tooth squeaked covering Aster's ears in hopes he wouldn't awaken during this endeavor. Sandy floated up on one of his golden clouds, nodding frantically to Tooth's proclamation and attempting to convey his own feelings through sand images. It wouldn't cut it, however. Jack shook his head, leaning heavily on his staff as he gave a weak chuckle and covered his eyes, hot tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I guess Bunny took all hope of new beginnings with him, it would seem." He whispered heartbrokenly.

Silence befell the Globe room as sorrow thickened the air. So much had happened in so little time, but it could only get worse. The resounding tap of heels clicking against the ground rang through the room, drawing the attention of the four Guardians to the G platform before the Globe control panel and there stood the ever elegant Mother Nature.

She was thin and beautiful as most would expect, drowned in surprisingly form fitting robes of green and gold. Long bell sleeves draped over her thin hands and long, curly black hair bounced down her lithe back. There was a smile of greeting upon her plump lips and with a nod of her head, she bowed to the viewers.

"I hope I am not intruding too rudely, North. However, I have come to collect." Tooth's eyes quickly shot to the big man, wide in confusion and panicked horror. Sandy looked equally afraid and followed North's gaze to Jack, whom looked ready to faint.

"What do you mean, _collect_?" North asked cautiously. Mother raised her head, a sorrowful look upon her goddess like face.

"Due to Winter Prince Jack Frost's recent display, I have come to temporarily strip him of his seasonal powers." Enter explosive chaotic panic, stage right.

If Jack looked like he was about to faint second ago, now he looked like death frozen over, twice. To make matters worse, the bundle within Tooth's arms immediately shot up and large green eyes widened in terror.

"W-what?! No! Ya can't take his powers!" Aster pleaded struggling against Tooth's tightened hold.

"Aster…" Jack breathed and looked towards Mother, gnawing his teeth.

"I am sorry, Jackson, but it is punishment for the damage you caused. So much land has been sunken by snow due to the darkness taking over your heart, so many lives have been lost…" as she spoke, Mother raised her glowing hand and Jack's eyes widened, watching as a light green light spiraled around his body. Pain shot through his chest as a bright blue ball of light wiggled from his throat, causing him to fall over coughing.

"Jack!" Aster cried and kicked himself free of Tooth's grasp, rushing to his caretaker's side. Jack curled up and coughed as he gripped his throat, grimacing painfully.

"Mother, you can not…" North was cut off by the woman's hand and a sharp glance. The small blue ball levitated above her open palm and she pulled out a small box, placing the ball within it and sealing it shut.

"You are not being picked from a crowd, Jackson, I assure you. This is standard protocol for all seasonal spirits of the realm; it is to keep a balance. Manny assigned such a task to me solely for such occasions; it is to give you time to heal and to think about what has been done." Jack grit his teeth tightly, slamming his bandaged fist into the ground. This wasn't fair, it so wasn't fair. How could she do this? How could they do this? Why did this have to happen?

"This ain't fair!" Jack was startled by Aster's sudden proclamation, raising his head to see the small Pooka standing in front of him as one would when protecting a love one. Warmth welled in Jack's broken heart, slightly alleviating the empty pain.

"Jack ain't no bad guy! He's good and helpful and ain't ever done anythin' wrong. This wasn't his fault, it was Jokul's, and yall know that. So why punish Jack? Why make him suffer? He's innocent!" Aster stood tall, well as tall as he could, and stared the four mythical beings down. North sighed heavily and stepped towards the young rabbit.

"It is not for him being bad, we know he is good. We love and trust him much more than it would seem, but this all," North motioned to the few lost lights and to Aster himself, "Was done by Jack's hand."

"But he couldn't do anythin' 'bout it!" Aster tried, but North held up a hand to stop him.

"This isn't supposed to be a punishment sweetie; it's to help Jack gain closure for the action. It's for the best." Tooth reassured as she flew over. "Now, come along, its time to say goodbye to Jack."

"Y-you're taking me away from him?!" Aster backed away from the woman's hands, pressing himself into Jack's side as the boy sat up.

"It is for best," North repeated and stepped forward, but Jack pulled Aster close to him.

"You've taken my powers; that's enough of a punishment! You don't need to take Aster to." Jack glared darkly at them, only receiving frowns in return.

"Now Jack, do not be difficult." North warned. "I will use force if must."

"Jack…" Aster whimpered, gripping onto the teen's loose shirt. Jack growled low in his raw throat at the large man and whacked his hand away with his staff as he tried to grab for Aster.

"Yeowch!" North jumped back, blowing on his reddened hand as Jack scrambled down the hall with Aster tucked tightly under his arms. "After him!"

Tooth, Sandy, and Mother Nature took off down the hall after the stumbling spirit, gaining quite quickly. Aster held tight to Jack's shoulder, whimpering fearfully as tears welled in his eyes. Why was this happening? It wasn't Jack's fault, he was good. He was innocent. So why was this happening? Someone needed to help them. Anyone.

Suddenly Jack cried out, his knee caving under him and sending them towards the floor. He quickly turned on his side, taking most of the impact with the floor and groaning as it sent agonizing pain through all his wounds.

"Jack!" Aster exclaimed worriedly, rubbing his paws against the teen's scrunched face. His green eyes looked up and widened as the others were getting closer, it was over. The young Pooka wrapped his small arms tight around Jack's neck, bowing his head. He didn't want to leave Jack. He didn't want this to be happening. Someone help, please, help!

Aster gasped as a deep growl resounded above him and his head shot up, coming face to face with a very angry Hyde. The large rabbit toward above Jack and him, his bared teeth keeping the other spirits away.

**"Don't ever say your friends don't have you back, mate. Ya ain't alone." **


	51. Farewell (AN)

**A/N: Hey everyone. First: I know so many people have been asking about the last two chapters. Well, they were kind of just spurred out of pictures/livestreams Pooka-Curse has done, so I don't really have much of an explanation for them. They were kind of just scenes behind the picture, you know?**

**Second: I just wanted to come on here and formally apologize for the fact that I haven't replied to anything nor typed anything. I've been so busy the last few weeks and just a lot of stuff has happened so I haven't had much time nor energy to sit down and write new chapters. I want to, but I just can't seem to find the muse. So, as of this post I'm going to be officially one-hundred percent done with this collection. I want thank you all again for reading and reviewing and supporting this story. Thank you for making me so very happy by all your kind words. Thank you just for everything all of you guys have done. It's been such a fun adventure and I had a great time writing this. If ever in the future I decide to write more, it'll come out in a separate publication. So, I bid you all farewell and until next time, never stop believing. ;)**

**~Snow**


	52. Answering stuffagain

**A/N: *Whine* Okay, okay, okay. One more time, I'm back. Just for this, but this story is supposed to be over. Anyway, I've been getting a butt-ton of messages about questions I thought I'd answered already, but I guess I'll just have to do this again. One Night Stand and Ya Ain't Alone are just supposed to be renditions of two of Pooka-Curse's artworks. Unless you go see the pictures, I guess it is kind of confusing. ^^" I'm sorry I didn't state it more clearly, guys. I just got out of school and dealt with my best friends leaving for college, and...yeah no, that isn't an excuse and I really sincerely am sorry. Oh, life. Anyway, if you go to Pooka-Curse's tumblr (beware there is some NC-17 stuff there) then you'll the reference pic when you see it. Also, I do indeed have full permission from Pooka-Curse to do this. They had previously been on my tumblr, but I deleted it, so their still here. **

**Also, about the other chapters that have been lost, yeah I know. I'm trying to figure out how to get them back in there. I deleted them to try and do some good revisions, but got so caught up in life I forgot about it. So, I'm just trying to work out how to fit them back. Again, I'm really really sorry for the confusion. **

**And again, thank you all so much for all the love and support with this story and everything else I've done. Even though this story is done I keep getting just the most amazingly beautifully constructed reviews and likes and follows and favorites and boy does that make me so happy. The support is amazing. Thank you all so much and I'll get right on to fixing stuff. **

**Beam us up Scotty~ ;)**

**~Snow**


	53. AN: Major Alert!

**A/N: ALERT! ALERT! MAJOR FANDOM ALERT! **

**Okay, guys we REALLY need your help! Dreamworks is thinking of NOT CONTINUING THE ROTG PROJECT BECAUSE OF LOW SALES! I know there isn't anything we can do about the money now, BUT hopefully if we get enough people to speak up, Dreamworks will realize how popular and loved the story is that they'll continue on with it and HOPEFULLY make more money next time. I mean, seriously, if HTTYD can become a trilogy I think ROTG can AT LEAST get a sequel. Right? **

**So, here's the deal. Since this story has a MASSIVE fanbase, I hope you guys will help out on this. If you go to the-guardian-of-fun's tumblr page, Sofi's working on a MAJOR project to send to Dreamworks and convince them that our fandom is HUGE and that so many people love it and want it to continue. She's looking for fanletters and fanart and even a few two minute videos explaining why the story needs to continue so she cane make a booklet/dvd to send to the studio and hopefully get them to reconsider. **

**We're going to show just how much people LOVE William Joyce's characters and books and the movie. Last I heard anything he was REALLY upset that they weren't going to do another movie for it and thanks to copyright crap he can't take the movie designs for the characters and make another movie through Moonbot, so we NEED to get Dreamworks to change their minds. If you guys can help that would be AMAZING! I for one really want to see William Joyce's idea go far and it isn't fair to Jack to just start to get believers and then have them all torn away. So we NEED your help! **

**Again, please go to the-guardian-of-fun's tumblr page and help support the project! We need more ROTG! **

**Thanks guys, I know with your help we can do this! :)**

**~Snow**


End file.
